Digimon union: Colisión de dimensiones
by Yehoshuaagnusxochimej28
Summary: El multiuniverso se encuentra a un paso del caos total. Tai y otros chicos han sido contactados por una entidad extraña que los ha reclutado para salvar el mundo que conocen. Lo inicié para celebrar 15 años del primer viaje de los Niños elegidos al Digital world. Lo concluyo para conmemorar el decimosexto aniversario de la transmisión del primer episodio de Digimon Adventure.
1. I

**Declaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Digimon me pertenecen. Esto lo hice por mero entretenimiento y sin fines lucrativos.**

**Advertencia: Esta es una historia en la que se ensalza a la primera temporada de Digimon sobre las demás. Este es mi primer fic.**

**Llevo 13 años desarrollando esta historia que tuvo como inspiración a el juego conocido como Digimon Rumble Arena para la PSOne.**

* * *

"[...] no tengo vocación ni virtud de narrador, ignoro por completo las leyes de la composición dramática, y si me he embarcado en esta empresa es porque confío en la luz de lo mucho que he leído en la vida". _Gabriel García Márquez._

* * *

**I**

Corría el primero de agosto en Odaiba, Japón. La ciudad empezaba a experimentar el cambio de rutina que trae consigo las vacaciones de verano. El sol del medio día junto con una brisa refrescante invitaban, a disfrutar del clima saliendo a las calles a pasear y divertirse; por lo que los parques recreativos estaban repletos de niños sonrientes jugando y socializando.

En uno de los balcones, de uno de los tantos edificios departamentales de la ciudad, se encontraba una niña de unos ocho años, tez blanca, cabello corto y castaño, y ojos color rubí. Tenía las manos apoyadas en el barandal, su mirada se dirigía y perdía en el horizonte; sus pensamientos la habían separado del mundo terrenal. Cuando de repente se oyó un estruendoso ruido al interior de la habitación.

Dentro observo una pila de cajas tiradas y debajo el cuerpo de un niño de 12 años.

—¿Qué te pasó hermano? —preguntó la niña llena de curiosidad.

—Estaba buscando la copia de lo foto que nos tomamos con los muchachos hace un año. Estoy seguro que la deje dentro de una de estas cajas, pero cuando quise bajar una accidentalmente las demás se cayeron sobre mí —respondió el hermano con un poco de dificultad debido a los golpes que se había dado.

La niña comenzó a ayudar a su hermano a levantarse. El joven era de tez morena y su cabello, color castaño oscuro, no tenía una forma común; estaba desarreglado como si acabara de levantarse de la cama. Sus ojos, castaños también, se dirigieron a su hermana y preguntó:

—¿Qué estabas haciendo afuera Kari? Sabes que en verano te tienes que cuidar más, no quiero que te enfermes y menos hoy que quedamos de vernos con los muchachos.

—Estaba viendo el cielo —contesto Kari con un susurro.

En ese momento se escucho la puerta del departamento abrirse seguida del grito de una mujer: —¡TAICHI KAMIYA ¿POR QUÉ DEJASTE TU EQUIPO DE FÚTBOL TIRADO EN LA SALA?!

Inmediatamente el tono de la cara de Taichi, o Tai para sus amigos, se torno azulado y empezaba a sudar a mares.

—Enseguida las recojo mamá —dijo Tai, pero antes de salir de la recamara se detuvo y con una voz preocupada preguntó—: ¿Te sientes bien Kari?

—La verdad hermano es que tengo un mal presentimiento —este comentario hizo que Tai cambiara la expresión de su rostro a uno serio. El año pasado había aprendido que su hermana era especial, tenía una luz que la hacía única y diferente de los demás, y el hecho de que tuviera un mal presentimiento lo hizo preocuparse, agregado a que ella no solía expresar su sentir para no preocupar a los demás. Pero inmediatamente recordó que estaba metido en problemas y decidió hacer lo que le había dicho a su madre.

—Eres muy bueno para hacer desastres hermano —comentó Kari, ambos caminaban por la banqueta de su edificio. Tai con las manos detrás de la cabeza sólo pudo contestar con un quejido, no tenía como defenderse, el haber dejado su balón de fútbol y la maleta abierta en la orilla del sillón; cuyo contenido se había dispersado por todo el piso de la sala, y la pila de cajas que dejó en su cuarto eran suficientes pruebas para sostener el argumento de su hermana.

Se dirigían a un parque cercano en el que se reunirían con sus compañeros de aventuras para celebrar el primer aniversario de su viaje, en el verano de 1999, a un mundo de ensueño, en el que conocieron a unas criaturas llamadas digimons y con quienes salvaron ambos mundos: el digimundo de donde, lógicamente, son los digimons y el mundo real en donde viven los humanos. Su participación fue crucial para llevar a buen término dicha tarea, pues al ser los "Niños elegidos" eran los únicos que podían solucionar las alteraciones dimensionales.

Al arribar al lugar de encuentro pasó algo completamente inusual: eran los primeros en llegar. Era inusual porque Tai tenía la fama de llegar algo tarde a cualquier lado. Así que decidieron esperar bajo la sombra de un árbol. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando sintieron la presencia de una persona. Era el pequeño Takeru, T.K., Takaishi, un niño de nueve años, de piel blanca, cabello rubio y ojos azules. El tiempo había hecho su tarea con el chico quien había crecido considerablemente en los meses que no se habían visto.

—Hola, ¿cómo han estado? —preguntó el recién llegado.

—¡T.K. es un gusto verte de nuevo! —le respondió Tai. Mientras Kari sólo atinó a decir un simple "hola" acompañado de un movimiento de mano y una tierna sonrisa en su rostro en señal de saludo.

—No pensé que fueras a venir solo T.K. —comentó Tai, pues era bien sabido que debido a su corta edad, su mamá o hermano no lo hubiesen dejado ir sin compañía por la calle.

—No vine solo, mi mamá me trajo al parque, pero se quedo hablando con mi hermano, hace mucho que no lo veía y yo decidí adelantarme a ver si ya había llegado alguien— respondió el pequeño.

—Entonces Matt ya llegó —mencionó Tai.

En ese momento la tierra empezó a temblar, la primera reacción de Tai, fue proteger a los dos infantes que lo acompañaban, pero un sonido hizo que los tres dirigieran sus miradas al suelo notando que, a diez metros delante de ellos, se había formado, en el piso, una grieta de una gran longitud, como si hubiese partido a la mitad la tierra, de ella una barrera de color turquesa había brotado; haciendo que dejara de temblar.

Inmediatamente Tai revisó que su hermana y amigo estuvieran bien, para posteriormente dirigirse hacia la extraña barrera. En el momento que estuvo delante de semejante fenómeno pudo notar que del otro lado se podía ver el resto de la ciudad. A simple vista todo parecía normal, pero un algo hizo que su rostro se mostrará sorprendido. Ahí, en un anuncio publicitario, cerca de una parada de autobús, se podía ver que pertenecía al año 2003. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver aparecer frente a él una silueta de un muchacho, de su misma estatura y con facciones parecidas a la de él, exceptuando que la forma del cabello era completamente diferente. Pero lo que definitivamente llamó su atención fueron los lentes de aviador que portaba en la cabeza la silueta. Eran idénticos a los que él llevaba colgados en el cuello junto con una banda de color azul marino.

—¿Taichi? —dijo la sombra ante la sorpresa de Tai, cómo sabía ese ser su nombre.

Pero de repente una luz salió del bolsillo de su pantalón. Al introducir su mano sacó su dispositivo digital (mejor conocido como digivice) un pequeño artefacto tecnológico color blanco, con una pequeña pantalla en su centro. Del artefacto salió un humo color blanco que formaron el contorno de un rostro humano.

—Disculpa mi intromisión y mis modales, pero en este momento no puedo presentarme pues el tiempo apremia. Sólo puedo decirte que el digimundo se encuentra en peligro y si no hacemos algo pronto el mundo de los humanos también perecerá. Así que necesito teletransportarte para que nos ayudes a salvarnos de la catástrofe que se nos avecina, pero no puedo hacerlo en contra de tu voluntad. Así que, ¿aceptas? —preguntó ese extraño ser.

Tai miro hacia atrás y vio a T.K. junto con su hermana. —T.K. te pido por favor que cuides de Kari.

Dirigiéndose al ser de humo sólo dijo: —Acepto —No había meditado demasiado en su decisión, ya que no era su estilo. Además, la situación no lo permitía.

Lo siguiente que vio Tai fue una luz cegadora y sintió como su cuerpo se hacía más liviano, y mientras se sumergía en ese mar de calma escuchó distintas voces gritar su nombre.


	2. II

**Aclaración: Cuando comencé a idear esta historia (hace 13 años; aproximadamente) manejé los nombres que se empleaban en el doblaje latino, por lo que determiné respetar esa parte del proceso creativo y utilizarlos aunque en su versión original sean otros. También me vi en la necesidad de homologar las etapas de evolución de los digimons y decidí emplear la de Digimon Adventure por ser con la que más estoy familiarizado.**

* * *

**II**

Lo primero que hizo Tai al tener conciencia de sí fue abrir los ojos. Inmediatamente tuvo que cerrarlos y comenzar a abrirlos lentamente pues la luz del sol, que le daba directamente en el rostro, acababa por deslumbrarlo. Se sentó y ya con un poco más de calma notó que se encontraba en un bosque, parte de él se le hacía familiar, pero no pudo profundizar más en sus cavilaciones pues una voz lo interrumpió.

—¡Tai, Tai, Tai! ¡Qué alegría que ya despertaste! —pronunció un pequeño ser redondo, de piel rosada, con dos orejas largas y una sonrisa que abarcaba el ancho su rostro. Su nombre, Koromon y era el digimon compañero de Tai.

—¡Koromon, que bueno es verte de nuevo! —exclamó el chico, seguido de un fuerte abrazo, sin duda en el tiempo que habían estado separados fue duro para ambos.

Al ponerse de pie sintió que se había encogido algunos centímetros. Se examinó meticulosamente y se dio cuenta de que tenía de vuelta su playera azul de mangas cortas, con una estrella naranja impresa en cada uno de los antebrazos. Sus pantaloncillos cafés y, sus tenis, calcetas y guantes blancos completaban su indumentaria. Su digivice se encontraba en la cintura de su pantalón y en el bolsillo derecho tenía su monocular.

—Koromon, ¿estamos en el digimundo? —preguntó Tai, pues aunque ya tenía un tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo ahí, no había logrado olvidarlo del todo; era imposible.

—No estoy seguro Tai, es cierto que se parece al bosque de la Isla File, pero también siento que un lugar distinto —contestó el digimon.

—Por cierto, ¿en dónde están los demás? —volvió a preguntar el muchacho.

—Eso tampoco lo sé. Lo último que recuerdo era que estaba en mi forma de Agumon con Gabumon recogiendo leña y de repente una luz me deslumbró. Cuando desperté me encontré en medio de este bosque y noté que había regresado a mi etapa bebé y que tú estabas a unos metros de mi —explicó el digimon.

—Ya veo, ya se me hacía raro que estuvieras en esta etapa. Lo mejor será que recorramos el bosque a ver si encontramos a los demás —sugirió Tai, por lo que empezaron a caminar para reconocer el lugar y encontrar a sus demás amigos digimons.

Koromon comenzó a brincar por los alrededores. En ese momento encontraron una pequeña esfera de luz.

—¡Mira Tai, una luz! ¡Tengo hambre! Me pregunto si esa esfera tendrá buen sabor.

El digimon se arrojó con su boca abierta hacía la esfera de luz atrapándola dentro de ella. Al momento ambos amigos se quedaron paralizados, sintieron una conexión mística entre los dos y una enorme paz surgir de sus cuerpos. Sus mentes quedaron en blanco y parecía que se habían vuelto uno con la naturaleza. Al reaccionar ambos se miraron.

—¿Qué fue eso Tai, tu también lo sentiste? —preguntó el digimon.

—Si Koromon, pero en verdad no tengo idea de que fue lo que nos pasó —contesto el muchacho.

Tai y Koromon se pusieron alerta al escuchar unos pasos cerca de donde ellos estaban. De repente apareció una silueta y era la que había visto junto a esa barrera extraña. Pero ahora podía ver que se trataba de un joven, de su edad, tez morena y cabello marrón. Vestía una chamarra azul con una decoración de flamas rojas que cubría la mitad inferior. Sus shorts eran cafés, su calzado eran una botas color naranja y portaba unos guantes color amarillo. Pero sin duda lo que más llamó la atención de Tai fueron los lentes de aviador que tenía puestos sobre la cabeza y que podría jurar que eran los suyos.

—¡Tai, pero ¿qué te pasó? ¿por qué estas otra vez como de once años? —cuestionó el extraño muchacho.

—Lo siento, pero la verdad no me acuerdo haberte visto. Aunque no puedo negar que me resultas extrañamente familiar —contestó Tai quien además se estaba rascando la nuca en señal de disculpa por no recordar.

—¿Cómo que no me reconoces? Soy Davis, uno de los nuevos "Niños elegidos". No me digas que tampoco te acuerdas que tú me regalaste tus lentes —comentó el joven.

—¡Ah! ¡Davis, si por eso te me hacías tan familiar! Perdona que no te reconociera pero es que si no mal recuerdo tienes la misma edad que mi hermana y en estos momentos aparentas la mía. Además, no recuerdo haberte dado mis lentes, es más los tengo colgados en mi cuello —respondió Tai.

—No me había dado cuenta de eso Tai. Esto es muy extraño —contestó Davis.

—Oye Davis, al parecer Tai no nos recuerda —mencionó el pequeño digimon que acompañaba a Davis. Era de pequeña estatura. Su cabeza, redonda, era un poco grande comparada con su cuerpo el cual era de dos colores: blanco que cubría la cara, cuello, pecho y abdomen; azul el resto. Sus brazos eran pequeños y cortos, además de que no tenía dedos. Sus orejas peculiares eran largas azules e inclinadas hacia arriba y tenía una cola.

—Eso parece DemiVeemon. Bueno entonces me presentaré como es debido. Mi nombre es Daisuke Motomiya, pero mis amigos me dicen Davis y este es mi compañero DemiVeemon —expresó el chico con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Muy bien, yo soy Taichi Kamiya, pero mis amigos me dicen Tai y este de aquí es mi digimon Koromon —respondió Tai al saludo.

—Si la verdad es que yo ya sabía quiénes eran ustedes —contesto Davis con el mismo gesto que Tai había confesado no acordarse de él.

De repente notaron que dos personas que se dirigían hacia donde ellos se encontraban. Al tenerlos de cerca vieron que eran dos chico y uno de ellos cargaba algo bajo uno de sus brazos. Los dos muchachos eran de tez blanca y castaños. Aparentaban la misma edad y estatura. Uno de ellos vestía un suéter azul de mangas cortas con una playera blanca de bajo. Sus pantalones eran grises, sus tenis verdes y portaba unas pulseras amarillas en las muñecas de sus brazos. El otro llevaba una playera amarilla y sobre ésta una camisa roja de manga corta, sus pantalones eran cafés al igual que sus lentes, sus tenis eran de color rojo y naranja, complementaba sus vestimenta una gorra con la visera hacia atrás. Un detalle que llamó la atención de Tai era que esos niños también llevaban unos lentes.

—Vaya, no imagine que hubiera más gente en los alrededores. Buenos días mi nombre es Takato Matsuki —se presentó el joven de suéter azul.

—Y yo soy Takuya Kanbara, mucho gusto —mencionó el chico de gorra, siguiendo el ejemplo de su acompañante.

—Mucho gusto, yo soy Taichi Kamiya, pero me pueden llamar Tai, éste es Koromon y es mi compañero. Ellos son Davis Motomiya y DemiVeemon —respondió Tai ante la presentación de ambos muchachos.

—¡Vaya, ustedes también tienen digimons! —mencionó Takato.

—Él es mi compañero y se llama Gigimon —diciendo esto mostró que lo que llevaba bajo el brazo era su digimon. La criatura era pequeña, de color rojo. Tenía cuatro patas y una cola; cuyo extremo era color negro y sus orejas parecían alas de murciélago.

—Disculpen, pero ¿podrían decirme si ustedes saben exactamente por qué estamos aquí? —preguntó Takuya.

—La verdad lo ignoro, a mi me trajo un ser extraño que me dijo que el digimundo estaba en peligro —contestó Tai.

Lo sorprendente fue que los otros tres chicos tuvieron una situación parecida. Todos habían sido llamados por una extraña persona.

—Con que aquí estaban, los estaba buscando desde hace un rato —expresó un joven recién llegado. Alto, de tez blanca, cabello castaño; un mechón de su pelo separado por una pequeña coleta era su peinado. Vestía unos pantalones beige, tenis rojos, una playera negra debajo de un chaleco rojo; ambas prendas sin mangas, y unas cintas negras alrededor de sus muñecas. Venía acompañado de un Koromon un poco más grande que el de Tai.

—Perdona, pero ¿tu quién eres? —interrogó Tai.

—Mi nombre es Marcus Daimon y soy el mejor peleador del digimundo. Él es mi compañero digimon Koromon y juntos somos el equipo invencible. Aunque, la verdad, creo que este no es un buen momento para presentaciones. Vamos, vengan conmigo que el ser que los trajo aquí necesita hablar con todos nosotros —contestó el joven.

—¿Tú lo conoces? —preguntó Davis.

—No, a mi me mandó un amigo mío a buscarlos. Cuando estemos todos juntos esa cosa o persona hablará con nosotros —respondió Marcus.

—Disculpa, pero cuando hablaste del ser que nos trajo no te incluiste, eso quiere decir que tu ya te encontrabas en el digimundo —externó su duda Takato.

—Sí y no, es algo complejo que aun no he entendido. Pero síganme que nos están esperando —respondió Daimon para concluir la plática y, con los demás jóvenes, emprender el camino.

Después de caminar por un tiempo, llegaron a las inmediaciones del bosque en el que se encontraba un árbol enorme y frondoso del que se desprendían muchas luces de diferentes colores. En los alrededores había pilas de enromes cubos con dibujos infantiles y árboles que en lugar de dar frutos tenían colgados en sus ramas juguetes de felpa.

—Estamos en la Ciudad del inicio —expresaron al mismo tiempo Tai y Takuya, ambos con un tono de sorpresa.

—Sin embargo, no recuerdo que estuviera ese enorme árbol —puntualizó Tai.

—Y yo no recuerdo que hubiera esos enormes cubos de juguete, son altos como un edificio —expresó Takuya.

—Perdonen pero, ¿qué es la Ciudad del inicio? —preguntó Takato.

—Es el lugar al que regresan todos los digimons que han muerto y que renacen en un digihuevo —respondió el Koromon de Tai.

—Eso es increíble, esto no se parece en nada el digimundo que yo conocí, ojalá también existiera un lugar como éste —dijo Takato con un tono de tristeza y melancolía.

—¿Quieres decir qué no había un lugar en el digimundo que visitaste en el que pudieran regresar los digimons? —preguntó Davis.

—No, mi experiencia fue que los digimons tenían constantes peleas y al derrotar a sus oponentes su información era absorbida por el digimon vencedor con el objetivo de hacerse más fuerte. Si la información no era absorbida se perdía en el espacio digital —contestó Takato ante la mirada atónita de sus acompañantes.

—En mi caso no había un sitio como éste, pero los digimons regresaban a ser un huevo en el mismo lugar en el que el digimon moría —comentó Marcus.

—Entonces al parecer hemos estado en digimundos diferentes, lo que me inquieta es que haya características de esos digimundos en este lugar —concluyó Tai.

—Eso es porque un fenómeno está ocasionando que todos esos digimundos se estén fusionando —explicó una voz rasposa, parecida a la de una persona anciana.

Al mirar el lugar del que provenía esa voz se toparon con una persona de edad avanzada, de corta estatura, tez blanca y arrugada. Era calvo salvo una pequeña coleta y bigote; de tonalidades blancas. Sus ojos parecían estar cerrados. Vestía una túnica negra con adornos color rojo al igual que sus guantes y calzado.

—Sr. Gennai ¿usted nos puede explicar lo que está pasando aquí y el por qué nos necesita? —preguntó Tai.

—¿Tú lo conoces? —interrogó Marcus.

—Claro, él es el señor Gennai, él nos ayudó a mí y a mis compañeros en nuestra lucha por salvar el digimundo —explicó Tai.

—¿Usted es el señor Gennai? porque yo lo recuerdo diferente —expresó Davis.

—Hola Davis ¿cómo has estado? —externó una voz de un hombre maduro.

Atrás del señor Gennai apareció un joven alto, de piel blanca, cabello castaño. Portaba una playera negra debajo de una túnica beige, zapatos del mismo color y un cinturón negro.

—Pero ¿cómo, usted también es el señor Gennai? —cuestionó un atónito Davis.

—En efecto Davis, pero esto es algo complicado y me sería mejor que se les explicará con calma la situación —respondió el joven Gennai. En su hombro apareció un pequeño digimon color blanco, su cabeza era grande, de ojos verdes, tenía una pequeña marca en el centro de su frente, era un triangulo rojo con la punta hacía abajo, en cada uno de sus lados había un pequeño triangulo negro. Sus orejas se expandían en un gran tamaño tomando la forma de alas, las cuales le permitían volar.

—¡Calumon, que alegría verte! —dijo un muy contento Takato.

—Calumon se siente muy feliz de ver a Takato, calu —respondió el pequeño digimon.

Acto seguido hicieron su aparición dos digimons. El primero, de nombre Bokomon, era de corta estatura, de piel blanca, era bípedo y tenía tres pequeños dedos grises en cada una de sus extremidades; en su abdomen portaba una faja rosa. El segundo se llamaba Neemon, era un digimon de piel amarilla, sus ojos se mantenían cerrados, sus orejas eran parecidas a las de un conejo, se movía en dos pies y en la parte inferior vestía los pantalones de una pijama de color rojo.

—Bokomon, Neemon, que bueno que los veo —dijo Takuya feliz de ver a sus amigos.

—Takuya es un gusto verte —contestó Bokomon el saludo.

De repente de la nariz de Neemon se formó una pequeña burbuja, señal de que estaba dormido. Por lo tanto Bokomon tomó el resorte del pantalón de Neemon y, estirándolo una distancia considerable, lo soltó dando como resultado un grito de dolor por parte del digimon.

—¡Uh! Por qué no puedes tomarte las cosas en serio, no ves que estamos en una situación muy difícil —regañó Bokomon a Neemon.

—Es cierto, lo mejor es que entren a el árbol, ahí se les informara con más calma lo que está pasando —sugirió el anciano Gennai.

Cuando se encontraron enfrente de ese enorme árbol notaron que alrededor se encontraban una gran cantidad de digihuevos los cuales eran cuidados por Elecmon, un digimon cuadrúpedo, de color rojo con franjas azules, en la parte final de su espalda se erigía su cola de nueve plumas; y por Swanmon un digimon tipo ave, parecido a un cisne blanco, tenía una pequeña armadura que consistía en un caso, una pechera y los protectores de sus patas.

Antes de cruzar la gran entrada que tenía el árbol, Tai dirigió su mirada al cielo y vio, a lo lejos, un enorme planeta azul con anillos de color turquesa y tenía unos agujeros de los que se desprendían unas columnas de luz color rosa.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Tai.

—Eso es el mundo real muchachos —respondió Takato dejando a los demás jóvenes estupefactos.

* * *

**Quisiera agradecer a todos aquellos que leyeron el primer capítulo de mi historia; en especial a: soel15, **Catalyn-Cat987, **Aoi Black, FranDiaz90 y Digiacrb.**


	3. III

**III**

Los jóvenes todavía no terminaban de asimilar la idea de que el digimundo que habían conocido había sufrido tantos, serios y drásticos cambios. Sin mencionar que era muy sospecho que hubiera otras personas que lo conocieran y de que algunas peculiaridades extrañas para unos, les eran altamente familiares a otros.

Al entrar al interior del árbol vieron a un pequeño digimon, parecido a un hurón blanco, en su cuerpo había varias marcas doradas, en su cuello portaba un anillo de poder y el final de su cola era una campana.

—Disculpa pero, ¿tú eres quién nos mandó a llamar? —preguntó Davis.

—No, yo no fui —contestó el digimon.

—A que bueno, ya se me hacía raro que una rata nos hubiera hecho venir —volvió a comentar el muchacho.

—No, él es el amigo que me mandó a buscarlos, su nombre es Kudamon —explicó Marcus.

De repente una niebla blanca empezó a cubrir el lugar y comenzó a concentrarse en el centro del lugar en el que apareció una esfera de luz blanca. El humo se fue reuniendo hasta dar la forma de un rostro humano, de mentón estirado y nariz respingada. Su cabello era largo y tenía una línea divisoria en medio y una luz en su interior le daba una mayor visibilidad.

—Me da gusto verlos digiaventureros —expresó con voz profunda y la cual resonó en todo el lugar.

Todos los jóvenes se quedaron intrigados pues nunca habían escuchado el término y tampoco nadie los había llamado así.

—Disculpen, pero todos ustedes han sido llamados de diferentes maneras como: "Niños elegidos", "Tamers", "Guerreros legendarios" o sencillamente "Humanos". Por eso me di a la tarea de buscar un nombre que pudiera englobar lo que han hecho y no se me ocurrió ninguno mejor que éste pues es la principal similitud que tienen todos ustedes, han vivido una gran aventura en el digimundo —explicó la extraña persona.

—Perdón, pero ¿nos podrías decir quién eres? —cuestionó Tai.

—Quien soy es una pregunta algo difícil de responder. Si lo que les inquieta es que les dé un nombre por el cual me puedan llamar, lamento decepcionarlos porque no lo tengo. Mi existencia, literalmente, ha sido corta por lo que carezco de uno. Les parece si solamente me hablan de "usted" —propuso.

—Eso no me importa mucho, lo que quiero saber es lo que está pasando y por qué estamos aquí —dijo Marcus.

—Muy bien, voy a explicarles. Como ustedes saben hay una conexión entre el digimundo y el mundo real. Pero hay algo que se llama multiuniverso, es decir que no sólo existe un mundo humano y un digimundo, sino varios y todos ustedes vienen de diferentes dimensiones y temporalidades —empezó su explicación ante las miradas de desconcierto de los muchacho.

—Continuo. En el inicio del universo se empezaron a formar las distintas realidades y durante ese proceso una fuerza maligna, proveniente de un lugar desconocido intentó alterarlas para causar su destrucción —diciendo esto el lugar se llenó de una luz cegadora.

Al abrir los ojos notaron que ya no se encontraban en el mismo lugar, ahora los cubría un inmenso espacio oscuro, como si fueran astronautas divagando en el espacio. De repente la voz del ser luminoso resonó en la mente de todos.

—No se preocupen, sólo estamos en un viaje astral. No me pueden ver porque soy un ser incorpóreo, pero escucharan mi voz y les estaré explicando lo que quiero que vean —dijo con voz calmada.

—¿Y, exactamente en dónde estamos? —preguntó Takato.

—Nos encontramos en un espació extraño en el que ningún ser vivo puede estar —contestó.

En el fondo empezó a surgir una silueta cuyos rasgos se hicieron visibles mientras se acercaba más. Era alto, su cuerpo era una armadura con tonos negros y dorados. Sus pies tenían dos dedos, las rodillas eran un par de calaveras, en el brazo izquierdo tenía una garra de tres dedos y en la muñeca un lanzallamas de gran potencia. El brazo derecho era una hoz de gran tamaño y filo.

—¿Quién es ese sujeto? —preguntó Tai.

—Su nombre es Reapermon, es un ser extraño, la única persona que conozco, aparte de mí, que puede vivir en este espacio. Se dirige hacía uno de los digimundos conocidos, pero su presencia estaba causando disturbios con otros —le respondió.

—¿Eso es lo que quisiste decir con qué hay muchos digimundos? —preguntó Davis.

—En efecto, hay una gran cantidad, pero no todos se estaban preparados para hacer algo al respecto. Sólo cuatro se encontraban en un cierto grado de desarrollo y, por lo tanto, ya tenían seres Guardianes poderosos —explicó.

Unos momentos después aparecieron cuatro diferentes agujeros dimensionales y unas siluetas salían de ellos. En los dos primeros había cuatro grandes criaturas en cada uno de ellos; en el tercero, tres y en el cuarto uno.

—¿Por qué hay dos grupos de las "Bestias sagradas"? —cuestionó Takato.

—Como les dije, los digimundos de los que ustedes vienen son diferentes entre sí, pero eso no quiere decir que no tengan coincidencias entre ellos. Esos dos universos tienen como digimons rectores al grupo conocido como las "Bestias sagradas". Sus nombres son Quinglongmon, Zhuquiaomon, Ebonwumon y Baihumon —les dijo.

—Pues yo de ellos sólo conozco a Quinglongmon —expresó Davis.

Quinglongmon era un dragón, su cuerpo azul estaba rodeado de cadenas. Contaba cinco pares de alas blancas de diferentes tamaños a lo largo de su cuerpo; su cabeza era de textura dura, como si fuese un casco, de color azul marino con rayos amarillos. Un cuerno azul, filoso como una espada, se ubicaba en la zona de la nariz, y sobresalía su larga barba blanca.

Zhuquiaomon era un ave roja con flamas amarillas. Tenía cuatro pares de alas de diferentes tamaños, uno de éstos los usaba para sostenerse y hasta contaba con tres uñas en cada una. Su cola era extensa y su cabeza tenía un casco rojo que iba desde el pico hasta la nuca.

Mientras que Ebonwumon era tortuga de enormes proporciones, con dos cabezas las cuales estaban cubiertas por un casco café, su piel era beige y su caparazón un gran árbol.

Por último Baihumon, un tigre blanco de gran tamaño con rayas azules. Un casco cubría su cara, tenía protectores en la patas delanteras y unos grilletes de acero en las traseras y cola. Todos y cada uno de ellos tenían dos pares de ojos y un conjunto de doce esferas al rededor de todo su cuerpo, conocidas como digicore.

—Esos son los Ángeles digimon —dijo Takuya.

—En efecto, el digimundo del que provienes está regido por los tres grandes ángeles: Seraphimon, Ophanimon y Kerpymon —completó la explicación la voz del ser luminoso.

Seraphimon era un ángel de características humanas, usaba una armadura de tonos plateados y azules, en la parte del estomago, la armadura, tenía el dibujo de un sol que proyecta un rayo de luz hacía abajo, éste simbolizaba la esperanza. Portaba un casco azul con una cruz amarilla que cubría toda su cara y dos alas que se desprendían de las orejas y contaba con cinco pares de alas doradas.

Ophanimon era un ángel femenino, llevaba una armadura azul con detalles dorados, portaba una jabalina y un escudo azul, tenía puesto un casco con una cruz dorada en el frente y un par de alas a los lados, le cubría sólo la mitad del rostro y tenía cinco pares de alas. Su armadura consistía en una coraza, su hombreras eran grandes y tenían forma de ruedas, llevaba zapatillas y guantes azules; por último, una faldón blanco debajo de una falda metálica, dejando descubierta la zona del abdomen.

El último, Kerpymon, un ángel de pelaje rosado y blanco, su brazos eran muy grandes; desproporcionados comparado con las demás partes de su cuerpo. Su cabeza era parecida a la de un conejo de orejas grandes, en las cuales tenía dos anillos sagrados. En su frente sobresalían tres cuernos y usaba un collar de múltiples puntas con cascabeles.

—¿Ese es el Rey Drasil? Pero, ¿qué hace aquí? —dijo Marcus con un tono de preocupación.

—Estoy enterado de que la computadora 2-9000 WZ, cuyo trabajo era monitorear la evolución de los digimons, tomó identidad propia y se autonombró Rey Drasil. Pero antes de eso, y debido a la situación de emergencia, tuvo que participar en esta batalla para su sobrevivencia y la del digimundo que debía vigilar —le reveló.

El Rey Drasil era una gran máquina que contaba con la habilidad de flotar en el aire. De color blanca, su base era grande en comparación con sus demás partes y tenia apariencia de pétalo, además de dos brazos fijos en los extremos y en el centro un visor en forma de "v" de contorno negro y fondo rojo. Pero, inmediatamente, cambió de aspecto, su cuerpo de cristal estaba cubierto por una armadura del mismo material. La parte baja era puntiaguda, tenía hombrearas de las que salían sus brazos en los cuales llevaba una espada en cada mano, su cabeza y cuello estaban cubiertos por un casco que, junto a las hombreras, daban la impresión de ser la parte superior de una estrella. Su cara permanecía visible y dos grandes listones de desprendían de su espalda.

Al estar todos formados en línea comenzaron a juntarse para crear una esfera de luz blanca, la cual, contenía la esencia de los emisores y un humo, también blanco, empezó a tomar la apariencia de un cuerpo humano, cuyo rostro era el mismo que del ser que los había llevado, sólo que ahora también podían ver el resto de la figura corporal y notaron que poseía un gran par de alas, parecidas a las de una paloma.

—Disculpa, pero ese ser que se acaba de formar, ¿eres tú? —preguntó Tai.

—En efecto y acaban de presenciar mi nacimiento —contestó

Después, el ser de luz atrajo un meteorito y extendiendo sus brazos hacía el frente arrojó la enorme roca en dirección a Reapermon. Cuando chocaron, Reapermon quedó encerrado en el centro de la enorme masa de tierra y quedó vagando en el espacio. Pero unos segundos antes, un objeto cubierto de un humo negro salió despedido hacía los agujeros de las dimensiones. Mientras la luz regresaba hacía sus emisores y, éstos, a cada uno de sus lugares de origen.

—Exactamente ¿qué fue lo que pasó? —interrogó Takato.

—Encerré a Reapermon en el centro del meteorito con un hechizo. Pero hasta ahora me di cuenta de que algo salió y no estoy seguro de lo que sea —contestó.

—¿Y para qué nos muestras esto? —dijo Marcus.

—Es para que vieran el origen de nuestro problema. Encerré a Reapermon y la emergencia había sido resuelta, o eso pensamos. Hace poco tiempo, aun no sé cómo, logró escapar. Al sentir su presencia los Guardianes se volvieron a juntar, comprendiendo que la situación volvía a ser alarmante —les explicó.

Volvían a ver al grupo de seres míticos repitiendo el proceso para darle vida al ser de luz. Pero fueron interrumpidos cuando Reapermon elevó su brazo y lo dejó caer expidiendo una luz delgada que se dirigió hacía el primero de los agujeros dimensionales alterando su estabilidad espacio-temporal. Luego, a una velocidad inaudita, empezó a rodearlos y a su paso dejaba un rastro de humo negro que iba haciéndose solido y creando una esfera negra en la que los estaba encerrando. Sin embargo, antes de quedar completamente sellado una estela de luz salió y se dirigió hacia los agujeros dimensionales que se estaban empezando a distorsionar como consecuencia de su interacción y de su forzosa fusión causada por el malvado digimon.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que está pasando? —cuestionó Davis.

—Al vencer a los Guardianes de cada digimundo, Reapermon inició el proceso de fusión de los distintos digimundo lo cual dará como resultado la destrucción del universo. Yo era el rayo de luz que salió. Lo primero que hice fue rescatar una región fundamental: la Ciudad del inicio, puesto que es el lugar en el que llega la información de los digimons que han fallecido y pueden renacer. Lo separé en un espació diferente por lo que, por el momento, no corremos peligro. Los detalles que han estado observando y que les son familiares a unos es debido a esa fusión —les contestó y explicó.

—Pero, entonces, si tu eres ese ser poderoso que ya encerró una vez a Reapermon ¿por qué nos pides ayuda? —cuestionó Takato.

—Les he pedido su ayuda porque no estoy al cien por ciento de mis capacidades, debido al encierro de los Guardianes y lo repentino de mi invocación no obtuve la totalidad de mis poderes. De hecho, estoy tan débil que no soy capaz de traer a todos los digiaventureros de las diferentes dimensiones, fue por lo mismo que sólo lo pude hacer con ustedes —respondió.

—Oye, me podrías decir cuáles fueron las causas que ocasionó el primer ataque de Reapermon, es decir, el corte que hizo llegó a una de las dimensiones —externó su duda Tai.

—Sí, ese golpe tenía dos propósitos: el primero; distraer a los Guardianes para poderlos encerrar antes de convocarme, y el segundo; empezar a ocasionar el caos en la continuidad espacio-tiempo interviniendo en un tiempo después que cada uno de los grupos tuvo su última batalla. En el caso de la primera dimensión, la más antigua de todas, había dos grupos por lo que fue en ésta en la que empezaron a notarse los disturbios causados por el corte de Reapermon el cual apreció como una barrera que parecía cortar el mundo y es por eso que ustedes dos —refiriéndose a Tai y a Davis— tienen la misma edad —les explicó.

—Y entonces, ¿qué es lo que tenemos que hacer? —volvió a preguntar Tai.

—Bueno, la situación es esta: Reapermon ha creado una fortaleza en la que se encuentra recobrando fuerzas después de enfrentarse a los Guardianes; si no se le detiene la destrucción del multiuniverso es segura. Ahora, la fortificación está custodiada por un ejército de criaturas de la oscuridad, sus cuerpos son de un metal negro; no tienen vida ni conciencia de sí mismos y sólo obedecen las ordenes de Reapermon. Para esto he mandado a reunir a todos los digimons capaces de mantener una batalla. Pero tengo la sospecha de que, dentro, las defensas deben ser las más fuertes, pues ésta no es otra cosa que un espacio interdimensional con diferentes niveles y conforme se vaya avanzando se acercan a su núcleo, lugar en el que encuentra Reapermon; por lo que cada reten será más peligroso. La misión es que ustedes se introduzcan a esa fortaleza, derrumben sus defensas y derroten a la criatura causante de todo esto —terminó de explicarles.

—¡Muy bien, puedes contar con nosotros! —expresaron todos, a excepción de Tai, hecho que llamó la atención de Davis.

—¿Pasa algo Tai? —le cuestionó Motomiya.

—Es que tengo algunas dudas. Primero, por lo visto el enemigo es extremadamente poderoso y estamos en un terreno desconocido pues la inestabilidad del digimundo ha hecho que muchas cosas cambien; por eso me pregunto sí podremos llevar a cabo la digievolución sin ningún problema. Lo segundo es que si seremos capaces de ocuparnos sólo nosotros de la situación, pues la experiencia me dice que necesitamos de la unión de todos los "Niños elegidos", o en este caso sería de los "Digiaventureros" para cumplir con nuestra misión —expresó Tai.

—Muy buenas preguntas. La primera es cierta, los cambios en el digimundo ha hecho que la digievolución, es decir, el proceso que sufren los digimons que les genera un cambio de apariencia y el mejoramiento de sus habilidades de batalla, es imposible de hacer. Pero por eso me he dado a la tarea de investigar las diferentes tipo de digievolución que han experimentado cada uno de los grupos y podré proporcionarles la habilidad de hacerlo. La segunda, yo también lo pensé y traeré a todos los miembros de sus grupos, pero primero necesito recargar fuerzas, contactarlos y preguntarles si están dispuestos a ayudar pues, como en su caso, no puedo obligarlos- le contestó el ser luminoso.

—¡Vaya, eres impresionante! —dijo Takato.

—Bien, comencemos, quiero que saquen sus digivice —les pidió.

Tai se sorprendió pues la forma de los dispositivos era diferentes. El de Davis, llamado D-3, era más grande que el suyo, algo ovalado, tenía una antena en la parte superior izquierda. La pantalla, cuadrada, se encontraba arriba; del lado derecho tenía un par de botones negros y otro de color blanco, circular y grande, hacía abajo. A los costados tenía un armazón protector de color azul.

El de Takato, también conocido como el "Digi-poder", era de color blanco, la pantalla se localizaba en el centro, rodeada de un adorno circular de color dorado con letras inscritas en él. Una correa de color rojo se desprendía de la parte superior y daba la opción al portador de poder colgarlo en el cuello, tal y como lo hacía Takato. Tres botones se encontraban en la parte inferior: uno, el de en medio, circular y grande; los otros dos de color dorado y alargados estaban a los lados. Por último, en el lado derecho tenía una abertura que cubría todo el largo del aparato y por la cual se podían deslizar cartas especiales para ayudar en la lucha al digimon otorgándole habilidades especificas.

Takuya sacó su celular, un modelo sencillo del tipo "barra", el cual fue transformado en su digivice, también llamado "D-Scan". Era largo, de color negro con un armazón rojo en la parte inferior derecha y dos botones blanco en la izquierda. La pantalla se encontraba centrada en la parte superior y estaba rodeada de un marco circular dorado. Finalmente, un pequeño cuadro se ubicaba en la cara superior el cual tenía la función de escanear información.

El último, el de Marcus, tenía forma rectangular; de color negro y detalles naranjas. La pantalla cuadrada era de color verde y se localizaba centrada en la parte superior. Destacaban dos detalles: el primero, un adorno redondo en la parte inferior y el segundo un escáner rojo en el lado derecho del aparato a la altura de la pantalla. Este dispositivo era nombrado como "Digivice Burst".

Cuando todos señalaron su dispositivos hacía enfrente capturaron una luz que provenía del ser incorpóreo y los digimons acompañantes digievolucionaron a siguiente nivel.

Los dos Koromon se transformaron en Agumon, éste era un dinosaurio amarillo, bípedo, con tres dedos en cada una de sus extremidades. Sus quijadas eran largas y con dientes filosos, sus ojos; color verde y tenía una pequeña cola. La diferencia entre ambos era el tamaño pues el compañero de Marcus era un poco más grande que el Tai, además de que usaba unas correas rojas en ambos brazos.

—¡Mira Tai, digievolucioné! —exclamó gustoso el Agumon de Tai.

—¡Qué bueno Agumon! —le respondió con un alegre abrazo.

—Jefe, ya estoy listo para la acción —dijo el Agumon de Marcus.

—Yo también Agumon, otra aventura nos espera —le contesto.

DemiVeemon se convirtió en Veemon, un dragón de color azul, se sostenía en dos extremidades, sus brazos eran más largos que en su fase antecesora, ahora ya tenía manos y cinco dedos en cada una. Sus orejas habían crecido un poco y en su nariz tenía un pequeño cuerno blanco.

—Davis, nosotros también pondremos todo nuestro entusiasmo —dijo Veemon.

—Eso ni lo dudes Veemon, nosotros nunca nos rendiremos —comentó Davis.

Finalmente, Gigimon había evolucionado en Guilmon un digimon dinosaurio de color rojo con detalles negros. Sus extremidades tenían tres dedos, en el caso de las patas dos hacia el frente y uno atrás. Su cola era larga, su estomago blanco y tenía un símbolo del "Digi-peligro" el cual era un triangulo equilátero con la punta hacia abajo, rodeado de un circulo y cada punta hacía contacto con otro triangulo equilátero.

—Takato, Guilmon está muy feliz de verte —dijo el digimon rojo.

—Yo también estoy feliz, te extrañe mucho Guilmon —le respondió Takato.

—Muy bien, con esto sus digivice pueden ser utilizados con normalidad, pero necesitarán ayuda extra para poder cumplir su cometido. Masaru Daimon, voy a activar tu carga de ADN para que puedas digievolucionar, pero sólo será hasta el nivel mega, porque este aparato fue diseñado por un humano y no estoy del todo familiarizado con su funcionamiento, sólo pude obtener lo elemental por lo que no podrás alcanzar el "Modo explosivo" —le advirtió el ser de luz y una flama pixeleada de color naranja apareció en su puño.

—No importa, Agumon y yo somos los mejores luchadores y podremos contra quien sea —respondió orgulloso.

—¡Así se habla jefe, somos el equipo invencible! —exclamó su Agumon.

—¿Pero, tu nombre no era Marcus? —preguntó Takato.

—Masaru es mi nombre, pero todos me llaman Marcus, entonces ya se me hizo costumbre presentarme así —les explicó el mencionado.

—A ti Takuya Kanbara te doy tus digispirits del fuego. Además te obsequiaré uno especial, un hymperspirit, para que no necesites fusionarlo con los digispirits del viento, hielo, tierra y el árbol —le dijo.

Aparecieron tres pequeñas estatuillas. Eran muy pequeñas tenían una base hexagonal y tenían diferentes figuras de armaduras, todas ellas de color rojo, con detalles de otros colores como blanco y amarillo.

—¡Muchas gracias, esto me será de gran ayuda —dijo agradecido Takuya.

—Takato, a ti te daré dos cartas: la de la "Súper digievolución" y la "Carta azul". Además de poder hacer la digievolución Matrix —le comunicó.

—¡Muchas gracias! Es usted muy amable —respondió el chico sosteniendo ambas cartas en su mano.

—Davis, a ti te daré tus tres digieggs: el del valor, la amistad y los milagros —le dijo el ser incorpóreo.

En ese momento se hicieron presentes tres objetos de diferentes formas. El primero era un huevo rojo con llamas amarillas, el símbolo de un sol tatuado en la parte frontal y arriba un enorme cuerno en forma de una navaja curvada.

El segundo era un huevo azul, estirado hacia los lados. Tenía detalles en color azul claro entre ellos un extraño símbolo: era un circulo que en su centro tenía el símbolo del Ying y el Yang, y el contorno se cerraba, en ambos extremos, con unas curvas que se unían y terminaban en punta, una apuntando hacia arriba y la otra hacia abajo; el emblema de la amistad.

El tercero era de oro, en forma octagonal con diferentes niveles, en la parte superior tenía grabada una "M" y unos triángulos a su alrededor. Todos ellos fueron transportados dentro de una "Terminal D", el cual es un aparato rectangular, en su lado derecho tenía una tapa que se levanta mostrando la pantalla, en el izquierdo tenía cuatro botones formados en cruz y otros tres en la parte inferior. Lo utilizaban para mandar mensajes de textos y para guardar los digieggs que son activados cuando se enlaza con el "D-3"

—Tai a ti te daré tu emblema y etiqueta —le dijo el ser de luz.

Apareció en el cuello del muchacho un dije muy peculiar, era dorado, en la parte superior tenía un agujero en el que se amarraba una cuerda para poder colgarlo, en su centro había un cristal. Dentro se encontraba una pequeña plaqueta en forma de trapecio, de color naranja y con el símbolo del valor en el centro.

Tai lo tomó entre sus manos y lo miró detalladamente. Ese jeroglífico simbolizaba su mejor cualidad: el valor. Siempre le llamó la atención de que fuera un sol, uno representado con varios círculos concéntricos de diferentes diámetros y ocho triángulos isósceles al rededor; la mitad de mayor tamaño. Dejó de admirarlo en cuanto escucho la voz del ser luminoso.

—Tengo que hacerles una advertencia. En el transcurso de su viaje uno de ustedes fue cubierto de un virus oscuro, que en algún momento de la batalla le hará perder la conciencia de sí, atacando a cuanta persona tenga enfrente. No he podido analizar quien de ustedes es el portador —les dijo.

—¿Cómo podremos averiguarlo antes de entrar al campo de batalla? —se cuestionó Takuya.

—Porque no dejamos que nuestro líder lo decida —sugirió Davis.

—Pero, ¿tenemos un líder? —interrogó Takato.

—Pues creo que soy el más calificado para esto, ya que soy más grande que ustedes —se postuló Marcus.

—No creo que esa no es una buena manera de nombrar un líder. Pero sin duda no estaría mal alguien que dirigiera al grupo para cumplir con el objetivo —expresó Takuya.

—¡Yo tengo una idea! Bueno, la verdad es que deduzco que todos hemos sido los líderes de nuestros diferentes grupos. Así que, porque no lo decidimos con una pequeña pelea entre nosotros. También nos serviría como entrenamiento y nos vamos familiarizando con nuestros estilos de pelear —propuso Tai.

—¡Me gusta la idea! Veamos que tan fuertes somos cada uno de nosotros —dijo Marcus y los demás se adhirieron al plan.

—Bueno, si ya lo han decidido mejor les doy de una vez un poder especial. Cada uno sus digimons aumentara sus habilidades de batalla cada que tengan una; la pondré en sus digivice —les explicó y una luz surgió de los dispositivos.

Entonces, Tai tomó su banda azul y se la puso en la frente dejando un pequeño fleco colgando en el centro se su cara y con una enorme sonrisa dijo:

—Muy bien, entonces, ¡manos a la obra! ¡Veamos quien es el más fuerte de nosotros!

* * *

Quisiera agradecer a todos los que han leído mi historia. A **Aio Black** por su review. A los nuevos seguidores: **Kazanari Kirika**, **Tatii Cx** y **PNeutro**. Además a los invitados que me dejaron un mensaje.

**lacosaquelee**: Espero que este capítulo haya respondido, en algo, tu duda.

**Guest**: Muchas gracias.

**zebra**: Por desgracia, no. No me pareció correcto porque decidí hacerlo basado en las series dobladas que vimos en televisión o internet. Como la versión americana de Xros wars, Digimon Fusion, no ha sido completamente transmitida pues tuve que omitirla. Aunque estoy planeando otra historia en la que, eventualmente, utilizaría los nombres de personajes y técnicas en japonés; en ella estaría incluida la temporada de Xros wars. Pero también necesito verla, pues no he tenido la oportunidad.


	4. IV

**IV**

Ya habiendo definido un método en la elección de su líder, los muchachos fueron llevados a un lugar especifico para no hacerle daño a los recién nacidos y a los digihuevos que se encontraban incubando. Llegaron a un coliseo romano y al entrar vieron que en la arena de batalla estaba dibujada una cancha de fútbol con porterías incluidas.

—¡Pero si es...! —dijo un sorprendido Tai, ante lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

—¿Sucede algo Tai? —preguntó Davis.

—Sí, es que ya había estado en este lugar en una ocasión anterior y me sorprendí; sólo es eso —le contestó.

—Con que era eso, pues la verdad aun no sé qué aventuras tuvieron en este lugar —expresó Davis.

—Bien, en este lugar estarán cómodos y podrán pelear a gusto —les dijo el viejo Gennai parado en medio del círculo central.

—¿Por qué escogieron este lugar Gennai? —le cuestionó Tai.

—No hay una razón en especifico. Como se les informé, los diferentes digimundos se están fusionando y sólo se rescató a la Ciudad del inicio por su importancia. Este lugar acaba de ser salvado y fue el elegido por ser el primero que el ser de luz encontró —respondió el anciano.

Habiendo reconocido el terreno se dispusieron a poner algunos lineamientos para la batalla. Debido a que eran muchos los niveles de digievolución (micro, bebe, entrenamiento, adulto, perfeccionado y mega) se acordó que sólo pelearían en las últimas tres etapas y que iba a ser una batalla de todos contra todos. Esto les serviría para ver la forma de pelear que tenían e irse acostumbrando para poder tener un mejor resultado ante el gran desafío que les esperaba.

Cada uno se posicionó en diferentes partes de la arena. El primero en hacer su movimiento fue Marcus.

—¡ADN cargando! —gritó y de su mano apareció una llama naranja, compuesta de pixeles. Puso su mano sobre su digivice, después una luz salió de la pantalla para cubrir a su Agumon.

—¡Agumon digievolucionar a...! ¡GeoGreymon! —fue lo que dijo el pequeño digimon.

El cambio fue notable pues ahora era un dinosaurio de piel naranja, con algunas rayas color azul. Se movía en dos patas; en cada una de sus cuatro extremidades tenía tres dedos. La parte superior de su cabeza era de una textura dura, como si fuese un casco de color café, tenía tres cuernos: uno en la nariz y los otros dos en los extremos posteriores. Unos picos se desprendían de la parte inferior, y otros dos en los hombros. Por último, sus correas seguían en su lugar.

Esto no pasó desapercibido por Tai, pues la digievolución de ese Agumon era muy parecida a la del suyo. Sin embargo, no prestó demasiada atención porque eso era, hasta cierto punto, lógico y porque Takuya comenzaba con su digievolución.

De su mano surgió un pequeño aro de datos que rodeaba su palma izquierda, conocido como "Digicore". Después de gritar:

—¡Digispirit digivolves a...! —juntó el digicore con el escáner de su digivice y su cuerpo se cubrió de una luz blanca. Al disiparse, el cuerpo de Takuya había cambiado.

Ahora era Agunimon, según había dicho al terminar su transformación. Tenía un aspecto humano, portaba una armadura de color rojo con negro, la pechera era de color blanco, en las muñecas llevaba unas pulseras grises y unos guantes negros y, en la región dorsal de las manos, tenía una placa con tres agujeros. En la cabeza llevaba una máscara con tres cuernos enfrente, su cabello era rubio y largo. Sin duda, la parte superior de este digimon era la figura de una de las estatuillas que Takuya había recibido por parte del ser luminoso.

Takato tomó una de sus cartas con la mano derecha y con la otra su digivice, los elevó por encima de su cabeza y deslizó la carta sobre la ranura de su dispositivo. Mientras ejecutaba el movimiento dijo:

—¡Cambio de carta...! ¡Conexión de súper digievolución!

En ese momento Guilmon exclamó: —¡Guilmon digivolves a...! ¡Growlmon!

Growlomon era un dinosaurio rojo de gran tamaño, la zona de su pecho y abdomen era color blanco; en la que se encontraba el símbolo del digi-peligro. Era bípedo y tenía dos brazos largos con garras de tres dedos cada una. Poseía unos cuernos en la parte superior de su cabeza, una cabellera blanca y su cola era larga y gruesa.

—¡Vaya, ustedes hacen un gran show para poder digievolucionar! —expresó Davis quien sólo apuntó su digivice hacia Veemon y este inmediatamente se transformó exclamando:

—¡Veemon digivolves a...! ¡ExVeemon!

Este nuevo digimon era de gran estatura, sus colores seguían siendo el azul y el blanco. Su cuerpo tenía rasgos humanos, su cola era más larga y su cuerno era filoso, curvado y grande. Ahora poseía unas alas blancas y una "X", con las dos patas bajas separadas, tatuada en el pecho y una "V" amarilla en la frente.

Mientras que Tai hizo lo mismo y Agumon pasó a ser Greymon. A diferencia de GeoGreymon, su tamaño era menor, no tenía ninguna extensión ósea en sus hombros y tampoco tenía las correas rojas en sus brazos. Pero había algo en Tai que no pasó desapercibido por nadie, estaba muy tranquilo y se le veía seguro de sí mismo. La sonrisa en sus labios no había desaparecido.

Takato veía su digivice y de él salió una pequeña pantalla circular holográfica que le mostraba la información de los digimons. Sólo tuvo problemas con los datos de Agunimon y GeoGreymon, pues el dispositivo tuvo que hacer una búsqueda exhaustiva para mostrar sus características.

La batalla comenzó con el primer movimiento, ejecutado por Agunimon. De los agujeros de la placa de metal en su puño derecho, salieron tres pequeñas columnas de fuego las cuales lanzó hacia Greymon, Growlmon y GeoGreymon; el ataque llamado: "Dardos de fuego" sólo fue un pequeños distractor y Agunimon había elegido sus blancos por ser todos ellos grandes dinosaurios y poder luchar contra ExVeemon para ir empezando a calentar.

Mientras Agunimon atacaba, GeoGreymon se dirigió directamente a luchar contra Greymon. Estaba confiado en que la velocidad a la que iba y la masa de su cuerpo, mayor que la de su oponente, le permitirían dar un duro golpe. Sin embargo, la cosa no resultó como la planeó porque Greymon caminó algunos pasos hacia delante y se agachó, cuando GeoGreymon estuvo cerca lo cargo y con sus cuernos lo aventó hacia arriba elevándolo a una gran altura y cayendo de una manera estrepitosa.

Este movimiento llamó la atención de todos pues, ¿cómo pudo un digimon de menor tamaño hacerle eso a uno de mayor masa y hacerlo ver tan fácil? Sin duda, ese Greymon sería el oponente a vencer. Por lo que Growlmon se dirigió a embestirlo, pero fue recibido por un fuerte golpe con la frente que lo mandó volando hacia atrás. Agunimon tomó su turno para atacar con "Patada salamandra". Giró sobre su eje, provocó un torbellino de fuego que terminó al estampar su pierna derecha sobre la cabeza de su objetivo, el cual ni se inmutó y fue repelido por un golpe de su cola.

—¡Es impresionante! Sabía que Greymon era fuerte, pero nunca pensé que tanto —exclamó Davis. Por su parte, ExVeemon emprendió el vuelo y al llegar a una altura considerable se abalanzó sobre Greymon, pero como hace unos momentos, su ataque también fue repelido con un cabezazo.

En un ataque en conjunto Agunimon y ExVeemon utilizaron su técnica especial: "Salamandra ardiente" y "X-Láser", respectivamente. La primera consistía en una bola de fuego que se formaba en cada uno de sus puños y eran lanzados hacia el enemigo. La segunda era la expulsión de un láser de la "X" tatuada en su pecho.

Pero Greymon las neutralizó formando una barrera de fuego que emergió de su boca. Dejando su estado pasivo, se impulsó con su piernas y se lanzó, tal cohete, sobre Agunimon dejándolo fuera de combate inmediatamente.

GeoGreymon se puso de pie y lanzo una "Mega flama", una esfera de fuego pero que fue neutralizada por otra barrera de fuego. En ese momento ExVeemon atacó pero fue rechazado por un golpe de cola y enviado lejos, haciéndolo regresar a ser Veemon. Mientras que Growlmon se preparaba para atacar con una "Flama expeliante" una esfera de energía blanca, algo alargada, la cual fue regresada por varias bolas de fuego, estrellando al compañero de Takato en los muros del coliseo.

Sólo quedaban los dos dinosaurios naranjas de pie y fue que GeoGreymon se decidió a usar la "Maga explosión" una esfera de energía con un enorme poder destructivo pero que fue repelida y devuelta por la "Mega flama" de Greymon dando terminado el round con un claro vencedor.

Los demás chicos, sencillamente, no lo podían creer; la demostración de poder que había dado Greymon era increíble. Mientras que los Gennai, Calumon, Bakemon, Neemon y Kudamon observaban seriamente el curso del encuentro, como si no les sorprendieran esa abismal diferencia.

—¡Muy bien, tú te lo buscaste! Tal vez ganaste este asalto pero no creas que me daré por vencido ¡es hora de pasar al siguiente nivel! ¡ADN carga total! —diciendo esto la carga de ADN de Marcus cubrió todo su cuerpo y se expandió hacia arriba y luego poniéndolo sobre su digivice del que salió disparado un rayo que hizo que GeoGreymon cambiara forma a RizeGreymon.

Era un poco más grande, su brazo izquierdo se había transformado en un enorme revolver de gran potencia. Su casco era metálico y una mata color rojo salía de él. Ahora tenía un par de propulsores en su espalda que fungían como alas y su pecho estaba cubierto con una armadura roja.

Takuya, quien había perdido su digievolución se dispuso a repetirla. Sus movimientos corporales y la frase eran los mismos, pero en este caso lo que se desprendió de su mano no fue un aro de digicore, sino una esfera compuesta por varios de éstos. Ahora era más alto tenía una armadura roja con detalles plateados y amarillos. En cada uno de sus brazos llevaba unos cañones, del mismo color que la armadura, cubiertos por unas tapas romboides de color dorado; siendo sus lados inferiores de mayor tamaño. Poseía un par de alas naranjas de gran tamaño y su cabeza era blanca y dura, tenía tres cuernos, dos a los lados y uno enfrente; con algunas líneas rojas. Su quijada inferior era parecida a la de un ave y era de color amarillo. Su nombre, BurningGreymon.

Takato tomó su carta azul e hizo el mismo movimiento al desplazarla en su digivice, dando paso al siguiente nivel de Growlmon: WarGrowlmon. Aumentó su tamaño, estaba cubierto una armadura pesada de colores rojo y blanco en la parte del pecho, cuello y mandíbula. En la zona del centro tenía el mismo símbolo del peligro digital y a los costados un par de cañones. De la parte trasera se desprendían dos propulsores que le servían para volar a gran velocidad. Sus brazos, metálicos, contaban con cuchillas a los lados.

Mientras que Davis sólo grito: —¡Digievoluciona...!

Y Veemon decía: —¡Veemon armor digivolves a...! ¡Raidramon, "la amistad perdurable"!

Raidramon era de estatura mediana, cuadrúpedo, con una armadura negra en todo su cuerpo dejando descubierta la cola y el cuello. Sus orejas seguían siendo puntiagudas, pero eran más delgadas y cortas. Su nariz tenía un cuerno filoso en forma de relámpago; otros tres cuernos más, pertenecientes a la armadura, en la parte de la espalda y el emblema de la amistad marcado en su pecho.

Tai cruzó su mirada con la de Greymon, para después elevar su brazo derecho en el que tenía su digivice y posteriormente su emblema brilló. Greymon fue cubierto por la luz de la digievolución y pronunció:

—¡Greymon ultra digivolves a...! ¡MetalGreymon!

Su tamaño había aumentado considerablemente; sin ser mayor a RizeGreymon. Su casco era metálico con unos adornos en la mandíbula, y cabello rojizo en la parte de la nunca. Su pecho estaba cubierto por una armadura y su brazo izquierdo era totalmente metálico. Por último un par de maltratadas alas de metal se ubicaban en su espalda. El digivice se había tornado naranja y daba la impresión de que vibraba de forma constante.

Todos se encontraban atentos a los movimientos de MetalGreymon, era claro que se había vuelto el objetivo de todos; pues en el anterior round, aunque lo llegaron a golpear, no le hicieron gran daño. Raidramon fue el primero en dirigirse a él, iba cargado de electricidad para poder electrocutarlo y los demás se movieron para taclearlo.

MetalGreymon, en un movimiento rápido, levantó el vuelo haciendo que todos colisionaran y se electrocutaran. Raidramon se reincorporó del golpe a una velocidad asombrosa y reunió una gran energía en su espalda hacía MetalGreymon quien se encontraba unos metros detrás de ellos. El ataque, llamado "Relámpago azul" fue fácilmente esquivado, pero ya en tierra Raidramon se propuso a hacer su técnica especial: "Hoja deslumbrante". Un poderoso rayo que se desprendía de su cuerno en la nariz; pero otra vez resultó infructuoso. Como respuesta MetalGreymon abrió su boca y le disparó una ráfaga de fuego con el nombre de "Flama nova" que lo dejó fuera de combate.

Mientras Davis corría a auxiliar a un agotado Veemon, BurningGreymon emprendía el vuelo, los cañones que tenía en sus brazos giraron y los colocó boca abajo para empezar a disparar una ráfaga de balas de fuego; ataque cuyo nombre era "Balas de fuego". Pero MetalGreymon surcó los cielos haciendo acrobacias aéreas para esquivarlas y contraatacar con un ataque en picada que arrojó a lo lejos al digimon de fuego.

WarGrowlmon usó sus "Brazos de sable" contra MetalGreymon quien las detuvo con su brazo metalizado. Mientras RizeGreymon formó un rayo de la parte delantera de sus alas y lo lanzó hacia los dos dinosaurios cibernéticos. El "Destructor creciente" le dio de lleno a WarGrowlmon ya que MetalGreymon se percató del ataque y pudo evadirlo.

Estando a una distancia considerable, MetalGreymon extendió su brazo izquierdo y usó su "Mega garra" contra RizeGreymon, la cual consistía en que la garra metálica salía disparada dándole un duro golpe al rival y regresaba a su lugar por una cadena que la conectaba con el resto del brazo.

BurningGreymon se había reincorporado a la lucha, encendió su cuerpo en llamas, luego las concentró en su cola y disparó un poderoso torbellino de fuego llamado "Tormenta de fuego". La técnica dio de lleno con su objetivo, rodeándolo de llamas, pero sin duda todos quedaron sorprendidos cuando MetalGreymon emprendió el vuelo y empezó a girar en el aire haciendo una especie de tornado que le ayudó a apagar el fuego. En el aire, MetalGreymon volvió a utilizar su Mega garra pero esta vez enredó a BurningGreymon y lo estrelló contra WarGrowlmon.

En ese momento RizeGreymon disparó tres balas de su brazo izquierdo. MetalGreymon recibió directamente este ataque llamado "Revólver destructor" y ese momento fue aprovechado por un debilitado WarGrowlmon quien utilizó su más poderosa técnica: "Cañones atómicos". Un par de rayos disparados de los cañones de su pecho. MetalGreymon recibió un gran daño. Sin embargo, él aun seguía en pie de lucha dejando aun más impresionados a sus compañeros por la resistencia demostrada.

Esa impresión que tenían los demás le dio tiempo suficiente a MetalGreymon para reponerse, un poco, del ataque recibido para contraatacar con su técnica especial: "Gigas destructoras". De la armadura de su pecho se abrieron un par de puertas que permitieron ver que había dos orificios que contenían misiles; utilizándola tres veces dejó exhaustos a sus objetivos.

Takuya había perdido su digievolución y RizeGreymon había quedado muy lastimado. Era claro que MetalGreymon estaba exhausto y que el ataque no había sido con toda su potencia, pues posiblemente habría regresado a ser Agumon. Sin embargo, algo raro pasaba con WarGrowlmon, una neblina negra lo estaba empezando a cubrir y cada vez se expandía más terminando de crear un campo de energía que lo rodeaba por completo y por el que no se podía ver. Estaba claro que eso no era normal y la cara de preocupación de Takato lo hacía más evidente.

—¡No puede ser, no, no, WarGrowlmon... él...! —era lo que pronunciaba Takato, dejando muchas dudas a todos.

—¿Qué está pasando Takato? —lo interrogó Davis, pero obtuvo como respuesta las mismas frases entrecortadas y sin sentido.

—Creo que está sufriendo una digievolución peligrosa —contestó Tai.

—¿Cómo que sufriendo una digievolución peligrosa? —preguntó Takuya.

—Por lo que puedo ver WarGrowlmon va a digievolucionar en un digimon agresivo, no reconocerá a nadie y nos atacará sin razón alguna, por lo que puedo afirmar que él es el portador del virus del que nos habló ese ser luminoso —contestó.

—¡Me sorprendes Tai, por lo general esas cosas las dice Izzy! —exclamó Davis.

—Aunque no me lo creas Davis, yo también estoy sorprendido pero es algo que se me vino a la mente de inmediato —dijo Tai dejando anonadado a Davis.

—¡Entonces si es una digievolución peligrosa debemos detenerlo de una vez! ¡Vamos RizeGreymon, demuéstrales lo que sabes hacer! —expresó un animado Marcus.

RizeGreymon se dirigió directo al campo de energía con el que se estrelló. Fue el turno de MetalGreymon quien tampoco pudo traspasar la barrera. Kudamon y los demás se acercaron a los chicos para observar la situación.

—Calu, WarGrowlmon está atrapado, calu. Debemos rescatarlo, calu —dijo el pequeño Calumon.

Mientras Bokomon revisaba su libro verde en el que tenía la información precisa de varios digimons, lugares y leyendas; pero su búsqueda estaba arrojando resultados.

—¿No has encontrado nada? —le preguntó Neemon.

—No, creo que como este es un hecho inédito es posible que no haya nada registrado en mi libro ni en ningún otro- le contesto.

—Eso es muy lógico Bokomon —dijo el Gennai joven.

Mientras, Kudamon se acercaba al campo de fuerza para intentar traspasarlo, sin conseguirlo.

—Es muy raro que ninguno de nosotros podamos pasar esa barrera. Takato ¿tú sabes que le está pasando a tu compañero digimon? —cuestionó Kudamon a un Takato más calmado.

—Creo que esta digievolucionando a Megidramon, un digimon de tipo dragón; muy peligroso —respondió el muchacho.

—Perdona pero ¿qué función tenía Guilmon? —preguntó el joven Gennai.

—Guilmon es un tipo virus, al igual que Megidramon —respondió Takato.

—Es virus, eso explica porque él fue el infectado, eso tiene lógica —comentó Kudamon.

—Tengo la teoría de que nosotros no podemos pasar esa barrera porque no somos del tipo virus —comentó el anciano Gennai.

—Eso también suena lógico —dijeron Kudamon y Bokomon.

—Bueno en ese caso, MetalGreymon regresa a ser Greymon —ordenó Tai y el digimon cumplió.

Al hacerlo, Tai se dirigió a la barrera y fue repelido por una corriente de aire proveniente del interior del campo de fuerza. Volvió a intentarlo y paso lo mismo.

—¡Tai detente, no podrás hacerlo! —dijo Davis.

—No lo haré, les demostraré que soy el más valiente del grupo y no se atrevan a detenerme —respondió.

—Eso suena completamente tonto, esa no es un motivo para arriesgarse así. Yo aprendí que debes de tener una buena razón para luchar y hacerse el valiente no es una de ellas. Es para proteger a los que te importan —dijo Marcus.

La tercera vez que Tai intentó hacerlo una energía oscura empezó a cubrir a Greymon e hizo su aparición SkullGreymon. Era un digimon dinosaurio de gran tamaño, no tenía piel; era un esqueleto. Tenía una enorme quijada, su rostro atemorizaba a quien lo mirara y en su espalda llevaba un gran misil naranja.

SkullGreymon empezó a atacar y su primer objetivo fue el campo de energía que traspasó sin ningún problema. En medio de un forcejeo salió Megidramon, un digimon dragón grande de color rojo con partes de color amarillo y su pecho era blanco, en el cual llevaba el símbolo del digi-peligro. Tenía un par de enormes alas rojas, la parte inferior de su cuerpo era una enorme cola, en su cabeza tenía tres cuerno y una gran dentadura.

—Muy bien, ya salió de ese campo. Davis, por lo que noté a ti te dieron tres digieggs, sólo has usado uno ¿alguno de ellos le permite a Veemon alcanzar la etapa mega? —preguntó Tai.

—Sí, el digiegg de los milagros —respondió.

—Eso quiere decir que tienes otra digievolución, la del digiegg del valor, úsala —dijo Tai.

—Yo también tengo otra digievolución a aparte de la de la etapa mega —comentó Takuya.

—Bueno, pues ustedes junto con RizeGreymon se encargarán de detener a Megidramon y a SkullGreymon, traten de cansarlos para que regresen a la etapa de entrenamiento —explicó Tai.

—Espera Tai, ¿tú hiciste a propósito que Greymon digievolucionará a SkullGreymon? —preguntó un atónito Davis.

—Sí, y para eso tuve que recordar lo que pasó en esa ocasión. Yo forcé mi cualidad, el valor, y provoqué esa digievolución. En este casó hice lo mismo, pero para lograrlo tuve que convencerme a mí mismo que lo que buscaba era la gloria, ser el héroe, demostrarles a ustedes de lo que soy capaz; y por eso se los dije en voz alta, para convencerme a mí mismo de eso —explicó Tai.

—¡Bien déjalo todo en mis manos! ¡RizeGreymon vamos a cansarlos tanto que no van a querer levantarse en semanas! —gritó Marcus.

—¡Sí que si jefe! —respondió el enorme digimon.

Mientras Takuya volvía a iniciar su digievolución. Los ademanes y la esfera conformada por anillos de digicores eran los mismos, sólo cambió la frase la cual era:

—¡Doble spirit, digivolves a...! ¡Aldamon!

Takuya había fusionado sus dos digispirits el humano (Agunimon) y el bestia (BurningGreymon) y el resultado fue un digimon que conservó la mayor parte del cuerpo de BurningGreymon, a excepción de la cabeza y los brazos los cuales eran los de Agunimon. Los cañones en sus brazos estaban invertidos para ya no tener que girarlos.

Por su parte, Davis dio nuevamente su grito de: "¡Digievoluciona!" y Veemon complementó con su:

-¡Veemon armor digivolves a...! ¡Flamedramon, "el valor en llamas"!

Flamedramon era similar a ExVeemon pero era más delgado y más pequeño. Ya no poseía alas y ahora portaba una armadura roja con llamas amarillas la cual protegía sus pies, rodillas, manos, pecho y cara. Resaltaba un gran cuerno en su nariz, tres garras en sus extremidades y el símbolo del valor tatuado en su espalda.

El ataque no se hizo esperar. RizeGreymon los embistió estrellándolos contra uno de los muros, en seguida, se enfocó en SkullGreymon mientras Flamedramon y Aldamon peleaban contra Megidramon. Aldamon atacó con su "Bola de fuego", la cual era una esfera de fuego que creaba en su pecho con ambas manos y que al elevarlas la esfera se expandía para, posteriormente, ser lanzada a su objetivo.

Flamedramon había dado un gran brinco y desde las alturas su cuerpo se cubrió de llamas y en un ataque en picada se dirigió a Megidramon dándole un duro golpe, el cual tenía por nombre "Bólido de fuego". Mientras tanto, RizeGreymon atacaba con su "Golpe solido", el cual consistía en golpear al enemigo con el revólver, y cuando se dirigía hacia SkullGreymon para atacarlo, éste lo repelió con un duro manotazo.

Un enojado Megidramon le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Flamedramon y se abalanzo sobre Aldamon el cual se encontraba luchando separando las quijadas de su oponente. Pero fue salvado por SkullGreymon quien embistió a Megidramon para reanudar su pelea particular.

En ese momento los tres digimons utilizaron sus técnicas especiales. La estructura romboide de los cañones de Aldamon se separaron por la mitad y juntando sus dos brazos gritó: "Misiles de fuego", inmediatamente empezó a mover sus brazos adelante y hacia atrás intercalando su posición y de este acto salieron disparado una gran cantidad de misiles. Flamedramon utilizó su "Ariete de fuego", de su brazo derecho salieron disparadas tres esferas de fuego y RizeGreymon usó nuevamente su Revólver destructor.

Al hacer contacto, los ataques produjeron una espesa nube de humo que al disiparse mostró a unos rendidos Gigimon y Koromon los cuales fueron inmediatamente atendidos por sus compañeros humanos.

—Será mejor que Gigimon regresé a la Ciudad del inicio para encontrar una forma de poder quitarle el virus —dijo el anciano Gennai a un triste, pero más tranquilo, Takato.

—Claro, en un momento regreso muchachos —se despidió Takato.

-Pobre Takato, calu. Espérenme, Calumon quiere ir con ustedes, calu —gritó el pequeño digimon.

Mientras tanto, Tai había tomado entre sus manos a Koromon y se alejó de los muchachos. A unos pocos metros se detuvo y dijo con voz clara:

—Será mejor que retomemos la pelea para mañana, creo que todos necesitamos un descanso. Además, ya anocheció ¿qué opinan?

—De acuerdo —dijeron los chicos unísonamente.

Tai siguió su camino hacia afuera del estadio y se recostó sobre el césped de una pequeña colina cercana. Estaba meditando lo sucedido y el escenario le ayudaba. El silencio era cómodo y el paisaje inmejorable con la luz de tres hermosas lunas alumbrando. Sin duda, no era muy común encontrarse con tres satélites luminosos de color amarillo, rosa y azul. Sin contar con ese extraño planeta, que Takato les había informado que era el mundo real.

—Koromon, perdóname por obligarte a hacer esa digievolución —se disculpó un apenado Tai.

—No te preocupes Tai, era la única forma de solucionarlo —le respondió el pequeño digimon.

Se miraron a los ojos y sabían que habían actuado por el bien del grupo. Contemplaron el bello paisaje y partieron hacia la tierra de Morfeo; dispuestos a prepararse para dar su mejor esfuerzo desde el momento en el que llegase el alba.

* * *

Agradecimientos a:** **Aoi Black, Guest y Uchiha1507 ****por dejar un review.


	5. V

**V**

A la mañana siguiente, todos se reunieron en el árbol ubicado en el centro de la Ciudad del inicio. Se encontraban desayunando y el silencio era incómodo para todos los muchachos. El primero en terminar fue Tai y se dirigió a la colina en la que había pasado la noche.

Takato se propuso seguirlo; necesitaba hablar con él. Al darle alcance en la cima de la colina, tomó un respiro para poder hablar.

—Perdóname, pero creo que no te agradecí el haber hecho lo que hiciste para poder cansar a Megidramon —comentó.

—No tienes que agradecerme. Todos somos necesarios para la batalla que se nos avecina, y quién sabe qué hubiera pasado si no habríamos actuado de esa forma —le respondió.

—¿Te puedo confesar algo? —preguntó Takato el cual continuó después de que Tai afirmara moviendo la cabeza—. Te has ganado mi respeto, y para mí, ya eres el líder del equipo.

—En verdad te lo agradezco, sólo espero que esa no sea una razón para que no luches con todo lo que tienes ahora que reanudaremos el combate —le advirtió Tai.

Continuaron platicando, el tema de conversación fueron las aventuras que Takato y sus amigos habían tenido con los digimons. Le contó cómo fue que consiguió su digivice, al deslizar una carta azul en una maquina lectora de cartas que utilizaba en los juegos de cartas que participaba con sus amigos Kenta y Hirokazu. También, que fue gracias a ese dispositivo que pudo tener a Guilmon, pues él fue una invención suya, y al deslizar el dibujo, con su información, sobre la ranura del digivice, éste creó su digihuevo.

Le comentó la lucha que tuvieron con digimons que se perdían en la brecha digital y terminaban en el mundo real, por lo que tenían que enfrentarlos para que no causaran destrozos. La situación llegó a un punto en el que uno de los dioses del digimundo mandó a algunos de sus doce fieles sirvientes a combatirlos y recuperar a Calumon para poder hacerse más poderosos, ya que el pequeño digimon poseía el poder de la digievolución, la cual necesitaban para combatir a un extraño enemigo que amenazaba su mundo. Tuvieron que luchar arduamente para salvar ambos mundos y rescatar a una amiga muy querida que había quedado en shock después de la muerte de su compañero digimon. Cuando la crisis se solventó, los digimons tuvieron que regresar al digimundo y permanecer en él.

Al terminar, se dirigieron de regreso al árbol. En el camino vieron que Takuya y Davis estaban jugando fútbol soccer con un balón que encontraron. Sin poder evitarlo, Tai se les unió. No podía negar que una de sus actividades favoritas era practicar ese deporte y tampoco podía negar que los chicos jugaban extremadamente bien.

Con el cansancio físico, a Davis le dio hambre y fue directo al árbol a saciarse. Quedando solos, Takuya y Tai, empezaron a entablar una plática y el primero le contó su experiencia en el digimundo. Él y sus compañeros habían sido llamados por una entidad extraña, que más adelante supieron que se trataba de Ophanimon, quien llamó a una gran cantidad de niños con la misión de encontrar alguno de los digispirits de los antiguos diez guerreros legendarios y ayudarlos en la terrible situación en la que se encontraban pues el tercer ángel del digimundo, Kerpymon, estaba acabando con el digimundo.

Cuando los cinco miembros del equipo encontraron sus digispirits se enfrentaron a los restantes cinco guerreros legendarios que estaban al servicio de Kerpymon. En el transcurso de las batallas lograron derrotarlos y descubrieron que el guerrero de la oscuridad, Koichi, resultó ser el hermano gemelo de Kōji, uno de los miembros del equipo y el guerrero de la luz; quien después de ser liberado de la influencia maligna se convirtió en un gran aliado.

La derrota del ángel corrompido sólo causó que la mente maestra detrás de los ataques de Kerpymon al digimundo se manifestara. Era Lucemon, quien buscaba la recolección del todo el digicore del digimundo para poder despertar y crear un nuevo mundo en el que él sería el supremo soberano. Pero la determinación, de los niños y de los espíritus de los diez guerreros legendarios, fue crucial para que lograran derrotarlo y restaurar el digimundo.

Tai decidió regresar al árbol para tomar un poco de agua. Al llegar encontró a Marcus y su Agumon peleando por el último de los huevos cocidos, pero la astucia del digimon jugó a su favor quedándose con el premio ante la molestia del joven japonés. En el momento en el que Tai preguntó el porqué de sus peleas fue que Marcus le contó las experiencias que les tocaron vivir.

Marcus y Agumon se conocieron cuando el segundo había escapado de las instalaciones del Digimon D.A.T.A. Squad, organismo que se ocupaba de mantener la existencia de los digimons en secreto. Después de una pelea pareja, decidieron hacer equipo para enfrentarse a los digimons que llegaban al mundo humano y regresarlos a su lugar de origen. Para eso se unieron al DATS y conforme avanzaron sus misiones descubrieron que los digimons les guardaban un profundo odio a los humanos. Esto debido a un ataque realizado a los digimons, por un grupo de hombres, en el que la información de varios digimons fue capturada, evitando su reencarnación.

Todo este alborotó había sido elaborado por el Profesor Kurata, quien sentía una gran desconfianza hacia los digimons considerándolos una gran amenaza para la raza humana. Por lo que realizó una gran variedad de experimentos entre los que destacaron los GizumonXT; maquinas programadas para atacar a los digimons, y los bio-hibridos, jóvenes quienes, con una carga de ADN, podían digievolucionar en un digimon. Pero su verdadero plan era usar toda esa información obtenida para despertar a Belphemon, un digimon extremadamente poderoso que fue derrotado por DATS.

Sin embargo, un daño mucho mayor se causó cuando Kurata, en un intento desesperado, creó una fisura en ambos mundos haciendo que ambos comenzaran a colisionar y se destruyeran entre sí. Ante esto el Rey Drasil, soberano del digimundo, decidió, para salvaguardar sus dominios y su gente, exterminar el mundo de los humanos el cual fue defendido por DATS. En el transcurso descubrieron que el padre de Marcus, Spencer, era el Rey Drasil y tuvieron que hacerle frente a algunos de los miembros más poderosos de la orden protectora de la Red, los "Caballeros Reales". Pero al final todo salió bien, el Rey Drasil decidió dejar de usar el cuerpo de Spencer Daimond, al ver el coraje de los humanos y entender que no tenía el derecho de exterminarlos; los Caballeros Reales regresaron al digimundo al igual que todos lo digimons y con ellos Marcus quien decidió ayudar en su reconstrucción. Por eso a él no lo llevaron al digimundo, él ya se encontraba en uno de los cuatro digimundos que estaban colapsando por culpa de Reapermon.

—Bueno, creo que ya estuvo bueno de tanta plática y es hora de terminar la pelea —exclamó Marcus.

—Pues terminémosla —le contestó Tai.

Regresaron al coliseo para el último asalto. Marcus tomó su digivice y con su carga de ADN dijo:

—¡ADN cargando, mega carga!

Agumon complementó con:

—¡Agumon mega digievolucionar a...! ¡ShineGreymon!

Era de gran tamaño, conservaba las alas, ahora tenía cinco dedos cada una de sus manos; sus pies seguían con tres. Su armadura era de color blanco con algunas partes rojas; la principal en la zona del pecho y en el centro una esfera azul. La parte superior de su casco, con tres cuernos, y sus muñequeras eran de color amarillo. Su cola era larga y en la punta estaba rodeada con un círculo amarillo en el cual se encontraban incrustados siete pequeños kunais alrededor; en el centro tenía grabado el símbolo del valor.

Takuya inició su digievolución con una esfera de digicores, para después conectarlo con el escáner de su digivice y decir:

—¡Hymperspirit, digivolves a...! ¡KaiserGreymon!

KaiserGreymon era un guerrero dragón, su armadura era de color rojo con algunas partes y adornos amarillos; en específico la parte superior de su casco, en el que, también, se encontraban tres cuernos, dos en la parte trasera y uno en la nariz. En su espalda portaba una gran espada con mango de enorme tamaño y dos adorno dorados que se desprendían de los dos lados del agarre y casi hacia contacto con los lados de la hoja de la espada.

El digivice de Takato arrojó una luz que lo cubrió junto con Guilmon; este último decía:

—¡Guilmon digivolves a...! ¡Gallantmon!

Takato y Guilmon se fusionaron para formar al caballero, humanoide, Gallantmon. Su armadura era blanca, la parte de sus hombros y rodillas era roja al igual que un adorno en la parte superior de su casco y la capa que portaba. Llevaba una lanza en la mano derecha y un enorme escudo circular en la izquierda en el que tenía diez triángulos equiláteros repartidos en el interior de su perímetro. Tenía dos símbolos marcados, en el pecho el de Digi-peligro y, en el escudo, el que tenía Calumon en la frente; pero en su caso el símbolo era todo rojo.

Mientras, Davis utilizó su último digiegg, el de los milagros.

-¡Veemon armor digivolves a…! ¡Magnamon, "la luz del milagro"! —fue lo que dijo el pequeño digimon al digievolucionar.

Magnamon era muy similar a ExVeemon y Flamedramon. Sólo que ahora llevaba una armadura dorada, la cual consistía en: casco, peto, hombreras largas, muñequeras, las cuales le llegaban hasta el codo; unas botas y en la zona baja del abdomen, una especie de faldón la cual tenía grabado el símbolo de los milagros por enfrente.

Sólo faltaba Tai. Su digivice y emblema volvieron a despedir una luz. En ese momento se oyó a Agumon gritar:

—¡Agumon warp digivolves a...! ¡WarGreymon!

WarGreymon, a diferencia de sus anteriores formas, ahora tenía un aspecto de dinosaurio antropomorfo. Su piel era de color naranja y estaba cubierto por una armadura. La parte que le cubría la cabeza, pecho y abdomen era gris con algunas partes rojas; conservaba el cabello rojizo. Tenía protectores en las espinillas, los cuales eran de color gris, con el centro rojo y una pequeña uña de dinosaurio como adorno en la parte superior. Las hombrera eran amarillas al igual que los "Dramon killer" que eran las armas protectoras de sus brazos las cuales tenían tres enormes navajas en su extremo; daban la impresión de ser garras y que tenían una gran ventaja sobre los digimons de tipo dramon. Por último, tenía un escudo en su espalda, era amarillo, de forma hexagonal pero que se encontraba partido a la mitad y en cada parte una mitad del emblema del valor.

Un entusiasta ShineGreymon inició la batalla arrojándose sobre WarGreymon. Iba a una gran velocidad y con el cuerpo cubierto por un gran resplandor. El ataque, llamado "Destello explosivo", fue esquivado haciendo que ShineGreymon se estrellará. KaiserGreymon se acercó a atacar con sus propios puños al digimon de Tai; pero no logró hacer daño alguno.

Gallantmon se dispuso a embestir a WarGreymon con su enorme escudo, pero este último, en un veloz movimiento, hizo que las dos partes de su escudo se trasladaran a sus Dramon killer y las juntó para ensamblar el "Escudo del valor", con el que rechazó la embestida.

Magnamon le tiró una fuerte patada y un duro golpe, los cuales fueron llamados por su realizador como: "Patada magna" y "Golpe magno", respectivamente. Pero ambos fueron repelidos por el escudo de WarGreymon.

El momento de contraatacar había llegado. De inmediato, WarGreymon se dirigió a ShineGreymon. A medio del camino, una bola de fuego lo cubrió por completo y, aumentando su velocidad, chocó contra su objetivo y lo mandó a volar varios metros. Después prosiguió su recorrido contra KaiserGreymon, Gallantmon y Magnamon, respectivamente.

Al reincorporarse, KaiserGreymon desenfundó su espada y atacó a WarGreymon, quien se encontraba flotando en el aire, pero éste esquivaba sus embestidas con gran facilidad. WarGreymon le propinó un fuerte golpe que lo desplazó varios metros atrás y aterrizando clavó su espada en el suelo y de ella surgieron ocho líneas en diferentes direcciones. En ese momento gritó: -¡Cabeza de nueve dragones!- de las líneas en el suelo salieron ocho dragones que elevándose en el cielo se unieron en una sola y se dirigieron hacia WarGreymon, pero éste, con su escudo, logró parar el ataque.

—Ese escudo es realmente fuerte —expresó un KaiserGreymon sorprendido.

—En efecto, es el Escudo valiente, he escuchado que es el escudo más resistente —comentó Gallantmon.

ShineGreymon se elevó por los cielos, de las dos esferas en sus alas se había despedido un par de flamas que se unieron a las del centro. Con las manos en su pecho formó una enorme esfera de fuego que lanzó contra WarGreymon, llamada "Estallido glorioso". Pero nuevamente el Escudo valiente lo protegió.

Tocaba el turno de Gallantmon que de la punta de su lanza se formó un rayo azul, llamado "Lanza real", el cual disparó, pero no consiguió destruir la defensa, del que se había vuelto desde el inicio de la batalla, el oponente a vencer.

De la armadura de Magnamon se abrieron algunos compartimientos que resguardaban unos misiles, los cuales envió contra WarGreymon. Pero el "Rayo de plasma", nombre de la técnica, fue esquivado sin ningún problema. Era claro que las habilidades mostradas por el compañero de Tai seguían siendo excepcionales.

WarGreymon empezó con su ofensiva. Primero se desplazó a una gran velocidad hacia ShineGreymon, al momento de estar cerca aceleró y desapareció de la vista de todos por unos momentos para reaparecer atrás de su oponente, quien había recibido un ataque de las cuchillas de sus Dramon killer. En seguida se dirigió contra KaiserGreymon a quien propinó una patada que lo enterró en el suelo. Cuando se reincorporó fue recibido por un ataque de WarGreymon, quien con sus Dramon killer, bajo su brazo derecho, golpeó el suelo y generó una pequeña ventisca cortante; hizo lo mismo con la izquierda.

Inmediatamente se acercó a Gallantmon, quien tomó una postura defensiva con su escudo en el frente. Ante este movimiento, WarGreymon reunió una pequeña cantidad de energía en sus brazos y con ellos golpeo fuertemente al escudo, hasta estrellar a su portador contra el edificio. Para finalizar, atacó a Magnamon con un ataque llamado "Mega garras" moviendo su brazo derecho de abajo hacia arriba disparó una ráfaga de fuego, para después hacer lo mismo con el izquierdo.

Ante la fuerza de su oponente, los demás decidieron utilizar su mejor técnica. Marcus tomó su digivice y puso su mano en el escáner infrarrojo. Luego ShineGreymon enterró su puño en la tierra y un circulo de fuego se formó a su alrededor, posteriormente extrajo una espada de dos navajas, unidas por el mango circular en cuyo centro se encontraba inscrito el símbolo del valor. ShineGreymon empuño la "Espada Geogrey" y atacó de frente a WarGreymon quien utilizó una vez más su poderoso escudo. Por la fuerza del choque la espada termino rota.

A esa corta distancia, WarGreymon juntó sus brazos y en el aire empezó a girar formando un tornado. El ataque llamado "Mega tornado" dio de lleno en su oponente dejándolo fuera de combate. KaiserGreymon empuño su espada y la apunto hacia delante, luego de la hoja se separaron unas estructuras de metal, y los adornos semicirculares se abrieron. Tomó el mango de los lados y apretó dos gatillos, después la hoja de la espada se convirtió en energía y fue disparada contra WarGreymon. La técnica nombrada como "Ataque del dragón de fuego" no dio en su objetivo debido a que éste había volado para esquivarlo.

En el aire Magnamon se preparó para utilizar su "Jahid extremo" por lo que extendió sus brazos y una luz cubrió todo su cuerpo la cual fue despedida en forma de un rayo, pero nuevamente WarGreymon esquivó el ataque. Gallantmon fijó el escudo de su brazo apuntándolo hacia enfrente, el cual se empezó a iluminar, al igual que los triángulos que lo adornaban en su circunferencia, y después disparó un enorme rayo color rojo, el cual no dio en su blanco.

En el cielo WarGreymon volvió a utilizar el Mega tornado, pero esta vez le dio a todos y los reunió junto a ShineGreymon. Ya estando en el cielo juntó sus manos a la altura de su vientre y de ellas surgió una esfera de fuego. Al elevar los brazos la esfera aumentó exponencialmente de tamaño, y la lanzó contra sus rivales. La "Terra force" causó una gran explosión que levantó una gran cantidad de polvo. Cuando éste se disipó, aparecieron unos mal heridos Agumon, Guilmon, Veemon, Takato y Takuya; dejando como claros vencedores a Tai y su WarGreymon.

La destrucción del coliseo había sido total, sólo quedaban de pie las dos porterías. Tai, con su Koromon bajo el brazo, se acercó a los demás para descansar un momento; era claro que a pesar de no haber recibido un gran daño el cansancio había hecho de las suyas con el pequeño digimon. El silencio que ahora reinaba era de tranquilidad, ya no era uno incómodo. La batalla había comenzado como un reto y sólo consiguió mostrarles que todos tenían algo en común, que si bien a ninguno le gustaba perder, no se rendían tan fácilmente y que tenían la disposición de dar lo mejor de sí para lograr lo que se proponían.

Todos se sentían felices de saber que habían encontrado personas a parecidas a ellos, aunque claro, también había diferencias, particularidades; esas que hacen de cada persona única en el mundo. Con una sonrisa en su rostro Marcus expresó:

—¡Vaya, que buena pelea tuvimos, simplemente fue asombrosa! Creo que ya tenemos un líder quien nos guie. ¿Qué propones líder?

—Bueno, hace un momento le pedí a Gennai que me trajera el balón con el que estábamos jugando antes de pelear. Por qué no aprovechamos las porterías y jugamos un partido —propuso el ahora, reconocido, líder.

—¡Yo estoy de acuerdo! —gritó un animado Davis.

—También yo, pero creo que sería bueno que me dejen descansar un poco, la batalla que tuvimos fue algo agotadora —dijo un cansado Takuya.

—Yo opino lo mismo que Takuya —comentó Takato.

—Pero yo tengo hambre Davis —exclamó Veemon.

—Yo también Takato —lo secundó Guilmon y, posteriormente, Koromon y Agumon.

Después de unos minutos de descanso y llenar sus estómagos, los muchachos, junto con sus digimons, se dispusieron a jugar. El distraerse un poco les iba a caer bien, pues el momento de la verdad se aproximaba poco a poco. Y mientras todos festejaban el gol que había anotado Tai, con la camaradería entre ellos aumentando en cada momento, el atardecer los iluminaba para dejar paso a la noche y a un nuevo día; uno que les exigiría lo que ningún otro.

* * *

Agradezco a todos los que siguen leyendo y a los que me dejan review: **Aoi Black**, **Guest**,** guzmanrolando38** y **Uchiha1507**.


	6. VI

**VI**

Al día siguiente, los muchachos se reunieron con Gennai y los demás en el árbol de la Ciudad del inicio. Les habían informado que el ser de luz deseaba hablar con ellos para darles las últimas indicaciones del ataque.

—Bien, ahora que ya están listos para conocer el plan de ataque. La destrucción de los mundos se acelera en cada momento y es preciso que actúen rápido. He hablado con los digimons que salvamos y se ha podido reclutar un ejército el cual tiene la tarea de atacar el castillo de Reapermon. Los teletransportaré al lugar en el que se encuentra su base y de la que partirán hacia la Isla File —les explicó el ser luminoso.

—La Isla File, ¿y por qué ese lugar? —preguntó Tai.

—La Isla File fue el primer lugar en todos los digimundos en ser creado, por eso fue escogido por Reapermon, pues en ese lugar se concentrarán todos los digimundos ocasionado la colisión —le respondió.

Continuó con su explicación. —Ocurrió algo extraño y es que todos los digimons tipo virus, han desaparecido de toda zona posible del digimundo. Sólo pude rescatar a unos pocos y uno de ellos será uno de los generales que estarán en el frente de batalla. Con ellos planearán la estrategia para la batalla y, si las cosas resultan, les llegarán algunos refuerzos. Por último les quiero dar mi último regalo es un poder especial para que puedan curar a sus compañeros digimons, porque imagino que tendrán muchas batallas y el desgaste será considerable.

En ese momento una luz se introdujo en cada uno de los digivice de los muchachos. En las pantallas de los dispositivos aparecieron diez barras horizontales, las cuales indicaban la total curación de todos los digimons que se encontrarán al rededor.

—Bien ya estamos listos. Les prometo que daremos el mejor de nuestros esfuerzos —dijo Tai.

—De eso depende nuestra supervivencia, les deseo suerte digiaventureros —después de decir esto, el ser de luz teletransportó a los humanos y sus compañeros digimons. Tai se despidió con una sonrisa en su rostro y con el pulgar de su mano derecha levantado.

Al llegar a su destino se dieron cuenta de que se encontraban sobre la costa de una playa en la que se toparon a una gran cantidad de digimons, la mayoría de ellos de nivel adulto y los demás en el perfeccionado.

Tai llegó a reconocer a algunos como a Frigimon, un gran oso de nieve; Meramon, un enorme digimon cubierto de llamas; Unimon, era un Pegaso blanco con un casco rojo en el que tenía un cuerno; Monzaemon, un enorme oso de felpa color amarillo; Andromon, un androide humanoide, perfeccionado, gris y quien los acompañó en gran parte de su travesía.

De repente, Tai se dio cuenta de que sus compañeros se encontraban hablando con diferentes digimons. Takato hablaba con un Antylomon, un digimon alto, parecido a un conejo antropomorfo, de color café. Con él se encontraban otros nueve: Mahiramon, un tigre de bengala amarillo, alado. Sandiramon, una cobra de piel blanca, en su mayoría, con algunas partes de color morado. Sinduramon, un gallo amarillo, de cresta roja y larga, con una armadura redonda y morada que protegía la parte de pecho y abdomen. Pajiramon, una cabra de pelaje blanco, con su cornamenta morada, lo mismo que su pechera y una ballesta colgando en su espalda. Vajramon, un digimon extraño, la parte superior de su cuerpo era la de un minotauro, la inferior tenía cuatro patas, una armadura roja protegía las espinillas, brazos, hombros y pecho, en su costado portaba un par de espadas.

Los demás eran: Indramon, un caballo morado, bípedo, sus extremidades superiores eran más largas y gruesas, llevaba una gran vasija en forma de caracola. Kumbhiramon era un ratón blanco con una armadura amarilla y redonda. Vikaralamon, un jabalí de enorme proporciones. Terminaba la lista Majiramon, un dragón verde de seis patas, se apoyaba con cuatro de ellas, las cuales se ubican en la parte inferior, mientras que sus dos extremidades superiores las utilizaba de brazos, llevaba un chaleco morado y unos cuernos en su cabeza. Todos ellos eran conocidos como los "Devas".

Takuya conversaba con seis digimons. El primero era un Angemon, y esto le sorprendió a Tai, pues la digievolución del compañero del pequeño T.K. era precisamente esa. Como su nombre lo revela, era un digimon ángel, vestía una túnica blanca, un manto azul en la cadera y unos listones en los brazos del mismo color. Tenía el pelo rubio y largo, cuatro pequeñas esferas metálicas se encontraban incrustadas en su pecho y abdomen, y un yelmo gris que le cubría la parte superior de la cabeza, incluidos los ojos. Para volar usaba sus tres pares de alas blancas y como arma llevaba un báculo amarillo de mango negro.

El segundo era un Baronmon, digimon demonio de piel café, vestido por una túnica verde y una capa roja; su rostro era azul y llevaba un gran tocado rojo sobre su cabeza. El tercero, un Sagittarimon, un centauro protegido por una armadura, negra en la zona de las patas y roja en la del pecho, en sus brazos usaba el casco de Raidramon y los guantes de Flamedramon; llevaba un arco como arma. El cuarto era Sepikmon, un digimon mono café con una máscara ovalada con plumas rojas adornándola, su arma era un boomerang. El quinto era SuperStarmon, su cuerpo tenía forma de estrella amarilla, sus brazos y piernas estaban cubiertos por ropas blancas con franjas rojas y llevaba unas gafas negras. Por último había un Nefertimon, un digimon esfinge de piel blanca, y un par de alas, llevaba unos brazales en sus patas delanteras en las cuales tenía puestos unos guantes de gato, color verde con rayas rojas y uñas negras. Esto último también le llamó la atención a Tai pues Gatomon, el digimon de su hermana, tenía unos idénticos.

Por último, Marcus hablaba muy animadamente con un Biyomon, un ave de tamaño mediano, plumaje rosado, con un grillete en su pata izquierda. Sin duda esa fue otra sorpresa, una de sus mejores amigas, Sora, tenía un Biyomon como compañero. No podían ser el mismo digimon por dos razones: la primera porque ésta no lo había reconocido y la segunda porque era de mayor tamaño.

Entre los otros digimons había un Cherrymon, un digimon árbol de gran tamaño que se sostenía con sus raíces y un bastón; un Gotsumon, un digimon hecho de rocas; dos PawnChessmons, eran pequeños caballeros con una armadura medieval, una era de color blanco y la del otro, negra; y por último con un Kamemon, digimon tortuga de piel azul, se desplazaba en dos patas, y tenía un gran casco, el cual le tapaba los ojos.

Mientras sus compañeros conversaban, él había notado que el ejército tenía tres escuadrones: el terrestre, el marino y el aéreo. El primero estaba conformado, en su mayoría, por una manada de Mammothmon y otra de Monocromon. Los primeros, como su nombre lo indicaba, eran enormes mamut con un casco gris que le cubría el rostro. Los segundos, digimons dinosaurios, cuadrúpedos, de armadura era negra que cubría la parte superior de su cuerpo, mientras que la inferior era gris.

También había del tipo máquina, grupos como los Guardromon, Mekatorimon y Tankmon. Los primeros eran de una altura considerable, su cuerpo era de un metal rojizo, sus brazos y pierna estaban unidos a su cuerpo a través de tubos. Su cuerpo pesado, tenía una ranura en la parte superior en la que se encontraban los ojos. En sus brazos tenía un compartimento del que salían disparadas unas granadas y en su espalda llevaba unos propulsores que le permitían volar. Los Mekatorimon eran una especie de trajes para ser piloteados por digimons más pequeños, poseía dos brazos largos y piernas cortas, en el centro de su cuerpo tenía un lente rojo por el que podía lanzar rayos. En la parte superior tenía la cabina con un cristal circular que la cubría, debajo había unas ranuras por las que se podía ver los ojos del digimon. Sus tripulantes iban a ser los Numemon; pequeños seres color verde y ojos rojos, enorme boca y de lengua larga, con sus cortos brazos lanzaba excremento. Por último los Tankmon, eran de color verde, su cabeza era como la de un tanque de guerra, tenía el cuerpo de un ser vivo, pero la parte inferior estaba compuesta por las bandas por las que se podía mover.

Una gran cantidad de Shellmon, digimons marinos con un caparazón grande, resguardaban su cuerpo rosado dentro de él y se podía mover con dos patas delanteras; Scropionmon, grandes crustáceos de piel café claro, tenía seis pares de patas, todas ellas con cuchillas, su cola era como la de un escorpión y su aguijón también terminaba en una navaja; Seadramon y MegaSeadramon, eran serpientes marinas de gran tamaño, la primera de color azul y casco amarillo; la segunda era roja y el casco del mismo color, solo que tenía una navaja en la parte superior. Todos ellos eran la flota digimon la cual se encontraba bajo el mando de una ballena de gran tamaño, la que Tai pudo reconocer como Whamon, era de color azul con un casco café.

Por último las fuerzas aéreas; no tenían una enorme diversidad de digimons, estaba constituida por varios: Kuwagamon, tipo insecto, de gran tamaño, su piel era verde, pero la mayor parte estaba cubierta por su armadura roja. En su cabeza llevaba unas tenazas grandes y no se podían ver sus ojos. Megadramon, los cuales eran dragones máquinas de piel naranja, la parte inferior era sólo una enorme cola, sus brazos eran metálicos y de ellos disparaba varios misiles, sus alas eran parecidas a las de MetalGreymon. También había Gigadramon, los cuales eran similares a los Megadramon, sólo que su piel era azul. Airdramos, dragones chinos, de cabeza blanca, con cuernos cuerpo azul, sin extremidades, plumas amarillas en la nuca, al igual que al final de la cola y alas rojas. Por último había un Pegasusmon, un Pegaso de color amarillo, con una armadura dorada, en el centro de su peto llevaba grabado el símbolo de la esperanza, algo que también llamó la atención de Tai.

Cuando todos terminaron de hablar y se reunieron en un solo lugar y se dieron cuenta de que Davis y Veemon no estaban, por lo que Takato se ofreció a buscarlo junto con Guilmon. Después de unos diez minutos vieron a los dos niños y a los dos digimons correr a gran velocidad escapando de un Tortomon, un digimon reptil, de color amarillo, era cuadrúpedo y en su espalda tenía un caparazón cubierto de sólidos picos.

Con algunas maniobras evasivas pudieron perder a su perseguidor y se reunieron con los demás.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué los estaba persiguiendo ese digimon? —preguntó Tai.

—Es que yo estaba dando un pequeño paseo con Veemon. Takato fue a buscarme y cuando veníamos de regreso, por desgracia, vimos a Tortomon orinar —dijo un apenado Davis ante la cara de sorpresa y de asco que hicieron sus compañeros y los digimon.

—Es enserio. Bueno, por lo menos es comprensible el enojo del pobre Tortomon —comentó Takuya.

—Y en mi caso es la tercera vez que los hago —se sinceró Davis.

—¿Cómo que la tercera vez? —lo interrogó Takato.

—Lo que pasa es que un una ocasión vimos orinar a Tortomon y nos persiguió. En el transcurso de la persecución yo, al fin, pude digievolucionar en ExVeemon y lo derroté, pero en ese momento volvió a orinar y lo hizo en frente de nosotros así que no pudimos evitarlo. Igual que en esta ocasión —contestó Veemon, quien también se encontraba avergonzado.

—Vaya, creo que no me gustaría estar en sus zapatos —exclamó Marcus.

—Bueno vámonos, tenemos que hablar con los digimon que están planeando este ataque —ordenó Tai.

—Biyomon me dijo que ellos están en un pueblo cerca de aquí —habló el Agumon de Marcus.

Mientras iban caminando por la orilla de la playa Davis cuestionó: —De casualidad ¿alguien sabe en dónde estamos?

Takuya corrió unos metros delante y observó una cabaña de playa con un anuncio que decía "Cielo tukan". —Yo sí, estamos en una isla que visité cuando estuve en el digimundo. Pero la verdad no recuerdo el nombre —se excusó.

Entraron a la cabaña, pero se encontraba vacía por lo que decidieron reanudar su marcha internándose en el bosque. Después de veinte minutos de caminata, Tai pudo divisar con su monocular una pequeña aldea, que a la distancia se le hacía familiar.

Al acercarse vieron que en ella vivían los Koromon y Tai recordó, compartiéndolo con sus compañeros, que en ese lugar encontró su emblema. En el centro de la aldea estaba la choza más grande y en ella se encontraban cinco digimons, los cuales discutían el plan de batalla.

El primero era Ogremon, un digimon alto, de piel verdosa, brazos largos y enorme quijada. Vestía unos pantaloncillos negros e iba armado con un gran hueso. Su pelo era blanco y largo, y tenía un par de cuernos en la cabeza. El segundo era Centarumon, quien, como su nombre lo indica, era un centauro de piel café con manchas azules. En su espalda tenía varios tubos de escape con los que se podía impulsar a grandes distancias, su cara estaba cubierta con un casco, el cual tenía una rendija en la parte de enfrente por la que se podía ver su único ojo.

El tercero era Impmon, un digimon pequeño, en etapa de entrenamiento. Su cuerpo era de color morado, llevaba una pañoleta enredada en el cuello y un par de guantes en sus manos, y en el centro de su torso tenía la imagen de una carita feliz. El cuarto era BanchoLeomon, era un león bípedo, de piel color amarillo, de melena gris, llevaba una cruz tatuada en el pecho y una rama entre los dientes. Vestía con unos pantalones cortos y una chamarra negra, la cual llevaba sobrepuesta en ambos hombros, tenía vendas en las manos; sobre ellas unos adornos rojos y usaba un gorro negro.

Por último estaba Leomon, quien al igual que BanchoLeomon, era un león bípedo, su piel era color crema, y su melena era de tamaño promedio y color amarillo. Sólo vestía unos pantalones negros y unas cintas enredadas en su brazo izquierdo. En su cintura llevaba una espada con su vaina. Al presentarse ante ellos, la habitación se silenció.

—Es bueno que los niños elegidos se nos unan en la batalla —expresó Leomon.

—¿Leomon? Pero, ¿cómo es posible que estés vivo? —preguntó un atónito Takato, pues le había sorprendido sobremanera la presencia del digimon.

—No te hagas ilusiones, él no es el Leomon que conocimos —dijo Impmon, con un tono melancólico. –Por otro lado, yo no creo que sean de ayuda, conmigo es más que suficiente.

—A nosotros también nos alegra verte Impmon —replicó Guilmon.

—Entonces tú eres el Leomon que conocimos en la Isla File. Y ustedes ¿me reconocen? —les preguntó Tai a Centarumon y a Ogremon.

El primero respondió afirmativamente con un ademan de cabeza, mientras que Ogremon dijo:

—Claro, eres uno de esos molestos Niños elegidos. A mí, la verdad me importa muy poco lo que le pase al digimundo, sólo quiero pelear y cerciorarme de que Leomon no pierda la vida porque planeo arreglar nuestras cuentas pendientes después de esto.

—En efecto, tú eres el Ogremon que conozco —dijo Tai.

En el transcurso de la conversación, Marcus se acercó a platicar con BanchoLeomon.

—Me alegra que tú también hayas sobrevivido —le dijo Marcus.

—Sí, el Rey Drasil le regresó su cuerpo a tu padre y yo regresé al digimundo —le contestó.

—Me imagino que ustedes son los que están planeando el ataque ¿quién de ustedes es el que está al mando? —preguntó Tai.

—BanchoLeomon, Impmon y yo estamos a cargo —dijo Leomon. –Ogremon está aquí sin haber sido invitado y Centarumon es el que nos trae la información de la base del enemigo.

—Bueno, no les molestará que nosotros también nos quedemos a la reunión —dijo Davis.

—En lo absoluto, de hecho es bueno que sepan cual es la parte del plan que ustedes van a ejecutar. ¿No creerán que no los teníamos contemplados en el ataque a pesar del retraso de su llegada?

—Perdonen, pero nos entretuvimos con un estimulante calentamiento —explicó Marcus.

—Me pueden decir, ¿por qué son ustedes los generales del ejército digimon? —cuestionó Takuya.

—Es sencillo, somos los únicos que podemos alcanzar la etapa Mega —contestó Leomon—. Creo que es momento de concentrarnos en el asunto que nos ocupa. Primero ya tenemos el reconocimiento de la fortaleza enemiga. Reapermon se encuentra en una ruptura dimensional que ha tomado posesión de la montaña Mugen, la cual se encuentra en el centro de la Isla File, alrededor de ella hay una muralla extensa. Nosotros, los digimons, tenemos que escoltarlos hasta ese punto y pelear con su ejército. Ustedes (refiriéndose a los niños), deberán penetrar esa defensa y enfrentar lo que se halle dentro de la ruptura dimensional —explicó el digimon.

—¡Excelente, tal y como lo esperábamos! —exclamó Marcus.

—Y se puede saber, ¿cómo llegaremos a ese lugar? —preguntó Davis.

—Aunque no lo crean tenemos una ayuda inesperada. Como los digimundos se han estado fusionando, han aparecido lugares y cosas particulares de cada uno. Bueno pues, hay una serie de vías que son recorridas por unos digimons llamados Trailmon, hay muchos y en ellos nos trasportaremos —respondió Leomon.

—Que bien, los Trailmon son una buena opción —comentó Takuya.

—Me imagino que tú los conoces, ¿verdad? —le cuestionó Takato a Takuya.

—Claro, era la forma en la que nos trasladábamos rápidamente. Es más, me acuerdo que en una ocasión terminamos en la luna azul del digimundo, tuvimos que viajar en una nave espacial para cruzar una corriente electromagnética, cuando lo logramos quedamos atascados en un riel y un Trailmon nos empujó hasta llegar a una estación. Ahora que lo recuerdo me rio de la experiencia —contó Takuya riéndose y sobándose la nuca, dando a entender que se estaba acordando de algo gracioso.

—Muy bien, ya que tenemos trazado el plan de ataque nos iremos a informar a las tropas. Pueden descansar en la choza si lo desean, volveremos por ustedes cuando partamos hacia el Risco infinito congelado, que es el lugar en el que se han conjuntado las estaciones de Trailmons —dijo Leomon.

—No me gusta el frio, pero ni modo, no hay otra opción —expresó Tai.

—Les aconsejo que tomen una ducha, les caerá bien —les aconsejó BanchoLeomon.

—Muy bien yo iré primero, pero... no hay nadie ocupando el baño, ¿verdad? Es que recuerdo que la última vez que estuve aquí pasó algo que me hizo sufrir dolorosas consecuencias —dijo Tai, imitando el gesto que había hecho Takuya unos momentos atrás.

—Te comprendo, yo pasé por algo similar en la cabaña en la que estuvimos hace unos momentos —comentó Takuya.

—La verdad no creo querer saber a lo que se refieren —dijo Davis.

—Pero dudo que sea peor que lo que vieron ustedes dos —dijo Marcus refiriéndose a Davis y Takato.

—Respondiendo a tu pregunta, no —tras decir esto, BanchoLeomon, junto a los demás digimon, abandonaron la sala dejando solos a los chicos y sus compañeros.

Mientras los muchachos se aseaban los digimon recogieron algunos alimentos para que todos comieran algo. Takato, encontró ingredientes para hacer pan y mostró sus dotes de panadero, heredado de sus progenitores, y preparó algunas piezas de "pan de Guilmon", la cual había sido inventada por su padre a petición de su digimon.

La mayoría había terminado, sin embargo, Davis, Veemon, Marcus y su Agumon se estaban peleando por la última pieza de pan. Esta vez el triunfador fue Guilmon quien aprovechó la disputa para comerse el pan y dejando triste a los contendientes.

Cuando el momento llegó se trasladaron directo al Risco infinito congelado a abordar los Trailmons. El trayecto no duró mucho y, sin embargo, fue algo brusco por los constantes cambios de clima que habían sufrido en lo que llevaban del día; de uno tropical a uno templado y ahora a uno invernal. Para su suerte Meramon iba caminando junto a ellos para calentarlos un poco; pegados a ellos iba Ogremon quien también se había quejado del frío.

Al llegar vieron una enorme montaña la cual estaba totalmente cubierta de nieve, y cerca de ahí divisaron una costa y sobre ella diez estaciones de Trailmons; en los alrededores se ubicaba una caldera, la cual hacía soportable el frío. Los Trailmon eran de diferentes formas y colores, parecidos a un tren tenían los ojos en la parte de enfrente y algunos tenían adornos como lámparas, cuernos o rostros de topos. En ellos iban a ir las tropas terrestres y algunas aéreas; las marítimas llegarían directamente a la costa e iban hacer las que abrirían el paso a la caravana de Trailmons.

Leomon se acercó a ellos y les dijo: –Niños nosotros nos iremos en el último– diciendo esto apareció un digimon diferente. Leomon lo presentó como GrandLocomon, era de gran tamaño, color azul. Tenía una gran cantidad de ruedas, pero sin duda la que llamaba más la atención era la de enfrente, pues era más grande y tenía grandes picos. Su cara estaba en la parte superior y era totalmente metálica, acompañada de un par de cuernos y unos tubos de escape en la parte posterior.

Los primeros en reaccionar, y de manera negativa, fueron Takato, Guilmon e Impmon. —¡No, no, no, él no, no, no! —exclamaban todos ellos al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué les pasa? —preguntaron al mismo tiempo Takuya y Marcus.

—No se preocupen, esta vez GrandLocomon no creará grandes desastres como cuando lo conocieron —dijo Leomon tratando de calmarlos.

—Perdonen muchachos, es que no hace mucho, tuvimos una mala experiencia con un GrandLocomon —comentó Takato.

Sin ahondar mucho, dejaron el tema de lado y abordaron. Antes de hacerlo, Tai miro a su alrededor, se fijó que eran de un solo riel las vías en las que pasaban los Trailmons y la de GrandLocomon era de dos; pero todas ellas se mantenían en el aire sin ninguna especie de columna que las sostuvieran; lo cual en parte le había parecido extraño, pero no demasiado pues durante sus aventuras lo extraño era lo común.

Ya dentro, Marcus, Takuya y Takato estaban platicando animadamente en uno de los vagones. Tai, estaba solo con Koromon, trataba de concentrarse para la batalla, pero la presencia de Davis lo interrumpió, sobre todo después de que él se sentó a su lado. Como no sabía cómo iniciar la conversación, Davis comenzó a decir monosílabos sin sentido; pero finalmente preguntó: –Entonces, ¿Matt no se enojó porque viste, accidentalmente, a Sora en el baño?

—No fue a Sora, fue a Mimi, la habían raptado unos Pagumon y corrimos en su auxilio. Cuando hallamos el lugar en el que encontraba; entré sin preguntar. Por suerte estaba acostada en una tina de baño; dándonos la espalda, pero se enojó mucho y nos aventó, a Izzy y a mí, todo lo que estaba a su mano. La verdad no recuerdo que Matt se enojará conmigo, pero ¿por qué lo preguntas? —le contra-preguntó.

—Pues porque Matt y Sora son novios —dijo con la mayor naturalidad. Pero su rostro cambió de expresión a una de preocupación, pues había dado información de un futuro que Tai no vivía aun.

—¿Son novios? —Después de un tiempo de meditación continuó— No sé por qué no me sorprende, será porque regresaron un poco raros de cuando mandé a Sora y a T.K. a buscar a Matt durante nuestra pelea con Piedmon —empezó a cavilar Tai—. Bueno dejaré eso para después. Dime —tomándose una dijo dirigiéndose a su acompañante—, ¿ellos son felices?

—Pues por lo que he visto, sí —respondió.

—Muy bien, eso es lo importante —comentó Tai.

—En verdad te importan tus amigos, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó un feliz Davis.

—Sí, la verdad es que nunca les he dicho con palabras lo mucho que me importan, no es mi estilo, aunque tampoco soy tan reservado como Matt. Soy muy impetuoso, pero sin duda haría lo que fuese por ver felices a los míos —contestó.

—Que bien, ahora veo porque fuiste tú quien terminó ayudándolos para que esa relación se diese– al decir esto, Davis se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano derecha, como acto de haber dicho algo que no debió.

—Me alegró haberlo hecho. Pero por qué mejor no me cuentas tus aventuras en el digimundo desde el principio —le aconsejó Tai.

Davis comenzó contando cómo fue que él y dos muchachos más recibieron su digivice cuando Tai había intentado levantar el digiegg del valor. Que su hermana, Kari, y T.K. también se unieron a los nuevos elegidos y que la digievolución con los digieggs era necesaria debido a que un niño, quien se había autoproclamado, el Emperador de los digimons, había construido unas enormes torres negras, llamadas "Agujas de control"; las cuales impedían el proceso natural de digievolución. La locura del Emperador llegó a tal grado que él mismo creó su propio digimon; compuestos con partes de otros. Kimeramon, como fue llamada su creación, se dedicó a destruir aldeas y atacar a los indefensos digimon, pero fue hasta que Davis encontró el digiegg de los milagros que pudieron detenerlo.

Con esa crisis terminada el grupo decidió comenzar a restaurar los lugares dañados y Veemon y los demás pudieron alcanzar su siguiente etapa evolutiva. Ken Ichijoji, el antes nombrado Emperador de los digimons, logró recapacitar a tiempo y se unió al grupo para ayudar con lo que pudiese, sobre todo porque nuevos enemigos habían aparecido (Mummymon y Arukerimon) y utilizaban las agujas de control para crear digimons, los cuales no estaban vivos y sólo cumplían las ordenes que les daba su creadora. Su principal exponente fue BlackWarGreymon, pero este digimon fue muy poderoso y ellos no pudieron detenerlo ni sus creadores controlarlo.

En el transcurso de las batallas descubrieron una nueva forma de digievolución llamada "DNA", en la cual dos digimons se fusionaban creando uno nuevo. Sin embargo, el plan de sus enemigos llegó al mundo real y, con la ayuda de los antiguos elegidos y los niños elegidos de todo el mundo, pudieron controlar la situación. Sólo para descubrir que quien se encontraba detrás de todo era un enemigo que el antiguo grupo, el de Tai, había combatido, su nombre era Myotismon, pero en esa ocasión se había presentado como MalomMyotismom; su nueva forma evolucionada. Pero nuevamente la unión de todos los niños elegidos del mundo pudo controlar la situación.

Sin embargo, su última aventura había sido el enfrentamiento con otro antiguo enemigo, Diaboromon, quien en su forma evolucionada, Armageddemon, causó varios problemas en la internet y en el mundo real. Con la ayuda de un nuevo digimon y de la gente que presenció la batalla, lograron derrotarlo.

Cuando terminaron de hablar no encontraron otra cosa mejor que hacer que ver el paisaje. Presenciaron cómo se abría un portal en el cielo y un montón de rocas flotantes salían de éste posesionándose de una parte del espacio aéreo. —¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Davis.

—Eso fue un digiportal, es un portal por el cual se pude ir del mundo humano al digimundo y viceversa —contestó Marcus quien venía acompañado de los demás.

No pudieron seguir platicando pues múltiples explosiones se escuchaban cerca. Cuando subieron a la parte superior del tren por la salida de emergencia del techo, pudieron observar que habían llegado a la costa. Las tropas habían iniciado las hostilidades y el momento de la batalla había llegado.

**~ · ~**

Mientras esto ocurría, el ser de luz se encontraba reunido con Calumon, Bokomon, Neemon, Kudamon y los Gennai. —Los humanos ya llegaron al campo de batalla —les comunicó a sus acompañantes.

—¿Sinceramente creé que Tai y Agumon, ahora que han desbloqueado todo su potencial, sean capaces de ganar esta pelea? —dijo Kudamon.

—Claro que sí; eso es obvio. Nosotros fuimos testigos de su apabullante poder, es decir, ninguno de los demás muchacho fue capaz de ocasionarle gran daño —comentó Bokomon. Mientras decía esto, había despertado al pobre Neemon con su clásica estirada de pantalones.

—La batalla es dura, pero creo que saldrán vencedores– le contestó el ser luminoso.

—Entonces, ¿ya va a traer los refuerzos? —preguntó el anciano Gennai.

—Falta poco, pero ya hay que empezar a hacer los preparativos. La guerra ya comenzó —al decir esto, el grupo salió del árbol y con sus miradas en el horizonte, rezaban para que todo saliera bien. Su supervivencia y la de sus diferentes mundos dependían de ello.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias a quienes hayan leído! Especialmente a **Aoi Black**, **darkjeff **y **Guest**.

Guest, creo que este capítulo y el número 8 te darán algunas luces al respecto.


	7. VII

**VII**

Se vislumbraban varias columnas de humo en los alrededores de la costa, señal de que se habían iniciado las hostilidades. Tai y los chicos sólo podían observar el panorama. De repente vieron como las fuerzas aéreas comenzaban a abandonar los vagones para integrarse a la lucha en un escenario particular, un cielo completamente oscuro y nublado.

GrandLocomon y los Trailmon, llegaron a un punto en el que los rieles quedaban inconclusos, por lo que tuvieron que frenar de manera repentina. Al abandonar los transportes, las tropas se formaron para el ataque. Leomon al frente, inició la marcha hacia el objetivo.

Al llegar, lo primero que vieron fue una gran muralla de 15 metros de altura. Detrás se podía observar una enorme grieta dimensional, su centro era totalmente oscuro y hacía movimientos ondulares. Tai observó que esa grieta ocupaba el espacio que antes lo había hecho la montaña Mugen.

BanchoLemon brincó directo hacia la muralla para propinarle un fuerte puñetazo, el cual causó una enorme fisura. Luego fue el turno de Impmon quien, al avanzar en dirección al punto dañado, digievolucionó a Beelzemon. Este digimon era alto, vestía ropas oscuras, tenía una cola larga, llevaba un pañuelo rojo amarrado en el brazo izquierdo y portaba un par de pistolas en la cintura. La parte superior de su cabeza era protegida por un casco morado, dejaba ver sus tres ojos, los cuales eran color verde, y un poco de cabello, rubio, en la nuca.

Su golpe le causó un gran daño a la estructura, pero no logró destruirla. Entonces, Leomon se paró enfrente, acomodó hacia atrás su brazo derecho, y en un rápido movimiento lo impulso hacia delante, de él salió una cabeza de león color rojo. La técnica llamada el "Golpe del Rey bestia" terminó la tarea de derribar esa defensa. Con el muro caído, Leomon cerró sus ojos, de repente una luz empezó a cubrirlo y con voz fuerte dijo:

—¡Leomon warp digivolves a...! ¡SaberLeomon!

SaberLeomon era, como su nombre lo indica, un gran león, cuadrúpedo, cuya característica principal eran un par de enormes colmillos. Su cuerpo era amarillo y tenía varias rayas rojas. SaberLeomon comenzó el ataque enfrentándose a un poderos ejército compuesto de diferentes digimon conocidos, pero que tenían una característica similar: todos eran de piel metálica y negra, y ninguno emitía palabra alguna.

Mientras tanto, los muchachos se adentraron a la fortaleza y vieron un gran tropa de digimon del tipo androide, por lo que tuvieron que digievolucionar haciendo acto de presencia Greymon, ExVeemon, Growlmon, Agunimon y GeoGreymon. Los digimon daban todo su esfuerzo, y les sorprendió lo fácil que les estaba resultando para la gran cantidad de oponentes.

ExVeemon y Agunimon iban a los costados golpeando oponentes, el primero con sus puños y el segundo con su Patada salamandra. Greymon, GeoGreymon y Growlmon aprovechaban su físico para embestir a las tropas por el centro, este último utilizaba de vez en cuando las cuchillas de sus brazos.

Al fondo se toparon con un portón metálico, el cual fue derrumbado por una Mega flama de Greymon. Al cruzar vieron a otro ejército, el cual estaba conformado por cinco tipos de digimons: Devimon, MarineDevimon, LadyDevimon, Velgemon y Myotismon. El primero era del tipo demonio, de cuerpo delgado y brazos largos, tanto que casi tocaban el suelo, llevaba un par de cuernos en los costados de su cabeza y un par de alas en la espalda. El segundo era un digimon enorme, su cuerpo era el de un demonio, pero sus extremidades se asemejaban a las de un calamar y tenía un par de tentáculos en su espalda.

LadyDevimon era un demonio de facciones femeninas, la parte superior de su rostro estaba cubierta por una capucha, su delgado cuerpo se encontraba rodeado de cadenas y tenía un par de alas con curva hacia abajo. Velgemon era un ave de gran tamaño, las plumas de su par de alas eran largas y tenía tres ojos. Por último, Myotismon, era un demonio-vampiro, vestía un elegante traje, con una larga capa con un cuello en forma de alas de murciélago, y unas botas y guantes. Usaba un antifaz y su cabello era rubio.

Tai estaba sorprendido pues ya había enfrentado a la mayoría de ellos, a excepción MarineDevimon y Velgemon; y era un hecho que no guardaba ningún grato recuerdo de ninguno. Ante el incremento en el nivel de las tropas, los muchachos se vieron obligados a hacer lo mismo. BurningGreymon se dedicó a atacar a las LadyDevimon, Raidramon a los Devimon, WarGrowlmon a los MarineDevimon, RizeGreymon a los Velgemons y, finalmente, MetalGreymon a los Myotismon. A mitad de la ofensiva, el enemigo duplicó sus unidades con la llegada de refuerzos, por lo que tuvieron que retroceder para replantear el ataque y poder llegar a la enorme puerta que se encontraba al fondo del gran patio.

—Escuchen, ya sé lo que vamos a hacer. Davis, Takuya necesito a Flamedramon y a Aldamon —ordenó Tai.

Los chicos obedecieron y Tai continuó diciendo su plan. Después de comentarlo, Davis y Takuya dijeron: —Dalo por hecho —y los digimon mencionados aparecieron.

Aldamon, se elevó por los cielos y preparó su Bola de fuego, lanzándola al flanco izquierdo del enemigo. Posteriormente, Flamedramon utilizó su Bólido de fuego y se introdujo en ella, luego se comenzó a desplazar rápidamente hacia la derecha. Mientras tanto, Aldamon usó sus Misiles de fuego para terminar con los Velgemon que habían logrado escapar. Luego, MetalGreymon, WarGrowlmon y RizeGreymon se encargaron de derribar y exterminar a los MarineDevimon con sus técnicas más poderosas.

El plan marchó según lo previsto y dio los resultados esperados al quedar el lugar lleno de escombros del metal oscuro del que estaban hechos sus enemigos.

—Es impresionante, todo salió como lo planeaste —exclamó Marcus.

Tai sólo se limitó a responder con una sonrisa. Después caminó unos pasos hacia delante y con voz potente gritó:

—¡MetalGreymon, destruye esa puerta!

El digimon cumplió la orden con sus Gigas destructoras y pudieron ver que lo que se encontraba detrás era la ruptura dimensional, lo que significaba que su verdadera pelea estaba a punto de comenzar. Antes de cruzar los digimons regresaron a su etapa de entrenamiento.

—¿Quién será el primero que utilicé su digivice para que los digimons recuperen sus energías? —preguntó Takato.

—Ninguno, aún no los usaremos. Yo les diré cuando sea el momento adecuado —contestó Tai.

—¿Y, cómo sabrás cuándo es el momento adecuado? —cuestionó Marcus.

—No estoy seguro. Sólo tengo el presentimiento de que aún no es tiempo y de que reconoceré el mejor momento para hacerlo —respondió.

Aunque ninguno dijo nada, era claro que no estaban del todo de acuerdo sobre la decisión que su líder había tomado. Sin embargo, decidieron confiar, había algo que ninguno de ellos podía explicar pero que les hacía pensar que Tai tenía un plan.

Al irse acercando a la abertura dimensional una poderosa fuerza de atracción los estaba jalando hacia adentro. Cuando se encontraron del otro lado vieron que el lugar en el que se encontraban era un espacio vacío de tonalidades negra y roja. Podían moverse y desplazarse a voluntad pues, por extraño que pareciese, esa nada tenía suelo, y respirar no era ningún problema; lo cual les dio un gran alivio.

Mientras los demás avanzaban, Tai se quedó parado observando la inmensurable y vasta nada que los rodeaba. El lúgubre paisaje le recordaba la última batalla que había tenido en el digimundo contra Apocalymon. Davis y los muchachos detuvieron su andar al notar que Tai no los seguía.

—¿Te sucede algo Tai? —preguntó Takato.

—No, nada, sólo recordaba algo... —empezó a explicar, pero no terminó pues, adelante, escucharon algunas risas.

De repente delante de ellos aparecieron cinco digimons. El primero, Machinedramon, era un digimon máquina y gran tamaño. En cada una de sus extremidades tenía tres dedos, sus rodillas eran cráneos, su cara era parecida a la de un dragón y en su espalda cargaba con un par de grandes cañones. El segundo, MetalEtemon, era un mono cuyo cuerpo era totalmente metálico, llevaba unas gafas de sol y un oso de peluche negro amarrado en su espalda.

El tercero, SkullSatamon, un demonio cuyo cuerpo era un esqueleto, su cabeza era solamente un cráneo y tenía unas alas de murciélago en los lados de la frente. Vestía unos pantalones, unos guantes y botas metálicas, tenía unas alas y portaba un bastón. El cuarto, BioSpinomon, un dinosaurio de grandes proporciones, bípedo y su piel era de apariencia escamosa. Tenía una gran cantidad de cuernos es su espalda y, en el centro de ésta, una fila de cinco filosas y grandes cuchillas.

Por último se encontraba VenomMyotismon una de las digievoluciones de Myotismon, era el más grande de los digimons que habían visto, sus brazos eran tan largos que casi llegaban al suelo. En medio de su abdomen llevaba una serie de marcas amarillas; su cabeza era pequeña en comparación al resto de su cuerpo. Su cabellera era larga y rubia, llevaba un antifaz y tenía dos pares de alas, las de la parte superior eran esqueléticas y enormes; las inferiores, pequeñas.

El nuevo grupo de enemigos seguía igual de silencioso que los demás, era claro que esa sería la característica común. Inmediatamente, Takato buscó su información en el analizador de su digivice, la mayoría estaba en el más alto nivel de evolución pero había algo que lo inquietaba:

—Muchachos, no encuentro ninguna información de ese digimon– señaló a BioSpinomon —eso me preocupa.

—No te preocupes, es normal, es sólo un experimento de laboratorio, un bio–hibrido que creó un científico loco —explicó Marcus.

Ya con la duda resuelta, los muchachos no perdieron tiempo y digievolucionaron al nivel mega.

—Bien ¿cómo nos lo repartiremos? —preguntó el impaciente Marcus.

Tai se apresuró a proponer un pequeño experimento.

—Que ShineGreymon se encargue de VenomMyotismon, nuestro digimon más grande contra el de ellos. KaiserGreymon contra BioSpinomon, Gallantmon se enfrentará a SkullSatamon, a Magnamon le tocará MetalEtemon y quiero ver algo, por eso pido que dejen que WarGreymon pelé con Machinedramon —nadie puso objeción y cada quien tomó su pareja para el baile.

En un rápido movimiento WarGreymon desapareció de la vista de todos y un momento después apareció detrás de su oponente con los brazos extendidos hacia los lados, Machinedramon empezó a mostrar varios cortes en su cuerpo y terminó por desaparecer; el primer enemigo había caído. Las otras batallas eran más parejas, exceptuando la de Gallantmon, ya que al enfrentarse a un digimon nivel perfeccionado no tenía grandes problemas por lo que con una embestida con su lanza terminó con él.

Magnamon conectaba una serie de poderosos golpes, MetalEtemon contraatacó con su "Golpe de metal" el cual consistía en un potente puñetazo, que mandó lejos a Magnamon. Pero éste respondió rápidamente con un Golpe magno y fue tan duro el impacto que hizo una fisura en el punto de impacto ocasionando que se volviera, literalmente, polvo.

KaiserGreymon esquivaba los golpes de BioSpinomon y, aprovechando la diferencia de estaturas, lograba impactar certeros golpes sin que su víctima pudiera defenderse. En un acto de arrebato, el enemigo pretendió atravesarlo con su garra, pero el golpe fue detenido por la espada de KaiserGreymon, quien la empuño fuertemente, dio un gran salto y de un tajo lo cortó.

Mientras que ShineGreymon lograba impactar a su oponente. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando, éste lo repelía con los fuertes ventarrones que causaban sus alas al moverse. A pesar de la situación, el digimon luchaba arduamente y continuaba conectando fuertes golpes en diferentes partes de su cuerpo.

—¡Marcus has que ShineGreymon golpe en su vientre! —le sugirió Tai y al hacerlo apareció una criatura extraña, tenía dos manos y sus ojos estaban cubiertos por un antifaz pero lo más molesto, a parte de su apariencia, eran los chillidos emitía. ShineGreymon con otro potente puñetazo logró destruir esa entidad y con él su enorme armazón.

La batalla, dentro de lo que cabía, había resultado sencilla. No dieron oportunidad de que sus oponentes utilizaran sus mejores técnicas, en uno de los casos ni pestañear pudo, y ellos no se habían esforzado a pesar de enfrentar rivales de alto nivel. Al poco tiempo apareció un agujero que emitía una luz cegadora y de inmediato supieron que era la puerta al siguiente escenario.

—¿Es momento de que recuperemos energías? —externó su duda Takato, quien aún unido a Guilmon podía comunicarse con los demás.

—No, todavía no —fue la respuesta de Tai. Así que sin más retrasos se dispusieron a cruzar. Al llegar al otro lado notaron que el paisaje no había cambiado en lo absoluto, así que sólo se dispusieron a esperar la aparición de sus oponentes.

Del fondo, que era lugar en el que se concentraba más la oscuridad y no se podía visualizar bien lo que había, se llegaban a escuchar a lo lejos varías pisadas acercándose a ellos. Llegaron ante su presencia cinco digimons sumamente conocidos.

—¡Pero cómo puede ser que tu estés aquí! —exclamó Davis.

Marcus comentó: —No puedo creerlo, esto debe ser una broma.

Mientras que KaiserGreymon se dirigía con Gallantmon:

—Gallantmon, parece ser que ahora tendremos muchas dificultades.

—Así parece, hay que estar muy alertas —le respondió.

Toda esta sorpresa se debía a que sus nuevos oponentes eran una réplica exacta de sus compañeros digimons en la etapa en la que se encontraban actualmente.

Tai notó que la impresión había causado algunas dudas en sus compañeros, aunque también estaba seguro que eso no afectaría en su desempeño en la batalla. Sin embargo, en su papel de líder no pudo dejar de pasar esta oportunidad para darles un mensaje. Con una mirada seria y que transmitía una gran seguridad en sí mismo dijo:

—¡No importa quién sea el enemigo, no podemos darnos el lujo de dudar o temer, tenemos un trabajo que hacer y los haremos! Ahora, ¡¿están de acuerdo conmigo?!

Un fuerte "¡Sí!" se escuchó de los labios de todos y se lanzaron dispuestos a luchar su siguiente batalla.

* * *

Quiero agradecer a todos los que han leído la historia. A la nueva seguidora: **Selenee Neila** y, a **Aoi Black **y **Guest **por haber dejado review. ¡Muchas gracias!


	8. VIII

**VIII**

Los siete muchachos reunidos en el centro de un parque, en el distrito de Odaiba, estaban preocupados; todavía no asimilaban lo que acababa de suceder. Se suponía que habían quedado en reunirse en ese lugar para celebrar el primer aniversario de su viaje al digimundo, pero el temblor creó un estado de pánico en la sociedad; del cual todavía no salía. La aparición de una extraña barrera, que prácticamente dividía la ciudad a la mitad, y las fallas en todos los sistemas computacionales y de comunicación, sólo empeoraron el panorama.

Sin embargo, esa no era, en lo más mínimo, su principal inquietud. Al terminar el temblor cada uno de los niños decidió correr al lugar de encuentro para reunirse con los demás y verificar que todos estuvieran bien; pues cada uno venía de diferentes direcciones. Lo que ninguno de ellos espero era ver que Tai, el líder electo del grupo, desaparecía de pronto envuelto en una cortina de humo seguida de un fuerte resplandor y sin que sus gritos fuesen efectivos para detenerlo.

Joe Kido, un joven de 13 años, piel blanca, buena estatura y cabello azul oscuro; comenzó a interrogar a los pequeños T.K. y Kari, quienes habían presenciado desde el principio lo sucedido. Se acomodó su gafas y preguntó: –T.K., Kari, ¿ustedes saben qué pasó con Tai? –Una negación con la cabeza fue lo que recibió por parte de los menores.

—No sé exactamente como sucedió, sólo recuerdo que después del temblor Tai se acercó a esa barrera y empezó a hablar solo. Luego se dirigió a mí y me dijo que cuidara de Kari —contestó el joven rubio, quien no dejaba de abrazar a su acompañante ya que era la más preocupada pues su hermano había sido llevado a quién sabe dónde.

—¿Ustedes cómo se encuentran? —preguntó Sora Takenouchi, una joven de la edad de Tai, de tez blanca y pelirroja. En su mirada rubí se podía percibir genuina preocupación, Sora se había ganado el respeto de una figura materna por el constante afán de asegurarse del bienestar de los muchachos.

—Bien —respondieron. Sora fijó su mirada en el hermano mayor de T.K., Yamato, Matt, Ishida. El joven de su misma edad, piel blanca, rubio y de ojos azules, había sido el primero en llegar y justó en el momento en el que Tai estaba desapareciendo. Era claro que también estaba intranquilo; pero había algo más que aún no lograba identificar, podía percibir que él estaba experimentando extrañas sensaciones, pero seguramente se debía a la situación por la que estaban pasando o sólo lo imaginaba. Luego vio a Koushiro Izumi, al que preferían llamar Izzy, era un chico de 11 años, pelirrojo, de baja estatura y piel blanca, una de sus manos estaba en su barbilla, era un claro indicio de que trataba de encontrar el porqué de lo sucedido.

De repente sintió que alguien la abrazaba por su espalda. Cuando volteó se encontró con Mimi Tachikawa, la cual era de la misma edad de Izzy, alta, de facciones finas, lucía una larga cabellera castaña al igual que sus ojos. Al ser hija única había sido consentida por sus padres por lo que era la que se quejaba de las condiciones que tuvieron que vivir durante sus aventuras por diferentes regiones y climas. Sin embargo, la experiencia también le ayudo a madurar al igual que todos los demás. Con lo sucedido ni tiempo de saludarse habían tenido.

Cuando Mimi dejó de abrazarla, fue directamente con Kari.

—No te preocupes Kari, todo estará bien, ya verás que entre todos encontraremos la forma de saber dónde está Tai —las palabras de Mimi le llegaron al corazón.

—Es cierto, no puedes perder la esperanza Kari —T.K, también quiso darle ánimos. Pero de repente el cielo comenzó a nublarse y el grupo decidió juntarse, pues el cambio tan brusco no hizo otra cosa que ponerlos en alerta.

Un peatón que estaba por los alrededores comenzó a correr hacia la barrera, pero chocó y fue enviado varios metros atrás, quedando inconsciente en el acto. Joe, al ser hijo de un médico, fue a revisar los signos vitales del accidentado. Cuando se cercioró de que sólo estaba desmayado decidió regresar con los demás.

Al estar delante de la barrera vieron que dejaba ver el otro lado pero que la ciudad tenía algunos rasgos que no les eran familiares. Unos segundos después notaron que, del otro lado, iba llegando un grupo muy numeroso. Pero otra situación los hizo distraerse, ahora un rayo de luz había salido de sus digivice y ante ellos una especie de humo blanco estaba dando forma a un rostro humano.

—Es bueno conocerlos al fin, Niños elegidos —dijo el extraño ser.

—¿Tú eres con quién mi hermano estaba hablando? —cuestionó Kari.

—En efecto, yo fui quien solicitó ayuda al joven Taichi y ahora necesitó a otro de ustedes —respondió.

—Un momento, primero, ¿quién eres tú? Y segundo, necesitamos saber qué está pasando —dijo un enérgico Matt.

—¿Quién soy? Es una pregunta difícil de responder, ¿cómo me llamó? Una imposible, pues carezco de un nombre. Lo único que puedo decirles con certeza es que el digimundo se encuentra en una severa crisis. Tai y otros jóvenes aceptaron ayudar y en estos momentos están a punto de entrar en batalla, pero no podrán hacerlo solos y ellos los saben. Es por eso que partieron con la confianza de que en el transcurso de la lucha llegarán los refuerzos —les explicó.

—Y, ¿qué es exactamente la ayuda que necesita de nosotros? —interrogó el curioso Izzy.

—Tengo el poder para teletrasportar a uno de ustedes y a su compañero digimon, además de darles las herramientas necesarias para digievolucionar. Lo único que necesito es un voluntario —le respondió.

—¿Sólo uno? —cuestionó Joe.

—Por el momento sólo puedo traer a uno, necesito recargar una poca más de energía y posiblemente en la próxima puedan ser más —fue su respuesta.

—¡Muy bien, yo iré! —exclamo Matt.

—¡Hermano! —exclamó el pobre T.K.

—Matt, piénsalo bien —le aconsejó Sora.

—Ya lo pensé bien. Tai necesita de nuestra ayuda y sé que él hará hasta lo imposible por resistir todo lo que pueda. Una vez estuve a punto de fallarle, cuando luchamos contra Piedmon y le fallé cuando me pidió que cuidara de su hermana; no pienso volver a hacerlo. Por otra parte, si sólo puede llevar a uno de nosotros y es cierto que Gabumon me va a acompañar, es mejor que yo vaya porque, aparte de Agumon, él es el único que puede llegar a la etapa mega. Y si ustedes irán en grupo, defenderse va a ser más fácil —expuso.

—Tienes razón Matt, es mejor que tu vayas —lo apoyó Joe.

—Bien, ya estoy listo —le dijo Matt al extraño ser.

—¡Espera Matt! —lo detuvo Sora poniendo su mano en su hombro, provocando que se diera la vuelta— Cuídate mucho, y también a Tai, que todos los queremos de regreso.

Matt se perdió por unos momentos en la mirada de Sora, no sabía bien el por qué y tampoco le interesaba saberlo, lo único de lo que estaba seguro es que le trasmitía una agradable sensación. Sin embargo, recordó que su presencia era necearía en otro lugar y tuvo que darse la media vuelta, caminar directo a la barrera y unos segundo después desapareció ante la vista de todos de la misma manera que lo había hecho Tai.

Observó con cuidado el lugar al que había llegado. Era una pradera muy bonita en la que había un enorme árbol y muchos digihuevos al rededor. También se dio cuenta de que sus ropas eran otras, las mismas que había llevado en su estancia en el digimundo. Unos pantalones azules, guantes y zapatos cafés y una playera verde sin mangas.

—¡Vaya, pero si es otro de los Niños elegidos! —exclamó Elecmon, sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos.

—Elecmon, ¿cómo has estado? —le interrogó.

—Pues más o menos. Estoy contento de poder cuidar a todos estos pequeñines junto con Swanmon —Elecmon señaló a su compañero—. Pero triste por la situación que estamos pasando.

—Entonces en verdad el digimundo corre peligro —Matt hizo el comentario para cerciorarse.

—Pues claro, por eso se tuvo que mandar a traer a varios muchachos. Yo sólo reconocí al que tiene como compañero a Agumon —esto último llamó la atención de Matt, pues era la confirmación de lo que ese ser les había dicho.

Después de un momento de silencio, Elecmon preguntó: —¿Cómo esta T.K.?

Pero Matt no tuvo tiempo de contestar pues una columna de luz había surgido unos pasos a su derecha. De repente apareció un joven caucásico, rubio, alto y de ojos azules; daba la apariencia de unos 17 años. Vestía unos zapatos café, pantalón negro, un chaleco verde sobre una camisa blanca y una corbata azul. Ninguno de los dijo una sola palabra, cada quien estudiaba detenidamente la situación.

De repente el muchacho pregunto: —¿Este es el digimundo?

—Al parecer sí, está algo cambiado a lo que recuerdo —contestó Matt.

—¿A ti también te trajo un ser extraño? —volvió a preguntar el joven.

—Sí, mi nombre es Matt Ishida —se presentó e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

El gesto fue correspondido. —Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Tōma H. Norstein, pero me dicen Thomas.

En ese momento apareció otra columna y dejó ver a otro muchacho. Era de estatura mediana, piel blanca y cabello de color azul oscuro y largo, por lo que llevaba una coleta. Vestía un pantalón y chamarra azules, una playera amarilla, tenis blancos y tenía un paliacate amarrado en la cabeza.

Al ver a los demás el muchacho dijo: —Mi nombre es Kōji Minamoto —se presentó y los demás hicieron lo mismo. Acto seguido un nuevo invitado hizo su aparición. Era de estatura mediana, tez blanca, cabello azul, vestía un uniforme escolar color gris y zapatos negros. Lo primero que hizo el recién llegado fue mirar a su alrededor y detuvo su acción al ver a Matt. Sus ojos mostraban una gran sorpresa.

—¿Pensé que habíamos quedado en que yo ayudaría a Davis? —dijo el joven.

Matt, al ver que la pregunta era para él, respondió: —Perdona si soy ofensivo, pero, no sé quién eres y tampoco conozco a ese tal Davis que mencionas.

—Perdóname pero, ¿no eres tú Matt Ishida, hermano de T.K. Takaishi? —preguntó.

—Sí, ¿y tú de dónde conoces a mi hermano? —regresó la pregunta.

—Disculpa que me meta en su conversación, pero me podrían contestar por qué tú y tu hermano tienen apellidos diferentes —cuestionó Thomas.

—Posiblemente porque sus padres están separados —intuyó Kōji. Ante la mirada de los demás, especialmente la de Matt, continuó—. Lo supuse porque es lo que nos pasó a mi hermano gemelo y a mí.

—Sí, yo también lo suponía. Separaciones familiares, no son nada agradables —comentó Thomas. Su voz mostró un rastro de nostalgia. Sin mediar una conversación fluida y amena, estaban entablando buenas relaciones.

—No comprendo bien lo que está sucediendo, sobre todo por qué estas como si tuvieras 12 años. Mi nombre es Ken Ichijoji.

Pero su presentación fue interrumpida por una voz gruesa que dijo: —Es bueno verlos a todos ustedes —era el viejo Gennai y con él venían su versión joven, Calumon, Bokomon, Neemon y Kudamon.

—¡¿Hay dos Gennai?! —exclamó Matt.

—Eso quiere decir que usted también es Gennai, ¿cómo es posible? —cuestionó un sorprendido Ken señalando al anciano, por lo que Matt dedujo que, éste, conocía al otro.

—Es un poco complicado de explicar. Además, aún falta un integrante —contestó el joven Gennai.

Posteriormente aparecieron cuatro digimons: Gaomon, Terriermon, Wormmon y Gabumon. Gaomon era un perro antropomorfo, de pelaje azul; excepto por las zonas del abdomen y el hocico las cuales eran blancas. Usaba un par de guantes de boxeador y una cinta roja amarrada en su frente. Terriermon era de baja estatura, su piel era blanca con algunas rayas verdes. Su cuerpo y extremidades eran pequeños a comparación con su cabeza y sus largas orejas. Tenía un pequeño cuerno en el centro de su frente.

Wormmon era un pequeño gusano de diez patas, color verde, con franjas negras, excepto sus uñas y las puntas de su cola; las cuales eran de color morado. Su boca morada tenía sus labios en línea vertical, en el centro de su frente llevaba una marca y sus orejas eran largas y delgadas.

Pero Matt se sintió enormemente feliz de ver a su compañero, Gabumon, el cual era un pequeño reptil que se trasladaba en dos de sus cuatro extremidades; con tres dedos en cada una de ellas. El color de su piel era amarillo, tenía una cola larga y en la panza unos símbolos azules y rosas. Pero lo más característico era la piel de lobo, color blanco con rayas azules, que lo cubría en la parte superior de su cuerpo, excepto el largo cuerno que se tenía en la frente.

Lo primero que hicieron los digimons fue reunirse con su compañero humano: Gaomon con Thomas, Wormmon con Ken y Gabumon con Matt.

Gabumon lo abrazó fuertemente y dijo: –Me da gusto verte Matt– a lo que el joven respondió aceptando la muestra de cariño y con un "A mí también me da gusto".

Wormmon también se encontraba feliz de encontrarse con Ken, aunque el tiempo de separación había sido muy poco.

—¡Ken, pensé que no te volvería a ver! —fue lo que mencionó.

—No te preocupes Wormmon, ya estamos juntos —le respondió.

Gaomon y Thomas no eran tan efusivos para mostrar la felicidad que les daba su encuentro. La sola mirada les bastaba, pero, sin duda, las palabras tampoco estaban de más.

—Me da gusto ver que se encuentra bien Señor– fue la forma en la que el digimon se dirigió a Thomas.

—Lo mismo digo Gaomon —contestó.

Después de esto apareció un joven alto, moreno, de cabello y ojos azules. Un pantalón marrón, tenis grises, camisa azul, chaleco naranja; sin mangas, y unas muñequeras blancas componían su indumentaria.

—Hola, mi nombre es Jenliang Wong, pero me conocen como Henry, mucho gusto —se presentó.

—A Calumon le da gusto verte, calu. Pero Henry se tardó mucho en llegar, calu —saludó el pequeño digimon.

—Una disculpa, lo que sucedió es que Rika y yo no nos poníamos de acuerdo en quien iba a venir. Al final cedió, algo extraño en ella. Pero sin duda lo que ayudó fue que el ser misteriosos que nos contactó le dijo que no tardaría mucho para que se incorporara a la pelea —explicó Henry.

Terriermon, el cual era el compañero de Henry, brincó hasta los hombros de éste y, abrazándolo con sus orejas dijo: —Momantai —y el muchacho sólo respondió con una sonrisa.

La conversación fue interrumpida por el anciano Gennai cuando dijo: —Es bueno que ya estén juntos. Ahora, por favor, pasemos al interior del árbol para aclararles todas sus dudas.

Dentro encontraron a la persona que los había traído al digimundo. Sólo que ahora podían ver que la verdadera constitución de éste era de luz. Rápidamente les explicó la situación, la existencia de varias dimensiones y distintos digimundos. Cómo fue creado por los Guardianes de cada uno de las cuatro dimensiones que tenían la capacidad de enfrentar a Reapermon, cómo lo encerró y cómo, éste, se liberó obligando a los Guardianes a volver hacerle frente. Que logró capturarlos y que su llamado había quedado inconcluso y con éste también la capacidad total de sus habilidades.

También les contó que rápidamente estudió la situación y pudo examinar a los diferentes grupos de humanos que habían tenido aventuras en el digimundo, encontró que en cada uno de los diferentes grupos había un integrante que destacaba por su liderazgo y su personalidad arrojada. Que salvó la Ciudad del inicio y a los digimons de cada uno de los digimundos, los cuales habían formado un ejército de resistencia y que habían iniciado un ataque en el que se concentraba el enemigo para enfrentarlo y detener el cataclismo que parecía inevitable.

Entre los digimons rescatados tuvo que poner gran atención en los compañeros de los diferentes niños y se enfrentó algunos inconvenientes pues unos se encontraban en el mundo humano y se le dificultó localizarlos. En ese caso observó que los efectos de la fusión se empezaban a mostrar en esa dimensión por ser la más veterana. Identificó dos grupos de niños, uno de ocho integrantes y el otro de seis, que salvaron en distintas años, 1999 y 2002, a ambos mundos; los segundos con un poco de ayuda de los primeros, y al parecer los disturbios habían causado una separación en el tiempos, causando que todos tuvieran una versión más joven o más vieja, según el punto de vista del que se quiera ver. Por lo tanto, tomó la decisión de llevar a los integrantes principales en un tiempo cercano al de su última participación. Y ahí también se encontraba la respuesta del porque Ken conocía a T.K. y a Matt; y éste no.

—Lo de la destrucción de dimensiones por sobreponerse es algo que ya había visto. Lo que me extraña es la distorsión temporal, eso quiere decir que en ese momento, ¿había dos Ken y dos Matt? —preguntó Thomas.

—Así es, por lo tanto vi que era mejor opción trasladar los grupos por separado; pero que ambos tuviera una edad cercana. Además, noté que había dos niños que habían participado en las dos ocasiones y por lo tanto al traerlos a los cuatro tendríamos a dos integrantes más que si hubiera escogido traerlos a los del 2003 —les explicó.

—Esa es una buena estrategia, ¿en qué momento nos ponemos en acción? —volvió a preguntar Thomas.

—Primero activaré sus digivices, luego les proporcionaré sus medios de digievolución y podrán partir —les informó.

Al terminar de hablar todos los digivice desprendieron una luz; el de Kōji pasó a de ser un celular a un D-Scan. Los aparatos, tenían algunas diferencias con los de los muchachos que se habían marchado. El de Thomas era azul al igual que el de Kōji. El adorno del de Henry era verde y el de Ken era totalmente negro. La única excepción fue el de Matt pues era exactamente igual que el de Tai.

El ser volvió a hablar y se dirigió a Thomas. —Thomas, a ti te activaré la carga de ADN y le mandaré algo a Marcus contigo.

—Y, ¿qué es eso? —cuestionó.

—Es la mitad del "Modo explosivo". Como sabrás, los D-IC y, por lo tanto, los D-Burst, no fueron creados en el digimundo, por lo que me fue muy difícil codificarlos. El tiempo y la presión no fueron de gran ayuda, pero en estos días pude configurar el Modo explosivo, pero lo hice en base a la carga de ADN de Marcus, y sólo puedo darte la mitad. La otra se la proporcionaré a tu compañera y deberán dársela a Marcus en el momento adecuado– le explicó mientas su carga de ADN, azul, surgía de su mano y una luz roja aparecía en su escáner.

—Y, ¿cuándo será eso? —volvió a preguntar.

—Lo dejó a tu considerar —dijo—. A ti, Kōji, te daré tres digispirits: el humano, el bestia y un hymperspirt que formé especialmente para que no tengas la necesidad de combinar los tuyos con los de la oscuridad, trueno, agua y el metal.

Tres estatuillas aparecieron y se fueron succionadas por su D-Scan. La primera era una armadura blanca y el casco tenía la forma de la parte superior de la cabeza de un lobo. La segunda era un lobo blanco con el hocico hacía arriba, como si estuviese aullando. El último era de un lobo con una armadura particular, era parecida a un avión con la parte frontal cubriendo el pecho y unas alas a los lados.

—A ti Henry te daré dos cartas, la de súper digievolución y la azul. Además, le mandaré algo a Takato contigo. Pude escanear los datos del arca "Grani", te daré la mitad de la información a ti y la otra a Rika. Sé que será de una gran ayuda en la batalla —posteriormente aparecieron las dos cartas y una luz fue directo a la pantalla de su dispositivo. Cuando vio de cerca la pantalla pudo ver la parte frontal del arca, supuso que la otra parte la llevaría Rika.

—Ken, a ti te entregaré tu emblema, el de la bondad. No podrás hacer evolucionar a Wormmon porque no tienes una etiqueta que complete el proceso. Sólo te diré que te será de gran utilidad en el momento en que la situación sea crítica y recuerda que la bondad está estrechamente ligada con los milagros. Eso nunca lo olvides– en la mano de Ichijoji su emblema el cual era de color lila, su forma era igual que la de los otros, la de un trapecio isósceles, el símbolo que llevaba grabado era el de un circulo rodeado de una luna menguante y de un pétalo largo y delgado.

—Y, para terminar, a ti Matt te haré entrega de su emblema de la amistad —dicho esto, apareció en su pecho el emblema, el cual era azul y tenía grabado el símbolo de la amistad, incrustado en la etiqueta la cual ya estaba colgando se su cuello.

—Disculpe, pero tengo una duda. De casualidad, ¿a Marcus no se le ocurrió alguna loca idea? —preguntó Thomas al ser luminoso.

—No fue de Marcus, pero todos aceptaron la idea de tener un encuentro amistoso para decidir al líder del grupo —contesto.

—Y de casualidad, ¿quién fue el ganador? —cuestionó Henry.

—Fue el joven Taichi. ¿Ustedes quieren hacer la misma dinámica? —les interrogó.

—¡No! —fue la unísona respuesta de los muchachos.

—En todo caso, si necesitamos un líder propongo que el venga de la misma dimensión del mencionado Taichi, sea quien nos lidere —sugirió Thomas.

—A mí me parece bien —dijo Kōji.

—Entonces nuestro líder será Matt —dijo Ken.

Todos al mirar a Matt, asintieron. No fue necesario un pronunciamiento para saber que todos aceptaban y que lo importante era ir a ayudar a sus camaradas.

—Bien, ya está decidido esto, ¿cuál es el plan de ataque? —preguntó Kōji.

—Como ya les dije, el digimundo ha estado experimento una combinación de diferentes escenarios de los distintos digimundos y eso es lo que causara el cataclismo. Lo que necesitamos es detenerlo y para eso ustedes deberán dar apoyo. El teletransportarlos hasta el campo de batalla me hará gastar energía, pero pude hackear de internet una banda ancha por la cual podrán cruzar, como no necesito estar concentrado para mantenerla activa será más rápido recargarme y poder enviarles a los demás niños.

—Al llegar al campo de batalla deberán ingresar a la fisura interdimencional que tomó posesión de la montaña Mugen, ya dentro buscaran a Tai y los demás y deberán ayudarlos para derrotar a Reapermon. Sin embargo, les recomiendo que no se confíen, es probable que tengan preparado algo para ustedes, así que es mejor que estén alerta.

—No se preocupe, eso haremos. Es momento de marcharnos —dijo Matt.

—Antes de que se vayan les aconsejo que digievolucionen para que su transcurso sea más rápido. Los que puedan llevar a más de uno, háganlo —les propuso el ser de luz.

Los que digievolucionaron fueron Gabumon, Wormmon y Gaomon. Sus respectivas frases fueron: "¡Gabumon digivolves a…! ¡Garurumon!", "¡Wormmon digivolves a...! ¡Stingmon!" y "¡Gaomon digievolucionar a...! ¡Gaogamon!".

Garurumon era un gran lobo de piel blanca con rayas azules. Stingmon era un insecto humanoide verde, sus ojos eran naranjas, tenía un par de alas y en los extremos de sus brazos, muslos, hombros y pies una armadura negra, que los protegía. GaoGamon también era un lobo cuadrúpedo de grandes dimensiones, un poco más que Garurumon. Su pelaje era azul y la zona de la quijada y el pecho era blanca. En su patas delanteras tenía unos guantes de box, que estaban rotos debido a las largas uñas. Llevaba una larga bufanda roja en su cuello.

Garurumon llevó a Matt y a Kōji; Stingmon a Ken y GaoGamon a Thomas, Henry y Terriermon. Fue cuando apareció un pequeño agujero que era la entrada a un túnel de un color azul. Inmediatamente los tres digimons entraron y se pusieron en marcha para ayudar a salvar, ya no dos mundos sino, un multiuniverso entero y con la encomienda de regresar sanos y salvos, pues muchas personas los esperaban de vuelta.

* * *

Una pausa a la aventura del escuadrón de Tai, para ver qué es lo que está pasando con los demás.

Agradezco los review de **Aoi Black**, **Guest**, **darkjeff **y **Selenee Nelia**. Mucas gracias.


	9. IX

**IX**

Sólo se lograba escuchar el eco de una gran cantidad de golpes en todo el espacio vacío en el que varias sombras se encontraban peleando. Se detuvieron unos momentos y los cinco digimons oscuros se formaron en línea horizontal. No cabía la menor duda de que eran una réplica exacta de los digimons. La única diferencia era que éstos tenían la piel oscura, la mayor parte de su armadura era negra con algunos detalles en amarillo y su cabello, si lo tenían, era rubio.

Se llamaban igual, pero debido a su procedencia oscura tenían "Black" antes del nombre, es decir eran: BlackWarGreymon, BlackMagnamon, BlackGallantmon, BlackKaiserGreymon y BlackShineGreymon. Ambos grupos iniciaron con una pequeña escaramuza con fines tácticos para estudiar la capacidad del oponente. Marcus, KaiserGreymon, Gallantmon y Davis habían notado que sus fuerzas eran similares y eso les preocupaba.

—Son buenos, pero nosotros demostraremos que somos los mejores, ¡verdad ShineGreymon! —exclamó Marcus.

—¡Sí que sí, jefe!

—Hay que tener cuidado muchachos —dijo Gallantmon.

—Es cierto, no debemos confiarnos —comentó KaiserGreymon.

—Muy bien Magnamon, daremos todo lo que tenemos —fue el turno de Davis.

—Entendido Davis.

El único que estaba sereno y sonriendo era Tai. De pronto se volvió hacia sus compañeros y con fuerte voz dijo: —¡Bien muchacho es hora de demostrarles que no van a poder con nosotros!

WarGreymon se abalanzó sobre su oponente y le propinó un fuerte golpe, el cual lo mandó unos metros hacia atrás. Al estar a una buena distancia, chocó sus Dramon killers contra el piso y surgió una pequeña ventisca cortante que provocó varias fisuras en todo su cuerpo y finalmente lo remató con otro golpe que lo atravesó para terminar de hacerlo cenizas.

La facilidad con la que había salido airoso de su encuentro no se presentó en los otros combates, los cuales eran más parejos. Magnamon y BlackMagnamon intercambiaban golpes; Gallantmon embestía con su lanza y, en otras ocasiones, con su escudo para poder deshacer la defensa de su oponente. KaiserGreymon estaba envuelto en un encuentro de espadas y, ShineGreymon y su contraparte forcejeaban para ver quién de los dos era el más fuerte.

Tai y WarGreymon estaban observando los combates; no tenían la más mínima intención de entrometerse. El muchacho tenía claro que debía dejarlos hacerle frente a sus propias peleas y estaba seguro que ninguno de sus compañeros aceptaría su ayuda en estos momentos.

Después se asestar un Golpe magno y una Patada magna, Magnamon se fue directo sobre su contrincante, pero éste lo tomó por sorpresa y apareció detrás de su espalda, le propinó un duro golpe con ambos puños haciendo que se estrellara en el piso y lo siguió para rematarlo. Con lo que no contó fue que Magnamon, al tenerlo cerca, le disparo su Rayo de plasma. Todos los misiles impactaron en el blanco, el cual no tuvo tiempo ni para defenderse y eso le costó la pelea.

Un fuerte ruido se escuchó, eran los escudos de Gallantmon y BlackGallantmon que había chocado y se encontraban forcejeando para desplazar al otro. Se empujaron mutuamente, abriendo una brecha considerable ente ellos, y alzaron sus lanzas para después apuntarse. Era claro que querían concluir con el encuentro, y por lo mismo ejecutaron la Lanza real. La coalición de los rayos, en un inicio, fue pareja, pero al final Gallantmon fue el vencedor.

KaiserGreymon mantenía un duelo parejo, al parecer ninguno tenía el descuido de dar alguna ventaja. Pero BlackKaiserGreymon se elevó muy alto y con su espada desenfundada se dejó caer en picada Esto fue aprovechado por KaiserGreymon quien clavo su espada en el suelo y lo atacó con Cabeza de nueve dragones, la cual dio de lleno en su oponente debido a que éste no tenía defensa, y la batalla concluyó.

—¡ShineGreymon es hora de terminar esta pelea! —ordenó Marcus.

De inmediato el digimon se alejó de su oponente y empezó a preparar su Destello explosivo. Pero BlackShineGreymon no se quedó atrás e hizo la misma técnica y se lanzó rápidamente para tomar desprevenido al rival; con lo que no contó fue con los buenos reflejos de su blanco. El choque fue impresionante, pero la victoria fue alcanzada por ShineGreymon debido a que él tuvo más tiempo para cargar su poder.

Tai y WarGreymon habían sido los primeros en terminar; los demás concluyeron casi al mismo tiempo. Marcus y Davis se encaminaron hacia su líder y tras éstos iban los cuatro digimons. Les sorprendió a todos que Tai tuviera una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sin un motivo aparente.

—¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan feliz? —le preguntó Davis.

—Nada en específico, lo que pasa es que mientras ustedes estaban peleando me di cuenta de que la conclusión entre las peleas de Magnamon y KaiserGreymon, y las de Gallantmon y ShineGreymon, fue muy similar entre ellas.

Hasta ese momento nadie lo había notado. Magnamon y KaiserGreymon habían sido repelidos y ellos contraatacaron mientras su oponente estaba en el aire dispuesto a terminarlos. Mientras que la otra había terminado con un choque de energías. El más sorprendido era Davis, si bien Tai siempre fue se inspiración, nunca lo había visto actuar de esa forma. Analizar detalladamente cada aspecto del combate, pensar tanto las cosas y tener un plan casi para todo, no eran su estilo.

Pero, casi inmediatamente, Tai cambió su semblante y delante de ellos apareció otro agujero de luz, por lo que reanudaron su marcha para dirigirse a su siguiente prueba. Antes de cruzar Tai se detuvo y los demás lo imitaron. Con voz seria dijo: —Ya llegó el momento de que los digimon recuperen un poco de su energía. Marcus, tú serás quien utilice el regalo del ser luminoso, pero sólo la mitad, ¿entendido?

—Claro —Marcus levantó su digivice y una pequeña luz empezó a surgir de él. Al expandirse se convirtió en un campo de luz y los digimons estaban siendo sanados. Al descargarse la mitad de las barras horizontales en la pantalla del D-Burst, Marcus bajó el brazo y el campo cesó.

Los digimons habían recuperado energía. Eso y el aumento de poder que habían experimentado, debido a las varias batallas que habían tenido en el transcurso del día y en sus pequeñas peleas de entrenamiento, habían logrado optimizarlos para su siguiente encuentro. Sin perder más tiempo entraron.

El escenario no había cambiado en lo más mínimo y los enemigos no tardaron en aparecer. Volvían a ser cinco y todos se sorprendieron porque, al verlos, se dieron cuenta de que esta batalla iba ser, todavía más difícil.

El primero era Piedmon, un digimon con apariencia de arlequín. Su vestimenta era un pantalón holgado color verde, unas botas grandes amarillas y un chaleco rojo. Su cara tenía pintura blanca y su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara mitad negra y mitad blanca. En su espalda llevaba cuatro espadas, con empuñaduras en forma de las figuras de la baraja inglesa (corazón, trébol, diamante y espada), guardadas en sus vainas, las cuales estaban unidas entre sí formando una "X".

Después estaba Kimeramon, el digimon que había sido creado por el Emperador de los digimons. Sus pies eran los de Garurumon; su cola de Monocromon; su torso y mandíbula de Greymon. Tenía cuatro brazos, uno era de Kuwagamon, otro de SkullGreymon y el par superior de Devimon. Poseía dos pares de alas, uno era de Angemon y el otro de Airdramon. Por último, su cara estaba cubierta por un casco negro con un gran cuerno en la frente, el cual pertenecía a Kabuterimon, y en la nuca tenía el pelo de MetalGreymon.

El siguiente era Beelzemon, lo cual sorprendió a todos, en especial a Takato, pues habían visto como Impmon digievolucionaba a Beelzemon y ayudaba en la batalla que se estaba librando a las afueras de la fortaleza. Había un único detalle físico que los diferenciaba, su mirada era distinta, transmitía un profundo odio y sus ojos eran completamente rojos.

Luego estaba Kerpymon, lo cual fue otra sorpresa. Uno de sus oponentes sería uno de los tres ángeles guardianes. Pero había ciertas diferencias con el que habían visto en su viaje astral en el que el ser luminoso los había guiado, y era el tono de su piel, pues ésta era oscura en lugar de rosada.

Por último estaba BioDarkdramon el cual era de gran tamaño. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto con una resistente armadura azul con partes moradas y verdes, tenía una cola, una mata roja en la zona de la nuca y dos pares de alas. En su brazo derecho portaba un arma que iba incluida en su armadura.

Cada uno se sorprendió, pues ya habían enfrentado en alguna ocasión a alguno de ellos. —Ahora no va a haber cambio de oponente, ¿verdad? —preguntó KaiserGreymon.

—Yo digo que no, quiero volver a pelear con BioDarkdramon —comentó Marcus. Y al parecer todos querían pelear con alguien en específico.

—Será mejor que en este caso también peleemos contra el que conocemos —dijo Tai.

Los primeros en atacar fueron los enemigos aprovechando la distracción de los muchachos. BioDarkdramon tacleó a ShineGreymon. Kerpymon le había dado un manotazo a KaiserGreymon quien había quedado estampado en el suelo. Beelzemon le había dado una fuerte patada en el rostro a Gallantmon. Kimeramon había embestido a Magnamon y Piedmon le había lanzado un extraño pañuelo blanco a WarGreymon pero éste uso sus Dramon killers y lo cortó.

Esta vez había algo extraño, diferente a comparación de los otros encuentros. Los oponentes no decían una sola palabra pero daba la impresión de que disfrutaban de la oportunidad de pelear; como si quisieran desquitarse de algo. Además, en esta ocasión, sus cuerpos y/o vestimentas no eran de color negro, eran iguales a como las recordaban.

Piedmon reía a carcajadas, y lanzó su técnica espacial "Espadas del triunfo" la cual consistía en aventar sus cuatro espadas al oponente. WarGreymon, al ver el movimiento uso sus Mega garras y las destruyó. Luego contraatacó con Bola de fuego y, al conectar, lo mandó varios metros atrás. Pero no lo dejó reponerse y atacó nuevamente, esta vez con Mega garras, calcinándolo en el momento y con eso terminó la pelea.

Magnamon y los demás estaban teniendo algunos problemas, pero no se daban por vencidos. Kimeramon lo estaba atacando con unas esferas de energía verde que expulsaba de su boca y él las esquivaba. Mientras se movía, avanzaba lo suficiente para asestar unos cuantos golpes y patadas. Gallantmon esquivaba las garras de Beelzemon, KaiserGreymon asestaba algunos cortes con su espada y ShineGreymon forcejeaba con BioDarkdramon.

Magnamon tiró un Golpe magno el cual dio de lleno en la mandíbula e inmediatamente uso su Rayo de plasma. Cuando se dirigía a rematar, Kimeramon contraatacó con otra de sus bolas de fuego y expulsó lejos a su oponente. Volvió a atacar y Magnamon respondió con su Jihad extremo causando que la esfera rebotara y el rayo le diera de lleno destruyéndolo por completo.

Gallantmon trataba de embestir con su lanza a su enemigo pero aún no lo lograba. En un movimiento evasivo, Beelzemon sacó las pistolas que llevaba en el cinturón y comenzó a disparar, pero Gallantmon utilizó su escudo para defenderse. Entonces se posicionó firme y usó su Ejecución final, desintegrando a su rival.

Kerpymon utilizaba su "Lanza relámpago" constantemente. Pero KaiserGreymon lograba repelerlas con su espada. Entonces, al ver que su ofensiva no funcionaba, Kerpymon utilizó su "Juicio del cielo"; levantó sus manos y una serie de rayos comenzaron a caer, los cuales le dieron de lleno. Estando en el piso, KaiserGreymon se incorporó, dio un gran salto y clavó su espada en la frente de su oponente. Luego la retiró, se alejó, disparó su Ataque del dragón de fuego y lo derrotó.

La batalla de ShineGreymon y BioDarkdramon era la más pareja. En un momento de desesperación, BioDarkdramon pretendió darle una estocada en el pecho, pero ShineGreymon la esquivó rápidamente, se posesionó detrás y preparó su Estallido glorioso. Al darse la vuelta para, otra vez, tratar de dar un golpe mortal, BioDarkdramon recibió de lleno el ataque, el cual lo hundió en el piso y lo exterminó.

La lucha había resultado, relativamente, sencilla a comparación de la última ocasión que los habían enfrentado. Lo que, hasta cierto punto, era lógico, debido a que ellos habían tenido una prueba posterior; más dura, y con la ayuda que habían recibido al mejorar sus habilidades de batalla después de cada encuentro, había creado una brecha considerable.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que apareciera, de nuevo, el agujero de luz y ellos, inmediatamente, reanudaran la marcha. Este nuevo escenario tenía algo que no habían sentido en los otros. Tenían una sensación extraña, un mal presentimiento y hacía un frío escalofriante; el único que tenía algo para protegerse era Davis, sin embargo, a Tai y Marcus parecía que no les afectaba demasiado el nuevo clima.

De repente Tai dijo con una voz mucho más seria que en otras ocasiones:

—Prepárense muchachos, la pelea de esta ocasión va a estar mucho más interesante —su mirada estaba en el frente, era firme y su cuerpo estaba un poco tenso.

El panorama cambió repentinamente, una serie de burbujas rojas salieron de la nada. Después se abrió un agujero en el suelo y una marea de pequeños cables rojos empezaron a cubrir todo el espacio. En seguida vieron que, en el fondo, aparecía un enorme digimon, su cuerpo era extraño, parecía un dodecaedro que de sus lados salían unas pequeñas pirámides y unas enormes cadenas de ADN que terminaban en una enorme garra. En la parte superior apareció la figura un monstruo, no tenía piernas pues la mitad inferior de su cuerpo estaba unida a la gran estructura. Su cuerpo era gris, llevaba una capa negra con un cuello alto, su cabeza estaba cubierta por un casco negro, el cual permitía ver sus ojos amarillos que desprendían un odio monumental por toda forma de vida. Esta criatura respondía al nombre de Apocalymon.

A un lado de él, apareció otra figura; no era tan alta. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de una armadura gris, en cada uno de sus hombros tenía una esfera negra, sus alas eran una gran estructura morada en su espalda, su pelo era rubio y un antifaz rojo cubría parte de su rostro. Ese antifaz era uno que Tai reconoció de inmediato, nunca podría olvidarlo pues era el que llevaban Myotismon y VenomMyotismon, a quienes había enfrentado en el mundo humano y en esta nueva crisis. Ahora su digievolución había sido distinta y tenía por nombre MalomMyotismon, el enemigo al que habían hecho frente Davis y los Niños elegidos de su generación.

Del agujero empezó a emerger una enorme masa compuesta por los cables que ya habían cubierto toda la zona. Se trataba de una criatura feroz, tenía varios, largos y delgados brazos, los cuales, en sus extremos, tenían una hoz. Su cara era azul; su boca, grande y su interior, verde. Fuera de éstos, no había otras partes de su cuerpo que tuvieran una forma definida. Esta criatura era conocida como un antiguo virus llamado Delipa.

Una sombra delgada hizo su aparición, era un ángel. Su piel era blanca, su estatura; la de un adulto promedio. Vestía un pantalón y chamarra negros; una camisa, botas y guantes blancos. Tenía doce alas, cinco pares en la espalda, las del costado izquierdo eran negras y parecidas a las un murciélago; las otras, blancas y con plumas, como las de un ángel. Las faltantes eran pequeñas y servían como adornos en su frente. Su cabello era rubio y tenía una mirada perturbarte. Su nombre era Lucemon.

Pero, sin motivo aparente, éste explotó y aparecieron dos digihuevos de datos, uno blanco y otro negro. El primero desapareció y el segundo empezó a incrementar de tamaño hasta que de él salió un dragón piel morada; su par de alas era del mismo color. Llevaba un antifaz amarillo y una amenazante dentadura. En sus manos cargaba una esfera negra en la que estaba una larva, la cual era la que controlaba todo el cuerpo.

El último fue un digimon extraño, tenía una enorme cabeza redonda con unos cuernos de cabra y dos filas de dientes. Su cuerpo era pequeño y estaba amarrado con unas cadenas. Su piel era gris y algo que llamó la atención de los muchachos es que estaba dormido. De pronto, las cadenas se rompieron y éste despertó iniciando su transformación. Ahora su cuerpo estaba más proporcionado, se veía fuerte, su cabeza parecía la de una cabra, y su cornamenta había crecido. Sus tres pares de alas eran grandes, tanto que al moverlas provocaban fuerte ventarrones. Primero rugió y después gritó su nombre: "Belphemon".

La cara de los jóvenes era de una completa incredulidad. Todos y cada uno de ellos había sido un total dolor de cabeza, pero gracias a la unión entre todos, digimons y humanos, lograron salir avante. Sin embargo, en estos momentos no contaban, físicamente, con el apoyo de sus demás compañeros; tenían que arreglárselas solos.

—Pero miren nada más, son los molestos Niños elegidos —habló MalomMyotismon.

—¡Es momento de que sientan nuestra ira! —exclamó Apocalymon.

—Que bien, estos ya pueden hablar. Prepárate ShineGreymon porque nos encargaremos de hacerlos gritar —ordenó Marcus.

—Son tan tontos como siempre, no entienden que ustedes solos no podrán con nosotros. ¡Somos muy superiores! —dijo la chillona voz de la larva que estaba en el esfera de Lucemon.

—¡Destruir, los voy a destruir y sentirán mi furia! —era lo único que decía Belphemon.

—Antes de pelear tengo una pregunta que hacerles —la voz de Tai llamó la atención de todos—. ¿Por qué ustedes pueden hablar y los otros digimons no?

—Es sencillo, ellos son creaciones exclusivas de Reapermon. A excepción del Delipa, los demás fuimos rescatados del área oscura, el lugar en el que van todos los digimons malignos —contestó Apocalymon.

—Otra, ¿Piedmon y los demás también eran creaciones de Reapermon? —volvió a preguntar.

—No, ellos también fueron traídos aquí pero, a diferencia de nosotros, no se les dio voluntad. Aunque tampoco la necesitaban, si la orden era acabar con ustedes, mocosos insolentes, iba a ser un placer llevarla a cabo. Excepto Beelzemon y Kerpymon, ellos eran un caso aparte, lo que ustedes vieron era la representación de los sentimientos oscuros que llegaron a dominarlos un día —volvió a responder.

—Si lo que buscan es vengarse, de una vez les digo que no lo lograran y no podrán detenernos. ¡Muchachos, peleemos con todo lo que tengamos! —fue el grito de batalla de Tai, la cual dio inicio.

ShineGreymon asestó un fuerte golpe a Belphemon, pero éste ni se inmutó. No se dio por vencido y continuó su ataque, pero al ver que no resultaba decidió hacer su Destello explosivo. Su plan no funcionó porque fue rechazado con un golpe que lo mandó lejos. Estando en el suelo, Belphemon lo comenzó a pisotear varias veces, sin que él pudiera hacer algo para defenderse.

KaiserGreymon utilizaba su espada para cortar al feroz dragón, pero sus golpes no surtían efecto. Intentó clavarla en la frente de Lucemon, pero éste lo recibió con un frentazo y posteriormente lo remató con su cola mandándolo a volar como si se tratase de una pelota de béisbol.

Gallantmon es el que estaba en más dificultades pues al no volar tenía que brincar constantemente para poder, medianamente, atacar al Delipa. Sus intentos no fructificaban porque al llegar a impactarlo, el virus se recomponía haciendo que el daño fuera nulo. Mejor intentó otra táctica, decidió escalar y mientras lo hacía iba preparando su Lanza real. Al llegar al rostro dio un gran salto y desde lo alto lanzó su poder haciendo que el monstruo se partiera a la mitad. Pero su factor de curación inició su trabajo inmediatamente y, aprovechando que algunos de los cables que formaban su cuerpo estaban sueltos, decidió atrapar entre ellos al caballero que nada podía hacer para librarse.

Magnamon intercambiaba golpes con MalomMyotismon, pero el demonio parecía que era más fuerte. Por cada patada o puñetazo que daba, él le regresaba dos. MalomMyotismon lo tomó de la cabeza y los estrelló tres veces en el piso. Cuando intentó la cuarta, Magnamon, se zafó, conectó una patada en el rostro y luego un Golpe magno.

WarGreymon esquivaba con elegancia y facilidad las tenazas que pretendían atraparlo y, en el trascurso de su avance, las iba destruyendo. El enemigo ya sólo contaba con dos y al estar tan cerca, decidió aumentar la velocidad de su ofensiva con su Bola de fuego la cual hizo pleno contacto, lo que causó que Apocalymon ni se percatara de un segundo ataque. Las Megas garras causaron dos cortes profundos en su cuerpo, pero rápidamente sanaron. Con furia lanzó un potente golpe, el cual fue detenido por el Escudo valiente. En ese momento WarGreymon se alejó unos cuantos metros, juntó sus Dramon killers para hacer su Mega tornado el cual tomó una dirección ascendente y después bajó conectando a Apocalymon, atravesándolo.

Al detener su giro, pudo ver que sus compañeros no la estaban pasando bien. Magnamon estaba siendo atacado con un por el "Látigo sangriento" de MalomMyotismon, el cual salía disparado de unos cañones que llevaba en su pecho. Gallantmon todavía no se podía zafar, KaiserGreymon esquivaba con dificultad la "Flama infernal" que le lanzaba Lucemon y ShineGreymon había salido disparado por el rugido de Belphemon.

—¡WarGreymon, será mejor que los ayudes! —le ordenó Tai.

Con su Bola de fuego, les pegó a todos los contrincantes, aturdiéndolos. Eso les dio un momento de descanso y lo aprovecharon para reagruparse. El primero en hablar fue Marcus:

—¡Demonios, si tuviera el Modo explosivo, ShineGreymon ya habría acabado la pelea!

—Eso es lo que iba a preguntarles. Exactamente, ¿cómo derrotaron a sus enemigos? —preguntó Tai.

—En nuestro caso, fusionamos todos los digispirits de los Guerreros legendarios y formamos a Susanoomon —contestó KaiserGreymon.

—La última vez que peleé con MalomMyotismon estábamos en una dimensión extraña en la que tus anhelos podían hacerse realidad. Yo me enfoqué en destruirlo y eso hizo que ExVeemon logrará hacerle frente. Luego los demás apoyaron, el problema vino cuando llegamos al digimundo y empezó a fusionar el mundo de la oscuridad con el digimundo y el de los humanos. Pero gracias a todos los Niños elegidos del mundo lo pudimos derrotar —respondió Davis.

—Cierto eso ya me lo habías platicado. ¿Y tú Gallantmon?

—La crisis fue superada porque el papá de Henry le había instalado un programa llamado Shaggai a Terriermon para poder introducirse en el tubo del que surgió cuando llegamos. Giró en sentido contrario e hizo que Delipa regresará por donde vino —fue la respuesta de Takato quien contestó dentro del cuerpo de Gallantmon.

Tai se tomó un momento para pensar, luego exclamó:

—Bien, ya tengo un plan. Voy a necesitar de su ayuda, pero también... —esa pausa extrañó a los muchachos. De repente Tai cerró los ojos.

Tai intentaba contactar al ser de luz por medio de su mente. Su esfuerzo se vio recompensado cuando recibió una respuesta a sus llamados mentales.

—Joven Tai, ¿qué es lo que se le ofrece? —preguntó.

—Tengo una duda. ¿Qué es lo que hay del otro lado del túnel que surgió en la dimensión en la que estamos peleando?

—Permíteme unos momentos, para averiguarlo —respondió. Después de unos cuantos segundos se volvió a comunicar—: Es la dimensión de la que Reapermon trajo, específicamente, al virus conocido como Delipa.

—¿Hay vida del otro lado del tubo? Es que tengo un plan y posiblemente necesité sellarlo —dijo Tai.

—No te preocupes, no hay vida alguna del otro lado. Estoy estudiando tus posibilidades y creo adivinar tu plan y para que funcione completamente es necesario que los dos lados estén sellados.

—Sí, ya adivinó mi plan. Creo que podemos ocuparnos de este lado. Entonces, ¿podría ayudarnos con el otro?

—Sí, estaré pendiente para actuar en el momento preciso.

Tai abrió los ojos y gritó: —¡WarGreymon atácalos a todos con Mega tornado!

El digimon obedeció de inmediato. Apocalymon retrasó su proceso de curación, MalomMyotismon quedó inconsciente y los demás; aturdidos. Inmediatamente se reagrupó.

—Escuchen, necesito que acerquemos a Lucemon y Belphemon con el Delipa. Hecho esto haremos que queden atrapados dentro de él. Si no me equivoco, para ese momento, Apocalymon terminará de curarse y hará su técnica más poderosa y ustedes tienen que empujarlo al tubo, ya que WarGreymon estará invirtiendo el flujo con un Mega tornado en sentido contrario —expuso Tai su plan.

Nadie tuvo tiempo de objetar nada pues los que se encontraban aturdidos comenzaron a ejecutar su contraataque, llenos de furia por lo que les había hecho WarGreymon. Lucemon lanzaba su Flama infernal y Belphemon su "Castigo final", el cual era una esfera de energía que expulsaba de la boca. Gallantmon, KaiserGreymon y ShineGreymon se plantaron frente a ellos; Magnamon y WarGreymon estaban de apoyo.

El primero en atacar fue Gallantmon quien usó su Lanza real, luego KaiserGreymon atacó con su Cabeza de nueve dragones y ShineGreymon con Estallido glorioso. Posteriormente, Magnamon golpeó a Lucemon y WarGreymon a Belphemon haciendo que los dos cayeran cerca del Delipa.

En ese momento ShineGreymon extrajo del suelo su espada Geogrey y corto al Delipa a la mitad. Después, KaiserGreymon y Gallantmon usaron el Ataque del dragón de fuego y Ejecución final, respectivamente, haciendo grandes agujeros en el monstruoso virus.

Sin que se percatasen, MalomMyotismon los atacó mandándoles unas esferas de oscuridad de sus cañones en los hombros. Pero el Jihad extremo de Magnamon le hizo frente, su oponente se encontraba notablemente debilitado por lo que no fue difícil hacerlo retroceder y que se estrellará con el Delipa.

Al estar ellos tres dentro del cuerpo del monstruo, empezaron a forcejear para liberarse y en el transcurso luchaban entre ellos, pues la prioridad era salir sin importar si los demás lo hacían.

Ese fue el momento que aprovechó WarGreymon para entrar en el tubo y comenzar su parte del plan. Empezó hacer su Mega tornado en sentido contrario y el efecto fue inmediato. El Delipa estaba siendo absorbido.

Como también estaba planeado, Apocalymon se había repuesto de sus heridas, aunque no del todo. — ¡Malditos niños! ¡Esto me lo van a pagar! ¡Los destruiré a todos con mi Big Bang del universo!

Una esfera de color azul apareció alrededor de su cuerpo. Los digimons ya se encontraban en su posición y usando sus principales técnicas habían logrado empujar a Apocalymon al centro del tubo. En un veloz movimiento, WarGreymon se había trasladado hasta estar flotando sobre él y de una patada lo empujo dentro.

—¡Estamos en listos! —gritó Tai al ser luminoso.

Todos escucharon en su mente la respuesta: —Ya hice mi parte, les toca a ustedes.

—¡Muchachos, formemos un pentágono alrededor del tubo y apunten los digivice enfrente! —fueron las ordenes de Tai.

En las manos de KaiserGreymon y Gallantmon aparecieron sus digivice. Al apuntar, una luz salió formando dos rayos de luz, los cuales se unieron con los dos que tenía a lado y crearon una especia de tapa que selló el tubo; el ser luminoso se había encargado del otro extremo. Una fuerte explosión se escuchó y una gran cantidad de humo se podía ver en el interior. Cuando bajaron sus dispositivos notaron que los enemigos habían sido derrotados. El Big Bang del universo había hecho posible la victoria.

—Tengo que felicitarte, fue un excelente plan —dijo Marcus.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurrió? —cuestionó Davis.

—Cuando derroté a Apocalymon, supe que lo había hecho enojar y que iba a realizar su técnica especial, la cual tiene el poder de destruirlo todo. Mientras ustedes peleaban vi las dificultades por las que estaban pasando y una era que la mayoría tenía el poder de curar sus heridas casi instantáneamente. Cuando me contaron la manera en que los derrotaron, sobre todo la del Delipa, fue que pude apreciar todo claramente y me pareció lógico el plan —les contestó.

En definitiva esto era raro para Davis. Algo extraño estaba pasando con Tai y lo ocurrido sólo lo estaba confirmando. Pero no logró continuar cavilando en eso porque sus compañeros siguieron haciendo comentarios.

—Me sorprendió que funcionara. Lo único que no comprendo del todo es cómo pudo WarGreymon entrar en el tubo sin la necesidad de tener el programa Shaggai —se cuestionó Takato.

—La verdad no tengo ni idea. Yo sólo sentí que era lo que debía hacer, y que todo iba resultar según lo planeado —respondió.

—Yo no entiendo cómo fue que esto fue posible, pero no importa. Tenemos que seguir adelante —sugirió Marcus.

—Yo tampoco entendí completamente. Lástima que no está Henry, el sabría cómo explicarlo —dijo Takato.

—Claro, te entiendo. Sé que si Thomas estuviera aquí ya estaría usando palabra raras para hacerme entender que pasó —volvió a hablar Marcus.

La plática se suspendió cuando apareció su salida de esa dimensión y, que significaba, la entrada al siguiente nivel y rival. Pero antes fue el turno de KaiserGreymon de usar el poder dentro de su digivice para sanar las heridas de sus compañeros y, al igual que Marcus, sólo utilizó la mitad.

Todo parecía ir como en las anteriores ocasiones, pero una serie de ruidos extraños les llamó la atención. Se escuchaban en todos lados y, por lo tanto, no se podía localizar la posición del enemigo. Al cesar, la silueta de un digimon muy grande se empezó a divisar a lo lejos.

Al poder verlo con más detalle todos quedaron sorprendidos por la agresividad que mostraba en su actitud. El más impactado fue Davis, tanto que no pudo mediar palabra por unos momentos.

—¿Qué te pasa Davis? ¿A caso tú conoces a ese digimon? —lo interrogó Tai.

—Sí, perdónenme, es que me sorprendió que él estuviera aquí. Les advierto que si queremos salir victoriosos tenemos que poner todo nuestro empeño —contesto.

—Tú sabes ¿cómo se llama? —le cuestionó Marcus.

—Sí, es un digimon muy poderoso. Su nombre es Armageddemon.

* * *

Muchas gracias a **Aoi Black**, **lightjeffdarkness **y a **Guest** por sus reviews.

**Guest: **Perdona que no te haya respondido de ninguna manera a tu pregunta del capítulo 7. La verdad no supe que contestarte.


	10. X

**X**

El túnel no había cambiado en lo más mínimo desde que habían partido. Ya llevaban varios minutos de camino y la salida aún no se vislumbraba, y eso no le gustaba a Matt.

—¿Cómo te sientes Garurumon? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Muy bien Matt. No me he cansado nada. Me siento lleno de energía —respondió.

Después de un tiempo considerable, por fin pudieron ver la luz del exterior. Lo que significaban que estaban a punto de llegar a su destino y tenían que irse preparando para la hora de la verdad.

Unos momentos antes Garurumon preguntó en voz baja: —Matt, tú... ¿No te sientes un poco raro?

Matt le contestó afirmativamente con la mirada y un desapercibido movimiento de cabeza. Algo no andaba del todo bien y eso le preocupaba, se había sentido raro unos segundos después de que Tai desapareciera. Sintió una extraña paz interior, no sabía cómo explicarlo con exactitud. Era como si pudiese sentir la energía de todo ser vivo que se encontraba a su alrededor. Su mente trabajaba a una velocidad inaudita, o por lo menos una que nunca había experimentado. No se lo había querido comunicar a sus amigos para no ponerlos más nerviosos.

Cuando salieron se encontraron en medio de una batalla campal. A lo lejos se podían ver a las tropas enemigas, conformadas en su mayor parte por Vilemon, unos pequeños digimons demonios de piel oscura, gran quijada, cortas extremidades y un par de alas; Devidramon, eran dragones con largos brazos y piernas, dos alas grandes se ubicaban en su espalda y algo que llamaba mucho la atención eran sus dos pares de ojos de un rojo profundo; los Bakemon eran digimon fantasmas, iban cubiertos por una sábana blanca por lo que es imposible ver su verdadero rostro.

También había SkullMeramon, un digimon de metal, cubierto de cadenas. Vestía unos pantalones oscuros y con fuego azul en la cabeza. Blossomon, del tipo planta, su cuerpo, estaba conformado por una gran cantidad de tallos. Su cara era una enorme flor cuyo centro era amarillo al igual que sus manos, sólo que de menor tamaño. Muchos Dokugumon, del tipo insecto, eran unas grandes arañas, en algunas de sus peludas patas llevaban vendajes morados. Su abdomen era de tamaño considerable, negro y con una calavera blanca grabada. Su cabeza estaba resguardada por un casco amarillo el cual tenía un par de cuernos y dejaba al descubierto nueve ojos verdes.

Por último estaban los Phantomon los cuales tenían la capacidad de flotar en el aire. Usaban una túnica, en su cuello tenía colgado un gran ojo en el que podía encerrar a sus oponentes. Llevaba una capucha que cubría su rostro y portaba una enorme guadaña con la que podía causar un gran daño.

Otra clase de digimons que había eran: Devimon, IceDevimon (físicamente parecidos pero el segundo era de piel blanca y tenía poderes de hielo), Megadramon, Gigadramon, Airdramon, LadyDevimon, MarineDevimon, Guardromon, Mekatorimon, Tankmon, Kuwagamon, Mammothmon, SkullSatamon, Myotismon, y muchos otros. Toda esta información y la de sus características, la habían obtenido del digivice de Henry.

Al verse en el centro de la batalla, Henry y Kōji se dispusieron a digievolucionar. El primero sacó una carta de su bolsillo y con una serie de rápidos movimientos la deslizó en la ranura del Digi-poder, a la altura de su pecho, y el cuerpo de Terriermon empezó a despedir una luz para luego gritar:

—¡Terriermon digivolves a...! ¡Gargomon! —su tamaño había aumentado considerablemente siendo un poco más alto que Henry; su piel era verde a excepción de la parte del abdomen, la cual era blanca. Llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla, una canana y una ametralladora, de tres cañones, en cada una de sus manos.

Kōji tomó su digivice con la mano derecha, la cual colocó a un costado, tocando su hombro. Puso su mano izquierda al frente y un aro de digicore surgió en ella. El muchacho, juntó ambas manos a la altura de su frente y deslizó su digivice hacia abajo, mientras su cuerpo se comenzó a cubrir de la luz de la digievolución y él decía:

—¡Digispirit, digivolves a...! ¡Lobomon! —Lobomon era el guerrero legendario humano de la luz. Usaba una armadura blanca con franjas azules. Dos largos listones salían de su cuello, en su cinturón llevaba dos sables láser y su cabeza estaba cubierta por un casco que tenía la forma de la cabeza de un lobo.

Aún no habían sido detectados, pero eso no duró mucho tiempo, pues un grupo de Bakemon se mostró hostil. El primero en atacar fue Gaogamon, quien de su boca disparó un poderoso tornado de aire; la técnica tenía por nombre: "Garra espiral". Lobomon usó su "Espada láser" para hacerlos retroceder. Gargomon accionó sus "Digiametralladoras" y comenzó a disparar con las dos armas que llevaba en las manos. Stingmon golpeó a uno con su "Ataque de aguijón", de su muñeca derecha salía un aguijón morado, los protectores de sus hombros se movilizaban hacia arriba, y se abalanzaba sobre su objetivo. Al final, Garurumon usó su "Aullido explosivo", de su boca salía expulsada una gran llamarada de fuego azul.

A lo lejos, vieron que la manada de Mammothmon, por tierra, y varios Megadramon y Gigadramon, desde el cielo, se acercaban peligrosamente. Lobomon dio un paso al frente y con fuerte voz dijo:

—¡Lobomon digivolves a...! ¡KendoGarurumon! —La digievolución de Kōji era la de su digispirit bestia. KendoGarurumon era un lobo con una armadura blanca, con rayas azules. A diferencia de Lobomon, éste, era cuadrúpedo. Llevaba unas pequeñas ruedas con las que podía correr a gran velocidad sin la necesidad de mover sus patas. En la espalda tenía un par de enormes cuchillas doradas las cuales podían cambiar de posición a los costados y funcionar como alerones.

Thomas hizo aparecer su carga de ADN y dijo: "¡ADN carga total!" y Gaogamon digievolucionó a MachGaogamon. Su nueva apariencia era la de un lobo antropomorfo, el color de su pelaje no había cambiado, pero si su indumentaria. Usaba unos pantalones negros con blanco, un enorme cinturón de lucha que colgaba en su hombro, unos enormes guantes de acero, pies metálicos, unos propulsores en su espalda y unos lentes oscuros; los cuales estaban en frente de sus ojos amarillos, pero no llegaba a cubrirlos porque éstos se encontraban a un costado.

Mientras tanto, Henry sacaba su carta azul y hacía los mismos ademanes que la vez anterior, provocando que Gargomon digievolucionara en Rapidmon. Su cuerpo era más delgado, estaba cubierto por una armadura verde la cual protegía las partes del pecho, su redonda cintura, piernas, brazos y cabeza; incluidas las orejas y llevaba una lanza misiles en la espalda.

Matt levantó su digivice y el emblema de la amistad empezó a brillar. Casi de inmediato su digimon dijo:

—¡Garurumon ultra digivolves a...! ¡WereGarurumon! —Ahora se movía en dos piernas. Vestía unos pantalones azules de mezclilla, con una calavera blanca en el muslo derecho; rodilleras cafés, la de su pierna derecha con tres púas, y un cinturón unido a la hombrera izquierda. En ése brazo tenía unas vendas negras las cuales estaban acompañadas por un cinturón en la mano y una manopla de hierro.

KendoGarurumon realizó su "Estrella fugaz", es decir, extendió las navajas en su espalda, bajó sus ruedas y se abalanzó sobre la manada de Mammothmon destruyendo a muchos en su camino. Rapidmon y MachGaogamon peleaban con los digimons aéreos. El primero con el ataque "Fuego rapid", el cual consistía en lanzar algunos misiles de los cañones que tenía en sus manos. El otro con su "Aullido cañón", una onda sonora expansiva de gran poder destructivo.

WereGarurumon se encargaba de hacerle frente a los Phantomon, Guardromon, Tankmon, entre otros; es decir, a todo aquel que se le pusiera enfrente. Todo iba bien, ninguno había tenido dificultades para derrotar a los adversarios. Pero todo cambió cuando alguien golpeó fuertemente a KendoGarurumon, desplazándolo lejos. Lo siguiente que vieron los jóvenes fue como cayeron Stingmon, Rapidmon y MachGaogamon. Cuando el atacante se dirigía hacia WereGarurumon, Henry pudo apreciar que se trataba de Mephistomon. WereGarurumon hizo gala de su buena velocidad y reflejos al esquivar el ataque de su agresor. Con excepción de Henry; ninguno conocía al digimon.

—¡Es Mephistomon, tengan cuidado, es un digimon muy poderoso! —les advirtió Henry, pero eso era obvio debido al ataque que habían recibido, pues fue tan duro que hizo que Kōji perdiera su digievolución.

Cuando lo tuvieron cerca, pudieron observar su aspecto. Parecía una enorme cabra humanoide, especialmente en su cara, muslos y antebrazos, los cuales eran anchos; tenía pezuñas en lugar de pies y una ostentosa cornamenta. Era muy alto y el par de alas negras que tenía en la espalda le daban una apariencia tétrica.

Stingmon trató de asestarle su aguijón, pero Mephistomon fue más rápido y lo esquivó. Rapidmon se reincorporó y en el cielo extendió sus extremidades; los brazos hacia los lados y las piernas juntas. Con esta posición gritó: —¡Triángulo de oro! —un triángulo verde se formó y lo lanzó, pero éste no dio en el blanco.

MachGaogamon tomó impulso y se fue sobre Mephistomon extendiendo su puño derecho. Su "Puñetazo de la victoria" también fue infructífero. Kōji, volvió a iniciar su digievolución con los mismos ademanes que la vez anterior. Sólo que, como en el caso de Takuya, lo único que cambio fue la frase:

—¡Doblespirit digivolves a...! ¡Beowolfmon! —Beowolfmon era la combinación de los dos digispirits de la luz. Conservaba la forma humana de Lobomon, excepto por las manos las cuales eran grandes y la espada que llevaba en la espalda; formada de las dos navajas. Ambas pertenecían a KendoGarurumon.

Lo primero que hizo fue detener, con su espada, una esfera de energía oscura, "Sábado negro", que Mephistomon le disparó. Luego utilizó su "Descarga solar". De su brazo izquierdo se abrió un compartimiento que tenía un pequeño cañón, de él salió disparado un potente rayo de luz acompañado de varios misiles.

La técnica dio de lleno pero no le causó daño alguno. Entonces levantó su espada y un enorme lobo de fuego azul apareció detrás de él. "Cazador diurno", el nombre del ataque, impactó contra Mephistomon y lo hizo tambalearse.

Sin embargo, eso no impidió que Mephistomon se fuera sobre WereGarurumon. Éste último, al tener cerca al primero, hizo una maniobra evasiva y contraatacó con una patada. La "Patada garuru", causó que Mephistomon se estrellará en el piso.

Matt habló fuerte y dijo: —¡Quiero que todos lo ataquen con sus técnicas especiales! ¡Primero tu Beowolfmon, luego MachGaogamon, Stingmon y Rapidmon, y déjenselo a WereGarurumon!

Beowolfmon inició rápidamente la operación y nuevamente su Cazador diurno hizo contacto. Luego MachGaogamon con su Puñetazo de la victoria e inmediatamente después siguió Stingmon con su Ataque de aguijón. Antes de que Mephistomon pudiese contraatacar, Rapidmon lo golpeó con su Triángulo de oro y lo remató WereGarurumon, quien dio un salto enorme y con su "Garra de lobo" lo atravesó transversalmente derrotándolo por completo.

Se reagruparon y se pusieron alerta para detectar la presencia de sujetos hostiles y para encontrar un camino que los llevase a su objetivo. De repente apareció SaberLeomon en frente de ellos, haciendo que Thomas y MachGaogamon se pusieran a la defensiva.

—MachGaogamon prepárate, recuerda que SaberLeomon no es un oponente fácil —ordenó Thomas.

—Entendido señor.

—No vengo a pelear. Soy un SaberLeomon diferente al que se enfrentaron —dijo dirigiéndose específicamente a Thomas; prosiguió, ahora hablándole a todos—. Soy el comandante del ejército digimon. Acompáñenme. Nosotros los guiaremos hacía la entrada a la fortaleza.

—¿Nosotros? ¿Quiénes? —preguntó Beowolfmon.

Pero SaberLeomon no pudo contestar la pregunta pues un escuadrón de digimons los atacaba. Estaba conformado por Kuramon, pequeños digimons parecidos a una medusa. Su piel era morada, tenía cuatro pequeños tentáculos y un solo ojo de color naranja, el cual cubría gran parte de su rostro. Tsunemon, estaban en la etapa bebé, era la digievolución de Kuramon. Había crecido un poco en comparación con su etapa anterior, su piel era azul y en lugar de tentáculos tenía dedos con garras, dándole el aspecto de una mano; seguía teniendo un solo ojo. Keramon, la digievolución de Tsunemon, su cuerpo había amentado considerablemente, tenía varios tentáculos que formaban la mayor parte de la zona baja de su cuerpo, tenía un par de largos brazos, una cabeza grande con dos ojos negros y una enorme boca. Por último estaban algunos Chrysalimons, su cuerpo era duro; como si estuviese blindado, tenía tres pares de tentáculos, un cuerno rojo en la frente y un aguijón en la parte baja.

Estaban preparándose para responder cuando, de repente, se escucharon los gritos de "Garras de la oscuridad" y "Puñetazo intermitente", quedando sorprendidos al ver que todos habían sido exterminados. La capa de humo que se había levantado, comenzó, poco a poco, a disiparse dejando ver dos siluetas que se dirigían hacia ellos.

—¡Pero si ese es Beelzemon! —exclamó Henry.

—¡Y ese es BanchoLeomon! —dijo Thomas.

—¡Vaya, más estorbos! Ya les dije que conmigo es más que suficiente para acabar con estas basuras —habló Beelzemon.

—Sí, a nosotros también nos da gusto verte Beelzemon —respondió Rapidmon.

Después de soltar un quejido, mostrando su molestia dijo: —Y por si fuera poco, mencionan las mismas estupideces. Lo mismo parlotearon Takato y Guilmon. ¿Qué no saben decir otras cosas?

Haciendo caso omiso de la discusión, BanchoLeomon saludó alegre y respetuosamente a Thomas y a MachGaogamon, gesto que fue respondido de igual forma. Recordándoles que se encontraban en medio de una batalla definitiva, SaberLeomon comenzó a correr para guiar a los muchachos al agujero que habían hecho en la muralla y por la cual habían pasado el primer grupo de digiaventureros. Pero detuvo su marcha drásticamente.

—Silencio, puedo oír pasos, nos están siguiendo.

Algo se movía entre los arbustos hasta dejar ver una silueta.

—¡Ah! Pero si es Ogremon. ¿Qué haces por estos lugares? —preguntó WereGarurumon.

Ignorando a todos Ogremon dijo:

—¡Demonios! ¡¿Por qué te largas así, sin decir nada Leomon?! Acuérdate que estoy aquí para cerciorarme de que no te pase nada y que sea yo el que te derrote de una vez por todas —estaba cansado, era claro que al no ver a su rival se puso a buscarlo como loco y el hecho de que éste hubiese digievolucionado le dificultaba su persecución.

—Ogremon no me hagas perder el tiempo. Es crucial que estos niños lleven apoyo a Tai y los demás. Ahora que se encuentran enfrentando a los mejores hombres de Reapermon —contestó.

—Pero miren nada más; más estorbos. Bien guíalos, pero ni creas que te desharás de mí —replicó.

—Como gustes —fue su respuesta.

Al llegar a la muralla, todos se dieron cuenta de que el ejército digimon estaba teniendo problemas. A lo lejos podían ver que el rival había recibido refuerzos y eran de una clase distinta que los demás; algunos eran de nivel mega. Eran un grupo pequeño, pero al parecer, era la escuadra de elite. Estaba conformada por Puppetmon, MetalSeadramon, los doce devas, BioRosemon y una enorme cantidad de Infermon.

Puppetmon era un títere de madera, vestía un overol azul, guantes blancos y un gorro rojo. En su pecho se encontraban un par de engranes y su nariz era una pieza de metal cilíndrica de tres niveles. Portaba una gran cruz de madera con hilos rojos que la unían a sus extremidades y un mazo de madera cuya cabeza era el tambor de un revolver. MetalSeadramon era la digievolución de MegaSeadramon, seguía siendo una serpiente marina pero su cuerpo estaba cubierto, en su gran mayoría, por una armadura de metal dorada. En su cabeza llevaba un casco con una navaja en el centro de la frente y la nariz tenía forma hexagonal. Ambos pertenecían al grupo denominado como "Dark Masters" y le habían complicado la existencia al grupo de Niños elegidos de 1999.

Los devas eran el grupo con el que había hablado Takato, sólo que en esta ocasión si estaban los doce miembros, los restantes eran: Makuramon y Caturamon. El primero era un mono vestido con pantalones blancos; guantes y pechera grises, y un gorro morado. El segundo un perro de armadura azul, cola larga y del mismo color, mientras que su cara era de color blanco.

BioRosemon había sido parte del grupo de Bio-híbridos, experimentos realizados por el Dr. Akihiro Kurata. Su aspecto era el de una mujer, vestida con una falda asimétrica blanca y unas hombreras del mismo color, el conjunto dejaba al descubierto su pecho y abdomen y la mayor parte de sus piernas. Su piel era morada, al igual que su brasear y medias. La parte superior de la cabeza la tenía cubierta por una rosa verde y dejaba al descubierto su rubia cabellera. En ambas maños sostenía dos largos cetros, uno con una flor en la cabeza y el otro con un par de serpientes; una negra y otra blanca, entrelazadas entre ellas y con una cabeza en forma romboide y un par de alas adornándola por los lados.

Por último estaban los Infermon, eran parecidos a una araña. Su cuerpo era una fuerte coraza de color blanco con manchas rojas. Sus seis patas, y cuello, eran una serie de cables enredados que se enlazaban, en el caso de las extremidades, en unas base circulares con tres uñas; en el caso del cuello con la cabeza. Esto había causado que Matt se preocupara y aconsejó a los comandantes del ejército.

—No dejen que los Infermon digievolucionen, sino la situación se hará más crítica de lo que ya es —todos asintieron dando a entender que comprendían. No podían confiarse.

—Bien es hora de usar esta preciosura —expresó Beelzemon. Acto seguido, metió su pulgar e índice izquierdos en su boca y soltó un chiflido haciendo que apareciera una motocicleta negra la cual montó.

—Ogremon, te tengo una misión. Ve y busca a los devas y diles que vengan a apoyar —ordenó SaberLeomon.

—Por suerte los vi por aquí cerca, nada más recuérdame cuántos son —dijo Ogremon.

—Diez —contestó.

Antes de que Ogremon se marchara fue detenido por Henry quien preguntó:

—¿Cómo que diez, sí los devas son doce?

El que respondió fue Beelzemon: —Pero recuerda que yo absorbí la información de dos de ellos y ese sujeto extraño que nos reunió me dejó en claro que no puede recuperar los datos de un digimon que ya hayan sido transferidos a otro.

Nadie necesitó una explicación ante tal comentario. Ogremon decidió seguir con lo que le habían encomendado. SaberLeomon, Beelzemon y BanchoLeomon se fueron a hacerles frente a este nuevo grupo y los muchachos decidieron entrar a la fortaleza.

El interior estaba seriamente dañado, era claro que una dura batalla había sido librada en ese lugar. No había ningún cadáver. Por lo que habían visto, las réplicas oscuras se desvanecían y no dejaban ningún rastro físico. Al pasar al otro lado, vieron que, en el interior de la grieta, el panorama era totalmente diferente. Se encontraba un espacio oscuro. Antes de poder continuar su camino, fueron detenidos por un enorme digimon que había descendido, quien sabe de dónde.

La criatura respondía al nombre de Millenniummon. Su cuerpo era el de Kimeramon, pero en tonalidades negras, a excepción de su tronco el cual era café. En la parte superior de su cuerpo se podía observar los brazos, hombros y la cabeza de Machinedramon formado de energía amarilla y azul y sobre su espalda tenía sus cañones.

Henry analizó la información de su nuevo oponente y lo que vio lo dejó helado.

—Muchachos tenemos que acabar con él rápido. Este digimon tiene la capacidad de destruir dimensiones enteras, y eso es muy peligroso —les comunicó a sus compañeros

—Entendido. Muy bien entonces tendremos que pasar a la siguiente etapa —dijo Thomas.

MachGaogamon, Rapidmon, Beowolfmon y WereGarurumon deshicieron sus digievoluciones y se prepararon para entrar a su etapa máxima. Thomas encendió su carga de ADN y grito: —¡ADN mega carga!

La frase de Gaomon fue:

—¡Gaomon mega digievolucionar a...! ¡MirageGaogamon! —su etapa mega era impresionante. Era sumamente alto, cómo de la mitad de un edificio, conservaba sus características humanas. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una resistente armadura azul y en sus manos llevaba unos grandes guantes de metal con tres cuchillas en cada uno de ellos. Su cabeza seguía siendo la de un lobo; su pecho tenía una forma parecida a la parte delantera de un avión, usaba una capa roja y en el centro del pecho, como si fuese la nariz del rostro del licántropo, estaba grabado el símbolo del digi-peligro.

Fue el turno de Kōji, quien ahora dijo:

—¡Hymperspirit digivolves a...! ¡MagnaGarurumon! —era un lobo antropomorfo de piel metálica, alto como un adulto. Cargaba sobre sus hombros una armadura azul con alas y frente parecidos a los de un avión, ésta cubría todo el pecho y abdomen. En sus manos llevaba armas, alrededor de su mano izquierda, un tambor de revolver y en la derecha una gran pistola larga de dos cañones.

Henry tomó su digivice y una luz lo cubrió junto a Terriermon quien grito:

—¡Terriermon digivolves a...! ¡MegaGargomon! —su estatura era igual que la de MirageGaogamon, su cuerpo era metálico, color verde; excepto su abdomen, mentón, piernas y brazos los cuales eran blancos. Sus hombros eran un par de enormes lanzamisiles, los cuales eran amarillos y tenían pintado un rostro sencillo; es decir, ojos, nariz y boca. Tenía un adorno en el pecho de características similares a la de los misiles, sólo que su tamaño era considerablemente menor. En sus brazos llevaba un par de metralletas y en la espalda unos propulsores en forma de tubos; color negro.

Al final quedaron Matt y Gabumon. Matt apuntó su digivice hacía su compañero y éste exclamó:

—¡Gabumon warp digivolves a...! ¡MetalGarurumon! —volvía a ser cuadrúpedo y tenía la misma estatura de Matt. Su cuerpo estaba protegido, en su mayor parte por una armadura azul y dorada; las únicas partes descubiertas eran sus garras y su lomo. A diferencia de sus otra fases, ahora podía volar gracias a las alas metálicas; su cola también era de ese material y la punta era una navaja filosa. En la palma de sus patas llevaba grabado el emblema de la amistad, en los hombros un par de lanzamisiles y a mitad del estómago tenía un compartimento calcular.

Todos dieron un paso al frente, a excepción de Ken y Stingmon, el primero con la cabeza baja y la mirada consternada.

—¿Qué te sucede Ken? —preguntó Matt.

—No lo sé a ciencia cierta. Lo que pasa es que tengo un mal presentimiento de ese digimon, creo haberlo visto en alguna ocasión anterior, pero no logro recordarlo. Además, no voy a hacer de mucha ayuda, Stingmon es de nivel adulto y sólo les causaremos problemas —contesto.

—Eso no es cierto. Una persona me enseñó que no importa si el rival que tienes enfrente te supera en habilidades, tienes que dar lo mejor de ti y con eso podrás vencer. Ahora, aparte de eso, desarrollaremos una estrategia de ataque en la que tendremos cuidado de no exponerte mucho porque tenemos que llegar todos juntos a la batalla crucial —expuso Thomas.

—Es cierto, no debo darme por vencido en ningún momento. Gracias por recordármelo y esa lección también me la enseñó un buen amigo —respondió un animado Ken.

—Claro Ken, yo siempre pelearé a tu lado —le dijo Stingmon a su compañero para darle ánimos.

—Muy bien todos listos. MirageGaogamon tú serás el primero —indicó Thomas, quien, a partir de ese momento dio el plan de ataque. MirageGaogamon lo embistió con la técnica llamada "Zarpa de viento". Luego, MetalGarurumon lanzó la mayoría de sus misiles los cuales causaron que Millenniummon se congelara, pero el efecto no duró demasiado.

Posteriormente, MegaGargomon abrió los compartimentos de sus pectorales y los costados de sus piernas, mostrando que ambos eran lanza misiles y los disparó todos junto con las armas de las manos, llamando a este ataque como "Mega misiles". Mientras que MagnaGarurumon realizaba la "Bazuca destructora" es decir, disparaba los misiles que se encontraban en sus alas y las armas en sus manos.

Continuó MirageGaogamon con su "Espejismo creciente". Al mover sus brazos de afuera hacia dentro creaba unas cuchillas circulares de energía amarilla las cuales dieron de lleno e hicieron que Millenniummon se enojará y disparará sus cañones. Por fortuna, la buena velocidad de MirageGaogamon le permitió esquivarlos.

Ante esto, MetalGarurumon disparó de su pecho dos "Bomba congelante" un pequeño proyectil con gran poder congelante y dio en los cañones del enemigo, congelándolos y deshabilitándolos.

—Muy bien, derrotémoslo como lo hicimos con Mephistomon; ataquemos todos en bloque —dio la orden Matt.

El primero fue MetalGarurumon quien usó su técnica más poderosa, "Aliento de lobo metálico". Había tirado su cuerpo un poco hacia atrás, extendiéndose, y al regresar a su posición normal expulsaba un rayo congelante que al contacto hizo hielo a Millenniummon.

Posteriormente, MagnaGarurumon y Stingmon tomaron impulso y embistieron el bloque, uno con su armadura y el otro con su aguijón. Para rematar MegaGargomon y MirageGaogamon rompieron el hielo y todo lo que estaba dentro de él. El primero con sus "Mega bazucas", es decir, había disparado los dos misiles que tenía en sus hombros. Mientras que el segundo usó su rayo llamado "Destrucción de luna llena". Era amarillo y lo expulsaba de un compartimento en su pecho, el cual se abría.

Habiendo superado esa dificultad, todos se dirigieron a la abertura dimensional confiados en que llegarían lo más rápido posible, para así poder ayudar a sus mejores amigos. Y nada ni nadie, evitaría que eso sucediera.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leerme y a **Aoi Black **y a **Guest** por sus respectivos review. **Guest**, muchas gracias por avisarme que vas a cambiar tu "pen name" a Shazam. De una vez les deseo, a los que la celebren, una muy feliz navidad.


	11. XI

**XI**

—Armageddemon es la digievolución de Diaboromon —explicó Davis.

Era un digimon de enormes proporciones, piel morada, tres pares de patas, una larga cola; parecida a la de un escorpión. Llevaba una dura coraza en su lomo y en su cabeza un casco que sólo cubría su frente y el cual incluía un par de cuernos. Sus ojos amarillos los tenía enfocados en los recién llegados. Su mirada de odio no era nada que no hubieran visto en sus pruebas pasadas, sin embargo, la ferocidad que transmitía era inigualable.

—Entonces eso quiere decir que tenemos una feroz lucha por delante, ¿no es así? —preguntó Tai.

—En efecto —respondió Davis.

—Pues eso me gusta, tenemos que aprovechar que sólo es uno para ir lo más rápido posible a la pelea estelar —comentó Marcus.

—Pero también tenemos que tener cuidado, no sé por qué pero tengo un mal presentimiento —habló Takato desde el interior de Gallantmon.

—Lo mismo digo —expresó KaiserGreymon.

Con un estruendoso rugido Armageddemon inició su ofensiva. De su espalda se desprendieron una enorme cantidad de proyectiles que iban a una increíble velocidad. A todos les estaba costando trabajo esquivarlas; en especial a ShineGreymon, quien debido a su considerado tamaño era un blanco mucho más fácil.

Magnamon por su parte utilizó su Rayo de plasma para hacerle frente a la lluvia de proyectiles y KaiserGreymon usó su espada para ir destruyéndolos. Por otro lado, WarGreymon y Gallantmon se protegían con sus respectivos escudos. Pero ShineGreymon decidió hacer su Destello explosivo y atacar directamente a Armageddemon, sin embargo, su técnica no le hizo ningún daño.

El Mega tornado de WarGreymon se encargó por acabar con los proyectiles y, de esa manera, poder apoyar a ShineGreymon. Cabeza de nueve dragones, Rayo de plasma y Lanza real, fueron los poderes que asestaron al enorme monstruo pero sin éxito alguno.

WarGreymon hizo uso de su gran velocidad y logró hacer un gran corte en el costado derecho, el cual cicatrizó de forma instantánea. Entonces volvió a intentarlo, esta vez con sus Mega garras y con Bola de fuego. Los ataques dejaban herido el cuerpo del enemigo pero su factor de curación lo estaba haciendo más difícil.

Entonces se decidieron a probar con un ataque en conjunto. ShineGreymon lo embistió nuevamente con su Destello explosivo e inmediatamente fue el turno de Magnamon, Gallantmon y KaiserGreymon con las mismas técnicas que habían hecho anteriormente, para finalizar con el Mega tornado de WarGreymon el cual contactó con el mentón; logrando derribarlo. Pero no contaron con un feroz contraataque, de su boca disparó una gran cantidad de poderosas esferas de energía que dejaron amedrentados al grupo de digimons.

Ante este momento de incertidumbre Tai habló:

—Bien, esto es lo que haremos. Quiero que ustedes cuatros lo rodeen y disparen, al mismo tiempo, su más poderosa técnica. Empléense a fondo y gasten hasta la última gota de energía que les quede. Si el plan resulta, WarGreymon se encargará de darle el golpe final.

Gallantmon se puso enfrente de él, KaiserGreymon y ShineGreymon a los costados, y Magnamon en la cola. Armageddemon se comenzó a desintegrar cuando recibió, al mismo tiempo, la Ejecución final, Ataque del dragón de fuego, Estallido glorioso y Jihad extremo. Al concluir el ataque, pudieron observar que su lugar había sido ocupado por un sin número de Kuramon, los cuales ya estaban iniciado su proceso de integración.

Pero en lo alto, WarGreymon acababa de terminar una enorme Terra force y, sin dudarlo un segundo, la lanzó hacia el centro del punto de reunión de los pequeños digimon, los cuales se convirtieron en polvo al contacto con la esfera de fuego. Al tocar el suelo, la técnica estalló destruyendo todo lo que se encontraba alrededor.

Magnamon y los demás evitaron la explosión porque, haciendo uso de sus últimas fuerzas, se alejaron de la zona. Estaban exhaustos y ya no podían hacer nada. WarGreymon se reunió con ellos y, ya estando todos juntos, volvió a hablar el líder:

—Bien hecho, el plan resultó. Creo que habríamos perdido si no nos hubieran dado el poder de ser más fuertes con cada batalla que tuviéramos.

—Tienes razón. Terminamos cansados, se me está haciendo muy difícil mantener la digievolución con Guilmon —dijo Takato.

—Entonces; Takato, Davis, es su turno de usar el campo de recuperación. Háganlo al mismo tiempo, y sólo usen la mitad —ordenó Tai.

Sin dudarlo, Gallantmon y Davis levantaron su dispositivo y dos campos de curación emergieron. Cumplieron la última indicación que les había dado Tai, la diferencia con respecto a las anteriores ocasiones es que ahora estaban totalmente recuperados y se sentían más vigorosos.

Un nuevo portal se había abierto y el grupo cruzó. En el otro lado, el paisaje había cambiado considerablemente en comparación con las anteriores ocasiones. Se encontraban en una dimensión totalmente desconocida. El suelo era rocoso y el cielo estaba oscuro y nublado; múltiples rayos se oían al caer e iluminaban gran parte del área que los rodeaba. Tenían enfrente un acantilado de varios metros de altura. En la base había un trono y en él estaba Reapermon; se encontraba descansando. Sus piernas estaban cruzadas y su mano izquierda la tenía pegada al cuerpo y la hoz del brazo derecho la tenía resguardada en el brazo derecho del trono, el cual contaba con una ranura para que la puntiaguda extremidad pudiera reposar.

Lo primero que hizo, después de ver a los recién llegados fue soltar una sonora carcajada. Después les dijo:

—Los felicito a todos, humanos y digimons, por haber conseguido llegar hasta aquí. La verdad es que no me decepcionaron, pasaron todas las pruebas que les puse y ha sido muy divertido verlos pelear. Pero este lugar será su tumba y cuando logré exterminarlos nadie impedirá que todas estas dimensiones sean por fin destruidas.

— ¿Qué es lo que buscas con esto Reapermon? —cuestionó Marcus.

—Divertirme. Destruir es divertido. Soy un ser oscuro incorpóreo, muy parecido al molesto sujeto que los trajo hasta aquí y que me encerró por muchos años. Me tuve que hacer de la posesión de este cuerpo robótico, que encontré vagando en el espacio, para poder actuar y destruir. Lo único que busco es crear una explosión de una enorme magnitud para poder crear un agujero de gusano que me pueda llevar a otros universos y poder aniquilar cualquier rastro de vida —le respondió.

— ¿Y qué pasará cuando termines tu misión? —lo interrogó Gallantmon.

—No sé, posiblemente seguir divirtiéndome. Sinceramente no me importa. Así que dejémonos de juegos y empecemos con lo nuestro, que a eso han venido —dicho esto, se abalanzó sobre los muchachos.

Sin que nadie pudiera verlo, se posicionó a un costado de ShineGreymon y con una patada circular en el piso lo derrumbo, luego saltó y le dio un duro pisotón. Luego pateó fuertemente a KaiserGreymon haciéndolo que se estrellara. Gallantmon quiso embestirlo con su lanza, pero Reapermon fue más rápido, la esquivó, con su mano izquierda tomó su rostro y lo estampó en el suelo.

Magnamon había levantado vuelo y le lanzó una Patada magna la cual no le hizo, absolutamente, nada. Reapermon lo rechazó con una bofetada hacia afuera y lo mandó lejos. Luego emprendió el vuelo para atacar a WarGreymon, pero Magnamon había aprovechado la fuerza con la que había sido expulsado para impulsarse y lanzar un Golpe magno que fue igualmente de inefectivo que su patada. Entonces Reapermon lo tomó de la cabeza y la estrelló contra el suelo y la iba arrastrando; entre más avanzaba, más la hundía.

Cuando lo soltó se dirigió a WarGreymon y trató de asestarle un fuerte puñetazo pero su objetivo fue rápido y los evitó con su escudo valiente. Reapermon estaba sorprendido, ese escudo sí que era poderoso y, por lo tanto, una gran molestia. Aprovechando la cercanía, WarGreymon iba a iniciar su ataque, pero no lo hizo porque ShineGreymon se le adelantó embistiéndolo con su Destello explosivo. Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante el hecho de que Reapermon había detenido totalmente el ataque, sin recibir daño alguno, usando únicamente su mano izquierda.

Su contraataque fue veloz, le dio una patada en el rostro. Para ese momento KaiserGreymon iba con su espada desenfundada y dispuesto a cortarlo por la mitad, pero el arma fue detenida por la hoz y KaiserGreymon aplastado por la pierna izquierda quedando estampado en el suelo.

Gallantmon se preparó para taclearlo con su escudo, pero igualmente fue detenido, esta vez por la pierna derecha de Reapermon, y, sin que diera cuenta, éste ya lo había tumbado con una patada giratoria. Magnamon no logró reponerse del todo ya que, cuando se encontraba incorporándose a la pelea, fue pateado por el enemigo. WarGreymon aprovechó ese momento y pretendió atacarlo con sus Dramon killers pero sólo consiguió hacerle un pequeño rasguño. Entonces usó su Bola de fuego, pero este ataque también fue detenido a una mano y repelido con una patada.

Un enojado ShineGreymon le lanzó su Estallido glorioso, pero Reapermon lo absorbió a través de su lanza llamas. Pero no fue el único ataque con el que lo hizo, ya que inmediatamente fue el objetivo de Cabeza de nueve dragones y de la Lanza real. Magnamon, entonces, disparó su Rayo de plasma, pero todos los misiles fueron rechazados, pues Reapermon se había sentado, con piernas y brazos cruzados, y giró creando un pequeño pero poderoso torbellino, el cual mandó volar a los proyectiles y, aprovechando la inercia de la técnica, le propinó una patada giratoria a su agresor.

Colocándose en la cima del acantilado, disparo de su lanza llamas cuatro esferas de energía que estaban compuestas por los poderes absorbidos. Todos fueron víctimas de esa ofensiva, excepto WarGreymon quien se había protegido con su escudo; solamente quedando él como el único oponente de pie.

WarGreymon decidió emplear un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo. Sus golpes eran esquivados fácilmente, entonces atacó con sus Mega garras, pero nada. Fue interrumpido, nuevamente por ShineGreymon quien se abalanzó sobre Reapermon con su espada Geogrey, pero fue detenida por su hoz, luego la empujó y con ella le hizo un corte en el costado. Sin perder tiempo, KaiserGreymon le envió el Ataque del dragón de fuego. Reapermon lo detuvo con su mano izquierda y se lo devolvió a causándole un gran daño, pues el poder iba con más fuerza debido al impulso que éste le había dado.

Gallantmon y Magnamon se colocaron a los costados para atacarlo con Ejecución final y Jihad extremo. Pero Reapermon se movió en el último momento haciendo que ambos poderes colisionaran entre sí. Estaban en problemas, debían de cancelar el ataque al mismo tiempo o alguno de los dos sería lastimado. Tai se dio cuenta de ello y grito:

—¡WarGreymon ayúdalos ahora!

El digimon cumplió con lo ordenado, enterró sus dos brazos en la tierra y la levantó para interrumpir el choque y darles a sus compañeros el tiempo para cesar. Con esta situación resuelta, WarGreymon utilizó su Mega tornado, el cual chocó contra el mismo tornado que, Reapermon, le había hecho a Magnamon. El resultado fue que el primero salió disparado a varios metros de distancia, pero se logró mantener en el aire y el segundo sólo fue desplazado unos cuantos pasos a su costado.

Reapermon pasó su mirada por todos los presentes, golpeó el suelo con su pierna derecha y una cortina de humo se levantó haciendo que sus adversarios quedaran confundidos al no poder ver nada. Tai y los demás sólo lograban escuchar como la hoz hacía contacto con los digimons, hasta que de pronto se oyó un fuerte choque entre dos aceros.

Cuando el polvo se disipó vieron a ShineGreymon, KaiserGreymon, Gallantmon y a Veemon, tirados en el suelo y malheridos. La escena que se presentó ante sus ojos era increíble. Ahí, delante de ellos, estaba WarGreymon deteniendo la hoz con su Dramon killer derecho y forcejeaban, uno para hacer daño; el otro para defenderse.

Se separaron y comenzaron un encuentro cuerpo a cuerpo. Le estaba resultando duro a WarGreymon pues Reapermon lo estaba apabullando con una serie de veloces puñetazos, lograba esquivar unos cuantos y los pocos que llegaba a asestar no le causaban el daño esperado.

WarGreymon emprendió el vuelo, preparó su Terra force y se la lanzó. Reapermon contraatacó con su poderoso lanzallamas. El impacto neutralizó ambas técnicas, algo que había dejado muy impresionado a Reapermon.

—Sin duda tú eres muy diferente a los demás. Tú pones una resistencia aceptable. Creo que me divertiré mucho contigo —dijo el malvado digimon.

Comenzó a dar vueltas sobre su propio eje y embistió a WarGreymon quien habría sido duramente lastimado si no hubiese sido por la protección de su escudo. Pero nunca espero que Reapermon lo atacara por la espalada con una patada y después azotarlo fuertemente contra el piso y las rocas que estaban alrededor. Luego comenzó a golpearlo constantemente sin que pudiera defenderse.

Cuando dejó su cuerpo en el piso se colocó a una altura considerable. Descendió en picada con su hoz hacía al frente para darle una estocada mortal. Sin embargo, recibió un rayo que lo convirtió, por unos microsegundos, en un cubo de hielo. Rápidamente rompió su helada prisión e hizo un mortal hacia atrás.

Tai miró hacia atrás, lugar del que había procedido el ataque. Para su sorpresa se encontró con un grupo de tres humanos y cinco digimons, entre los que pudo reconocer a su mejor amigo, Matt. La pelea tendría un nuevo round.

* * *

Mis sinceros agradecimientos a **Aoi Black** y a **Shazam** por su último review, y todos los anteriores. Además a **Oni** y a tres personas que se han denominado **Guest**, ignoro si son la misma persona, pero al ver la gramática de los comentarios deduzco que son personas distintas, por lo que procederé a referirme a ellos como **Guest1 Guest2 **y **Guest3** (basado en el orden en el que publicaron su observación).

**Shazam: **Sí leí tu comentario al respecto de la guerra. Pero sinceramente no supe cómo responderte sin caer en spoiler. Espero me perdones la omisión.

**Oni: **Primero que todo te reitero mi gratitud por dejar un review. Segundo, si me costó trabajo entender tus comentarios debido a la nula presencia de signos de puntuación. Eso y algunos problemas de sintaxis me hacen pensar que, posiblemente, no seas hispanohablante y utilizaste un traductor. Ahora, esto lo dejó como una posibilidad; si me equivoco acepta mis disculpas. Tercero, te agradezco que me describieras las diferencias entre el Agumon de Masaru y el de Taichi. Ahora, lo que leíste así lo planeé desde un principio, de hecho lo hice explícito en una advertencia en los primeros capítulos. Cuarto, no confió totalmente en la información de los wiki. Una de las cosas que aprendí en la carrera es saber seleccionar la información dependiendo de la fuente de donde provenga. Claro que eso me lo tomo demasiado enserio cuando hago ensayos de temas, que en los círculos académicos son considerados como, más serios. Y por lo tanto en una historia que no tiene otro motivo que el de entretener decidí darme algunas libertades. Por último, lo de la referencia del Escudo valiente como el escudo más resistente, lo puse en boca de Takato porque el vio como lo utilizó Henry en su estancia en el digimundo y es más como un chisme, algo que se ha dicho por ahí, pero que no se ha comprobado cabalmente. De hecho trate de ser cuidadoso en ese aspecto, por eso puse: "[….] he escuchado que es el escudo más resistente […]". Y nunca lo hice como una afirmación.

**Guest1: **Al igual que con Oni, también te agradezco tu comentario. No, la verdad ignoraba completamente que WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon fueran los digimon de nivel mega más débiles. Me imagino que lo dices con conocimiento de causa. Es posible que en algunos, o en casi todos los videojuegos de la franquicia así sea, o en el juego de cartas que se produjo (y es que la verdad no he tenido ningún conocimiento empírico sobre el tema y tengo mis reservas de lo que encuentro en internet). Ahora, en el anime, que es en lo que me estoy basando (no en el manga ni en el juego de cartas ni en los videojuegos; con las claras excepciones de Digimon Adventure RPG, para la PSP, y Digimon Tamers: Battle evolution, para la PSOne), no encuentro algo que me haga afirmar tal aseveración o negarla; más bien discutirla. Ejemplos: MetalSeadramon fue derrotado sólo por WarGreymon, pero se puede argumentar que éste los iba persiguiendo, por lo que posiblemente estuviese algo agotado; Pinochimon fue vencido con un solo ataque de MetalGarurumon, pero se puede alegar que ya había peleado con MetalEtemon, con SaberLeomon y con el escuadron de Taichi; Mugendramon fue derrotado por WarGreymon de un golpe que consumió toda su energía, y éste no tuvo ninguna pelea previa con un digimon de su mismo nivel ni los persiguió, personalmente, incansablemente, aunque posiblemente se puede postular la teoría de que Hikari le diera más poderes a Agumon cuando digievolucionó. La diferencia que se ve entre estos dos digimon y los demás está basado en algo completamente subjetivo: nostalgia. Es uno de los puntos débiles de mi historia y uno muy criticable, pero creo que toda persona tiene derecho a tener sus caprichos y el mío, como autor de esta historia, es ese. Considero a **Digimon Adventure** como el mejor anime de la franquicia, por encima de todos los demás y este texto es una especie de apología hacia dicha serie. Pero no quise utilizar esa palabra en la advertencia porque no desarrollo argumentos que respalde mi punto de vista (aclaro que por eso digo que "es una especie" aunque esto es algo discutible). Ahora, dicha supremacía que han demostrado WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon, en sus respectivas apariciones dentro de mi historia, no es fortuita, es algo que aún no puedo explicar pero que lo haré en capítulos posteriores y he dejado algunas pistas desde los primeros. Me cercioré de que la situación fuera justificada. De cualquier forma, respeto tu punto de vista.

**Guest2: **También te reitero mi gratitud. Para nada haz sido grosero. Me hiciste ver tu punto de vista de una forma educada, correcta y respetuosa, no podría tildarte de grosero. Ahora, no creo que el Burst mode y la digisoul sean emociones tal cual; más bien que se accionan y/o manifiestan a través, o por medio, de éstas. Ahora, tengo entendido que todo lo existe en el mundo digital está compuesto por una base de datos y me atrevería a decir que muchas de esas cosas están ligadas a un programa o responden a tal. Yo veo de esa manera a los emblemas, digimentales, los digispirits, la digisoul. También que la conexión entre el sentimiento del humano, digivice, etcétera, con su digimon está configurada en un código, ejemplo: las agujas de control que intervinieron en el proceso de digievolución. Entonces lo que hizo el ser luminoso fue darles ese código con una especie de emulador o parche, porque debido a la inestabilidad del universo en el que se encuentran no lo permite, por más que haya una emoción de por medio. Es una teoría que tengo y lo más probable es que sea errónea, pero creo que tengo el derecho de trabajar con base en ella. De todos modos respeto tu punto de vista.

**Guest3:** Tienes toda la razón al mencionar la diferencia entre las capacidades intelectuales entre Yamato y Tōma, son muy ciertas. En cuanto a los líderes y sus estrategias, discrepo un poco en relación a Taichi. Si bien es cierto que al principio nunca prepara un plan, al final, en la batalla contra Piedmon, el preparó una estrategia. Angewomon y AtlurKabuterumon se encargarían de lo que se encontrasen, Sora y Takeru irían en busca de Yamato y los demás y si las cosas no salían bien, tendría a WarGreymon de reserva; eso a mí me parece un plan y una estrategia. Ahora, el hecho de que ellos dos (Yamato y Taichi) demuestren tal capacidad de análisis y funjan como estrategas responde a una cuestión de presentimiento e instinto que ya he explicado en algunas situaciones y todas ellas están basadas en algo completamente metafísico, cuestión de la que he dejado algunas pistas. Y la verdad es que algo complicado y hasta me atrevería a decir que evidente, y por lo mismo me pareció lo más indicado. Como quiera respeto tu punto de vista y agradezco que mi historia te parezca buena.

A los tres **Guest** les quiero pedir una disculpa. Creo que les he dado una explicación que más bien parece monologo y que no me han pedido en ningún momento, pero creo que también se las debía, o por lo menos así lo sentí. No planeo que con esto cambien su opinión sobre mi trabajo, ese no ha sido el objetivo, más bien de que entiendan o estén enterados, por lo menos someramente, de mis razones. Por su atención, muchas gracias.

Por último quiero desearles, a todos lo que me leen, que hayan tenido una feliz navidad y que tengan un feliz año nuevo. Este es el último capítulo del año y, en lo personal, ha sido uno muy marcado por Digimon. Primero, pude jugar y pasar el videojuego de Digimon Adventure RPG. Segundo, me regalé de cumpleaños la figura D-Art de Omegamon. Tercero, empecé a publicar mi historia en este foro. Cuarto, me entero del anuncio de una nueva temporada de Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Tri, que está planeada para la primavera del año que viene y, para concluir, me acabo de hacer del videojuego Digimon All-Star Rumble. Nos vemos hasta el año que viene. :)


	12. XII

**XII**

Los pocos minutos que habían pasado se les habían hecho eternos. Los chicos estaban ansiosos y preocupados, no sabían exactamente en qué momento los iban a contactar o si iban a hacerlo; todo dependía de sí la ayuda de Matt, y de otros jóvenes, hubiera sido suficiente para enfrentar la situación que se estaba viviendo en el digimundo.

Las cosas eran, todavía, menos llevaderas con la presencia de algunas de sus madres, las cuales habían llegado lo más rápido que les fue posible al enterarse de los extraños acontecimientos que estaban ocurriendo en la ciudad. Querían asegurarse de que sus hijos estuvieran a salvo. Estaban preocupadas e inquietas debido a la extraña experiencia que habían tenido alrededor de un año atrás.

La más preocupada era la Sra. Natsuko Takaishi, madre de T.K. y Matt, quien había sido testigo de cómo desaparecía su primogénito. Natsuko era de estatura mediana, blanca, rubia y ojiazul. Había pedido permiso en su trabajo para llevar a T.K. a la reunión que habían organizado su hermano y sus amigos, pero nunca se imaginó que una situación similar se presentase.

Otra que estaba igual de angustiada era la Sra. Susumo Kamiya, madre de Tai y Kari, ya que se había enterado que su hijo también había sido abducido enfrente de esa muralla que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ella. Era blanca, de cabello largo y ojos castaños, y estatura mediana.

Los niños se pusieron en alerta cuando una espesa niebla comenzó a cubrir el parque en el que se encontraban. Ante ellos volvió a aparecer el ser luminoso que se había llevado, con su permiso, a Tai y a Matt. La aparición hizo que todas las señoras soltarán un grito y espantaran a sus hijos. Cuando las damas se calmaron, Natsuko y Susumo se pararon frente a él y preguntaron:

—¿Dónde está mi hijo?

—Señoras, sus hijos se encuentran en medio de una batalla; es lo único que les puedo decir. El lugar de donde vengo está pasando por un momento de crisis y me vi en la penosa de necesidad de pedirles ayuda a estos niños. Sus hijos aceptaron gustosos, en ningún momento los obligué —les contesto.

—¿Eso quiere decir que te vas a llevar a los demás niños? —cuestionó Susumo.

—En efecto, a eso he venido —contestó, dejando sorprendidos a todos.

— ¡No! No lo permitiré, T.K. es muy pequeño y no voy a consentir que se arriesgue por ningún motivo —exclamó Natsuko.

—Yo tampoco se lo voy a permitir a Kari —dijo Susumo.

— ¡Y yo tampoco voy a dejar que Mimi se vaya! —gritó la señora Satoe Tachikawa, mamá de Mimi. Mujer alegre, delgada, de piel blanca, cabello rojizo y ojos castaños, pero que en ese momento estaba entre preocupada y molesta.

—¡Yo voy a ir aunque no quieras mamá! —exclamó un decido T.K.— Es mi obligación ayudar a mi hermano y tampoco voy a dejar a mis amigos solos en esto. Además, le hice una promesa a Tai, le dije que protegería a su hermana, sé que ella también va a ir y no pienso abandonarla en ningún momento —ante este comentario Kari afirmó, enérgicamente, con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Yo tampoco pienso huir, nos necesitan nuestros amigos y no podemos fallarles en estos momentos —comentó Mimi.

Las señoras quedaron pasmadas por las palabras que sus hijos les acababan de decir y no atinaban a decir algo. Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por Joe Kido.

—Señoras, sé que no me conocen, o no se acuerdan de mí. Soy Joe Kido y voy en secundaría, también sé que es muy difícil para ustedes comprender, pero es nuestra responsabilidad ir a apoyar a aquellos que nos necesitan. Les doy mi palabra que cuidare de sus hijos.

—Y yo lo ayudaré —exclamó Sora.

— ¿Ustedes no van a decir nada? —preguntó Susumo a las señoras Izumi y Takenouchi.

—Yo confió plenamente en los niños y estoy segura que sus amigos, los digimons, no dejaran a que nuestros niños les suceda algo malo —contestó la señora Izumi, una dama blanca, de estatura mediana, de cabello largo y morado al igual que sus ojos. Era la madre adoptiva de Izzy.

—Yo conozco bien a Biyomon y concuerdo totalmente con la señora Izumi. Si los compañeros digimons de los demás son igual de dedicados que ella, sé que regresarán sanos y salvos cómo la última vez —comentó la señora Takenouchi, una señora un poco baja; de cabello castaño, recogido; y sus ojos eran del mismo color.

Ante la muestra de apoyo, los muchachos no pudieron hacer otra cosa que sonreír y las demás madres aceptaron la decisión de sus hijos.

—Por favor, llévanos para ayudar a mi hermano —pidió la pequeña Kari.

—Por su puesto; por favor, todos apúntenme con su digivice —dijo el extraño ser. Acto seguido, todos ellos fueron teletransportados a otro lugar.

El paisaje que tenían ante sus ojos era hermoso. Habían llegado a la ciudad del inicio. Al igual que Tai y Matt, notaron que, aunque reconocían el lugar, se sentían un poco confundidos por ciertos detalles que nunca habían visto.

Sin embargo, les resultó completamente extraño el hecho de que sus vestimentas hubiesen cambiado a las que habían llevado en su aventura por el digimundo. Sora vestía unos vaqueros azules; guantes rosas; playera amarilla, sin mangas; tenis grises y un gorro azul. Joe, unos pantaloncillos grises; camisa blanca; chaleco beige; calcetas azules; tenis rojos con blanco y un reloj verde en la mano izquierda. Mimi, un vestido de vaquera, color rosa; igual que sus calcetas y sombrero vaquero; cinturón y guantes cafés, y unas botas blancas.

Izzy era uno de los que vestía más sencillo, sólo llevaba una camisa naranja; guantes amarillos; calcetas verdes y tenis azul marino con morado. T.K., unos shorts cafés; tenis verdes con blanco; una playera manga larga; un suéter sin mangas; una mochila y una gorra con la bisagra hacia atrás con un adorno morado; todas éstas últimas prendas eran de color verde. Por último, Kari nada más tenía una playera amarilla, sin mangas; unos shorts fiusha; tenis rosas con blanco; calcetas blancas y una pañoleta rosa pastel que llevaba amarrada en el cuello.

Una alegre voz se escuchó a lo lejos. Cuando pudieron ver a quien pertenecía esa voz, se alegraron mucho, pues se trataba de su amigo Elecmon.

—¡Vaya pero si son los niños elegidos! Pensé que no iban a llegar, ya que son los últimos —dijo el pequeño digimon.

Fue cuando se dieron cuenta de que había más personas en el lugar. Lo que no esperaron era que dos personas, una niña y un niño, se dirigieran hacia donde estaban ellos con una cara de sorpresa y curiosidad.

La muchacha era alta; blanca, como de 13 años; usaba lentes; tenía el cabello morado y ojos rubí. Vestía unos pantalones rojos; botas grises con blanco; playera celeste, manga larga; chaleco café, sin mangas; unos guantes blancos y un casco naranja. El joven era de estatura baja, aparentaba unos 10 años, era de pelo corto y castaño con ojos verdes. Llevaba pantalones marrones, zapatos y un suéter largo de manga larga; ambos cafés.

—Entonces era verdad que íbamos a verlos cómo cuando vinieron por primera vez al digimundo, chicos —dijo el niño.

—Claro, es por eso que hay dos T.K. y dos Kari —comentó la niña.

—Perdonen pero, ¿cómo nos conocen y cómo es posible que haya dos T.K. y dos Kari? —cuestionó Sora.

—Bueno creo que lo mejor será primero presentarnos. Mi nombre es Iori Hida, pero la gente que me conoce me llama Cody, mucho gusto —los saludó el joven con una reverencia.

—Y yo soy Miyako Inoue, pero a mí me dicen Yolei, un placer —los saludó de la misma manera que Cody.

Ellos iban a regresar la reverencia y la presentación, pero fueron interrumpidos.

—Acuérdense que no es necesario que se presente, nosotros los conocemos. Son Sora, el superior Joe, Mimi, Izzy, T.K. y Kari —Yolei dijo sus nombres mientras los iba señalando.

—Bueno como ustedes ya se presentaron creo que es nuestro turno —dijo una joven, la que parecía era la mayor de todos los presentes.

—Mi nombre es Yoshino Fujieda pero, para que les sea más corto, me pueden decir Yoshi; tengo 19 años —la muchacha era blanca de pelo marrón y ojos castaños. Vestía unas botas blancas; shorts de mezclilla, azul marino, con un cinturón café; playera lila, manga corta y, sobre ella, una chamarra de mezclilla, azul claro, con las mangas recogidas.

Detrás de ella estaban tres chicos y una chica.

—Mucho gusto, yo soy Koichi Kimura y tengo 11 años —era idéntico a su hermano gemelo, Kōji, excepto que él tenía el pelo corto. Usaba un pantalón gris claro; tenis verdes con amarillo; playera vino, manga larga; y una camisa verde, manga corta.

—Yo soy Junpei Shibayama, pero todos me conocen como J.P. y tengo 12 años —era algo gordo, alto, castaño de pelo y ojos. Llevaba una playera amarilla, calcetas blancas y un overol completo de color azul con amarillo; sus tenis tenían los mismos colores.

—Hola, mi nombre es Tomoki Himi, pero de cariño me dicen Tommy y tengo 9 años— era de la estatura de T.K., piel blanca, castaño y ojiazul. Vestía unos pantalones mostaza con tirantes cafés; una playera, manga corta, blanca; tenis verdes con blanco; calcetines y una gorra naranja.

La última de ese grupo era una muchacha de tez blanca, rubia y de ojos verdes. Su ropa era, en su mayoría, lila, en específico su falda, la cual le llegaba arriba de las rodillas; su chaleco; su gorro y sus tenis; éstos últimos combinado con el blanco. Sus calcetas eran moradas y llevaba una playera de franjas horizontales blancas y azules, de manga corta: —Yo me llamo Izumi Ayamoto, pero me pueden decir Zoe, mucho gusto.

Cerca de ellos se encontraba, recargada en un árbol, una joven caucásica; ojos azules; pelirroja; su pelo, recogido por una liga. Usaba unos pantalones vaqueros, azul marino; tenis rojos con blanco; playera blanca con mangas azules, cortas; un corazón roto en el pecho, color azul; unas muñequeras naranjas y un cinturón marrón.

—Disculpa pero, ¿nos podrías decir tu nombre? —le habló Sora.

—Yo soy Ruki Nonaka, pero prefiero que me digan Rika —respondió de manera serena y seca.

—Se ve que eres reservada. Por qué no te unes con nosotros y cambias esa cara, eres muy bonita como para que estés seria todo el tiempo —le comentó Mimi.

La muchacha encaminó sus pasos en dirección al grupo, pero no dijo ninguna palabra y respondió al cumplido de Mimi soltando un quejido. T.K. observó detenidamente a Rika, lo cual le pareció extraño a la susodicha.

—¿Qué es lo que tanto me ves, niño? —preguntó un poco agresiva, pero trató de moderarse debido a que él era menor que ella.

—Lo que pasa es que me recuerdas a alguien que quiero mucho. Y estoy seguro de que, si te pareces a él, no eres una mala persona —la respuesta de T.K., dejo impresionada a Rika. Pero ella no dijo nada.

—Mejor dinos, ¿cuántos años tienes? —le interrogó Yolei.

—Once.

Nadie quiso preguntar otra cosa. Una parte, por la actitud de ella y otra, porque percibieron que dos personas se acercaban. Al tenerlos más cerca vieron que eran un chico y una chica. Él era alto; caucásico; de ojos azules y rubio. Llevaba unos pantaloncillos y calcetas grises; una playera amarilla y verde, manga larga; botas verdes y un gorro de pescador, blanco. Ella era de estatura mediana; de tez blanca; cabello castaño y ojos rubí. Vestía unos shorts amarillos; una playera rosa con blanco; guantes mitones, rosas, tan largos que le llegaban casi hasta el hombro; botas rosas con blanco; calcetas blancas; cinturón café y llevaba una cámara colgada en el cuello.

T.K. y Kari se les quedaron mirando detenidamente, no eran los únicos; Sora, Mimi, Joe e Izzy también. No podían creer lo que veían, eran versiones más grandes de T.K. y Kari.

—Una disculpa por el retraso, lo que sucede es que Kari y yo le estábamos ayudando a Swanmon a cuidar los digihuevos —explicó T.K.—. Mi nombre es Takeru Takaishi, pero mis conocidos me llaman T.K., en un gusto verlos a todos.

—Y yo soy Hikari Kamiya; me pueden decir Kari, es un placer —se presentó—. ¡Pero sí son ustedes! —dijo dirigiéndose al grupo de Sora.

—Entonces, es cierto que nuestra dimensión ha sufrido severos daños —comentó T.K.—. Como quiera, es bueno verlos —no había necesidad de presentarse, se conocían muy bien.

La pequeña Kari era la más sorprendida de todos. Vio como su versión adolecente se acercaba a ella y, teniéndola enfrente, se agachaba un poco para permitirle ver su rostro. La sonrisa que observó la hizo confiar, independientemente de lo sorprendente de la situación. El pequeño T.K. se acercó y dijo: —Ya ves Kari, cuando seas más grande vas a seguir estando tan bonita como ahora.

El comentario hizo que las dos chicas se sonrojaran. El adolescente T.K. abrazó, con su brazo derecho, a su versión más joven y complementó el comentario: —Tienes razón pequeño, siempre han sido muy lindas —y su sonrojó se hizo más evidente.

El suspiro que soltaron Mimi, Sora, Yolei y Zoe, los sacó de su pequeña conversación.

—¡Que romántico! —exclamaron.

—Es increíble, el pequeño T.K. se convirtió en un muchacho muy guapo. Apuesto a que cuando seas mayor lo vas a estar más —comentó Mimi, avergonzándolos.

—Y no sólo eso, siempre ha sido un chico muy atento —complementó Yolei.

—Es cierto, me recuerdan mucho a Matt —comentó Sora.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que Matt te parece guapo? —la interrogó una divertida Mimi.

La muchacha empezó a balbucear y no dio una respuesta concreta.

—No conozco al que ustedes conocen por Matt, pero no podría estar más de acuerdo con Mimi en lo guapo que se pondrá T.K. ¿Tú qué opinas Rika? —cuestionó Zoe.

Rika no contesto y tampoco pudo evitar ver de reojo al T.K. de 12 años y sonrojarse. Al percatarse de esto, se molestó, les dio la espalda y se recargó en el árbol más cercano. Otras que no estaban contentas eran las dos Kari, se veía que les había molestado la situación.

Guardaron silencio cuando notaron que un grupo de personas se acercaban. Eran los dos Gennai, Calumon, Bokomon, Neemon y Kudamon. Con ellos estaban los compañeros digimon de los niños que lo tenían.

—¡Biyomon! —Sora corrió a abrazar a su compañera, la cual respondió con la misma efusividad.

Los demás hicieron lo mismo. Joe fue con Gomamon. Era del tipo acuático; con cuatro extremidades, las delanteras eran aletas; llevaba tres uñas en cada una de ellas. Su cuerpo era blanco con rayas moradas y tenía cabello rojizo. El digimon de Mimi era Palmon; del tipo planta; de cuerpo verdoso; su pies eran raíces; sus manos eran parecidas a las hojas de los árboles, pero eran largas, duras y tenía tres lianas en cada una. En la parte superior de su cabeza tenía, como si fuese un gorro, una flor de cinco pétalos rosas y su estigma era largo y curvo.

Tentomon era del tipo insecto. Su armadura corporal era, en su mayoría, roja; tenía seis extremidades; sus pies, tres dedos, al igual que los pequeños brazos que estaban en sus costados, a la altura de el abdomen; los dos superiores eran de mayor tamaño y terminaban en forma de cuña. En su espalda tenía sus alas, las cuales estaban resguardadas por una especie de caparazón que se abrían para poder volar; similar a como lo hacen las catarinas. Era el compañero de Izzy.

Ambos T.K. y Kari se alegraron de ver a sus Patamon y Gatomon, respectivamente. Patamon era una especie de roedor un poco rechoncho. La parte inferior de su cuerpo era blanca y la superior amarilla; tenía cuatro patas; sus orejas eran largas, parecidas a las alas de un murciélago, con las cuales podía volar. Gatomon, como su nombre lo indica, era una felina de piel blanca y se movía en dos patas. En sus brazos tenía un par de guantes verdes y llevaba un anillo en la cola.

El compañero de Yolei era Hawkmon y el de Cody, Armadillomon. El primero era un ave, de plumaje rojo y blanco; sus patas eran amarillas y llevaba un cinturón negro amarrado en la frente, el cual le sostenía una pluma que estaba en su nuca y sobresalía de ella. Armadillomon, también como su nombre lo indica, era un armadillo de piel y caparazón amarillos; su abdomen era morado y sus orejas tenían un considerable tamaño.

Rika sonrió de repente. Del otro lado del árbol estaba, igualmente recargada, su compañera digimon. Su nombre era Renamon y era un zorro antropomorfo de pelaje amarillo, excepto su pecho, abdomen y la parte inferior de sus extremidades. Portaba unos guanteletes morados que tenían grabado el signo del Ying y el Yang, al igual que los muslos de sus piernas. Ninguna dijo una sola palabra, pero por la leve sonrisa que adornaba su rostro era claro que ambas estaban contentas por el reencuentro.

Finalmente, el digimon de Yoshi era Lalamon. De tamaño pequeño, era del tipo planta, la mayoría de su cuerpo, verde, a excepción de su cabeza la cual era una flor invertida. Por último, un tallo con un par de hojas adornaban la parte superior de su cabeza.

La sorpresa de los compañeros de Tai y Davis fue la misma al notar que había dos Gennai. Mientras que las niñas quedaron encantadas con la ternura de Calumon. Posteriormente, fueron conducidos al interior del árbol donde se encontraron con el ser luminoso.

—¡Al fin te veo, exijo una explicación de lo que sucede aquí! ¡¿Y quién demonios eres tú?! —reclamó Rika de una manera, un poco, ruda.

—Me temo que no puedo contestar a todas tus preguntas —dijo el ser incorpóreo.

Les contó sobre su origen; el primer ataque de Reapermon y su regreso; sus intenciones y la imposibilidad, por parte de él, de poder hacerle frente. Asimismo, todo lo acontecido con el primer grupo que llamó; como también del segundo y por último recalcó la importancia de detenerlo y que lo ideal es que rodos los digiaventureros participaran en la cruzada.

—Entiendo. La reunión de masas con densidades similares en un mismo punto está causando una contracción en la realidad espacio-temporal, lo que en un momento determinado haría que la masa se expandiese provocando una situación similar a la propuesta por la teoría del "Big bang"; es decir un "Gran colapso". Aunque, debido a lo problemático de la naturaleza del acontecimiento, es imposible saber con certeza las consecuencias que ella traerán. Lo que sí es seguro es que nuestra existencia, y la del mundo, o mundos que conocemos, sería erradicada —expuso Izzy, dejando sorprendidos a todos los presentes.

—En efecto, la tarea de este monstruo es la destrucción de éste universo para buscar otro y erradicar todo rastro de vida en el universo. Con lo que no cuenta es que estará encerrado en un círculo vicioso y que esto sólo traerá consecuencias detestables en el universo por alterar su naturaleza misma —complementó, el anciano Gennai, la anterior explicación.

—¡No! ¡Yo no quiero pelear! ¡¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser así?! —cuestionó Mimi.

—Lamento esta situación, pero no hay otra forma. Reapermon es un ser sin sentimientos y el hecho de darle movimiento a materia sin vida, sólo para que sigua sus órdenes y le sirvan de entretenimiento es una aberración a las leyes de la naturaleza. Es un ser que no entiende con palabras y es necesario detenerlo —le comentó el ser luminoso.

—Te entiendo Mimi, a mí tampoco me gusta pelear, solamente si es en defensa propia, o de un ser querido y que sea utilizada como la última opción —le dijo el adolecente T.K.

—Por desgracia esta es la situación y tenemos que actuar —fue el turno de hablar de la joven Kari.

—Bien, si la situación es tan apremiante entonces entre más rápido actuemos es mejor. Y si hay personas que tengan dudas es mejor que no vayan, sólo serán un estorbo —dijo Rika.

Viendo que la situación se podría salir de control, Yoshi intervino:

—Creo que es mejor que nos calmemos. Mimi, por lo que veo no te gusta el uso de la violencia, así que te preguntaré esto sólo una vez: ¿Crees que es justo que millones de personas y digimons desaparezcan sólo por entretener a un ser cruel y sin sentimientos?

—No —respondió con un susurro—. Pero es que no me gusta ver como alguien sacrifica su vida.

—Yo te comprendo Mimi, pero su sacrificio fue necesario y no fue en vano. Nos inspiraron para no rendirnos y dar lo mejor de nosotros, y esta ocasión no tiene que porque ser diferente si peleamos todos juntos —la reconfortó Sora y detrás de ella estaban lo demás, mostrándole que no estaría sola.

—Mimi, no te preocupes que yo te defenderé en todo momento —le dijo Palmon.

La muchacha sólo atino a abrazar a su compañera y soltar lágrimas por el apoyo mostrado por sus amigos. —Está bien, yo también iré. Confió en que todos juntos saldremos de esto.

—Claro tú confía en que todo saldrá bien. Una muchacha tan bonita no tiene porqué llorar. Ten, te regalo uno de mis chocolates —le ofreció J.P.

La muchacha aceptó y agradeció el gesto. Mientras esto pasaba Tommy preguntó: — ¿Cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones J.P.?

—¡Que! Sólo intento levantarle el ánimo —respondió el susodicho.

—Si ya han decidido ir a incorporarse a la batalla es necesario que los prepare. Por favor levanten sus digivice —les ordenó el ser de luz.

El grupo de Koichi sacó sus teléfonos celulares y éstos se convirtieron en sus digivice. Todos los dispositivos dispararon un pequeño rayo de luz.

—Ya he activado sus digivice para que les permitan hacer la digievolución. Ahora sólo me queda darles la ayuda extra. A ti Yoshino te activare tu carga de ADN y codificaré la mitad del Modo explosivo. Está programado para funcionar con el ADN de Marcus, la otra mitad la tiene el D-Burst de Thomas.

—Entendido —una flama rosa surgió de su mano derecha y una luz roja se introdujo en su escáner. La diferencia entre el aparato de Yoshi y los Marcus y Thomas, es que el de ella era color rosa.

—A ustedes —refiriéndose a Koichi, Zoe, J.P. y Tommy —les daré sus digispirits humanos y bestias.

Ante cada uno aparecieron dos pequeñas estatuillas y se introdujeron en el escáner de sus digivice. La forma de los D-Scan de ellos cuatro, difería un poco de la que tenían los de Takuya y Kōji. En primer lugar eran un poco más pequeños; la pantalla era cuadrada y estaba en el centro de un adorno hexagonal color blanco. El de Koichi era totalmente negro; el de Zoe, lila, sólo que el armazón del lado derecho era un poco más claro; el de Tommy era blanco con verde y el de J.P., azul marino con amarillo.

Las dos estatuillas de Koichi eran de un león negro. El primero estaba parado en cuatro patas; en sus hombros tenía, de adorno, una cabeza del mismo animal. El segundo, no tenía extremidades definidas y era un poco más alto. Los de Zoe eran el de la armadura de un hada y de una mujer con alas de águila. Los de J.P.: un escarabajo y un tanque de guerra con semejanzas a un insecto. Por último, los de Tommy: uno era el de un oso de nieve con una armadura verde y el otro el de un enorme oso polar.

—A ti Rika, te proporcionare dos cartas la de Súper digievolución, la azul y la posibilidad de la digievolución Matrix. Además, te doy la mitad de los datos escaneados del arca Grani. La otra mitad la lleva Henry y es necesario que se la proporcionen a Takato —le dijo, pero la muchacha no contestó, sólo se limitó a asentir con un movimiento de cabeza.

Luego se dirigió al equipo de Sora:

—A ustedes les regresaré sus emblemas —una luz surgió en el pecho de cada uno de ellos y aparecieron sus emblemas en sus respectivas etiquetas.

El de Sora era rojo; el símbolo grabado era el de un corazón, sólo que de lado izquierdo quedaba a la mitad de la curva y en el derecho tenía un círculo en el interior. El cual representaba el Amor. El de Joe era gris; era una cruz con cuatro triángulos rectángulos. Era el de la Sinceridad. El emblema de Mimi era el de la Pureza; era de color verde y estaba representada por una lágrima y dentro de ella, dos círculos concéntricos. El de Izzy era el del Conocimiento; era morado y su forma era la de dos círculos unidos por un par de líneas; el de la izquierda de mayor tamaño y tenía dos círculos internos, el otro sólo tenía uno. El de T.K. era el de la Esperanza, el mismo símbolo que llevaba grabado la armadura de Seraphimon. Por último, el de Kari era el de la Luz; tenía un pequeño círculo central, lo rodeaban cuatro rombos, dos en los lados, arriba y abajo, y entre ellos unos rombos más grandes pero con la base curva.

Finalmente fue el turno de la segunda generación de los niños elegidos:

—A ustedes les activaré sus digieggs —delante de Yolei aparecieron el del Amor y la Pureza; de Cody, el de la Sinceridad y el Conocimiento, y los de T.K. y Kari, eran los mismos que el de sus emblemas.

El digiegg del Amor tenía forma de huevo, sólo que su base era plana; estaba hecho de metal y tenía dos alas, del mismo material, a los lados. El de la Pureza era verde; tenía marcadas unas líneas horizontales; debajo, como base, tenía un shuriken. El de la Sinceridad parecía una botella; era un poco largo; de color azul por enfrente y blanco por detrás y una flecha roja pintada en un costado. El del Conocimiento era amarillo y tenía la base plana. El de la Esperanza es el que se parecía más a un huevo; arriba tenía un par de alas y un poco de pelo blanco en la parte posterior. Por último, el de la Luz, daba la impresión de que estaba cubierto por pelo; poseía dos patas en la parte inferior y unas orejas en la punta. Cada uno de ellos llevaba grabado el emblema al que representaban.

—Bien, creo que con eso estarán listos. Pero a ustedes dos —refiriéndose a los adolescentes T.K. y Kari—, les daré algo más: sus emblemas. Creo que aunque estén listos, necesitaran de la mayor ayuda posible y un consejo especial: recuerden que sin estás dos cualidades la oscuridad podría abarcarlo todo, confíen en ustedes. Otra cosa, podrán efectuar la digievolución DNA sin ningún problema.

Yoshi tomó la palabra: —Yo tengo una pregunta: ¿Cómo llegaremos a tiempo para ayudarles a los muchachos que ya están peleando?

—Sencillo, yo abriré un portal que los lleva directamente hacia allá. Sólo necesito que los que tengan un digimon acuático den un poco de apoyo a las tropas marítimas —les informó.

—Bien, entonces el superior Joe y yo iremos —dijo Cody. Nadie más se propuso, porque ninguno tenía habilidades para pelear dentro del mar.

—En ese caso, digievolucionen de una vez porque van a aterrizar directamente sobre el mar.

Gomamon fue el primero en digievolucionar a Ikkakumon. Era una enorme morsa de pelaje blanco; cuadrúpedo; en su boca tenía dos grandes colmillos que sobresalían y cuerno negro en la parte superior de la frente.

Armadillomon gritó: —¡Armadillomon armor digivolves a...! ¡Submarimon, "torbellino de sinceridad"! —Submarimon, como su nombre lo denota, tenía forma de submarino. Era color blanco con dos pares de aletas, las frontales eran grandes y las posteriores, chicas; llevaba un taladro enorme en el frente de su rostro; sus ojos verdes estaban en los costados y tenía una cabina de buen tamaño, la cubierta estaba compuesta por vidrios transparentes en la parte superior.

El portal apareció ante ellos. Joe montó sobre Ikkakumon y Cody entró en la cabina de Submarimon. Joe les habló a sus amigos:

—No sé cómo lo haré, pero me reuniré con ustedes. No he olvidado que les prometí a sus madres que los cuidaría. Sora procura que todos se encuentran bien. Los veré más tarde —dicho esto, les sonrió y entró junto con Cody.

El ser de luz volvió a hablar: —Les voy a dar el mismo consejo que al grupo anterior: que los digimons que puedan llevar a varias personas lo hagan.

Sora miro a Biyomon y ésta dijo: —Hagámoslo Sora —el pequeño digimon digievolucionó en Birdramon: un ave de fuego de grandes proporciones; tenía un par de alas; dos pies amarillos y un pico largo con muchos dientes. Tentomon se transformó en Kabuterimon. Ahora era un gran insecto con cuatro brazos; dos piernas; su cabeza era un casco negro de metal con un enorme cuerno y cuatro alas de buen tamaño. Su boca estaba compuesta de tres mandíbulas y sus ojos no eran visibles.

—Yo te llevo Mimi —dijo Sora, quien se subió a una de las patas de Birdramon; Mimi y Palmon se subieron a la otra.

Hawkmon nombró a su compañera quien entendió el mensaje. Posteriormente el digimon dijo: —¡Hawkmon armor digivolves a...! ¡Halsemon, "el poder del amor"! —Halsemon era un águila de cuatro patas; plumaje rojo, excepto su cuello blanco; tenía un casco de acero con el emblema del amor grabado y un par de alas en los costados, resguardaban sus alas normales, ya que éstas permanecían inmóviles.

Siguió el turno de Gatomon: —¡Gatomon armor digivolves a...! ¡Nefertimon, "el rayo de luz"! —y luego el de Patamon, quien exclamo—: ¡Patamon armor digivolves a...! ¡Pegasusmon, "la esperanza naciente"!

Ellos llevaron a sus versiones pequeñas y a sus digimons. Halsemon iba con Yolei, Yoshi y Lalamon. Mientras tanto, Rika hizo digievolucionar a Renamon en Kyūbimon, deslizando la carta de súper digievolución en su Digi-poder a la altura de su abdomen. Ya no era antropomorfa, ahora se movía en cuatro patas. Tenía el símbolo del Ying y el Yang en la frente; llevaba un adorno de color blanco y rojo, doblado y amarrado en el cuello; su pelaje seguía siendo amarillo con blanco. Pero lo que más resaltaba eran sus nueve colar y que sus puntas expedían llamas azules. Rika se montó en su digimon junto con Zoe, así que los muchachos tuvieron que irse con Izzy y así todos partieron.

—Buena suerte digiaventureros —dijo el anciano Gennai.

Durante el trayecto Rika le comentó a Zoe: —Y ustedes, ¿cómo piensan ayudarnos sino tienen un compañero digimon?

—Fácil, con los digispirits nosotros podemos digievolucionar a un digimon —le contestó.

—Ya veo, mejor démonos prisa —exclamó Rika.

Al aterrizar se encontraron cerca de una enorme muralla, la cual ya estaba dañada. Pero no pudieron entrar porque un escuadrón de Vilemon le tapaba el paso. Sin meditarlo, Yoshi activó su carga de ADN y Lalamon digievolucionó a Sunflowmon. Ahora era una gigantesca planta con piernas cortas y manos largas; tenía unas hojas en la espalda y su cabeza era una flor.

Posteriormente los niños, poseedores de los digispirits de la leyenda, también iniciaron su digievolución. Zoe colocó su digivice detrás de su oreja derecha; en su palma izquierda, la cual tenía extendida hacia enfrente, apareció un aro de digicore; los juntó y una luz la cubrió. Ahora era Kazemon, la guerrera del viento. Era un hada que vestía un conjunto ropa interior femenina de color lila, al igual que sus botas; tenía unos guantes blancos; un par de alas transparentes y un visor en sus ojos; su cabello era morado y corto, con dos flecos en el frente.

Los movimientos de Koichi, Tommy y J.P. eran un poco más sencillos. El primero extendía su mano izquierda hacía arriba y cuando la bajaba juntaba el digicore con su digivice. El segundo sólo las juntaba en el pecho y el tercero extendía ambas manos, giraba en su propio eje y luego pasaba el digicore sobre el escáner. Sus digievoluciones respectivas eran: Lowemon, el guerrero de la oscuridad; Kumamon del hielo y Beetlemon del trueno.

Lowemon estaba dentro de una armadura negra con algunos detalles amarillos. Sus rodillas, hombros, pecho y yelmo tenían la forma del rostro de un león. Portaba en su mano izquierda un escudo con el rostro de una esfinge y en la derecha una lanza. Kumamon era un pequeño oso de nieve con botas, coraza y casco, verdes. El casco sólo protegía su frente y los costados. Llevaba un lanzamisiles en la espalda y el kanji de hielo en el pecho. Mientras que, Beetlemon era un insecto humanoide de cuerpo metálico, la mayor parte de color azul combinado con amarillo. En su espalda tenía un par de alas de insecto y en su cabeza un gran cuerno.

Mimi hizo digievolucionar a Palmon en Togemon. Ahora era un cactus gigante con dos piernas y brazos, en los cuales usaba guantes de box rojos y su cuerpo estaba cubierto de espinas. Y, finalmente, el Patamon del pequeño T.K. se convirtió en Angemon.

Cada uno de ellos usaba sus técnicas especiales. Sunflowmon atacaba con su "Rayo brillo de sol", su rostro se iluminaba y disparaba un potente rayo. Kumamon con "Aliento congelante" y "Bombas de nieve". En el primero, como su nombre indica, soplaba fuerte y congelaba a sus oponentes; el segundo, empleaba su lanzamisiles y disparaba un buen número de bolas de nieve. Beetlemon: "Martillo de Thor", "Trueno milenario" y "Bomba destellante". El primero consistía en juntar sus manos, cargarlas con electricidad, y golpear al oponente. El segundo, en levantar el brazo derecho cargarlo de electricidad y golpear el piso para que saliera disparado un poderoso rayo. El último, tomaba impulso, cargaba todo su cuerpo y embestía con el cuerno. Kazemon los golpeaba con "Remolino de pétalos", de sus dedos surgían unos pequeños remolinos de viento y al impulsarlos hacia delante se convertían en una poderosa ventisca; y "Tornado de Kazemon", ponía sus manos en el piso y comenzaba a girar sobre su propio eje creando un poderoso tornado que terminaba cuando alguna de sus piernas hacía contacto con el enemigo. Mientras que Lowemon ejecutaba su "Meteoro de la oscuridad", flexionaba las piernas; pegaba sus brazos, cruzados, al pecho y luego los extendía expulsando de la boca del león, que tenía en el pecho, un poderoso rayo negro.

Kyūbimon se movía con gran velocidad y agilidad. Destruía a varios enemigos con su "Omnimidama", el cual consistía en disparar las llamas de su cola. En un posterior movimiento, se impulsó a buena altura y comenzó a girar como una rueda, quedando envuelta en un fuego azul, luego se formaba un dragón el cual consumía lo que tocaba. Esta técnica tenía por nombre "Ko hen ryu".

Pegasusmon y Nefertimon volaban juntos. Cuando los brazaletes, que llevaban en las patas delanteras, comenzaron a brillar, cambiaron sus posiciones y una cuerda de energía surgió, con la cual amarraron a un buen número de oponentes. Mientras duraba el efecto de "Fuerza de unión", ambos digimons atacaron con otras técnicas. Pegasusmon disparó una gran cantidad de cabellos que eran duros como agujas y luego aleteo y disparó varias estrellas amarillas. El nombres de esas técnicas eran: "Lluvia de agujas" y "Estrellas de luz", respectivamente. Y Nefertimon con: "Joyas del Nilo", una gran cantidad de esferas de energía salía disparada de los adornos de los brazaletes, y "Piedra de la roseta", una luz rosa se elevaba desde su espalda hasta el cielo y salía disparada una tabla de piedra con jeroglíficos egipcios.

Halsemon les daba apoyo con: "Alas de la tempestad", comenzaba a girar y creaba un poderos torbellino, y, posteriormente, con "Sol rojo", de sus ojos disparaba un par de rayos rojos. Pero, de repente, fue golpeado por un Ninjamon; era pequeño; su cuerpo, redondo y sus extremidades cortas; su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara y llevaba su espada en la espalda. Comenzó a perseguirlo, pero debido a que la velocidad del enemigo era superior, tuvo que regresar a la etapa de entrenamiento y digievolucionar con el digiegg de Pureza: —¡Hawkmon armor digivolves a...! ¡Shurimon, "la pureza innegable"!

Shurimon era un samurái. Su vestimenta era blanca; un par de hojas tapaban sus hombros; su cabeza estaba cubierta por una capucha, que sólo mostraba sus ojos amarillos, y en la cual llevaba una bandada, en su frente, con el emblema de la pureza grabado. Sus extremidades eran una especie de resortes verdes, tenía tres pequeños dedos y empuñaba un shuriken en cada una de ellas; portaba otro de mayor tamaño en la espalda.

Shurimon trataba de hacerle daño con los shuriken, pero sus golpes eran interceptados por la espada del oponente. Entonces usó su "Sierra voladora", es decir, tomó el shuriken de su espalda y se lo lanzó atravesándolo en un instante.

Birdramon con sus "Meteoros fugaces" y Kabuterimon con su "Electroshock" defendían el perímetro. El digimon ave levantaba el vuelo y, después de aletear un poco, pegaba sus alas al pecho y luego las extendía expulsando, en el acto, varias bolas de fuego. Kabuterimon formaba una esfera de electricidad, color morado, al juntar sus brazos en el pecho y, al extender sus manos, era lanzada.

No se percataron que un grupo de numerosos Vilemon los atacaba por la espalda. Pero una gran mayoría fue destruida por un rayo dorado que los golpeó. Era el "Golpe de fe", la técnica especial de Angemon; su bastón se transformaba en energía y se reunía en el puño derecho de su portador, el cual colocaba el brazo junto a su costilla y luego lo extendía disparando la energía. Los restantes fueron derrotados por Gatomon quien los golpeaba con puñetazos y patadas; técnicas llamadas: "Golpe de gato" y "Patada de gato", respectivamente.

Kyūbimon había dado a parar cerca de un pequeño lago. De repente, fue sometida e introducida al agua por un Seadramon. Pero este digimon terminó soltándola debido a que había sido atacado por Submarimon con sus "Chorros de oxígeno", eran un par de misiles compuestos de aire que salían a presión ocasionando un daño severo.

El impacto provocó que saliera a la superficie. Ese momento lo aprovechó Ikkakumon para derrotarlo con su "Arpón vulcan"; su cuerno salía impulsado, al llegar a cierta altura se desprendía por la mitad y quedaba descubierto un misil. Sin embargo, un nuevo enemigo apareció, Drimogemon. Era de grandes proporciones; de color morado en la parte superior y blanco, en la inferior. Se trasladaba en cuatro patas y en cada una de ellas tenía, como uñas, tres taladros; tenía uno más grande, se ubicaba en el lugar de la nariz.

Submarimon volvió a ser Armadillomon y Cody aprovechó el momento para usar el digiegg del conocimiento.

—¡Armadillomon armor digivolves a...! ¡Digmon, "el conocimiento profundo"! —Digmon tenía la forma de escarabajo metálico; sus dos brazos llevaban incrustados un par de taladros en cada uno y uno más en el frente de su cara, a la altura de la boca. Se movía en dos piernas y tenía grabado el emblema del conocimiento en la espalda.

Digmon se anticipó a los movimientos de su adversario y enterró todos sus taladros en el piso creando una "Gran grieta" en la que lo atrapó. Estando inmovilizado, continuó su ataque con su técnica especial: "Taladros de oro"; la cual consistía en lanzar todos sus taladros, golpear al objetivo y regresar a su lugar. El ataque fue todo un éxito.

—¿Cómo fue que llegaron tan rápido si estaban pelando en el mar? —los interrogó una empapada Rika, después de haberse repuesto, un poco, de la agresión que había sufrido.

—Después de dar apoyo y al percatarnos que ustedes ya habían llegado, Whamon nos dijo que había una cueva, cerca de donde estábamos, la cual daba a un túnel que tenía salida por este lago y decidimos venir a ayudarlos— contestó Joe.

—No puedo creer que hayas aguantado tanto la respiración —nuevamente habló Rika.

—No lo hicimos, la verdad es que la cueva y el túnel no estaban completamente cubiertos de agua —respondió Joe.

La charla tuvo que ser pospuesta debido a que estaban en el camino de la estampida de la última manada de Mammothmon. Para tener un mejor resultado, Rika decidió hacer evolucionar a Kyūbimon con la carta azul. El resultado fue la aparición de Taomon. Ahora tenía una forma humanoide. Vestía un pantalón morado; una chaqueta blanca de mangas largas, las cuales cubrían la totalidad de sus brazos y en el centro llevaba el signo del Ying y Yang, éste también estaba en las largas hombreras. Por último, portaba un alto sombrero negro.

Yoshi hizo lo mismo con Sunflowmon quien digievolucionó a Lilamon. Era una flor con características humanas; sus extremidades eran flores rosas; la punta de los pétalos era blanca; su pecho y abdomen, verdes, al igual que su cabello que daba la impresión de ser hojas de césped. Llevaba dos flores: una en la espalda, cuyos pétalos fungían como alas, y la otra en la cabeza que servía de casco.

Previendo el hacer la digievolución DNA, Yolei y Cody decidieron que Hawkmon y Armadillomon evolucionaran a su etapa adulta. La del primero era Aquilamon; una enorme águila de plumas rojas y pelaje blanco en su cara; tenía un par de cuernos; su pico era amarillo; sus patas, de dos dedos, amarillas; y cola de abanico. Mientras que Ankylomon, digievolución del segundo, era, como su nombre lo indica, un Anquilosaurio de piel amarilla; la extremidad de su cola era una bola de hierro y una dura armadura con una fila de cuernos protegían su espalda.

Taomon usó su "Kofusatsu", de sus mangas salían disparados un gran número de pergaminos. Lilamon con "Lila rocío", el cual consistía en disparar unos pequeños látigos de la punta de los pétalos de sus brazos. Aquilamon atacó con "Aros explosivos", de su boca salían varios aros de energía color rosa, y Ankylomon con "Presión de megatones," saltaba y se dejaba caer de espaldas reuniendo toda la fuerza del impulso en un solo punto.

Se reagruparon para pasar la muralla. Pero antes de hacerlo un grupo de digimons detuvo su andar; eran los comandantes del ejército digimon.

—Es bueno ver que todos los niños elegidos han venido a ayudarnos —habló SaberLeomon.

Mimi fue la más emocionada de verlo. Corrió hacia él y lo abrazó, soltando algunas lágrimas en el proceso. A la mente se le venían recuerdos de cuando los ayudó en su pelea contra Devimon y, particularmente, cuando sacrificó su vida para defenderla.

—No tienes porque llorar. Mi muerte en ese momento fue necesaria para que ustedes salvaran en digimundo —trató de tranquilizarla SaberLeomon.

—Además, no tienen de que preocuparse. Yo, personalmente, le estoy cubriendo las espaldas para cuando terminé esto arreglemos nuestras cuentas pendientes —dijo Ogremon.

—Me da gusto que tú también nos estés ayudando —expresó Joe.

Rika vio directamente a los ojos a Beelzemon, ninguno de los dijo una palabra, pero se mostraron respeto. Yoshino sólo se limitó a saludar a BanchoLeomon.

—Sólo vinimos a desearles suerte. Nosotros tenemos que seguir comandando a las tropas. Y nunca olviden que ustedes son los únicos que pueden rescatar al digimundo. La esperanza de todos los digimons está depositada en ustedes —dicho, SaberLeomon, esto, se retiraron.

Al pasar la muralla pudieron observar la fisura dimensional. Pero dos sombras aparecieron, y expulsaron una poderosa ráfaga de viento. En seguida se desplazaron a una gran velocidad quedando detrás de Lilamon y Taomon, los golpearon causando que se estrellaran en el suelo y perdieran su digievolución. Regresaron a su lugar y por fin se dejaron ver.

—No puede ser, se supone que tú estabas encerrado en el Mar oscuro —exclamó el joven T.K.

Demon, el digimon al que se refería T.K., era del tipo demonio. Vestía unos zapatos morados, una túnica y capucha roja. Su rostro estaba completamente cubierto, sólo mostraba sus ojos, amarillos, y sus alas, las cuales eran grandes y moradas.

La otra sombra era Lilithmon, también del tipo demonio. Su apariencia era la de una mujer adulta, de tez blanca. Su cabello y ojos eran de color negro, los parpados los tenía cubiertos con maquillaje morado. Usaba un vestido morado con un corsé negro; sus dos pares de alas también eran de ese color, eran parecidas a las de un murciélago, las superiores eran de menor tamaño que las inferiores. Su calzado era negro con algunas líneas doradas, el cual no le cubría sus dedos y llevaba una garra dorada en la mano derecha.

La presencia de estos dos puso nervioso a todo el grupo, era claro que se trataban de digimons extremadamente poderosos por lo que tendrían que emplearse a fondo. Yoshi volvió a invocar su carga de ADN e hizo que Lalamon digievolucionara a su etapa mega: Rosemon. Tenía el cuerpo de una mujer adulta. Llevaba un pantalón, corsé y guantes, rojos; sus botas eran negras y llegaban a cubrir hasta la mitad de sus muslos; su capa era de doble vista, de color blanco en la parte interior y verde, la exterior. Su rostro estaba, mayormente, cubierto por una enorme rosa roja, dejando descubierta la parte inferior de su mandíbula y su rubia cabellera.

Los Guerreros legendarios pasaron de su digispirit humano al bestia. Lowemon digievolucionó a KaiserLeomon; Kazemon a Zerphymon; Beetlemon a MetalKabuterimon y Kumamon a Korikakumon.

KaiserLeomon tenía la apariencia de un león. Su armadura seguía siendo negra; tenía un par de cañones en los hombros y unas piedras rojas incrustadas en varias partes de su cuerpo. Mientas que Zephyrmon tenía el cuerpo de una mujer adulta y un par alas de águila en la espalda. Su vestimenta seguía siendo lila y consistía en: botas; guantes metálicos; un peto; una tanga y una navaja de considerable tamaño ubicada entre las alas. Su cabello era azul; en los costados daba la impresión de ser un par de alas. MetalKabuterimon parecía un enorme tanque de guerra de color azul con algunos detalles blancos y otros amarillos; tenía unas bandas en la parte inferior, con las cuales podía movilizarse; sus manos eran dos armas con tres cañones en cada una, los cuales tenían la posibilidad de girar en dirección de las manecillas de un reloj. Por último, en su cabeza se encontraba un enorme cañón que le servía de cuerno, su interior tenía forma hexagonal. El último, Korikakumon, era un enorme oso polar con brazos, piernas y abdomen, negros, parecidos a los de un primate; sus manos y pies eran cafés; varios mechones de pelo, enredados, salían de su nuca, sus puntas eran unas flechas de metal y en su espalda tenía colgadas un par de hachas labrys.

Rika y Renamon se fusionaron haciendo la digievolución Matrix dando pie a la aparición de Sakuyamon. Era una mujer adulta cubierta por un traje negro y una armadura amarilla; en los hombros llevaba grabado el símbolo del Yin y el Yang; su casco tenía la forma de la cabeza de un zorro, el cual dejaba libre su larga cabellera blanca. Su indumentaria la complementaban unas botas y guantes morados, estos últimos no cubrían sus dedos, sólo sus palmas y llegaban hasta el antebrazo. En su mano derecha tenía un largo bastón, la punta de éste era un enorme aro que tenía otros más pequeños dentro de él y en la parte superior tenía una punta de flecha con otro par de aros.

Los adolescentes T.K. y Kari cruzaron sus miradas con Cody y Yolei, respectivamente; era claro que ambos grupos pensaron que había llegado el momento de la digievolución DNA. Para realizarla, Pegasusmon y Nefertimon regresaron a ser Patamon y Gatomon, posteriormente Patamon digievolucionó en Angemon e iniciaron el proceso.

Los D-3 de cada una de las partes establecieron una conexión. La primer pareja, conformada por Aquilamon y Gatomon dijeron sus nombres seguido de un "¡DNA digivolves a...! ¡Silphymon!", el cual era un ave antropomorfa; sus piernas eran las de Aquilamon; sus brazos y pecho tenían un pelaje blanco y estaban protegidos por un peto y unas hombreras; sus alas se encontraban en la zona de los codos y estaban conformadas por cinco enormes plumas; su cara era la de un humano; sus orejas, las de Gatomon y su cabello, castaño. La parte superior de su cabeza estaba cubierta por un casco rojo y sus ojos por unos lentes especiales, los cuales no tenían abertura alguna.

Mientras que Ankylomon y Angemon hacían lo mismo, dando como resultado a Shakkoumon, el cual era una enorme estatua de metal. Sus piernas eran cortas; su abdomen era de forma cónica; en el centro tenía un sol de adorno y, en su interior, estaba grabado el símbolo del Ying y Yang. Su cintura era delgada y corta; su pecho, ovoide y toda esta estructura estaba totalmente fija. Lo único que podía mover eran sus brazos; sus manos, las cuales eran pequeñas ruedas con tres tenazas en cada una, y su cabeza, ovoide, la cual podía girar a 360°. En ella tenía un enorme par de ojos, ovalados también, con una pequeña rendija horizontal; una boca pequeña y un par de orejas medianas; llevaba una corona con una cruz en la cima y un par de alas blancas. Gran parte de su cuerpo tenía muchos adornos color dorado.

Los únicos que quedaban eran los primeros niños elegidos, los cuales activaron sus emblemas para hacer evolucionar a sus digimons. Birdramon paso a ser Garudamon; Ikkakumon, Zudomon; Togemon, Lilimon; Kabuterimon, MegaKabuterimon; Angemon, MagnaAngemon y Gatomon, Angewomon.

Garudamon era una enorme águila humanoide. Su plumaje era rojo; el de las piernas, de una tonalidad más oscura que la de las demás partes; el de su cuello y pecho era blanco; su pico, amarillo y tenía un casco rojo en el que estaba grabado el emblema del amor en color azul. Tenía una cabellera rubia y un gran par de alas.

Zudomon seguía pareciendo una morsa; el cabello naranja en la zona de las piernas, manos, cabeza y la cola sustituía al blanco mientras que el resto de su piel ahora era dura y grisácea. Llevaba en su espalda un gigantesco caparazón, el cual tenía amarrado con una correa café, la cual cruzaba todo su pecho; en su frente un gran cuerno blanco y en su mano derecha empuñaba un colosal martillo de cabeza hexagonal y enorme cuña.

Lilimon era del tipo hada; su cuerpo estaba cubierto por vestido hecho de pétalos rosas; en los brazos tenía unas mangas verdes con pétalos amarillos en sus muñecas; usaba botas verdes y su cara estaba cubierta por una flor rosa, la cual deja el descubierto su rostro; sus ojos eran negros y su cabello tenía la apariencia de lianas. En su espalda llevaba dos pares de grandes hojas las cuales utilizaba como alas.

MegaKabuterimon era un descomunal insecto color rojo; poseía dos piernas y cuatro brazos; su torso no tenía tejido dejando ver parte de su esqueleto. Seguía teniendo tres mandíbulas, sus ojos no resaltan a la vista y en su frente ostentaba un largo cuerno cuya punta tenía una forma parecida a la de un hacha. Por último, en su espalda portaba un pesado caparazón con una esfera incrustada en él.

MagnaAngemon y Angewomon eran una pareja de ángeles. El primero, masculino y el segundo, femenino. MagnaAngemon vestía un traje blanco; usaba botas metálicas; en su torso, tenía enredadas un par de bandas doradas; en su brazo izquierdo llevaba el escudo Beam, el cual era largo, morado y protegía toda la extremidad, la cual tenía un guante negro que llegaba hasta el hombro. En la muñeca derecha traía una muñequera de la cual se desprendía una espada, con la hoja de luz morada, la cual llevaba por nombre Excalibur. Su cabellera seguía siendo larga y rubia; su rostro continuaba cubierto con un casco metálico pero, a diferencia del de Angemon, ahora era más alto y de color morado. Para volar tenía cuatro pares de alas. Cuatro alas estaban dobladas y protegían su pecho y abdomen; las otra cuatro estaban extendidas. Angewomon también vestía ropas blancas. Su pantalón sólo tenía una pernera, la izquierda, la cual estaba unida a la bota; la otra bota era corta y tenía unas alas a los lados de adorno. Su abdomen estaba descubierto, pero llevaba un par de cinturones negros. En la mano izquierda tenía un guante que le tapaba hasta el codo y también tenía un par de alas decorativas. Usaba un casco similar al de Angemon, el cual dejaba descubierta su larga cabellera rubia. Al igual que MagnaAngemon, tenía cuatro pares de alas.

Sakuyamon tomó su digivice y comenzó a ver la información de los digimons del grupo. Le sorprendió, enormemente, la variedad de digievoluciones que había presenciado. La conclusión a la que llegó es que sólo dos de los digimons del grupo estaban en la etapa mega, los demás aún se encontraban en el perfeccionado. Fue entonces cuando propuso un plan:

—Los digimons a los que nos enfrentamos son de etapa mega y su poder no es para tomarlo a la ligera. Propongo que nos separemos en dos grupos, uno de ellos estará liderado por Rosemon y el otro por mí. Para hacerlo más sencillo que todas la mujeres se vayan con Yoshino y los hombres conmigo.

—Es un buen plan, sólo que el equilibrio se pierde. Al ser tú uno de los dirigentes, dejas en desventaja el grupo de mujeres que tendrían un miembro menos —explicó Izzy.

—En ese caso sería bueno que uno de los hombres apoye el grupo de las mujeres —sugirió Joe.

—Claro, creo que el mejor elemento soy yo— exclamó un animado MetalKabuterimon, pero su estado de ánimo cambio cuando Rika, desde el interior de Sakuyamon, lo detuvo de un grito.

—Ni se te ocurra, he visto tu comportamiento y estando en el grupo de mujeres vas a ser una molestia para ellas. Así que será mejor que sea otro y propongo que sea uno de los menores.

Rika pudo notar que la pequeña Kari dirigió su mirada al pequeño T.K., su reacción inmediata fue sonreír y con voz fuerte dijo:

—No estamos en una asamblea para que nos tardemos tanto en una decisión tan sencilla, y como no se han puesto de acuerdo en quien acompañara al grupo de Yoshi yo decidiré, será… Tommy.

Nadie objetó y Korikakumon se unió al escuadrón de las chicas, el cual enfrentaría a Lilithmon. Los que tomaron las riendas de la ofensiva fueron los de nivel mega, que eran los que tenían una mejor posibilidad de darles pelea. Sakuyamon extendió su bastón y su mano izquierda, de su espalda surgieron cuatro lobos de fuego de diferentes colores y se fueron a estampar contra Demon. "Idzuna", nombre del ataque, no logró ningún efecto. Demon contraatacó con su "Llama del inferno", de sus manos expulsó una poderosa llama que iba en dirección de Sakuyamon. El ataque fue infructuoso debido a que Shakkoumon se había interpuesto y lo había absorbido, el símbolo del Ying y Yang de su abdomen era una compuerta que servía como corriente absorbente. Pero la intensidad fue tanta que el ángel de hierro había quedado inhabilitado unos momentos, por lo que los demás tuvieron que entrar a apoyarlo.

KaiserLeomon disparó varias ráfagas de energía oscura desde su boca, llamadas "Neblina destructora"; pero todas fueron esquivadas. MegaKabuterimon trató de embestirlo con su cuerno, pero Demon lo detuvo con una sola mano. Ese momento fue aprovechado por Zudomon quien lo iba a golpear con su martillo, pero Demon usó su otro brazo para contenerlo. MetalKabuterimon hizo girar los cañones de sus brazos a una gran velocidad, creando un par de esferas de electricidad, "Ultra descarga eléctrica", las cuales hicieron impacto en su objetivo. Pero Demon seguía sin ningún rasguño, fue con un golpe de la espada Excalibur que al fin fue puesto en aprietos.

Las muchachas también tenían sus complicaciones, Lilithmon lanzaba golpes que no podían ser vistos debido a que había cubierto la zona de batalla con una neblina oscura, que poco a poco iba haciendo estragos en los digimons. Angewomon elevó sus manos y creó un campo de energía luminosa de varios colores que contrarrestó la neblina y curó a sus compañeras. Rosemon inició la ofensiva para no proporcionarle alguna oportunidad a Lilithmon de propinarles algún golpe letal. Usó su liana flexible para darle un fuerte golpe llamado "Espina de rosas". Inmediatamente, Korikakumon la atacó con sus "Hachas de la antártica" y seguido de Garudamon quien usó sus "Alas espadas", de sus alas salía disparado una gigantesca ave de fuego. Silphymon hizo girar un pequeño abanico que tenía en su cinturón y su cuerpo fue cubierto por una energía rosada la cual expulsó y cuyo nombre era "Energía luminosa". Zephyrmon creó una esfera de energía en cada una de sus extremidades, las cuales emplearía para embestirla, llamadas "Energía destructora". Para rematar, Lilimon juntó las palmas de sus manos y de ella se formó una flor que en el centro tenía un cañón, el cual disparó una esfera de energía verde llamada "Cañón de flor".

Para no darle tiempo de recuperarse, Rosemon hundió uno de sus látigos en el suelo y creó una reja de enredaderas que atrapó en su interior a Lilithmon: "Abrazo de hiedra". Esto fue aprovechado por el grupo a continuar atacando. Korikakumon usó sus "Arpones de hielo", eran las trenzas que tenía con puntas de arpón, las cuales se habían cubierto de energía y con las que golpeo a la digimon demonio. Silphymon formó su "Esfera de energía" con ambas manos; Zephyrmon había creado un poderoso torbellino cuya ráfaga salía a una impresionante presión que podía cortar; Angewomon formó una enorme cruz curva de energía y, Garudamon y Lilimon, atacaron nuevamente con Alas espada y con Cañón de flor.

Todas estas técnicas hicieron que Lilithmon saliera volando, pero Rosemon la cazó en el aire, su cuerpo se tornó completamente rosado y de la esfera en su pecho salió disparado un rayo de energía llamado "Tentación prohibida"; aturdiendo a su rival. Angewomon, en su mano derecha, creó una flecha de energía y las alas de su guante blanco de expandieron haciendo la función de un arco. La "Flecha celestial" logró atravesar el cuerpo de su objetivo haciendo que se desvaneciera en el acto.

Con uno menos, el grupo de Rika dio su mejor esfuerzo para completar su parte. Zudomon utilizó su "Martillo boomerang", que consistía en lanzar su martillo, el cual estaba hecho del metal más duro del digimundo, y, después de impactar con el objetivo, regresaba a la mano de su poseedor. Inmediatamente, Shakkoumon, quien ya se había restablecido, disparó varios discos de la compuerta en su abdomen, los cuales eran llamados "Discos mortales". Siguió KaiserLeomon, quien cubrió su cuerpo de energía oscura que tomó la forma de un león gigante, "Fantasma del apocalipsis", y con ella embistió a Demon.

MegaKabuterimon, Zudomon, Shakkoumon y MetalKabuterimon se formaron en línea horizontal y cada uno ejecutó una técnica. MegaKabuterimon disparó un rayo amarillo de su cuerno, y la técnica tenía por nombre: "Cuerno mortal". Zudomon golpeó el piso con su martillo y el choque hizo que un rayo eléctrico, con punta de flecha, saliera lanzado; "Martillo vulcan" era el nombre del movimiento. Shakkoumon disparó su "Visión fulminante", la cual era un par de rayos que salían de sus ojos. Por último, MetalKabuterimon se ancló al piso y de su espalda se extendió una pantalla de objetivo y de su cuerno fue expulsado un poderoso rayo llamado "Rayo destructor".

Esta serie de ataques habían logrado desestabilizar a Demon, por lo que Sakuyamon no lo dudó dos veces y de un brincó se colocó enfrente de él y, con el impulso, enterró su báculo en el suelo haciendo que se formara un circulo y del que se desprendió una barrera de energía, llamada "Kongō-kai mandara", que mandó a volar al demonio, quien fue recibido por la "Puerta del destino" de MagnaAngemon. Con su espada había dibujado un enorme círculo del cual se formó una puerta dorada la cual deslizó sus puertas y atrapó al digimon maligno aprisionándolo en una dimensión desconocida.

Decidieron reagruparse de inmediato, más por precaución que por otra cosa. Al ver que la situación se había tranquilizado, decidieron que era el momento de avanzar e ir a ayudar a sus amigos.

—Bien hecho chicos, pero creo que es hora de partir —dijo Joe.

Unos momentos antes de entrar por la fisura dimensional varias voces hicieron que se detuviera.

—¡Señorita Zoeee!

Tres Honeybeemon, digimon insecto de piel verde que estaba protegido por una armadura con forma de abeja y que en el casco tenía grabado el emblema del conocimiento, se acercaron al grupo. Eran los miembros del club de fan de Zoe Ayamoto y tras ellos iban otros dos digimons: Chuumon y Sukamon. El primero era un pequeño ratón humanoide de piel rosa y el otro era una pila de excremento brillante, color amarillo, con manos en las que tenía varías correas negras; su boca era grande, al igual que su lengua y sus ojos eran rojos.

Estos últimos iban en busca de Mimi Tachikawa y después hizo su aparición un numeroso ejército de Numemon los cuales se rindieron y arrodillaron frente a las dos Kari.

—¡Hey Honeybeemon, recuerden que yo también soy miembro del club de fans de Zoe! —expresó un animado MetalKabuterimon.

— ¡Mimi, Mimi! ¿Ahora si aceptarías tener una cita con nosotros? —preguntaron Chuumon y Sukamon.

— ¡Ni que estuviera loca! —fue la respuesta que les dio, acompañada de un gesto específico: estiró el parpado inferior de su ojo derecho y les enseñó su lengua. Mientras que las pobres Kari, no hacían otra cosa que atender a los Numemon de forma rápida; ya que los demás, viendo el alboroto, decidieron adelantarse.

Cuando la pequeña Kari volteó, notó que sólo estaban esperándolas los dos T.K., por lo cual decidió llamar la atención de su versión adolescente y continuar el camino. Ya que, específicamente ellos, querían llegar lo más antes posible para ayudar a sus hermanos.

* * *

Les agradezco a **Aoi Black**, **Uchiha1507**, **shazam**, **1y2** y **3** por sus reviews; me alegró mucho recibir tantos. En primer lugar una disculpa a estos dos últimos, porque el capítulo anterior puse que ellos se habían denominado "Guest" y eso no es necesariamente cierto como me lo recordó **Aoi Black**. Por cierto, la historia ya empieza su cuenta regresiva, con este capítulo ya va a un 75%.

**Shazam**: ¡Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos! Son recíprocos. Lamento decirte que la historia la terminé una semana después de empezarla a publicar y lo que me propones no estaba en mis planes. Sí, ahora entiendo porque cambiaste tu sobrenombre. Por lo otro, sólo opino que son personas que tienen el legítimo derecho de expresar sus cuestionamientos y su opinión, la cual respeto, sobre todo porque, en ningún momento, fueron groseros.

**1y2**: Perdón por pensar que eras dos personas, lo que pasa es que en el primer mensaje que pusiste escribiste nombres propios con minúsculas, escribiste débil con "v" y nunca abriste el signo de interrogación (aunque esto último puede haber sido porque lo escribiste en un dispositivo portátil). En cambio, el segundo fue con una ortografía y gramática impecable. Te reitero el agradecimiento por dejar review en ambas ocasiones. Cierto, olvidé mencionar sobre los Dramon killer; lo del cansancio lo puse como un argumento que pudiese ser utilizado para cuestionar la victoria de WarGreymon. Ahora, los cuestionamientos que hiciste ya los había pensado (el hecho de que WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon no son lo digimon de nivel mega más fuertes; aunque tampoco me atrevería a afirmar que son los más débiles) y por eso inventé algo que será explicado en capítulos posteriores. Sí, la explicación es un poco complicada; la pensé de manera que pudiera justificar toda la serie de movimientos que ya tenía planeado hacer. Tenía que alterar la naturaleza misma del universo digital y se me ocurrió la sobre-posición de distintas dimensiones para impedir todo tipo de digievolución y la presencia de dos entidades metafísicas que hiciesen posibles ambos procesos, es decir el de impedir y el de encontrar una forma de saltarse ese impedimento. Todo eso para explicar el por qué sólo fuese Marcus el único que podría usar el Burst mode, sobre todo para respetar el esquema que ya había ideado antes. No me agradezcas por responderte, creo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer luego de que te tomaste el tiempo para dejarme un mensaje y yo también espero que te vaya bien en este 2015.

**3**: No tienes porqué pedirme disculpas. La exageración es algo muy humano y completamente entendible. Además, repito, nunca fuiste grosero; yo diría que un poco rudo, pero eso no importa mucho. La elección de Yamato como líder de ese escuadrón, traté de hacerla lo menos complicada posible, ya que en mi opinión, los integrantes, después de sus experiencias con los digimon, no son personas que busquen complicar las cosas. Lo puse en boca de Tōma porque es el más inteligente y sensato, por lo tanto desarrollé un argumento que pensó Tōma (aunque creo que me faltó hacerlo explicito): sí alguien fue capaz de vencer a Masaru, ese alguien es especial y por lo tanto su compañero, posiblemente, también lo sea. Puede que sea erróneo mi pensamiento, pero repito que no quise complicar las cosas. Te quiero pedir perdón porque en mi explicación, sobre la forma de actuar de Yamato y Taichi, hubo un error, es decir, la solución que encontré no es complicada, es evidente. Me equivoque y te puse que es complicada. Pero eso llegará en capítulos posteriores. Lo mismo me paso con el villano, tampoco quise complicar las razones de su maldad y sobre eso tengo una idea en específico que posiblemente se entienda más adelante, o la pueda hacer explicita. Te invito a que sigas leyendo y, si posteriormente lo deseas, me puedes hacer saber lo que piensas. Sobre lo del "Falcon punch" es algo que no incluí porque nunca lo entendí a cabalidad. Cuando vi el anime, esperé que dieran una explicación del por qué un hombre puede golpear de semejante manera a un ser mucho más grande, corpulento y fuerte. Por lo menos, en la versión doblada no encontré dicha explicación y posiblemente le esté tratando de encontrar lógica a algo que no la tiene porque no se hizo con ese fin. Hace un mes y medio (aproximadamente), leí un comentario en el que se decía que Masaru podía hacer eso porque la digisoul le daba al huésped (si se le puede decir así) capacidades sobre naturales como las que a veces experimenta una persona cuando libera mucha adrenalina. Es una teoría interesante, pero de la que me enteré mucho después de haber acabado de redactar mi historia. Por último, te reitero que nunca me ofendí ni me sentí agredido con tu comentario e igualmente te deseo lo mejor para este 2015.


	13. XIII

**XIII**

Los refuerzos prometidos habían llegado y la pelea tenía un nuevo panorama. Tai cruzó, directamente, su mirada con la de Matt, quien le sonrió y éste devolvió el gesto de igual manera. Davis, Veemon, Gallantmon, KaiserGreymon, Marcus y ShineGreymon, también se encontraban felices de ver a sus camaradas.

Veemon, al ver a Stingmon, se incorporó y se puso delante de él. Sabía que ahora tendrían una mejor oportunidad de pelear, al hacer la digievolución DNA. MegaGargomon, MagnaGarurumon y MirageGaogamon, ayudaron a los demás a ponerse de pie.

—Me alegra que llegarás Kōji, la situación se estaba complicando —dijo KaiserGreymon.

—Me lo imagino. Para que ninguno de ustedes pudiera hacerle un daño considerable, quiere decir que el oponente no es alguien a quien debemos de tomar a la ligera —respondió.

—Ya sabía que actuarias de manera precipitada, pero aun así me da gusto verte Marcus —comentó Thomas.

—Y yo sabía que si nos llegábamos a encontrar, empezarías a idear planes y estrategias, genio. Y creo que podríamos probar alguno en estos momentos —respondió.

—Bueno, sucede que aún no he ideado algo para contrastar a una situación parecida a la que nos enfrentamos —explicó el rubio.

— ¿Cómo van las cosas? —le preguntó Matt a Tai.

—Según lo previsto. Esta batalla va a ser dura. Necesitaremos de los demás muchachos si es que queremos salir victoriosos —respondió.

La plática de los muchachos fue interrumpida por Reapermon.

—Con que llegaron refuerzos, eh. No importa, de cualquier manera nunca van a poder detenerme.

— ¡No estés tan seguro, te daremos batalla si es lo que buscas! —exclamó Matt.

MetalGarurumon se puso a la defensiva y los demás digimon, también. Davis hizo digievolucionar a Veemon en ExVeemon; junto a Stingmon, hicieron la digievolución DNA, dando como resultado a Ledramon.

Tenía forma humanoide, su cuerpo era similar al de ExVeemon. La armadura que llevaba era parecida al cuerpo de Stingmon, la cual incluía protectores en los muslos y zona pélvica; un peto y los armazones de los brazos; sus dedos, diez, eran delgados y un poco largos; el casco que llevaba era rojo. En los costados, pegados a la cintura, tenía un par de ametralladoras blancas y en la espalda dos pares de alas; el par superior, color azul y el inferior, blanco.

—¡Ledramon demuéstrale de que estas hecho! —ordenó Davis.

Ledramon utilizó la técnica llamada "Súper ataque", la cual consistía en disparar una poderosa ráfaga de balas azules de las ametralladoras. Pero Reapermon ni se inmutó; es más, en respuesta lo golpeó con su hoz, causando que se estrellara en el acantilado.

— ¡No es suficiente Davis, tenemos que hacerlo digievolucionar! —habló Ken.

—Estoy de acuerdo, hagámoslo —secundó Davis.

Lo que se escuchó fue la voz de Ledramon diciendo: "¡Ledramon digivolves a...! ¡Imperialdramon!". El nuevo digimon era del tipo dragón, su tamaño era enorme; su piel, azul; tenía una armadura negra la cual cubría sus cuatro patas y su espalda, en la cual llevaba un gran cañón. Sus dos alas eran rojas; su caso, rojo y blanco, y su cabello, blanco.

Lo primero que hizo fue atacar con su poderosa técnica, "Láser de positrones", el cual era un rayo azul que salía disparado de su cañón. Sin embargo, el ataque fue repelido por el lanzallamas de Reapermon.

Para tener un mejor desempeño en la batalla, Imperialdramon decidió cambiar su forma de dragón a la de luchador. Su aspecto era más humanoide; su estatura había aumentado considerablemente; su casco había pasado a ser la coraza que protegía su pecho; su cabeza estaba cubierta por un casco azul con adornos dorados y su cañón se había trasladado a su mano derecha.

—Bien, ya estamos todos listos para el segundo round —exclamó Marcus.

El primero en movilizarse fue MirageGaogamon, quien aprovechó su velocidad para colocarse detrás de Reapermon. Con lo que no contó fue que, éste sería más rápido y recibió con una patada en el rostro. MagnaGarurumon decidió embestirlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero Reapermon detuvo la ofensiva con una sola mano.

MagnaGarurumon, aprovechando la cercanía, usó su Bazuca destructora, pero el ataque no dio resultado. En respuesta, Reapermon lo estrelló en el piso y lo comenzó a pisotear. El castigo no prosiguió porque MegaGargomon soltó un poderoso puñetazo, el cual también fue amortiguado con la mano. Reapermon, en un movimiento rápido, golpeó uno de sus pies y lo derribó. Aprovechando el impulso, decidió atacar con una patada a ShineGreymon y a Imperialdramon.

Gallantmon volvió a usar su Lanza real, pero el ataque fue infructuoso. KaiserGreymon lo apoyó con Cabeza de nueve dragones, no obstante, tuvo el mismo resultado. MetalGarurumon y WarGreymon entraron en acción. La Bomba congelante, logró detener por un momento a Reapermon. Sin embargo, rápidamente se descongeló. Lo que no logró fue evitar que WarGreymon lo embistiera con su Bola de fuego.

—Tengo una idea —dijo Matt—. MetalGarurumon, MegaGargomon y MagnaGarurumon, utilicen todo el arsenal con el que cuentan.

El primero fue MetalGarurumon, ya que sus misiles eran congelantes. Después, y al mismo tiempo, los otros dos acribillaron el cubo de hielo. Reapermon salió volando y ShineGreymon logró asestarle su Estallido glorioso y MirageGaogamon hizo lo propio con su Doble espejismo creciente. Imperialdramon le conectó un golpe directo y, del otro lado, Gallantmon había hecho lo mismo con su escudo, provocando que Reapermon quedara aplastado.

KaiserGreymon y WarGreymon, aprovecharon la inmovilidad de su oponente para utilizar su espada y Dramon killers, respectivamente, causando varios cortes en su metálico cuerpo, el cual cayó en el suelo, hundiendo la tierra y dando la apariencia de haber quedado inerte. Pero ese momento de incertidumbre quedó descartado cuando Reapermon dio un gran salto y se abalanzó sobre MagnaGarurumon asestándole varias patadas. El daño que estaba recibiendo era mayor, debido a dos razones. La primera, por la furia con la que Reapermon atacaba y, segunda, porque MagnaGarurumon ya se había quitado la armadura, debido a que se le habían acabado las municiones.

Terminando, se dirigió a los demás y a una velocidad increíble derribó a la mayoría, exceptuando a WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon quienes lograron evadirlo y comenzaron una persecución. Aprovechando la distracción, MirageGaogamon y MagnaGarurumon, contraatacaron haciendo gala de su velocidad, el primero con su Zarpa de viento y el segundo con su "Luz estelar", la cual consistía en un ataque físico a gran velocidad y apoyado por un par de sables de luz.

Inmediatamente después, Imperialdramon y Gallantmon lo remataron con Láser de positrones y Lanza real. Luego, MegaGargomon lo atacó con sus Mega bazucas y posteriormente, Imperialdramon, Gallantmon, MirageGaogamon y KaiserGreymon, utilizaron sus técnicas más poderosas: "Mega láser", un cañón apareció en sus manos y de él disparó un poderoso rayo; Ejecución final; Destrucción de luna llena y el Ataque del dragón de fuego, respectivamente.

Para finalizar, MetalGarurumon y WarGreymon hicieron lo propio con su Aliento de lobo metálico y Terra force. Esta última ofensiva, provocó que Reapermon cayera, dando la imagen de estar agotado. Se encontraba apoyado en una de sus rodillas y con un misterioso humo que salía de su cuerpo. Lo inesperado fue que, después del daño recibido, y viéndolo detenidamente, éste no se veía debilitado y más preocupante fue cuando comenzó a reír. Después de haber soltado sonora carcajada dijo:

—¡Excelente, excelente! En verdad son mejor de lo que esperaba y están divirtiéndome como no tienen una idea. Creo que éste ha sido un estupendo calentamiento, considerando el tiempo que estuve encerrado.

Ante los ojos de todos, desapareció y, con su hoz, comenzó a atacar a todos los presentes dejándolos en el suelo y completamente adoloridos e inmovilizados. Sólo quedaban en pie WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon.

MetalGarurumon volvió a utilizar su Bomba congelante; WarGreymon le dio apoyo con Mega tornado. La bomba había logrado congelar a Reapermon pero, como en las otras ocasiones, el efecto no duró mucho, dándole el tiempo para detener, con su brazo, la técnica de WarGreymon.

Esta situación la aprovechó MetalGarurumon para atacarlo con Aliento de lobo metálico, mientras que WarGreymon se alejó para volver a emplear Terra force. No obstante, el ataque no hizo más estragos que en las ocasiones anteriores.

—En efecto, ustedes tienen un nivel aceptable, por eso es que todavía pueden luchar. Pero eso se acabó.

Reapermon se abalanzó sobre ambos digimon y empleó varias veces su hoz, haciendo cortes más profundos que los que había realizado en ocasiones anteriores, dando a entender que quería terminar con la batalla lo antes posible. Pero de repente, cuatro zorros de fuego lo golpearon e hicieron que retrocedieran.

Todos voltearon para ver de quién provenía ese ataque. Aunque Gallantmon y MegaGargomon ya lo sabían. El resto de los equipo habían llegado. Los pequeños T.K. y Kari fueron a auxiliar a sus respectivos hermanos y los siguieron sus versiones adolescentes.

Tai, Matt y los demás chicos habían quedado tendidos en el piso como consecuencia del brutal contraataque de Reapermon. Ambas Kari, ayudaron a un lastimado Tai.

—Creo que estoy muy cansado, veo dos Kari —dijo el muchacho.

—No creo que sea eso, porque yo también veo a dos T.K. Pero uno es más grande que el otro —comentó Matt.

—No es eso. Es que la barrera de energía que apareció cerca del parque, es la manifestación física de la distorsión en el tiempo-espacio que ha sufrido nuestra dimensión por la intromisión de Reapermon y eso dio la posibilidad de que hubiesen dos personas en un mismo plano existencial, pero de diferente edad— escucharon la explicación.

—Ese de seguro es Izzy, es su voz y utiliza palabra que no llegó a comprender totalmente —dijo Tai, acertando en su reconocimiento.

El resto de los muchachos fue a apoyar a sus compañeros. Cada uno agradeciendo su presencia y gustoso de verse. Aunque seguían en contacto, la frecuencia ya no era la misma.

—Hermano, ¿cómo estás? —preguntaron tanto T.K. como Kari.

—No te preocupes Kari, estoy bien. Qué bueno que llegaron muchachos, tenemos que poner todo nuestro entusiasmo para vencer a este digimon —contestó Tai.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes T.K. —dicho esto Matt puso una mano sobre la cabeza de su hermano menor, pero luego fue sorprendido por el repentino abrazo que le dio Sora.

La escena no pasó desapercibida por Tai, quien sólo sonrió y decidió saludar a los demás. Algo parecido le sucedió a Ken, quien fue presa de la efusiva muestra de cariño de Yolei; Cody optó por saludar a Davis y no interrumpir a sus compañeros. Sakuyamon se acercó a los debilitados Gallantmon y MegaGargomon.

—Es bueno verte Rika —dijeron al unísono Takato y Henry, dentro de sus compañeros.

—Lo mismo digo muchachos —respondió la aludida.

KaiserLeomon se acercó a MagnaGarurumon. Korikakumon y Zerphymon hicieron lo mismo con KaiserGreymon. Al ver esto, MetalKabuterimon decidió ayudar al Guerrero legendario de la oscuridad, a auxiliar a su gemelo.

— ¿Cómo estas Takuya? —preguntaron ambos, al mismo tiempo.

—Tengo el cuerpo adolorido, pero estoy contento de verlos— su mirada la centró en los ojos de Zerphymon quien respondió de igual manera, hasta que Korikakumon los interrumpió carraspeando la garganta.

—Ya llegué a ayudarte Kōji —dijo KaiserLeomon.

—Me alegro, hermano. Sabía que en cualquier momento ustedes llegarían —respondió.

Mientras tanto, Yoshi y Rosemon se acercaron a Marcus, Thomas y sus compañeros.

—Qué bueno que ya llegué. Espero que se hayan comportado bien en mi ausencia —les dijo la chica. La respuesta que obtuvo sólo fue una sonrisa por cada uno de ellos.

Todos pusieron atención en Reapermon cuando comenzó a aplaudir.

— ¡Qué bonito! Al fin están todos reunidos, ¡qué conmovedor!

—No te burles, ¿acaso no tienes sentimientos? —le cuestionó una furiosa Mimi.

—En lo absoluto. Aunque, creo que cuando veo morir algún ser vivo me invade una sensación placentera, ¿eso cuenta? —contra cuestionó Reapermon.

—Entonces es cierto, tú sólo disfrutas de la destrucción —exclamó Mimi.

— ¡Vaya! Veo que ese repúgnate ser les contó sobre mí. Eso es bueno, me ahorró el trabajo de hacerlo yo mismo.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? —cuestionó Joe.

— ¡Ah, que necedad de buscarme un motivo! Bien, les contare mi historia. Hace mucho tiempo atrás, yo surgí de la misma oscuridad, tomé conciencia de mi existencia. Del lugar del que provengo no existe la vida, no hay nada en ella, sólo una inmensa oscuridad. Por lo tanto, me puse a vagar por el universo, deambulando. En el trayecto, me encontré con un pequeño y extraño planeta. A los pocos días, el planeta fue completamente destruido con todos su habitantes. Sus gritos de dolor, desesperación y terror llegaron hasta mí y me encantó ese sonido. Volví a hacer lo mismo un par de ocasiones más. Entonces, me pregunté qué pasaría si hiciera eso con un universo entero. De repente me topé con esté planeta y sus múltiples dimensiones. Conmigo venía una estela de muerte y podredumbre que impedía que cualquier cosa viva se acercara a mí, fue cuando me encontré con este cuerpo robótico, estaba deshabilitado, inerte, y decidí ocuparlo. Mejoré su armazón y adopté su nombre: Reapermon. Me gustó. Aún con un cuerpo, los rastros de esa estela continuaron acompañándome, por eso es que varios grupos de criaturas decidieron combinar sus esencias y dar vida a un ser con mis mismas características para hacerme frente y ya saben lo que pasó. Lo que buscó es gozar de una sinfonía de terror y muerte.

— ¿Y para eso te ayudaron Apocalymon y los demás? —lo interrogó Taichi.

—Por supuesto que no. Ellos, al igual que todos los digimon a los que se han enfrentado, son, estrictamente, creaciones mías, a excepción del virus conocido como Delipa, a él si lo tuve que traer. Tengo la facultad, de dar movimiento a materia inerte, de crear seres sin sentimientos, muertos vivientes. Pero quise experimentar con ellos proporcionándoles recuerdos de los datos que pude recolectar, quise ver de más cerca eso que ustedes llaman sentimientos. Si ellos dijeron otra cosa, hay una explicación simple: les mintieron.

—Entonces, ¿tú también tienes que ver con la desaparición de los digimon de tipo virus?

—Por supuesto, antes de que ustedes llegarán, fui a dar una visita al área oscura y en ella encerré a todos los digimon tipo virus que encontré, sólo que ese ser repugnante llego a rescatar a unos cuantos. Sin embargo, puse una defensa; un virus que infectaría a un digimon, lo volvería violento y crearía estragos en el interior de las tropas. Pero esto no ocurrió, fue una lástima.

—¡Entonces, por tu culpa Guilmon digievolucionó en Megidramon! —gritó Takato.

— ¡Ah! Eso quiere decir que mi plan funcionó un poco, ¡qué bueno! Siguiendo mi explicación, yo aproveché esa ocasión, para recolectar datos. Sin embargo, mis creaciones tenían un defecto, ellos eran más débiles que sus versiones originales.

— ¿No te das cuenta de que todo eso pude alterar el orden en el universo? —preguntó Izzy.

— ¡No, eso no me interesa! ¡Sólo quiero llevar a cabo mi plan, ver si me satisface y, sí lo hace, volverlo a hacer!

—Ya estuvo bueno de tanta plática. ¡Yo misma me encargaré de cerrarte de la boca, dices puras tonterías! —exclamo Rika.

Sakuyamon intentó golpear a Reapermon con su bastón, pero éste lo detuvo con su hoz y la pateo en la cara, mandándola muy lejos. Korikakumon decidió utilizar sus Hachas de la antártica, pero no le hizo ningún daño y fue repelido por Reapermon de un solo golpe. KaiserLeomon intentó embestirlo con su Fantasma del apocalipsis, sin embargo, fue mandado a volar por el lanzallamas del enemigo.

Rosemon utilizó su Espina de rosas, pero Reapermon atrapó el látigo y, con él, mandó a volar a su portador directo a una de las paredes del acantilado. Estando a esa distancia le disparó con su lanzallamas, pero Shakkoumon se interpuso y absorbió parte del fuego. No pudo completar el proceso debido a que era una cantidad abrumadora, una que nunca había sido vista por ninguno de ellos.

Estando inmovilizado y en estado de shock, se convirtió en el objetivo perfecto de Reapermon, pero en su camino fue emboscado por MetalKabuterimon, Zerphymon, Silphymon, Garudamon, Zudomon, MegaKabuterimon y Angewomon, quienes emplearon sus técnicas especiales. El humo que se levantó impedía ver el resultado del ataque. Pero antes de que lograra disiparse, Reapermon se abalanzó sobre todos sus agresores y los mandó a estrellar por los alrededores con sus poderosas patadas.

Sakuyamon decidió acercarse a Reapermon y hacer su Konmandaragoukai. La técnica mando a volar a su objetivo y Rosemon lo golpeó con su Tentación prohibida. Reapermon iba directo a estrellarse contra una de las paredes del acantilado, pero en un movimiento veloz, se volteó, se impulsó con sus piernas y se fue sobre de las dos. Embistió a Rosemon, la cual quedó enterrada, y luego se puso encima de Sakuyamon y la pisoteo.

Shakkoumon se reincorporó a la batalla y usó su Visión fulminante, la cual fue contrarrestada por el lanzallamas y lo empujó hasta el otro extremo del acantilado. Tomó impulso y se fue sobre él a toda velocidad, blandiendo su hoz, no obstante, su ataque fue detenido por MagnaAngemon y su Excalibur, Reapermon trató de golpearlo con una patada, pero el ángel lo previó y se cubrió con su escudo. Lo que no esperó fue que Reapermon lo atacará con la otra pierna sumiéndole la rodilla en el estómago. Imperialdramon se dispuso a ayudar, pero Reapermon ya estaba cansándose de jugar, por lo que empezó a soltar sus golpes más poderosos.

Tras el intento fallido de Imperialdramon, los demás tomaron su turno. Empero, Gallantmon, KaiserGreymon, ShineGreymon, MegaGargomon, MagnaGarurumon y MirageGaogamon, fueron derrotados. Los demás trataban de reponerse, pero antes de hacerlo, Reapermon se sentó, cruzó sus piernas y brazos, y comenzó a girar sobre su propio eje. Después de haber alcanzado una considerable velocidad, se empezó a mover y golpear de los demás, dejándolos fuera de combate y tan debilitados que habían perdido su digievolución.

Reapermon tomó una enorme roca y decidió lanzarla al lugar en el que se encontraban los niños. Ésta iba justo a donde estaba Mimi. Lo repentino de la acción ocasionó que ella se quedara petrificada pero, unos momentos antes de que la piedra la golpeara, Tai se aventó para empujarla, haciendo que el proyectil pasará de largo.

Cuando Tai se incorporó, ayudó a su compañera a ponerse de pie. Sin embargo, lo que vio lo dejó totalmente helado. Reapermon había conseguido que la distracción los dispersara y le dio la posibilidad de atacar al que se había alejado más, que en este caso eran los pequeños T.K. y Kari. Éstos, al darse cuenta de la situación, se cubrieron el rostro con sus brazos esperando lo peor, pues Reapermon iba con toda la disposición de matarlos con su hoz.

Pero lo único que escucharon fue el choque de dos aceros. Cuando retiraron sus extremidades, y abrieron los ojos, observaron que WarGreymon había detenido el ataque con sus Dramon killers. Reapermon le dio un cabezazo y esquivó a MetalGarurumon quien se estaba dirigiendo a él con una velocidad impresionante, tratando de embestirlo.

Reapermon le cayó encima y provocó que se fuera hundiendo en el suelo. Volvió a tomar vuelo y repitió la acción un par de veces más. Pero WarGreymon fue a auxiliar a su compañero utilizando una técnica que nadie había visto: "Conductor de guerra". Reunió energía en sus Dramon killers y dio comienzo a un serie de golpes que empezaron a hacer mella en la resistencia de Reapermon. Sin embargo, éste, enfadado, lo tomó del casco, lo estrelló contra el piso y se lo llevó a rastras. Luego, lo levantó y lo pateó como si fuese un balón de futbol americano.

WarGreymon logró reaccionar a tiempo y se mantuvo en el aire. Para contrarrestar el embate de Reapermon, le lanzó dos golpes de tal fuerza que repelieron a su agresor y destruyeron los Dramon killers. Sin importarle, dio otro par de puñetazos. Entonces, Reapermon utilizó la ocasión para golpear a WarGreymon con todas sus fuerzas, pero por fortuna éste se defendió con su escudo valiente amortiguando el daño recibido.

Entonces Reapermon se volteó y con sus piernas hacia arriba, pateó a WarGreymon haciendo que cayera. Antes de que éste se estrellara, Reapermon ya lo estaba esperando en el piso y lo atacó con su "Llama serpentina del Purgatorio", una flama grande surgía de su lanzallamas y se elevaba causando un gran daño. MetalGarurumon lo atacó con su Aliento de lobo metálico, Reapermon lo esquivó y golpeo a WarGreymon haciendo que éste chocará con su compañero.

Para terminar con la pelea, Reapermon decidió usar una de sus más poderosas técnicas: la "Danza de los huesos", una cadena se desprendió de su brazo izquierdo, con la cual amarró al par de digimons, para después atacarlos con varios golpes y cortes de su hoz. Terminó con un movimiento horizontal que causo que ambos cayeran rendidos. Tai y Matt fueron a auxiliar a sus respectivos compañeros y amigos.

—Veo que quieren morir todos juntos, bueno, les daré el gusto —exclamó Reapermon quien preparó su hoz para dar el golpe final.

Sin embargo; Sora, Joe, Izzy, Mimi y los pequeños T.K. y Kari se plantaron frente a él. Iban acompañados de sus compañeros quienes, a pesar de haber perdido su digievolución, no tenían planeado desertar en un momento como ese.

Formaron una línea horizontal dándole la espalda a sus exhaustos compañeros. Tai fijó su vista en Matt, quien estaba a su izquierda. Ambos, sorprendidos por dicha acción. El orden era, de izquierda a derecha: Joe, Sora, T.K., Kari, Mimi e Izzy.

—Por lo que veo, ustedes tienen muchas ganas de morir primero —dijo Reapermon.

—No permitiremos que mates a nuestros amigos —dijo Sora con voz decidida.

—Eso es algo que no pueden evitar. Todos ustedes tienen que morir —respondió el digimon.

—Eso no es cierto, nosotros venceros, siempre y cuando estemos juntos —replicó T.K.

— ¿No crees que exageras un poco niño? —cuestionó Reapermon.

—No, yo tengo confianza en mis amigos. Tengo la esperanza de que podremos detenerte —contestó el niño.

Reapermon comenzó a reír sin tapujos. Al serenarse dijo: —¿Y podrías decirme cómo?

—Él no, pero yo sí. Tengo la idea de que a ti no te podemos destruir, por lo que creo que la mejor alternativa será encerrarte cómo lo hizo el ser incorpóreo que nos trajo aquí —respondió Izzy.

—Bien, excelente, veo que todos están decididos a luchar; eso me agrada. Excepto ustedes dos —señaló Reapermon a Joe y Mimi—. Ustedes tienen miedo.

—No me gustan las peleas, pero entendí que es necesario detenerte si es que queremos salvar millones de vidas en nuestros mundos y el digimundo, y siento una enorme pena por ti— exclamó Mimi.

—Yo no voy a ocultar que tengo miedo, pero hice la promesa de que iba a proteger a mis amigos y no voy a faltar a mi palabra —dijo Joe.

—Exacto, el lazo que nos une, de cariño de unos a otros, es uno que no se puede romper tan fácilmente y es el que nos da fuerzas para hacerte frente —habló Sora.

—Esa es nuestra arma más poderosa. La unión que tenemos no la puede romper nada, porque está basada en un profundo afecto que se fue reforzando al conocernos mejor. Es una amistad sincera, inocente, que nos da esperanza y el valor para pelear por un mundo lleno de luz —exclamó una decidida Kari.

Tai y Matt se pusieron de pie, asombrados de todo lo que sus compañeros habían dicho. En ese momento todos los emblemas, en sus etiquetas, comenzaron a brillar. Lo que no esperaron es que los emblemas de la amistad y del valor arrojaran una luz que cubría a sus compañeros. Para ser más exactos: la luz azul, de la amistad, alumbraba a Joe, Sora, T.K. y Kari; mientras que la naranja, del valor, a T.K., Kari, Mimi e Izzy.

Reapermon estaba algo confundido. Pero lo que fuese que estuviese sucediendo, de seguro, no era nada bueno. Entones decidió atacar a los muchachos antes que de que pudiesen hacer algo que estuviera fuera de sus planes. Pero una barrera de luz los protegió y unas sombras mantenían la muralla. Eran las almas de Wizardmon, Pumpkimon, Gotsumon, BlackWarGreymon, Leomon y Merukimon.

Wizardmon era un mago de corta estatura; vestía una túnica amarilla; un chaleco rojo; una capa y sombrero, morados. Llevaba un bastón dorado; su mango era circular y tenía unos rayos que lo hacían asemejarse al astro rey.

Pumpkimon también era bajo de estatura; su cabeza era una enorme calabaza naranja, con ojos de triangulo y una boca deforme, como las que se acostumbran a hacer en Halloween. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto con una ropa blanca, el material era parecido a un costal. Tenía una capa verde, muy maltratada, y un hacha enterrada en la parte superior de su cabeza.

Merukimon era un enorme digimon de aspecto humano; su pelaje era azul. Usaba unos pantalones y una hombrera de piel; tenía un par de avambrazos de metal y en su cabeza tenía, como casco, la cabeza de un lobo.

Eran los amigos que habían dado sus vidas por defender las de otros y que no pudieron reencarnar. Gatomon era la más impresionada, pues volvía a ver a su gran amigo, Wizardmon. Ninguno de ellos emitió sonido alguno. Sólo les sonrieron para darles ánimos, pues el destino de muchos mundos estaba sobre sus hombros.

Los emblemas seguían brillando y emitiendo sus fuertes luces. El tiempo que les dieron las almas de sus amigos desaparecidos, le dio la oportunidad, a los adolescentes T.K. y Kari, de colocarse detrás de sus respectivos hermanos. Se habían sorprendido de que sus emblemas también reaccionaran ante ese suceso, y entendieron que podrían ayudar a sus amigos. De repente, un recuerdo les llegó a la mente. Cuando ayudaron a sus hermanos alcanzar la etapa mega, hicieron que sus digimons ángeles, dispararan una flecha de luz y otra de esperanza para completar una profecía. En esta ocasión no tenían una predicción que cumplir, pero ambos pensaron que no era nada descabellado brindarles algo de su don principal. También recordaron las palabra del ser de luz: "recuerden que sin estás dos cualidades la oscuridad podría abarcarlo todo, confíen en ustedes".

Así que, sin dudarlo, apuntaron sus emblemas en dirección a sus hermanos provocando que un haz de luz saliera de sus emblemas, cubriera a sus hermanos y la luz que éstos despedían aumentará su intensidad. Lo siguiente que escucharon fue a Biyomon, Gomamon, Palmon, Tentomon, Patamon y Gatomon, gritar sus respectivos nombres, seguido de un "¡Warp digivolves a...!" y una luz blanca, inmensa y reconfortante, cubrió todo el lugar cegándolos por completo.

* * *

Un sincero agradecimiento a mis nuevos/as seguidores/ras: **Dknight27 **y **hikari1992**. También a **Aoi Black**, **shazam**, **3 **y **Dknight27**, por sus respectivos reviews.

**3: **Por supuesto, todo está tranquilo. Es más, por mi parte, nunca estuvo intranquilo. Sí, ya sabía lo de los agentes de D.A.T.S., pero como tú lo dijiste, es un lío meterlos a todos, sobre todo porque su papel en la serie es, a mi consideración, muy secundario. Al igual que los Tamers, Kenta y Hirokazu. Ikuto y Ryo, creo yo, son caso aparte. Estoy de acuerdo contigo sobre lo del villano, no se necesita una gran explicación, pero insisto que no quise complicar mucho el asunto y nunca estuvo en mis planes hacer un villano de la envergadura del gran Freezer. Otra teoría interesante, lástima que me enteré de ella a destiempo. Te agradezco que el capítulo te haya parecido bueno. Muchas gracias por la aclaración, pero la presencia de VictoryGreymon nunca estuvo en el proceso creativo. Y sí, ya z**ebra **me había mandado un review, en el capítulo 2, preguntando por Taiki y Tagiru de Xros Wars; le respondí en el siguiente. Agradezco que hayas seguido leyendo, muchas gracias.


	14. XIV

**XIV**

Cuando la luz desapareció, todos se percataron que los digimon habían alcanzado su etapa mega. Entre ellos estaban algunos que ya habían visto: Palmon digievolucionó a Rosemon, Gatomon a Ophanimon y Patamon a Seraphimon. Sin embargo, los otros tres eran un verdadero misterio. Rika se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar su información en su digivice.

El primero era Phoenixmon, la digievolución de Biyomon. Su apariencia era el de un ave fénix gigantesca. Tenía dos pares de alas; dos colas, una de plumas largas y la otra era de plumillas duras, muy sólidas. Su pecho, abdomen y el par de garras de sus patas, eran de color café. En cada una de ellas llevaba un anillo sagrado de gran tamaño; su plumaje era dorado y tenía cabello en la nuca y en la espalda, el cual era rojo como la lava.

El segundo era Vikemon, la forma digievolucionada de Gomamon. Era una bestia de gran tamaño; sus brazos eran tan largos que tocaban el suelo; sus piernas, cortas; su pelaje blanco era tan duro como el metal más resistente del digimundo. En sus manos llevaba amarradas un par de correas negras. En su pecho tenía otras que sujetaban la piel de un oso polar que cargaba en su espalda; detrás de ésta, tenía un par de mazos unidos a él por un par de cadenas. Dos escudos cubrían sus hombros; una tela roja, amarrada a su cintura, tapaba su zona pélvica y un pequeño casco vikingo color rojo se posaba en su testa.

El último era HerculesKabuterimon, etapa mega de Tentomon. Era un enorme insecto de armadura amarilla; cuatro brazos con tres dedos, formando una tenaza, y dos patas. Sus alas, blancas y delgadas, estaban protegidas por una resistente coraza que se abría a la mitad. Su cabeza era grande; tenía tres cuernos, dos a los lados, formando unas tenazas, y otro en el frente. Su boca era igual a la de sus anteriores etapas y el resto de su cuerpo era rojo.

La mirada de Reapermon y los demás niños denotaba una gran sorpresa. Eso era algo que ninguno vio venir; pues de pronto tenían más digimons en etapa mega y eso podría inclinar la balanza a su favor. El primer movimiento los realizaron el par de ángeles. Ophanimon apuntó su jabalina hacia Reapermon y Seraphimon reunió una poderosa energía en su palma derecha. Los ataques "Jabalina del Edén" y "Rompedor divino" fueron disparados al mismo tiempo; el primero era un rayo luminoso y el segundo una esfera de energía amarilla.

A estos lo siguieron sus demás compañeros. Rosemon le propinó una poderosa estocada a Reapermon con una liana dura llamada "Estocada de rosas". Luego Vikemon lo golpeó con sus martillos "Mjöllnir", los cuales eran de bola de púas; el golpe llevaba el nombre de "Hacha vikinga". Posteriormente, HerculesKabuterimon lo arremetió con su "Cuerno destructor" y Phoenixmon lo remató con su "Llamarada carmesí".

Sin dejarlo descansar, Rosemon volvió a atacar, ahora con su "Espina de rosas". Vikemon usó su "Ventisca ártica", de su boca emanaba una corriente congelante y al quedar su oponente cubierto de hielo, lo golpeaba con uno de sus martillos, rompiendo la prisión de hielo. Luego, HerculesKabuterimon y Phoenixmon hicieron un ataque en conjunto. El primero utilizó su "Giga blaster", de su cuerno se formaba una poderosa esfera de energía la cual lanzaba contra su oponente. Mientras que Phoenixmon lo hacía con su "Explosión de luz estelar", con el par de alas superiores cubría su rostro y luego las extendía ocasionando que una lluvia de polvo estelar se creara y atacará al enemigo tratando de purificarlo. Sin embargo, Reapermon al ser un ente oscuro en un cuerpo robótico no sufrió los efectos de dicho ataque. Los últimos fueron Seraphimon y Ophanimon, quienes lo remataron con sus más poderosas técnicas: "Los siete cielos" y "Cristales de zafiros", ambos juntaban sus manos en sus respectivos pechos y creaban siete esferas de energía cada uno; las de Seraphimon eran doradas y las de Ophanimon, de los múltiples colores, brillaban como el arcoíris.

Reapermon terminó tendido en el suelo. Los chicos habían creído que la pesadilla había terminado. Pero eso no era cierto, Reapermon había aprovechado la distracción de los muchachos y comenzó a atacarlos con su lanzallamas y su hoz. Después los reunió a los seis en un mismo punto y volvió a utilizar su Danza de huesos. La técnica iba a la mitad cuando fue interrumpido por WarGreymon, quien le asestó un poderos puñetazo; seguido de MetalGarurumon y su Bomba congelante.

—Pensé que al tener a más digimons en etapa mega, nuestra victoria sería más fácil —comentó Matt.

—Pues ya vieron que no, así que ¡acepten su destino de una buena vez! ¡Acepten el fin de sus miserables e insignificantes vidas!— gritó furioso Reapermon.

—Eso no lo podemos hacer ni de chiste, Agumon y yo nunca nos daremos por vencidos —replicó Marcus.

— ¡Así se habla jefe! —lo complementó su compañero.

A ellos se les unieron Takuya, Takato, Guilmon, Davis y Veemon. Ninguno de ellos parecía tener la más mínima intención de abandonar la pelea.

—Ustedes también quieren seguir luchando. Pero si ya están exhaustos, no podrán contra mí.

—No estés tan seguro Reapermon, que te puedes llevar una desagradable sorpresa —le avisó Tai.

— ¿Es acaso una amenaza? —cuestionó Reapermon.

—No. Es una advertencia —respondió el líder del numeroso grupo—. ¡Quiero que todos se reagrupen! —les ordenó.

Al hacerlo quedaron todos juntos, apoyándose entre todos. En medio de ellos se encontraba Tai, quien levantó su digivice y de él empezó a emanar un campo de luz que regeneró las energías de todos. Tai hizo lo mismo que le había dicho a sus compañeros en las ocasiones en las que habían utilizado esa habilidad especial que les había sido regalada por el ser incorpóreo; es decir, sólo la usó a la mitad, pero eso fue suficiente para volverlos a poner en condiciones de continuar la pelea.

—Bueno, aprovechando que hemos recuperado fuerzas, es el momento de pelear con lo mejor que tenemos —Thomas miró a Yoshi y preguntó—: ¿Lo tienes?

Ella respondió afirmativamente levantando el pulgar de su mano derecha y guiñando un ojo.

— ¿A qué es lo que se refieren ustedes dos? —interrogó Marcus.

—Al "Modo explosivo" —respondieron al mismo tiempo.

Después apuntaron sus dispositivos en dirección a Marcus. De los escáneres infrarrojos surgió una luz que fue directo al digivice de Marcus. Éste sonrió agradeciendo a sus compañeros e hizo digievolucionar a Agumon a ShineGreymon. Posteriormente, tomó su D-Burst con la mano derecha y una luz roja salió del escáner, Marcus pasó su otra mano sobre ésta y apuntó su aparato hacia ShineGreymon diciendo:

— ¡ADN cargando, modo explosivo! —y ShineGreymon lo complementó gritando:

— ¡ShineGreymon, modo explosivo!

Su apariencia seguía siendo la misma, las partes de su armadura que eran de color amarillo cambiaron a rojo. La punta de su cola y sus alas eran completamente de fuego, éstas últimas surgían de unos enormes quemadores que tenía en la espalda. En su mano izquierda empuñaba un escudo circular y en la derecha una espada, también de fuego; ambas.

Kōji se acercó a Takuya y dijo:

—Creo que es hora de que traigamos a Susanoomon.

El muchacho les respondió con una sonrisa. Ambos tomaron prestados los digispirits de sus amigos y digievolucionaron en KaiserGreymon y MagnaGarurumon. Después los separaron y gritaron: "¡Ancient digispirit, digivolves a...!". Logrando fusionarse, creando a un nuevo y poderoso ser: Susanoomon.

Era la fusión de todos los digispirits, bestias y humanos, de los diez Guerrero legendarios. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente cubierto con su armadura, la cual era, en su mayoría, color rojo, excepto sus botas y la parte que cubría su zona pélvica; éstas eran azules. En su espalda llevaba un aro dorado; tres bolas de cristal incrustadas, dos en los hombros y una en la parte superior del abdomen. Su casco tenía varios colores; gris oscuro en la parte que cubría su cuello y la parte inferior del rostro; la celada era de un gris claro y se encontraba levantada dejando ver sus ojos azules; la parte superior era azul y tenía un adorno dorado en "U". Por último, en los brazos tenía las cabezas de KaiserGreymon y MagnaGarurumon; izquierda y derecha respectivamente.

— ¡Tú puedes Susanoomon! —exclamó una emocionado Zoe, tratando de darle animo a sus compañeros.

—También es tiempo que actuemos Rika —dijo Henry.

Ambos apuntaron sus digivice y de la unión de sus dos luces se materializó un enorme vehículo de blindaje, rojo; era un arca que tenía forma de dragón y fungía como planeador. Takato sonrió al ver a Grani, nombre del planeador, miró a Guilmon y usaron la digievolución matrix para poner devuelta al juego a Gallantmon quien, sin más, montó el planeador y se fusionó con él, dando como resultado a Gallantmon Modo carmesí. Su armadura era completamente roja, en el centro del pecho tenía una enorme esfera de cristal incrustada, dos más en los hombros y las últimas dos en los muslos. Su capa había sido sustituida por cinco pares de alas, parecidas a las de un ángel. En sus manos llevaba dos armas; en la izquierda la espada Blugtang y en la derecha la lanza Gungir, la cual tenía el mango en el centro y contaba en los dos extremos con grandes hojas afiladas. Su casco era en su mayoría rojo, excepto en la parte que cubría su mentón.

Davis y Ken no se quedaron atrás e hicieron aparecer de nueva cuenta a Imperialdramon en su forma de peleador. Sin embargo, Ken sabía que algo le faltaba. Fue en ese momento en el que recordó las palabras del ser luminoso sobre su emblema de la bondad: "Sólo te diré que te será de gran utilidad en el momento en que la situación sea crítica y recuerda que la bondad está estrechamente ligada con los milagros. Eso nunca lo olvides". Sacó el emblema de su bolsillo y dijo: —Davis, necesito que uses el digiegg de los milagros.

—¿El digiegg de los milagros? —después de haber dicho esto último, sacó su terminal D y vio los tres digieggs que poseía—. Y, ¿cómo se supone que lo extraiga? —No se necesitó contestar a la pregunta pues de la misma manera en que el digiegg había ido a parar a la terminal, salió de ella.

—Y ahora, ¿qué quieres que haga? —cuestionó Davis.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que tenemos que utilizar mi emblema y tu digiegg al mismo tiempo— apuntaron ambos objetos hacia Imperialdramon. De forma increíble los emblemas y digieggs de la luz y la esperanza, emitieron su energía y acompañaron a la de sus amigos haciendo que surgiera una luz blanca y se posicionara delante de él, era un enlace sagrado y de él se desprendió una espada. Imperialdramon la empuñó y toda su armadura pasó a ser blanca, incluidas las alas, con algunos toques dorados. Ahora era Imperialdramon Modo paladín, ante el asombro de todos sus compañeros de generación.

—¡Eso es increíble! —comentó un impresionado Cody.

—¿Pero cómo es posible eso? Recuerdo que cuando Imperialdramon se transformó en su forma de paladín fue gracias al poder de Omnimon —expresó Yolei.

—No lo pienses mucho. Es un milagro —le dijo Ken, tocando su hombro y ofreciéndole una tenue sonrisa.

— ¡Si, un bondadoso milagro! —exclamó un emocionado Davis.

Tai y Matt se miraron, sabían lo que tenían que hacer. Corrieron hacia sus compañeros digimon, los cuales en ningún momento habían perdido su digievolución, y se montaron a sus espaldas. Apuntaron sus digivices al frente y una luz comenzó a cubrirlos.

Ambos digimon habían aumentado, considerablemente, de tamaño. Luego, el cuerpo de cada uno se convirtió en luz se introdujo en los cráneos, los cuales habían cambiado de color; el de WarGreymon era completamente naranja y el de MetalGarurumon, azul. De ellos salieron unos tubos negros que tenían un par de esferas, del mismo color que sus cráneos, las cuales fungían como codos y hombros. Estos últimos estaban cubiertos de un adorno especifico del digimon: una protección con púas de MetalGarurumon, que era el brazo derecho, y el escudo del valor de WarGreymon, ya totalmente unido, quien fungía como el brazo izquierdo.

En el centro de ambos digimon se formó un cuerpo blanco. Sus piernas eran largas, con tres dedos cada una; su pelvis, delgada; su columna vertebral era otro tubo negro, hasta que se unía al pecho, el cual era blanco y tenía líneas azules dibujadas en cada uno de sus pectorales; en el centro tenía una gema roja con un aro dorado al rededor y en el centro un grabado que era la mitad de los emblemas de la amistad y del valor. Su casco blanco, dejaba ver sus ojos azules, tenía un cuerno en la frente y un par de antenas doradas en los costados de la frente. Por último, su capa era larga y de doble vista, el interior era rojo y el exterior blanco. Este digimon era conocido como Omnimon.

Reapermon no sabía cómo reaccionar ante lo sucedido.

—Esto es muy extraño. Tengo información de todos ustedes, a excepción de ti —dijo señalando a Omnimon con su hoz.

Nadie atendió su comentario, aunque a ninguno le pasó desapercibido el hecho de que éste digimon ya los conocía de antemano.

—No trates de confundirnos, no importa lo que hagas, ¡este será tu fin! —exclamó Marcus.

El primero en atacar fue ShineGreymon. Trató de golpear a Reapermon, pero éste fue más rápido, lo esquivó y aprovechó el movimiento para contraatacarlo. Pero se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando su patada fue detenida por el escudo de ShineGreymon y con él lo empujó arrojándolo varios metros hacia atrás. Luego, con su espada, lanzó una poderosa llamarada de fuego que fue repelida por el lanzallamas de Reapermon. El choque hizo que ambos salieran volando.

Susanoomon no perdió el tiempo y se posicionó enfrente de Reapermon e intentó golpearlo, pero éste logró evadirlo. Ambos intercambiaban golpes tan veloces que ninguno se llegaba a hacer algún contacto crítico. Hasta que Reapermon, cansado, giró y se deshizo, momentáneamente, de él. Esto lo aprovechó Imperialdramon, esgrimiendo su espada buscaba terminar con la pelea, pero Reapermon le hacía frente con su hoz. Al final decidió apartarse e incinerarlo con su lanzallamas, pero Imperialdramon le contestó el ataque con un Láser de positrones. Gallantmon tomó su turno e intercambio múltiples contactos entre su espada y la filosa extremidad de su oponente, hasta que ambos salieron disparados en direcciones contrarias.

Reapermon aterrizó en el suelo y tomó un pequeño descanso. Frente a él estaba el único digimon con el que no había combatido. Omnimon permanecía apacible, como si no tuviera prisa por iniciar su ofensiva y no esperará que su contrincante comenzara. Habiendo pasado medio minuto, Omnimon extendió su brazo izquierdo y de la boca de WarGreymon salió una espada, parecida a la que tenía Imperialdramon. Ambas tenían un grabado con el alfabeto digimon pero sus caracteres eran diferentes. La espada y la hoz chocaron sin descanso. Los impactos eran tan rápidos que sólo ShineGreymon, Susanoomon, Gallantmon e Imperialdramon, los podían ver a detalle.

Se separaron por el impulso de una fuerte colisión. Reapermon disparó su lanzallamas. Omnimon estiró su brazo derecho, de la misma forma en la que lo había hecho con el izquierdo, las mandíbulas de MetalGarurumon se habían abierto dándole salida a un enorme cañón. Respondió al ataque de Reapermon con su "Cañón supremo", una poderosa esfera congelante que salía disparada del enorme cañón. Ambos ataques se nulificaron.

Reapermon se decidió por un golpearlo directamente con una patada. Pero Omnimon detuvo el impacto con el escudo valiente que tenía en el hombro izquierdo. Reapermon, en todo el tiempo que llevaba observándolo, no había notado ninguna debilidad en su intrigante oponente.

—Sé que te llamas Omnimon, eres uno de los miembros del grupo conocido como los Caballeros Reales, pero no tengo la más mínima idea del por qué no tengo información sobre tu estilo de pelea y tus técnicas especiales —expresó Reapermon.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que poseías información sobre todos nosotros antes que nos conocieras? —lo interrogó Izzy.

—En efecto, sólo que no esperaba que ustedes llegaran a alcanzar el nivel mega durante la batalla; eso fue una sorpresa. Y me intriga la nula información que poseo de Omnimon; aunado a que tampoco tenía previsto un enfrentamiento con él —respondió.

Omnimon seguía apacible. Como si no le interesase que el enemigo, de alguna manera, los hubiese espiado. Él seguía concentrado en el encuentro que estaba sosteniendo. El entretiempo terminó, Reapermon se abalanzó sobre Omnimon quien esperó hasta el último momento para recibirlo con su Cañón supremo. Después lo arremetió con su "Espada trascendental", dañándolo seriamente con dos tajos; uno vertical y el otro horizontal.

ShineGreymon se preparó, su escudo había tomado la forma de otra espada; las juntó y lanzó y una poderosa llamarada. Luego, Susanoomon hizo aparecer en el cielo una gran cantidad de nubes las cuales aventaron diez potentes rayos; este ataque llevaba por nombre "Relámpagos celestiales". Gallantmon tiró un tajo e Imperialdramon disparó un Láser de positrones. Reapermon cayó al suelo, su condición estaba muy deteriorada y ya no lograba mantenerse en pie.

Con gran esfuerzo, logró reincorporarse y lo primero que vio fue a Omnimon a unos metros delante de él. Omnimon guardó sus armas y hundió su puño derecho en la tierra, creando una fila de glaciares que iban surgiendo del suelo. Reapermon quedó atrapado y congelado dentro de esa pequeña cadena de pequeñas montañas de hielo. Esta vez, a diferencia de las anteriores ocasiones, no pudo descongelarse rápido. Además, no pasó ni medio minuto cuando Omnimon hizo lo mismo con el otro brazo, creando una enorme esfera de fuego que iba descongelando el glaciar y que mandó a volar a Reapermon en cuanto impactó contra él. "Torrente doble", nombre del ataque efectuado, había mermado la condición de su objetivo y era claro que la batalla había sido ganada por lo que un sentimiento de júbilo invadió a todos, a excepción de tres personas.

Omnimon, Matt y Tai, no compartían el alivio que estaban experimentado sus amigos. Todos se quedaron impresionados cuando Tai gritó con voz potente: "¡Sal de ahí quien quiera que seas!". Una sombra oscura se postró atrás del maltrecho cuerpo de Reapermon. Lo que vieron hizo que los Niños elegidos quedaran anonadados, pues nunca creyeron volver a ver a ese digimon: Diaboromon.

Con la ayuda de éste, Reapermon pudo ponerse en pie y dijo:

—Creyeron que ya me habían derrotado. Es una pena porque la verdadera pelea está por comenzar. Usaré un poder oscuro que me permitirá eliminarlos sin dificultades y espero que estén listos porque ha llegado la hora de su final —habiendo dicho esto, otros tres Diaboromon hicieron acto de presencia. Por donde se le viera, la situación no pintaba nada bien.

* * *

**Aclaración:** Ya sé que para que Imperialdramon Paladin Mode aparezca es necesaria la unión de Omegamon e Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. Decidí incluirlos a los dos juntos porque, por una extraña razón, en el videojuego **Digimon Tamers: Battle evolution**, Imperialdramon Fighter Mode aparece como la evolución, exclusiva, de V-mon, y la de Wormmon es Stingmon. La fusión de ellos dos da a Imperialdramon Paladin Mode. Y quise incluir a todos los digimon que aparecen en el juego. Si a alguien no le parece, lo entiendo, pido disculpas y, si es posible, respeto a mi decisión.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen. Especialmente a **Aoi Black**, **shazam**, **hikari1992** y a **3**.

**Shazam: **¡Muchas gracias por tu review! No te preocupes, aunque sea corto, te agradezco que te tomaras el tiempo de escribirme algo.

**3:** Creo que esta vez te explayaste, eso es bueno. Puede ser que sea cierto lo de Reapermon, nada más recuerda que él es un ser metafísico, en realidad no es Reapermon. Tu consejo tiene su buen grado de verdad, creo que depende mucho del objetivo que el autor tenga con la historia. En mi caso, esta historia la vengo planeando desde que tengo 12 ó 13 años, hace ya un buen tiempo. A lo largo de mi evolución, como lector y escritor, he ido cambiando sustancialmente la historia en algunos detalles. También tuve que ver todas las temporadas completas, porque la única que había visto entera había sido la primera. El objetivo, cuando comencé a escribir, fue respetar la idea que tuvo ese adolescente, el esquema que había planteado y el proceso creativo en sí. Respetar a ese niño que aún no he abandonado del todo. Otra cosa, y es una opinión personal, un autor no debe de dejarse manipular por la opinión pública (a sólo que lo que se busque sea la mayor aceptación posible y aun eso puede traer problemas), más bien tiene que seguir sus propias convicciones. Pero repito, eso es una opinión personal; además, hice la aclaración correspondiente. Considero que no te tienes que "tragar" nada, simplemente hiciste un juicio _a priori_ y ahora que cuentas con más información, ya cambiaste de opinión. Ignoro si es Fanfiction, pero yo no cambio ni una coma a los comentarios que me mandan. Si bien no comparto la idea de pasarse por alto las reglas gramaticales, porque se pueden dar malinterpretaciones, comprendo que es la manera en que se maneja el lenguaje en este medio y parte del respeto que le tengo a los que me han escrito algo es no cambiar nada de lo que escriben. Por último, si me animo a escribir algo de Xros Wars, tengo pensado basarme en la versión original, la japonesa; pero eso es algo que aún no he decidido (empezar a escribirla), tengo pendiente mi tesis y creo que es menester sacarla adelante. Te reitero mi agradecimiento por tus comentarios.


	15. XV

**XV**

Diaboromon era un digimon del cual no se tenía gran información. Sus extremidades eran largas y color cafés claro; sus manos, grandes y azules, tenían cinco largas uñas cafés en cada una; sus brazos los tenía extendidos y sus piernas en cuclillas. Su torso estaba protegido por una coraza azul, en el centro llevaba incrustada una esfera verde; sus hombreras eran largas y puntiagudas. En su espalda tenía un par de extensas púas; su esquelética cabeza estaba cubierta por un casco con cuernos, del mismo color que el peto, que dejaba ver su cabello rubio.

El que llevaba cargando a Reapermon dirigió su mirada a Omnimon. Sus ojos amarillos reflejaban un profundo odio e ira que los demás digimon sintieron un escalofrió recorrerles por la espalda. La risa de Reapermon los hizo dejar de pensar en eso y concentrarse en la pelea.

—Bueno, creo que es hora de comenzar a trazar el camino de su destrucción —al decir esto, Reapermon miró a todos los Diaboromon, éstos entendieron el mensaje y se combinaron, formando uno solo.

Luego, Reapermon se le acercó y puso su mano sobre la cabeza de su sirviente. Por un momento todo fue silencio. Después, Reapermon dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Con que era eso. Bien creo que es menester que les cuente lo sucedido.

—Oye Ken, ¿qué es menester? —preguntó Davis en voz baja.

La cara de Ken reflejaba una expresión de incredulidad, pero después reflexionó de quien era el que le estaba preguntando, por lo que se limitó a responder:

—Que necesita decirnos algo —contestó en susurro.

Reapermon continuó con su explicación.

—Me imaginó que saben de mi primer enfrentamiento con los distintos Guardianes del digimundo y cómo unieron sus esencias para crear un ser compuesto de luz y que éste logró encerrarme. Bien, pues cuando eso sucedió yo libere un poderoso virus que se multiplicó para ser mi espía. Cada una de las copias entró a una dimensión en particular y logró registrar valiosa información. La base principal del programa fue la que entró a la dimensión más antigua. El proceso de su desarrollo era avanzado, tanto que ya habían pasado por una crisis y la resolvieron con la ayuda de un grupo denominado como "Niños elegidos", una leyenda antigua que se mantuvo en la mentalidad colectiva de muchos digimon. Y cuando la simple existencia de Apocalymon provocó la inestabilidad del digimundo fueron requeridos nuevos "Niños elegidos". Todo iba bien, pero, por una razón que aún no logro entender, la base del virus tomó conciencia propia y decidió atacar por sí misma la dimensión. El plan era estupendo. Hacer que uno de los ejércitos más poderosos, el mejor armado de su mundo, lanzara dos misiles de destrucción masiva era espectacular. Sin embargo, ustedes —señalando a Tai y Matt— encontraron la forma de detenerlo. No sé exactamente cómo fue que lo vencieron, había creado miles de copias propias. El registró de su memoria resultó dañado, perdiendo algunas partes. Tiempo después, el sistema logró restablecerse y siguió con su trabajo de vigilancia. Un nuevo mal acechó y otro grupo de "Niños elegidos" fue requerido. Pero no hubo nada importante, excepto el interesante artefacto del "Mar oscuro": las agujas de control y su potencial de crear digimons oscuros a partir de ellas. Por lo que tomé la idea y formé mi ejército a partir de ellas. Las cosas iban según lo planeado, hasta que Diaboromon decidió tomar venganza y para eso tuvo que sacrificarse y evolucionar. Pero esta parte del historial memorial también tiene sus fallos. El único registró estable muestra a Imperialdramon en su modo paladín destruyendo a Armageddemon. Lo que no sabía la base es que al momento de ser destruida en su totalidad desencadenaba mi liberación por medio de un hechizo que efectué antes de expulsarlo. Lo único que hice fue recuperar mis fuerzas, mientras los otros espías seguían con su labor— terminó de explicar.

—Comprendo, lo que sucedió fue que Omnimon, de alguna forma, logró dañar la programación de Diaboromon la primera vez que lo destruyó —dijo Izzy tratando de establecer una justificación ante el fenómeno que le había expuesto.

—Pero lo que no logro entender es por qué se dañó también en su segundo plan. Y si también sufrió un daño por ser destruido, ¿por qué pudo recordar a Imperialdramon? —se cuestionó Ken.

—¿Omnimon volvió a pelear contra Diaboromon cuando éste regresó? —preguntó Thomas.

—En efecto, de hecho Armageddemon logró vencerlo —respondió Davis.

—Entonces tengo una teoría —volvió a hablar Thomas—. Al parecer el daño sufrido por Diaboromon le dejo secuelas en su programación, haciendo que al verlo, el daño en el sistema de registro volviera aparecerse. Esto causó que la información obtenida se dañara instantáneamente, haciendo imposible su recuperación y al parecer el problema se solventó con su derrota por lo que Imperialdramon modo paladín si fue analizado.

—¿Entonces cómo es que sabe el nombre de Omnimon? —cuestionó J.P.

—Es sencillo, si nos estuvo espiando tuvo que ver a los Caballeros Reales quienes bajo las órdenes del Rey Drasil, atacaron a los humanos para poder restablecer el orden en el digimundo. Su líder era Omnimon, él no peleó y eso, junto con lo dicho por Izzy y Thomas, explica el por qué no tenía ninguna información acerca de él —respondió Yoshi.

—Estupendo, parece ser que ya desciframos este misterio. Lo que aún no he descifrado es el misterio de la vida. Creé un ser que se dedicara, exclusivamente, a acatar mis órdenes. Al parecer los seres vivos que son conscientes de sí mismos, pueden abrirse camino para alcanzar su libertad. Pero eso ya no me importa, mi objetivo es exterminar todo rastro de vida. Ahora daremos paso a la destrucción —Reapermon soltó una estruendosa carcajada—. Pero antes, hay que ver cómo van las cosas —levantó su mano y creó un portal que le permitía ver la batalla que se estaba efectuando en los alrededores de su fortaleza. La imagen mostraba como BanchoLeomon, Beelzemon y SaberLeomon, batallaban con MetalSeadramon, BioRosemon y Puppetmon, respectivamente.

BanchoLeomon había exterminado a su oponente con un poderoso puñetazo en el orificio hexagonal de su nariz, el cual iba con tanta fuerza que lo atravesó. Beelzemon disparó sus "Balas de doble impacto", accionaba sus dos armas, perforando el cuerpo del enemigo en el instante. Por último, SaberLeomon traspasó a Puppetmon con su "Garra destructora".

Lo único que se mantenía en pie era un gran número de Infermon. Beelzemon se paró en frente y su cuerpo empezó a brillar. Al cesar la luz, dejó al descubierto un cambio de forma, tenía un par de alas negras y en su brazo derecho portaba un enorme blaster. Con éste, dibujó una estrella pitagórica en el aire. Mientras, BanchoLeomon ya había iniciado su ataque con su "Corte del rey león", con su espada había atravesado el campo del enemigo hiriendo a muchos de los Infermon en el proceso. Cuando Beelzemon hubo terminado, SaberLeomon se posicionó a su lado y ambos utilizaron sus más poderosas técnicas: "Estrella del caos" y "Flechas infiniti", respectivamente.

La primera era un poderoso rayo que salía disparado de su blaster, el cual tenía una boca que al abrirse despedía una esfera morada, que al atravesar la estrella incrementaba su potencia, formando un rayo destructor. La segunda; un montón de agujas disparadas a gran velocidad. Ambos ataques habían arrasado con las últimas fuerzas del ejército oscuro. Aunque, en teoría, esto significaba la total derrota de Reapermon, éste no daba la impresión de estar preocupado. Al contrario, su semblante era alegre.

—¡Ese fue un gran trabajo chicos! ¡¿Cómo te quedó el ojo Reapermon?! —gritó un eufórico Marcus.

—Pero que dices. Mi plan está listo para ponerlo en marcha —dijo Reapermon.

Inmediatamente después, Diaboromon extendió sus extremidades y comenzó a aumentar de volumen al convertirse en el receptor de una inconmensurable cantidad de energía oscura. Cuando llegó a tener un descomunal tamaño comenzó un proceso de fragmentación y los datos iban siendo absorbidos por Reapermon, haciendo que recuperara sus energías y que su poder aumentase.

Tai se puso a la delantera del grupo para hacerle frente a Reapermon. Éste lo miro directamente a sus ojos y dibujó una pronunciada sonrisa.

—¡Vaya, con qué era eso! Ya se me hacía raro que uno de ustedes sobresaliera de una manera tan evidente y contundente sobre los demás. ¿No te has preguntado por qué te resultó más fácil derrotar a tus oponentes que a tus compañeros? O, ¿por qué fuiste el único que resistió tanto? Es sencillo, a ti te poseyó un extraño poder ancestral, el cual tiene como finalidad desbloquear el potencial escondido de cualquier persona.

El rostro de Tai transmitía la sorpresa que le había infundido la noticia que acababa de recibir. De repente, sintió algo que hace mucho no experimentaba: desconfianza de sí mismo.

—En ese caso, creo que lo mejor será sacarte del tablero y mi victoria estará asegurada —dicho esto, Reapermon embrujó con su mirar a Tai, éste quedó en estado de shock y se desplomó. A consecuencia de esto, Omnimon fue inhabilitado completamente.

Los niños elegidos corrieron para auxiliar a su compañero. Trataban de reanimarlo, pero era completamente inútil. No sabían a dónde, pero la mente de Taichi se había ido a un lugar desconocido.

En otro lugar, el ser luminoso había llegado a sentir lo sucedido con Tai. La única explicación que se daba era que Reapermon le había hecho algo. No siguió con sus cavilaciones porque el anciano Gennai le habló:

**~ · ~**

—¿Sucede algo malo, señor?

—Sí —ante la respuesta afirmativa, todos sus acompañantes concentraron su atención en él para escuchar lo que tuviese que decir—. Me temo que los jóvenes están en serios problemas. Tengo el presentimiento de que Reapermon mandó la mente del joven Tai a un lugar de oscuridad total en el que una serie de pensamientos negativos empezará a hacer mella en su confianza. Probablemente Reapermon se dio cuenta de las habilidades que obtuvo.

—Y entonces, ¿qué va a pasar? —preguntó Bokomon, después de despertar a Neemon estirando su pantalón.

—El joven Tai tiene que buscar la manera de demostrar que es digno de portar tal poder. Posiblemente tenga que pasar una prueba —respondió.

—Y, ¿no podemos hacer algo? —preguntó el joven Gennai.

—Sólo confiar en él y mandarle apoyo espiritual —fue la respuesta.

**~ · ~**

—¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Cómo llegué aquí? ¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Por qué no puedo recordar que me pasó? ¿A caso habré fallado? Sí, es lo más seguro; fallé. Tal vez Reapermon tenía razón, nuestra existencia, y la de la vida en general, no valen la pena, no son trascendentes, no son nada especiales —eran los pensamientos que rondaban la mente de Tai; preguntas sin respuestas, las cuales resonaban haciendo eco en la vasta nada.

Lo único que sabía con certeza era que se encontraba rodeado de una oscuridad total. Sus cuestionamientos sin solución fueron interrumpidos por una voz familiar; una que nunca podría olvidar.

—¡Tai, Tai, Tai! Arriba ese ánimo, no puedes darte por vencido, tenemos que luchar hasta el final —la figura de Agumon se apareció delante de él.

—Si no te esfuerzas y das lo mejor de ti, no eres el Tai que conozco, él no dejaría las cosas así —dijo la imagen de Matt que emergió de repente.

—Pero chicos, ¿no sé cómo salir de aquí? —cuestionó Tai.

—Confiando en ti. Nunca debes darte por vencido, menos cuando tiene un claro objetivo, debes pelear hasta el final —fue el turno de Davis.

—Tampoco debes olvidar que la vida nunca en sencilla. Nosotros somos digiaventureros, pero compartimos algo con los que no lo son y es que todos soñamos, y tenemos que esmerarnos al máximo para alcanzar a cumplirlos. Tienes que soñar en grande, ¡ser el más grande de los soñadores! A medida que aumente el tamaño de tu sueño aumenta la intensidad por la que tienes que luchar por él, las razones para hacerlo y la satisfacción de verlo realizado —dijo Takato.

—Todo lo que te han dicho es cierto. De nada sirve rendirse si los problemas siguen estando ahí. Debes encontrar el fuego en tu interior, uno que te de ánimos para seguir adelante —habló Takuya.

—Ser fuerte y mejor cada día, ese es el objetivo de la vida. Debes emprender ese camino con todas las fuerzas de tu alma y con el apoyo de todos los que han estado contigo. Debes agitar la cabeza y desacerté de los pensamientos pesimistas, si crees que puedes lograr algo, lo harás —expuso Marcus.

—Yo deseo seguir viviendo en un mundo mejor. Tener la esperanza de que mañana soplara un viento nuevo que siempre, en cualquier momento, avive la llama de nuestras vidas. Quiero que mi mañana sea más alegre, que tenga días en los que podamos mostrarnos el afecto sincero que debe de haber entre todos los seres de la tierra. Que la inocencia regrese a los corazones de todos y podamos vivir en paz. Sé que es un camino sin fin, lejano como la estrella más brillante que se ve en el firmamento. Pero que podemos alcanzar si tenemos el deseo, podemos mover montañas, cruzar mares, hasta detener un meteoro con la mano, pero eso sólo se logrará si confías en ti mismo —exclamó Mimi.

—Pero es que he llegado a pensar que la vida es tan efímera que algo tan pequeño no sería extrañado por nadie —comentó Tai.

—Puede que eso sea cierto hermano, pero aunque las cosas fuesen así, no es excusa para que tiremos la toalla. Mira a esa mariposa —en ese momento una hermosa y brillante mariposa surcaba los cielos y con ella venía colonia quienes iban devolviendo el color al rededor—. Ellas tienen un tiempo de vida más limitado y aun así nunca se han rendido y viajan de un lugar a otro, lo han hecho por muchos años y es uno de los más hermosos fenómenos de la naturaleza que a pesar de su corta duración sigue manteniendo su belleza. Por eso no importa que tan efímera sea una vida, tenemos que luchar por una oportunidad de vivirla —explicó la pequeña Kari.

Detrás de ella empezaron a aparecer los demás miembros del numeroso grupo: humanos, digimon y espíritus digitales, por igual. Cada uno de ellos con una sonrisa en el rostro, tratando de transmitirle seguridad y confianza.

—¡Tai no te preocupes, puedes contar conmigo, siempre te apoyare y lograremos todo lo que nos propongamos! ¡Recuerda que somos guerreros invencibles! —exclamó un animado Agumon.

—Tienen razón amigos. Aún tengo cosas que hacer y no desfalleceré hasta lograrlas. Vuelvo a tener esperanzas de que saldremos victoriosos si no nos damos por vencidos —un animoso Tai vio aparecer una impresionante y cegadora esfera de luz; era el ser luminoso.

—¡Felicidades joven Tai! Has probado ser digno del "Brave heart" —dijo.

—¿Brave heart? —preguntó.

—Sí, el Brave heart es un poder ancestral que permite a su portador desbloquear todo el potencial que tenga y poder alcanzar los niveles máximos de aprovechamiento de sus capacidades físicas, sensitivas y, además, obtener habilidades extrasensoriales. Creo que durante tu travesía tuviste varios presentimientos, pues esos no eran otra cosa que las indicaciones que el Brave heart te estaba dando.

—Pero no entiendo, ¿cuándo fue que obtuve ese poder? —volvió a preguntar.

—Cuando fui liberado, antes del encierro de los Guardianes, el Brave heart se liberó conmigo. Cayó en el digimundo y estuvo deambulando hasta que encontró un huésped, lo único que tenía que hacer era tener contacto con él.

En ese momento Tai recordó que, mientras exploraba la zona a la que había llegado, Koromon había ingerido una extraña esfera de luz. Cabía la posibilidad de que ese era el poder del que le estaban hablando.

—¿Fue por eso que pudimos vencer a los muchachos con relativa facilidad? ¿Relativa? ¿Cuándo he usado yo palabras tan complicadas? —se auto cuestionó el joven rascándose la cabeza.

El ser de luz sólo se limitó a reír, luego explico:

—Lo que sucede es que el Brave heart expandió tu entendimiento, ya te dije que no sólo fueron las habilidades físicas las que se potencializaron sino también las mentales, entre otras. Y contestando a tu pregunta: Sí, fue por eso que pudieron vencerlos.

—Ahora entiendo eso. Y, ¿por qué dice que soy digno de portarlo?

—El Brave heart tiene conciencia propia. Aunque no lo creas, es una especie rara de ser vivo. Su programación me es desconocida pero una vez que encuentra un huésped, lo analiza y, si lo acepta, sus funciones se verán normales, sino el huésped empezara a tener problemas de salud. En el caso de ustedes esto nunca pasó, por lo que fueron dignos desde el principio. El requisito principal era que el digimon debía tener un fuerte vínculo con un humano, uno que no se disolviese fácilmente para que ambos gozaran de sus beneficios; tú y Agumon lo cumplen cabalmente. Aunque los demás muchachos también lo cumplían; el por qué fuiste elegido es algo que debo seguir meditando. Me supongo que Reapermon pudo descifrar tu misterio y te trajo a este mundo de oscuridad para que tu voluntad y confianza se resquebrajasen haciendo que quedaras inhabilitado. Pero el Brave heart tiene un plan de emergencia, es una prueba, no sólo tuya sino de tus amigos y seres queridos. Ellos, al ver el estado en el que estás cuando pierdes la confianza por cualquier motivo, tienen que animarte desde el fondo de sus corazones y pensamientos. Y tú tienes que salir de esa depresión; cosa que ya has hecho.

—Pero, ¿por qué solo fui yo la única víctima de Reapermon para desmoralizar?

—Porque es más fácil hacer caer en la desconfianza a un humano que a un digimon. Además de que, el que tuvo contacto directo con el Brave heart fue Agumon, no tú, por lo tanto era más sencillo que tu cayeras y el poder contigo.

—Y bien, ¿cómo puedo salir de aquí y terminar está pelea?

—Sólo tienes que hacer dos cosas: Mostrar tu valor y creer en tu corazón.

**~ · ~**

El hermoso paisaje primaveral de la pradera que habían traído las mariposas se cubrió de una intensa luz. Cuando Tai abrió los ojos se topó con los rostros llenos de alegría de sus amigos. Matt lo sujetaba del cuello, esta posición le hizo suponer que su amigo lo había protegido y trataba de reanimarlo. Los primeros abrazos que sintió fueron los de sus hermanas a los cuales respondió, debido a su estado, con un poco de torpeza.

Cuando se reincorporó, vio que Gallantmon, Susanoomon, ShineGreymon e Imperialdramon, apenas podían mantener la pelea. En el momento en el que despertó, Omnimon recobró la movilidad. Lo primero que hizo fue detener el incesante ataque de Reapermon, chocando su espada con la hoz.

Al hacer retroceder al enemigo todos se reagruparon detrás de Omnimon. Tai dio un paso al frente y sonrió.

—Veo que regresaste, me impresionas, pero tu presencia sólo alargará la agonía de su final. La victoria es mía y no pueden hacer nada al respecto.

—Eso es lo que crees, pero eso no será posible porque ya tengo un plan para terminar la pelea y tu victoria no está prevista.

—¿Estás seguro? —le cuestionó Reapermon mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

—¡Por supuesto, de eso no hay ni la más mínima duda!

Ante semejante respuesta y determinación, Reapermon no hizo otra cosa que palidecer, de por sí ya era asombroso que ese mocoso hubiese podido liberarse del hechizo que le había impuesto, lo era todavía más al no mostrar ningún rasgo de cobardía o algo que se le asemejase.

—Pero, ¿cómo es que estás tan seguro? ¿De dónde sacas esa confianza? —inquirió Reapermon.

—De mi valor, el cual me da alas para surcar los cielos más elevados confiando en que mis amigos me apoyaran en cualquier travesía.

El grupo de niños elegidos se quedó anonadado. Nunca habían oído a Tai expresarse de tal manera, pero eso no impidió que sus espíritus se contagiaran de tan admirable muestra de valentía y coraje.

Omnimon comenzó a levitar, el símbolo del valor en su hombro izquierdo empezó brillar intermitentemente; el de la amistad apareció en el derecho y su brilló estaba sincronizado con el de su homologo. Ambos grabados expulsaron sus figuras luminosas que iban en dirección a lo más alto del cielo. Su trayectoria era totalmente vertical e iban girando en el transcurso, luego empezaron a chocar y todos los digimons presentes perdieron su digievolución.

—¡Los emblemas del valor y la amistad! —exclamó un asombrado Izzy.

—Sí, el valor es el que te da fuerzas para no retroceder— dijo Matt.

—Y la amistad es la que te impulsa a seguir adelante —complementó Tai. Fue en ese momento que les gritó a sus compañeros—: ¡Davis, Takato, Takuya, Marcus, apuntemos con nuestros digivice a los emblemas!

Al hacerlo, una luz blanca se reunió con ellos y comenzó a fusionarlos. Luego, al llegar al pináculo, un campo de fuerza multicolor empezó a formarse.

—¡Ahora, todos juntos! —al hacerlo, las luz de todos los digivice fue acompañada por el poder de los emblemas, de los digiegg; los elementos de los diez guerreros legendarios y el ADN de Marcus, Thomas y Yoshi, haciendo que el campo comenzara a extenderse y cubrirlos a todos

—¿Qué se supone que es esto? —preguntó un intrigado Cody.

—Creo que estamos en una extensión del mundo que tiene el poder de realizar nuestros sueños —contestó Tai.

—¿Te refieres al mismo mundo en el que enfrentamos a MalomMyotismon? —cuestionó Davis.

—El mismo, así que les diré lo haremos. Quiero que todos deseen, con todo su corazón, ganar esta pelea y utilicen todas las digievoluciones que tengan —explicó Tai.

Todos tomaron sus digivice entre sus manos y comenzaron el proceso de digievolución. Agumon, Lalamon y Gaomon, digievolucionaron hasta ShineGreymon, Rosemon y MirageGaogamon, respectivamente. Pero durante el proceso aparecieron GeoGreymon, Sunflowmon, Gaogamon, RizeGreymon, Lilamon y MachGaogamon.

Takuya y los demás digievolucionaron, primero, con los digispirits humanos y luego pasaron a los bestias. Terminando, los espíritus digimon expulsaron a los niños. Takuya y Kōji utilizaron sus doble spirits, Aldamon y Beowolfmon también los arrojaron y lo mismo sucedió cuando éstos digievolucionaron a KaiserGreymon y MagnaGarurumon.

Gallantmon, MegaGargomon y Sakuyamon, también hicieron acto de presencia y con ellos WarGrowlmon, Rapidmon, Taomon, Growlmon, Gargomon y Kyūbimon. La segunda generación utilizó todos sus digieggs mostrándose Flamedramon, Raidramon, Magnamon, Halsemon, Shurimon, Submarimon, Digmon, Pegasusmon y Nefertimon. Luego, sus etapas adultas: ExVeemon, Stingmon, Aquilamon, Ankylomon y Angemon. Kari y T.K. utilizaron sus emblemas por lo que Gatomon y Angemon digievolucionaron a Magnadramon y Seraphimon y con ellos llegaron Angewomon y MagnaAngemon. Magnadramon era un poderoso dragón de color rosa; con cinco pares de alas en su lomo; una larga cola y cuatro patas. Su cabeza era parecida a la de un león, sobre todo en el hocico; tenía una melena; orejas largas; y un par de altos cuernos. Posteriormente, aparecieron Ledramon, Silphymon y Shakkoumon. Ledramon evolucionó en Imperialdramon en modo dragón y luego se cambió al de peleador.

Después, la primera generación volvió a hacer gala de sus nuevas digievoluciones: Phoenixmon, Vikemon, Rosemon, HerculesKabuterimon, Seraphimon y Ophanimon. También las anteriores hicieron acto de presencia: Birdramon, Garudamon, Ikkakumon, Zudomon, Togemon, Lilimon, Kabuterimon, MegaKabuterimon, Angemon, MagnaAngemon y Angewomon. Los únicos que faltaban eran Agumon y Gabumon.

—Llegó la hora —dijo un imperturbable Tai—. ¡Háganlo muchachos!

Marcus hizo que ShineGreymon pasara al modo explosivo, por lo que había dos; Takuya y sus compañeros se fusionaron para traer de nuevo a Susanoomon; Gallantmon volvió a combinarse con Grani y cambiar a su modo carmesí e Imperialdramon modo paladín reapareció.

Agumon y Gabumon levitaron, cosa extraña en ellos y su cuerpo se rodeó de un misterioso fuego naranja y azul, respectivamente. Luego, digievolucionaron a Greymon y Garurumon, el fuego se hizo más intenso y provocó que se elevaran más. Pasaron al siguiente nivel, MetalGreymon y WereGarurumon seguían cubiertos por el fuego y habían dejado una estela a su paso de la que salieron sus formas anteriores. Cuando digievolucionaron a WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon, la altura que habían alcanzado era considerable. MetalGreymon y WereGarurumon también habían salido del fuego. Lo siguiente que vieron fue a WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon salir disparados cual cohetes girando y haciendo acrobacias. Después comenzaron su descenso angular de 90° en dirección contraria a las agujas del reloj. Se detuvieron un poco antes de llegar al piso y rápidamente se movilizaron hacia delante. Parecían tres meteoros. El de en medio, el más grande, era color blanco y tenía a su derecha uno azul y a su izquierda uno naranja. Rompió el campo protector y se detuvo detrás de Reapermon. Dio la media vuelta y se dejó ver, era Omnimon quien lucía imponente con su mirada concentrada, su capa ondeando y su majestuoso porte.

La presencia de tantos digimon dejo pasmado a Reapermon. Detrás del grupo, un nuevo agujero se abrió y dio paso a tres digimons y dos humanos: Rapidmon dorado, Justimon, Ravemon, Willis e Ikuto, Keenan, Crier.

El Rapidmon de Willis era semejante al de Henry, con la pequeña diferencia de que la armadura del primero era dorada. Willis era un joven de 13 años, rubio, de ojos azules, vestía unos shorts grises una playera blanca manga larga, y sobre ésta una camisa vino; sus tenis eran del mismo color y sus calcetas eran blancas.

Justimon era un digimon humanoide del tipo ciborg, de armadura blanca con algunos detalles azules; su cabeza estaba cubierta por un casco metálico que cubría la parte superior de la cara, incluso le tapaba los ojos; y usaba una larga bufanda roja. Su compañero era Ryo Akiyama el cual ya se encontraba fusionado con él.

Por último, estaban Keenan y su camarada Ravemon. El primero era un niño que vestía unos pantaloncillos naranjas; una camisa color hueso, sin mangas; un collar con tres plumas colgando en el cuello; una capa negra; cinturón y sandalias. Tenía el pelo azul; llevaba una trenza en su lado derecho y dos líneas azules pintadas en las mejillas; como arma portaba un boomerang. Ravemon era un ave con cuerpo de humano; sus ropas eran azul marino; su cabeza estaba cubierta por un casco rojo; las garras de sus manos tenían tres dedos; llevaba una catana en su vaina, amarrada en la cintura. Tenía dos alas: la de la derecha era de un plumaje negro y nacía de su espalda; la segunda era blanca y estaba pegada a su brazo.

—Perdonen por el retraso, pero venimos a ayudarlos —dijo Justimon—. Me da gusto volver a verte Rika.

Desde el interior de Sakuyamon, Rika respondió: —No te hagas el importante.

Willis se acercó a la segunda generación de los niños elegidos. —Pero si son las bellas señoritas Kari y Yolei. ¿Cómo han estado?

Ambas respondieron con un simple "bien". Después saludó a los demás, Davis y T.K. le estaban dedicando serias miradas. Otra persona que lo miraba de una extraña forma era un joven al que nunca había visto.

—Perdona pero creo que no nos conocemos, mi nombre es Willis.

—No, no nos conocemos, mi nombre es Ken Ichijoji.

Mientras que Marcus, Thomas y Yoshi recibían alegremente a Keenan.

—Me da mucho gusto verte Keenan —habló Marcus.

—Mí también dar mucho gusto. No creer que hacer esto sin mí —contestó el pequeño.

Tai miraba a los nuevos integrantes del grupo. Sintió que una voz lo llamaba, cuando se concentró bien pudo identificar que era la de Omnimon.

—Tai, ¿puedes verlo? —Tai cerró los ojos y se concentró, visualizó que él y Matt se subían a los hombros de Omnimon y se ponían enfrente de la tropa para enfrentar a un Reapermon que estaba comenzando a girar ferozmente.

—Sí Omnimon, podemos ver el futuro y, por lo que veo, estoy desarrollando habilidades telequineticas. Bueno, creo que será bueno probarlas.

Tai volvió a cerrar sus ojos y comenzó a concentrarse buscando, en un plano metafísico, la presencia de sus amigos. Al hallarlas, les habló:

—¡Muchachos, ¿me escuchan?!

Todos dirigieron su mirada a su líder. Miraron sus ojos y éste les devolvió el gesto, eso les ayudo a entender que de alguna manera, que no llegaban a comprender del todo, Tai podía hablarles a la mente.

—Tengo un plan de ataque para terminar con esta pelea. Necesito que sigan mis órdenes.

Todos aceptaron sin rechistar, listos para emprender su última ofensiva. Omnimon levantó el vuelo y se posicionó al frente de las tropas, Tai y Matt subieron a los hombros de su digimon fusionado y de ahí guiar el ataque. Reapermon, en un acto de desesperación definió que se iban a jugar el todo por el todo.

—¡Malditos niños! ¡Pero les diré algo, no crean que se van a salir con la suya! ¡Es momento de que el universo entero explote con mi "Torbellino cadavérico"!

Se sentó, cruzó sus piernas y brazos y comenzó a girar para crear un poderoso torbellino de fuego. Tai suponía que fuese lo que fuese ese ataque, sin duda, era de cuidado. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el ser de luz que se comunicó con él.

—¡Joven Taichi! Es importante que sepa lo que sucede. Ustedes están, en este momento en el centro de fusión de los universos, es la zona más crítica y el torbellino que está creando Reapermon está acelerando el proceso, es necesario detenerlo de una vez o estaremos perdidos.

—Entendido —contestó—. Muy bien chicos, ¡vamos a pelear! —exclamó Tai.

Para detener a Reapermon, Omnimon realizó su Torrente doble. Detrás lo esperó Vikemon con su Ventisca ártica. Luego, Ankylomon con su "Golpe de martillo" lo mandó a volar, el cual era un golpe con la bola de su cola. En el aire fue interceptado por las dos Rosemon; una con su Estoque de espinas y la otra con Espina de rosas. Siguieron las dos Gatomon con su Puño de gato y antes de que Reapermon pudiera reaccionar los dos MagnaAngemon se posicionaron debajo y arriba, y con Excalibur siguieron su trayectoria causándole dos serias cortadas. Lobomon tomó su turno con su Espada láser, seguido de WereGarurumon con Garra de lobo; Stingmon con Ataque de aguijón; MachGaogamon con Puñetazo de la victoria; Korikakumon con Hachas de la antártica; KaiserLeomon con Fantasma del apocalipsis; Justimon con su "Patada de la justicia", la cual era una fuerte patada voladora; y para concluir, Magnadramon lo rodeó y una serie de poderosos rayos lo aturdió. El ataque llevaba por nombre: "Apocalipsis".

Al terminar la primera parte; Agunimon, Aquilamon, Digmon, Kazemon, Shurimon, Submarimon, Kabuterimon, Growlmon, GeoGreymon, Flamedramon y Greymon, usaron su técnicas más poderosas: Salamandra ardiente, Aros explosivos, Taladros de oro, Remolino de pétalos, Sierra voladora, Chorro de oxígeno, Electroschok, Flama extenuante, Mega explosión, Ariete de fuego y Mega flama; respectivamente. Hicieron lo mismo BurningGreymon con Tormenta de fuego; Taomon con su "Bonjitsusen", de su manga sacaba un enorme pincel con el cual dibujaba la palabra "Bon-Hitsu-Sen" en sánscrito; Silphymon con Esfera de energía; Garudamon con Alas espada; RizeGreymon con Revolver destructor; Beowolfmon con Cazador diurno; las dos Angewomon con su Flecha celestial; Lilimon con Cañón de flor y MetalGreymon con sus Gigas destructoras. Para finalizar la segunda etapa: MegaGargomon atacó con Mega bazucas; HerculesKabuterimon con Giga blaster; ShineGreymon con Estallido glorioso; Ophanimon con Cristales de zafiros y los dos Seraphimon con los Siete cielos.

Dio inició la tercera etapa con Birdramon y sus Meteoros fugaces; Gargomon con Digiametralladoras; Ikkakumon y su Arpón vulcán; Kumamon con Bombas de nieve; Kyūbimon con su Omnimidama; Lilamon con "Mármol demoledor", de las flores de sus manos disparaba una serie de esferas de energía; Togemon con Ataque de espinas; Ledramon y su Súper ataque; Sakuyamon con Idzuna; Rapidmon dorado con Fuego rapid; MagnaGarurumon con su Bazuca destructora; MegaGargomon con Mega misiles y MetalGarurumon con sus misiles congelantes. Todos ellos hicieron contacto al mismo tiempo.

La cuarta comenzó con Beetlemon y su Trueno milenario; Gaomon con Garra espiral; Halsemon y su Sol rojo; Lowemon con su Meteoro de la oscuridad; Nefertimon con la Maldición de la reina; Pegasusmon con su Rayo de plata; Raidramon y su Hoja relámpago; Sunflowmon con Rayo brillo de sol; ExVeemon y su X láser; Garurumon con Aullido explosivo; los dos Angemon con su poderoso Golpe de fe; MetalKabuterimon con Rayo destructor; MegaKabuterimon con Cuerno mortal; Zephyrmon con su Ventisca poderosa; Shakkoumon con Visión fulminante; Rapidmon y su Triángulo de oro; KendoGarurumon con Rayo solar; Zudomon con el Martillo vulcán; WarGrowlmon con sus Cañones atómicos; Ravemon con su "Daga celestial", enterraba su espada en la tierra y un relámpago morado caía del cielo aturdiendo a su objetivo. Finalmente ambas Rosemon lo remataron con Tentación prohibida y Phoenixmon con Llamarada carmesí. Todas estas técnicas, también fueron lanzadas al mismo tiempo.

Reapermon salió volando y en el aire fue interceptado por Marcus quien le propinó un poderoso puñetazo que lo hundió en el suelo. Reapermon quedó muy lastimado, pero pudo levantarse. Cuando lo hizo, vio que estaba rodeado, se encontraba en el centro de un pentágono cuyas puntas eran Imperialdramon en su modo dragón y peleador, Magnamon, Gallantmon, KaiserGreymon y MirageGaogamon. Todos ellos accionaron sus técnicas: Láser de positrones, Mega láser, Jihad extremo, Ejecución final, Ataque del dragón de fuego y Destrucción de luna llena.

Al estar inmovilizado fue una presa fácil para el ataque combinado de WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon: Terra force y Aliento de lobo metálico. La explosión mandó a volar, por enésima vez, a Reapermon. Ya cansado y sin fuerzas no opuso resistencia a ShineGreymon modo explosivo quien utilizó su "Ataque explosivo final", las alas aumentaron el tamaño de su flama, cubriéndolo por completo en una especie de caparazón al que también se unieron su espada y escudo, luego disparó una poderosa llamarada de fuego. Susanoomon realizó lo propio con su "Cuchilla estelar", hizo aparecer una enorme arma formada de las partes de las armaduras de MagnaGarurumon y KaiserGreymon, en la punta creaba una cuchilla de energía la cual movió en dirección horizontal provocando un gran corte. Gallantmon modo carmesí llamó a su lanza Gungir y lo golpeó con ella, este ataque lleva por nombre "_Quo vadis_". Fue el turno de Imperialdramon en modo paladín quien empuñó su espada omega y lo dañó con un poderoso tajo.

Omnimon sacó su espada y cañón, juntó ambos brazos hacia arriba y comenzó a girar creando un torbellino de fuego y hielo que lo rodeaba. Reapermon emprendió el vuelo para evitar el ataque, pero Omnimon lo perseguía sin darle tregua alguna. Entonces decidió atacarlo con esferas de fuego disparadas de su lanzallamas, las cuales fueron repelidas por balas de hielo expulsadas del cañón que siguieron su camino y congelaron a su objetivo, Reapermon. Luego, a una impresionante velocidad, Omnimon atravesó, completamente, con su espada, el pequeño tempano de hielo con Reapermon dentro. El robótico cuerpo ya no pudo resistir más y explotó completamente. Entonces, una especie de humo negro emergió de él; era la esencia del oscuro ser que había adoptado la identidad de Reapermon.

—¿En verdad creyeron que sólo por destruir la forma física que adopte iban a vencerme? —dijo la presencia oscura.

—No, pero era parte esencial de mi plan —contestó Tai—. ¡Muchachos es su turno!

ShineGreymon modo explosivo, Gallantmon modo carmesí, Imperialdramon modo paladín y Susanoomon, con sus respectivas armas, cortaron un monumental pedazo de piedra que trasladaron cerca del humo negro. Omnimon se posicionó enfrente de él, por lo que la presencia oscura había quedado en medio de la roca y el digimon de Tai y Matt.

Omnimon guardo sus armas, miró al cielo, extendió su mano izquierda y sacó su espada, elevó su brazo y la punta de la espada empezó a emitir un poderoso resplandor cubriéndose de una extraña energía dorada. No parecía ser ordinaria, tenía un toque místico difícil de descifrar. Luego, volvió a extender su brazo, lo puso junto a su costado derecho y de un golpe lo movió hacia el frente creando un poderoso torbellino de energía sagrada que fusionó al ser oscuro con la piedra. La aventaron hacia arriba y cuando iba cayendo, los cinco digimon la remataron de un golpe enviándola a perderse dentro del infinito espacio.

Todos se reunieron a vitorear el triunfo. Una a una, las digievoluciones de distinto nivel fueron desapareciendo quedando sólo las más poderosas que compartían.

—¡Miren! Está pasando lo mismo que en aquella ocasión —dijo Davis.

La felicidad que embargaba sus corazones era inigualable; habían salvado al mundo nuevamente. Pero una luz blanca comenzó a cubrirlos. No sabían precisamente que era lo que estaba pasando, pero era claro que esto aún no concluía.

* * *

**Avisos: 1) **El siguiente capítulo es el último. Lo publicaré el 7 de Marzo en la mañana. **2)** La escena en la que Taichi y Yamato hablan de los emblemas del otro, se me ocurrió cuando vi una imagen de demotivaciones(.es) en la que ponen esas frases. La encontré mientras pensaba en los detalles, porque el esquema ya lo tenía, e investigaba viendo las series y buscando información adicional. Me parecieron geniales. **3) **¡Los digiaventureros son unos montoneros! :P

Quiero agradecer a **Aoi Black**, **shazam**, **3**, y **1 y 2**, por dejar sus reviews. ¡Muchas gracias!

**Shazam: **¡Muchas gracias! Espero que este capítulo también te parezca bueno.

**3:** Te agradezco tu comentario. Qué bueno que te haya gustado tanto la pelea. Sobre los nombres originales, tengo que decir que dependen del caso. Por ejemplo, Dukemon me gusta más que Gallantmon, pero el nombre tampoco se me hace feo. Y sobre Omegamon/Omnimon, tengo un dilema. El primer nombre hace referencia a la letra Omega del alfabeto griego, que es la última. Junto con el Alfa, son el principio y el fin y suena bien. Pero Omni suena a algo más divino, el Dios de las religiones abrahámicas (judía; cristiana, en todas sus vertientes, e islámica), es omnipresente, omnisciente y omnipotente. El omni es él todo. Además tengo que admitir que es mi digimon favorito por sobre todos los demás y eso hace que suene más chingon (palabra del folclor mexicano que indica que alguien o algo es muy bueno). Vi el capítulo que me sugeriste, es la digievolución de Shoutmon a OmegaShoutmon, me gustó. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención es que la evolución se dio por el **valor** de Akari y la **amistad** de Zenjirō. ¿Curioso no?

**1 y 2: **Me alegra que volvieras a escribir. ¡Muchas gracias! No es necesario que te disculpes, entiendo que a veces no se puede. Lástima que te hayan ganado el exponer tus cuestionamientos, pero yo creo que como quiera lo hubieras hecho, por mi parte no habría problema. La verdad no he visto Xros Wars y no he visto en acción a Quarzmon, pero me imagino que sí. La verdad estuve pensando mucho, pero no sé tus gustos así que aquí te traigo dos que me gustaron, lo dejo a tu consideración: Omega y Orión. No sé, se me hacen cortos y suenan chidos.


	16. XVI

"No hay fecha que no se cumpla, plazo que no se venza, ni deuda que no se pague". Este es el último capítulo de mi historia. Quiero agradecer los reviews de **3**, **Dknight27**, **shazam**, **Aoi Black** y **OrionGreymon** (quien supongo que, por quejarse de **3**, es **1y2**).

**3: **¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras! El golpe de Masaru lo puse a petición tuya, no interfería con el esquema. También puse el dialogo que sugeriste, pero lo modifiqué. Espero sean de tu agrado. Ya había leído algo sobre la relación entre Shoutmon y Omegamon, así que no fue tan spoiler. Entiendo que no necesitaba de todas la digievoluciones, pero eso impediría la aparición de otro de mis digimon favoritos: Magnamon. Además, pensé que sería padre ver a Omegamon con WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon y como me gustó, también decidí incluir a los otros. En tu primer mensaje, se me hizo raro no ver algo relacionado con Ryo Akiyama, siendo que fuiste el único que preguntó por él. No repetí el nombre de Ikuto; en capítulos anteriores hice mención del nombre original de los personajes a los que les fue cambiado en la versión doblada y también como fue llamado en esta última. Lo puse como si hubiera puesto: Taichi, Tai, Kamiya (porque me basé en la versión doblada), o Yamato, Matt, Ishida, etcétera. También agradezco que te hayas vuelto un comentarista constante desde tu primera intervención.

**Dknight27:** ¡Muchas gracias! Qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo y te hayas dado cuenta de algunas cosas. Te agradezco la preferencia.

**Shazam:** ¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Son un gran gesto que te agradezco en el alma.

**Aoi Black:** ¡Muchas gracias! Comparto tu sentir, da satisfacción por terminar un ciclo, pero también es una pena que ya no seguiré con la historia.

**OrionGreymon: **¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Espero que te parezca emotiva la despedida. Sigo pensando que catalogar tan categóricamente a WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon cómo los digimon mega más débiles es muy subjetivo. Aunque creo que tu cometario puede tener algunas luces ocultas debido a una imprecisión o falta de especificación. Primero "los más" creo es un poco exagerado, pues tu mismos dijiste que ellos pudieron, en la mayoría de los casos en solitario, vencer a los Dark Masters que también son megas. Segundo, creo que la diferenciación que haces con respecto a ShineGreymon, indica que a lo que te refieres que WarGreymon y MetalGarururmon son los digimon mega más débiles en el grupo de los digimon "elegidos" (por decirlo de alguna forma). Todo con respecto a eso entra en el terreno de la especulación, pero eso si ya es algo más concreto y posible, sin embargo, tengo mis reservas y tampoco creo lo opuesto. Con lo de Diablomon, es muy probable que tengas la razón, pero necesitaría ver al de Xros Hunters y formarme una opinión propia. Estoy completamente de acuerdo con lo del Dukemon que aparecen en Savers y el de Takato, una prueba sencilla está en que el primero puede volar por sus propios medios y el segundo no. Con respecto a que les hizo frente ShineGreymon, pues sí, pero nunca le ganó a ninguno. Tōma, Yoshino e Ikuto, fueron lo que derrotaron a LordKnightmon y Duftmon, y fue porque superaron la etapa Mega con el Burst mode, entonces eso escapa a la etapa mega _per se_. ShineGreymon y Marcus sorprendieron por haber destrozado el escudo, que tampoco es poca cosa, pero insisto, ellos (porque también fue en colaboración de sus compañeros). Entonces, me parece una comparación de dos cosas distintas con un mismo criterio. Si nos atenemos a la etapa Mega, sin ningún agregado de ningún tipo, ShineGreymon y compañía sólo derrotaron a los Gizmon XT y a los Bio-hibridos. Ahora, lo último de ese comentario si me resultó algo confuso. No sé si te refieres a Aldamon, la combinación de los espíritus bestia y humano del fuego, o a Alphamon, líder de los Royal Knight, y el miembro más poderoso del grupo, o algún otro. Por la última parte de tu comentario, interpreto que a lo que te refieres es que en base a un análisis hermenéutico-semiótico de los colores de los dispositivos digitales se pueden saber o hacer un clasificación de cualidades y/o habilidades. Puede ser un experimento interesante porque, obviamente, hay cosas en común, pero creo que el asunto es mucho más complejo, habría que detallarlo a conciencia y tratar de ser, lo más que se pueda, objetivos. Sobre el liderazgo de los humanos que tienen dispositivos rojos, hay que ser un poco más justos, pues creo que no es exclusivo de ellos (Ej. Hiciste excepción con Tagiru). A mi entender hay varias forma de liderazgo, con tu comentario indicas que Masaru, Taichi y Akari, no sobresalen por esa cualidad. Creo que aunque algunos personajes nos agraden más que otro, no es excusa para no reconocer sus cualidades. Ejemplo, yo nunca diría que Masaru no es un líder, es obvio que sí, que me parezca un poco exagerado no impide que vea su liderazgo. No sé si me di a entender, espero perdones que me haya explayado de esa manera y también agradezco tus intervenciones.

* * *

**XVI**

El grupo de niños y digimons estaban completamente desubicados. Cuando la luz cesó, pudieron ver que se encontraban en la Ciudad del inicio. Los digimon habían perdido sus digievoluciones, regresando a su etapa de entrenamiento.

Delante se hallaban el anciano y el joven Gennai, Bokomon, Neemon, Calumon y Kudamon. Con ellos estaba el ser de luz quien les dirigió la palabra.

—¡Felicidades digiaventureros! ¡Cumplieron su misión y las diferentes dimensiones ya están regresando a la normalidad!

Después de un momento de júbilo, el silencio reinó entre ellos. Matt se veía pensativo, algo que habían notado sus hermanos, Sora y Tai. El ser de luz le preguntó:

—Joven Yamato, ¿tiene alguna pregunta que hacerme?

—En realidad sí. Después de que vimos a Tai desaparecer, empecé a sentirme raro, no sabría bien cómo explicarlo. En un primer momento creí que era preocupación pero extrañamente sentí que una enorme tranquilidad invadía mi corazón. Lo que quiero decir es que, usted, ¿no sabe algo respecto a eso?

—Fue el Brave heart —contestó Tai—. No te lo podría explicar, pero estoy seguro de que fue eso.

—En efecto, la tranquilidad que sentiste eran los efectos de un extraño poder que eligió a Agumon y a Tai como sus portadores. Brave heart también tiene la facultad de brindarle parte de su poder al mejor aliado del portador junto con su digimon o humano dependiendo la situación. En este caso a ti y a Gabumon. He estado indagando y hay un poder extraño con cualidades similares, se le llama el anticuerpo X. A diferencia de éste, Brave heart no cambia el aspecto físico en ningún sentido y no queda alienado a un solo cuerpo; es capaz de expandir sus cualidades a otras personas —explicó.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante tal revelación. Eso explicaba el porqué de tan abismal diferencia entre Tai y su digimon con respecto a los demás.

—Entonces quiero la revancha. ¡Vas a ver como esta vez ShineGreymon te va a hacer polvo! —exclamó un iracundo Marcus.

—Cuando quieras —contestó un templado Tai, quien sólo se limitó a dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Cálmate Marcus, deberías pensar un poco más las cosas. Además, ¿en dónde quieres pelear? Aquí no es muy recomendable por la gran cantidad de digihuevos que se están incubando —habló Thomas.

—Claro que estoy consciente de eso. Cerca de aquí hay un coliseo, ahí podríamos pelear sin que nos molesten —volvió a hablar Marcus.

—Pero Marcus, eso no importa mucho, Taichi sigue siendo el portador de ese poder, si ya te venció una vez puede volver a hacerlo —le explicó Yoshi, desanimando al joven Daimon.

—Esa es una excelente explicación. Permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Willis, mucho gusto —el saludo del adolescente fue acompañado por un beso en la mano, acto que la avergonzó un poco. Terriermon, su compañero, sólo atinó a rascarse la cabeza—. Y por lo que veo hay más bellas señoritas entre nosotros —dijo mirando detenidamente a Sora, Mimi, Yolei, Rika, Zoe y la adolescente Kari a las cuales saludó de la misma manera.

—No sé bien porque, pero no me agrada mucho ese sujeto —comentó el pequeño T.K.

—Comparto tu opinión hermanito —dijo Matt.

—Estoy con ustedes muchachos —fue el turno de Tai.

—Yo tengo una pregunta, ¿Tai y Agumon van a tener ese poder para siempre? —cuestionó Izzy.

—Por supuesto que no. El Brave heart abandonará al huésped cuando las cosas vuelvan a su cauce —respondió el ser luminoso.

Otra vez el grupo volvió a poner atención.

—¿Por qué fueron Taichi y Agumon los elegidos? —preguntó Joe.

—Estuve pensándolo detenidamente. El Brave heart tiene conciencia propia, deduzco que de alguna manera se enteró de la escasa información que tenía Reapermon de Omnimon y eligió a Agumon por tener la posibilidad de digievolucionar en ese digimon. Obviamente con la colaboración de Gabumon.

—¿Cómo se supone que las cosas van a regresar a la normalidad? —fue el turno de Ryo, compañero de Cyberdramon, quienes se aparecieron frente al grupo como Justimon.

Ryo era alto, castaño, ojos azules, caucásico. Vestía una playera gris, manga larga; una hombrera; unos guantes, amarillos; en el brazo derecho llevaba un guante de metal que le llegaba hasta el codo; pantalones mostaza, sobre éstos un pequeño faldón café; y unos tenis blancos con rojo. Cyberdramon estaba en el nivel perfeccionado, tenía el cuerpo de un hombre, sus manos tenían cinco dedos largos, cada una, y en sus piernas dos uñas enormes. Su armadura era negra, sus dos pares de alas; carmesí. Su cabeza tenía forma de dragón, estaba cubierta, en su parte superior, por un casco color café el cual tapaba sus ojos.

Antes de que se le contestara su duda, Rika intervino:

—Me puedes decir, ¿cómo llegaste aquí?

—Yo los traje; a él, Cyberdramon, Willis, Terriermon, Keenan y a Falcomon —intervino el ser de luz—. Contestando a tu pregunta —refiriéndose a Ryo—, como mi último acto restableceré el curso natural del tiempo en cada una de las dimensiones.

—Claro, de esa forma la gente que presenció los distintos desastres no recordará nada de lo que pasó —explicó Thomas.

—Pero, ¿por qué será su último acto? —cuestionó Henry.

—Porque regresaré mi esencia a los seres que me formaron.

Eso puso triste a los presentes, no podían imaginar qué se siente existir por solo unos periodos indeterminados de tiempo. El ser de luz pudo notar estos sentimientos en todos y dijo:

—No se preocupen, no es tan malo como parece. Mi existencia tenía un objetivo determinado, lo cumplí y por lo tanto tuvo sentido. Y si las dimensiones vuelven a tener problemas y se me convoca no duden de que daré mi mayor esfuerzo para evitar una catástrofe. Sólo que ahora soy consciente de que no estoy solo; puedo contar con ustedes.

—¡Eso no lo dudes nunca! —exclamó Davis.

—Yo tengo otra duda. Usted dijo que regresaría el tiempo a su normalidad para que todos los que presenciaron esos fenómenos olviden lo sucedido, eso también nos incluye a nosotros, ¿verdad? —habló Izzy.

—Por desgracia, así es. Ustedes no recordaran nada de lo que sucedió aquí. Es necesario que el tiempo transcurra naturalmente y estos acontecimientos escapan de ello —respondió—. Lo que les recomiendo es que se despidan, no tardan en llegar los Guardianes y con ellos la estabilidad en los mundos.

—Yo quisiera preguntar algo —intervino Koichi—. ¿Qué era la energía que absorbieron los Diaboromon?

—Reapermon pudo crear su ejército a partir de un artefacto proveniente de una dimensión oscura; las llamadas Agujas de control. Con ellos pudo crear una conexión con esa dimensión y lo que hizo fue absorber parte de su esencia para aumentar sus poderes y poderlos destruir de una vez por todas. Afortunadamente, el hecho de haber presentado todas sus digievoluciones pudo hacer frente a tal poder y la victoria nos favoreció.

—Yo tengo una última, ¿cómo es posible qué, de alguna manera extraña, pudiésemos crear, en un pequeño espacio, una dimensión parecida a la que entramos cuando peleamos contra MalomMyotismon para poder hacer posible la presencia de tantos digimon que fue lo que definió nuestro triunfo como usted lo ha mencionado?

—De eso tampoco estoy muy seguro. Posiblemente fue por la unión de emblemas, digieggs, digispirits y cargas de ADN; con la luz sagrada de distintos digivice y un poder sagrado, el que les di para recuperarse. Recuerden que Taichi pidió que sólo utilizasen la mitad, pues ese poder fue determinante para crear ese milagro.

Con muchos de sus cuestionamientos resueltos, decidieron empezar a despedirse. Tai, como líder de todo el conjunto, decidió presentarse ante los que no lo conocían. También tuvo que hacerlo con Yolei, Ken y Cody, pues aunque ellos ya lo habían tratado; él no podía decir lo mismo. Seguía sintiéndose extraño de ver a su pequeña hermana con su misma edad. Algo que no le pasó desapercibido fue el interés que mostraba Davis en ella, así como la indescriptible unión que tenía con T.K.

Matt tocó su hombro, llamando su atención:

—Yo también me doy cuenta de la buena relación de nuestros hermanos —le comentó.

—Sí, muy diferente a la nuestra, se ve que discuten muy poco. Lástima que no podré recordar esto, me sería de gran ayuda para vigilar a T.K., a Davis y sobre todo a ese tal Willis. Debo admitir que mi hermana se convertirá en una hermosa señorita, eso me traerá muchos problemas para cuidarla.

—Entonces, vas a ser un hermano celoso.

—Creo que sí —miró a su amigo y después notó que Sora los observaba detenidamente, no pudo disimular una sonrisa; sabía cómo terminaría ese asunto—. Te recomiendo que pases más tiempo con Sora —dijo—, yo tengo que ir a despedirme de los muchachos. Por cierto, muchas gracias por ayudarme, sin tu ayuda y la de los chicos, no podría haber resuelto esto.

La mirada de Matt demostraba desconcierto, ¿a qué se refería con exactitud? En ese momento, también arribaron Leomon, Ogremon, Impmon y BanchoLeomon, reuniéndose con los niños a los que conocían.

Tai fue primero con Marcus, el muchacho estaba hablando con sus amigos, hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían, precisamente desde que él había tomado la decisión de irse al digimundo. Estaban la mayoría: Kudamon, Yoshi, Lalamon, Thomas, Gaomon, Keenan y Falcomon, digimon en etapa de entrenamiento que digievoluciona, como última etapa, en Ravemon. Era un ave de plumaje café; sus uñas, la punta de sus cejas y su pequeño chaleco, eran color purpura; sus patas, amarillas; y las plumas de su cola eran rojas.

—¿Cómo va tu hermanita Relina? —preguntó Marcus a Thomas.

—Muy bien, vamos avanzando en la búsqueda de una cura para su enfermedad, confió en que lo lograremos —contestó.

—Claro, nunca pierdas la esperanza y lo lograrás, tenlo por seguro. ¡Vaya! Lamento que no podamos ajustar cuentas y lo peor es que olvidare a un buen oponente. Eres valiente niño, de eso no me cabe la menor duda.

—A mí también me da pena. Pero, independientemente de eso, me dio gusto conocerte, creo que nos parecemos un poco.

—Sólo un poco, eh.

—Ser cierto, Tai y Agumon ser muy fuertes —comentó Keenan.

—¡Muchas gracias muchachos! —respondió Tai.

—Yo me voy a hacer más fuerte y te venceré, aún y con ese misterioso poder. Para ser pequeño, eres muy valiente —dijo el Agumon de Marcus.

—¡Claro! Tengo al mejor compañero de todos —respondió el de Tai.

—Cuídate chico— finalmente se despidió Marcus y después chocaron sus puños.

—Por cierto, Marcus, el golpe que le diste a Reapermon fue estupendo. ¿Por qué no lo usaste cuando peleamos en el coliseo? —pregunto Tai.

—Porque la pelea era entre los digimon, no era justo que interfiriera.

Un panorama similar fue lo que vio con el grupo de Takuya. Él y sus amigos charlaban amigablemente. Había algo en la atmosfera que se le hacía muy familiar. El mejor amigo de Takuya, Kōji, le recordaba a Matt. También percibió cierta atracción entre dos personas, lo notó por las furtivas miradas que se dirigían Zoe y Takuya, pero decidió no indagar mucho en el tema. J.P. estaba entreteniendo a Tommy con un truco de magia nuevo y Koichi los acompañaba.

—Fue un gusto conocerte Takuya —se despidió Tai.

—A mí también. Espero que la próxima vez que nos encontremos podamos jugar un partido de futbol.

—Yo también lo espero.

Antes de irse, le dirigió una mirada a todo el grupo. Detrás de ellos, como sombras protectoras, estaban los espíritus de los diez guerreros legendarios. Agunimon notó que eran observados, dirigió su mirar a Tai y Agumon y se despidió con una reverencia, la cual fue respondida de igual modo.

La impresión que le dejó el grupo de Takato fue la más rara de todas. Estaba Rika y su pose de niña ruda y competitiva que tenía cierta rivalidad con Ryo. Henry se veía como el templado del equipo y Takato como el del entusiasmo. Guilmon estaba jugando con Terriermon y Calumon. Impmon decía que se comportaban como niños pequeños y Renamon estaba recargada en un árbol, tenía los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, los cuales abría, esporádicamente, para vigilar a Rika.

—Vienes a despedirte, ¿no es cierto? —habló Takato.

—Sí, cuídate quieres y espero probar nuevamente tu pan —dijo.

—Guilmon se divirtió mucho con Agumon y Tai. Guilmon espera que podamos jugar pronto.

—Tenlo por seguro Guilmon —contestó Agumon.

Cuando se acercaron a la siguiente generación de Niños elegidos, se detuvo un momento. Estaba a punto de tocar el hombro de su hermana pero algo en su interior se lo impidió.

—Sé que esto es muy raro Tai, también nos cuesta un poco de trabajo verte igual de joven que nosotros —comentó T.K.

Kari, sin pensarlo dos veces, abrazó a su hermano quien le correspondió. Quedaron en silencio unos minutos, se miraron a los ojos y con eso se dijeron todo; las palabras salían sobrando. Luego abrazó, posiblemente por impulso o nostalgia, a T.K. y después se despidió de Davis con un fuerte apretón de manos.

—Veo que mis lentes quedaron en buenas manos. Cuídalos y también a ellos —refiriéndose a sus amigos—, nunca pierdas ese ánimo.

—No, nunca lo haré —respondió Davis con una sincera sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Yo sabía que eras muy fuerte Agumon! Pero yo me haré más fuerte todavía. Espero estar a tu nivel e incluso superarte.

—No pierdas esos ánimos Veemon. Pero yo no me dejare vencer tan fácilmente.

Había terminado de despedirse por lo que se encamino con sus amigos. Al parecer ya todo había finalizado, y las sospechas se confirmaron cuando vieron llegar a los dos grupos de Bestias sagradas, a los tres Ángeles y al Rey Drasil. La esfera de luz se posicionó en el centro de todos y antes de despedirse dijo:

—Gennai, Calumon, Bokomon, Neemon y Kudamon, muchas gracias por ser mi apoyo en los difíciles momentos que pasé, su ayuda fue invaluable y espero volver a verlos algún día.

Los mencionados solo hicieron una pequeña reverencia en señal de despedida y lo repitieron con los niños. Cada uno de los grupos se ubicó en un espacio diferente y una inmensa luz blanca comenzó a cubrir todo. Antes de que quedaran totalmente inmersos, Tai miró a sus compañeros con alegría dijo:

—¡Muchas gracias amigos! Si no me hubieran apoyado en mi momento de debilidad, de seguro les habría fallado. No quería desaprovechar la última oportunidad de agradecerles antes de que olvidemos esta aventura.

Ninguno de sus amigos dijo palabra alguna, pero en sus rostros se podía observar un sentimiento de felicidad, agradecimiento, orgullo y satisfacción. Le era muy difícil despedirse de Agumon, sentimiento que era reciproco. Todos y cada uno de ellos se despidió de su respectivo compañero con un fuerte abrazo y con la seguridad de que se podrían volver a encontrar como en ésta aventura. Tai sólo atinó a decir:

—Me dio gusto volver a verte Agumon.

El digimon respondió con una sonrisa. —A mí también me dio gusto. Cuídate mucho y ten por seguro que nos volveremos a encontrar.

Tai vio a los alrededores, los demás grupos también estaban regresando a su lugar de origen. Como última señal de despedida, alzó su puño derecho con el pulgar levantado; respondieron de igual forma y la blanca inmensidad los abrazó.

**~ · ~**

Tai tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba durmiendo plácidamente cuando alguien lo zarandeó. Notó que sus amigos ya habían llegado y por lo tanto el festejo podía dar inicio. Se sintió desubicado pues no recordaba en qué momento exacto se había quedado dormido. La brisa refrescante y la buena sombra que daba el árbol, de seguro fueron factor para que su ligera siesta se agilizara. Se talló los ojos y enfocó mejor el panorama. Sora tenía cara de pocos amigos; Mimi estaba enojada porque tenía calor; Izzy y Joe mantenían una amena plática; T.K. y Kari corrían sin cesar y Matt trataba de hacerlo reaccionar lo más pronto posible para no desesperar a los muchachos.

—¡Tai, despierta! Ya llegamos todos, de hecho es sorprendente que hayas sido el primero en llegar —le dijo su amigo.

—¿Qué no puedo llegar temprano alguna vez en mi vida? —interrogó.

—Claro que sí, sólo espero que no se te haga costumbre, luego a quien vamos a molestar —contestó Matt quien, además, le tendió la mano para que se levantará.

—Oye Matt, hazme un favor, necesito que estés cerca de Sora para que puedas calmarla, ya ves que a ti si te hace caso —le propuso Tai.

— ¿Piensas hacer algo loco? —cuestionó el rubio.

—No, pero es por precaución, ya sabes, más vale prevenir que lamentar —no sabía exactamente porque, pero tenía el presentimiento de que debía ayudar a sus dos amigos; no tenía ni la menor idea de con qué, pero era un presentimiento al que quería hacer caso.

Matt partió junto a Sora y los pequeños del grupo se fueron a reunir con él.

—Oye Tai, Kari y yo queremos comprar un helado, ¿podemos ir? —preguntó T.K.

La mirada que les dirigió Tai era de molestia, pero la cambió en un santiamén y dijo, soltando un suspiro:

—Está bien, pero prométeme que la vas a cuidar.

—Eso siempre —respondió el niño.

—¡No se vayan a tardar! —les gritó una advertencia porque aún no tenían planes y entre más rápido decidieran más tiempo sería el que se aprovecharía.

Los muchachos estaban discutiendo a donde deberían ir primero. Matt quería ir a Shibuya, Joe e Izzy al antiguo campamento y, Sora y Mimi a la Torre Tokio. Después de saludar a sus amigos, como era debido, Tai tomó la palabra.

—Creo que lo mejor será que vayamos primero a Hikarigaoka —la propuesta fue bien recibida.

Los niños habían regresado de comprar su helado y emprendieron la marcha. Tai, repentinamente, se detuvo y fijó su mirada en el horizonte. Salió de su ensoñación cuando la mano de Mimi le tocó el hombro.

—¿Estás bien Tai? —preguntó la muchacha.

Tai no respondió, se le había venido a la mente la ocasión en la que él se sintió mal por obligar a Agumon a digievolucionar y provocar la aparición de SkullGreymon, y que Mimi fue de las personas que le dio más ánimo.

—No, lo que pasa es que por un momento recordé un extraño sueño, pero es muy difuso y confuso. No me hagas caso.

—Bueno, entonces vámonos o nos van a dejar —la castaña lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó corriendo.

Entre la caminata pudo observar una pequeña esfera de luz; en un principio creyó que sólo la había imaginado. Sonrió, no sabía por qué pero tenía la certeza de que en compañía de sus amigos podía afrontar lo que fuese y que su futuro sería próspero y luminoso como aquella esfera. De eso, no le cabía la menor duda.

Y al final la esfera… se desvaneció.

* * *

Me alegró mucho que algunas personas notaran la presencia de los nombres de algunos temas musicales en el capítulo anterior. Sólo me resta decir que incluí todos los openings (excepto Hirari, el segundo opening de Savers, porque no encontré una traducción que me convenciera) y endings con su nombre en japonés (obviamente traducido). Pero me vi impedido, en algunos casos, de incluir todo el nombre de la canción por eso sólo puse una palabra incluida en el título de la misma. Mimi fue la que pronunció todos los endings porque su seiyuu, Ai Maeda, canta la mayoría de estos temas. Son diez y ella interpreta siete.

Quiero agradecer públicamente a todas las personas que leyeron mi historia, espero haya sido entretenida, ese fue uno de mis objetivos. Pido disculpas a quien no le hayan gustado ciertas cosas, pero bueno, así lo planeé desde un principio. Me gustaría hacer mención a: **Digiacrb**, **PNeutro** y **soel15**, por haberle dado click al botón **Follower**. A **Catlyn-Cat987**, **FranDiaz90**, **Kazanari Kirika**, **beluuh**, **hikari1992**, **lopos619** y **The-BigBoss**, por haberme hecho el honor de catalogar a mi historia como una de sus favoritas antes de que hubiese concluido. A **3**(**Guest**), **OrionGreymon** (**1y2**, **Guest**), **lacosaquelee**, **zebra**, **oni**, **Uchiha1507**, **darkjeff,** **Selenee Nelia**, **lightjeffdarkness** y **Dknight27**, porque, aparte de haberle dado click alguno o a ambos botones de los ya mencionados, me hicieron el favor de expresarme sus opiniones por medio de un review. Les comunicó que disfruté cada uno de ellos y se los agradezco en el alma.

Mención aparte y muy especial para **shazam** (**Guest**) y a **Aoi Black**, porque fueron las personas que me dejaron más reviews. Shazam desde el capítulo dos y Aoi Black en todos y cada uno de ellos. Agradezco su preferencia. ¡Muchas gracias!

Por último, siempre traté de contestar todos los reviews que recibía; si no lo hice con alguno pido las disculpas correspondientes y aviso que fue por omisión, nunca intencional. Los que tengan cuenta les puedo responder con un PM, como lo he hecho hasta ahora. Quiero avisar que contestaré los reviews que me publiquen a partir de ahora en mi Perfil, haré un apartado especial y estarán ahí por el tiempo de un mes, aproximadamente, para los que gusten comentar algo.

Sin más que agregar, me despido y hasta la próxima. :)


End file.
